


Shadow in the Starlight

by ShanoBhatnagar15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Baby Teddy Lupin, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry & Stefan Friendship, Jealous Damon Salvatore, Klaus is overprotective, Master of Death Harry Potter, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Possessive Damon, Possible Cheating or maybe not?, Powerful Harry, Protective Damon, Soulmates, Violence, Weasley's are Harry's Family, jealous Elena, will add tags as it comes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 153,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanoBhatnagar15/pseuds/ShanoBhatnagar15
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated but she lost almost everything along with her love. A shocking revelation is made which leads her to America, Mystic Falls. She doesn’t know that she would find a whole new world of secrets, danger, family and a love that will consume her.!





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith.  
> I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.  
> It’s the first time I am writing something and I don’t know how it will turn out. I would really appreciate if you would be lenient and will bear with me, as I don’t have a Beta as well. Positive criticism is more than welcome. I would take instances from both the books and the T.V. series as well that would be written in italic. Hope you would enjoy it.!!  
> I have changed the timeline according to the story, which I will mention as the story continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> It's the first time I am writing something and I don't know how it will turn out. I would really appreciate if you would be lenient and will bear with me, as I don't have a Beta as well. Positive criticism is more than welcome. I would take instances from both the books and the T.V. series as well that would be written in italic. Hope you would enjoy it.!
> 
> I have changed the timeline according to the story, which I will mention as the story continues.
> 
> You can give me your suggestions if you like to see something and I promise to look into it.
> 
> I would like to thank the wonderful Jadiona, who helped in editing some of my flaws despite her busy routine. Thank You Girl.

** Prologue **

Sunrise.

His kind was not allowed this simple pleasure, but he supposed he was lucky, that he was able to enjoy one sight, without being followed by an excruciating death.

He was sitting at the roof of Salvatore Boarding House, contemplating his life. He was sure he had done enough for being in the hell he was in. His brother, who gave himself up to the devil-incarnate, to save his life and his brother's girl, who he was in love with. And the major fact, that the said girl loved his brother. He snorted. No, he was not going to go there.

He was Damon Salvatore and he never give up without a good fight. He would bring his brother back, no matter what. He got up and went back to bed with Andie.

* * *

Sunrise.

Athena Lily Potter fell on her knees, at the sight in front of her. It was surreal to see Voldemort dead. Nothing but ashes. She couldn't believe that it was real.

One shivering second of silence and then she could hear cheering and applause behind her. It was boisterous, but she was not able to join them. She was happy, that the wizard that made her life miserable was dead, but she couldn't stop the tears and the sobs that followed.

She felt someone hug her, but this was not the person that she wanted, at the moment. No, that person was dead. He would never be there to melt all her worries down just by holding her hand or hugging her. No, he was dead. Her tears suddenly stopped and she couldn't help but feel numb, as she thought about all the people, who lost their lives.

Ron helped her to her feet and she stood beside her two best friends, staring ahead. She took one long look at Hogwarts and she knew that she wouldn't be back here, for a long time. And then, apparated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work so it will take time but I will try to update regularly. Atleast once a week.
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Should I continue?


	2. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: Okay, so there are some particular things that I want to mention. First, the story begins a couple of months after Athena defeated Voldemort and on the 1st episode of, Season 3, Vampire Diaries. The first chapter was short but I would try to keep the next ones long.
> 
> You can give me your suggestions if you like to see something and I promise to look into it.
> 
> One of the guest asked me if I thought about writing Harry/Klaus slash. I am focused on finishing this one first. I don't want to start something new and leave the old one hanging. I would think about it once I am done with this one and the most important thing, after seeing how this one turns out.
> 
> I want to thank Jadiona for helping me in editing the flaws I had.

 

** Athena’s Pov **

The cool air of English summer was fading. As, she was sitting in Grimmauld Place, numb with shock. She has faced many things in life but this was one thing that she couldn’t even fathom. The owl was hooting still on the table on which he landed, but she was busy staring at the letter which was lying in front of her. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the sofa, uncertain, wiggling their fingers, sharing looks, not knowing what to say. It didn’t matter though. There was nothing anyone could say, that would make her feel better. It felt like her whole world came crashing down once again.

.

.

**MEMORY**

She read the letter again and all the color drained from her face. She didn’t wait and directly apparated to Leaky Cauldron. She was able to slip through Diagon Alley and make her way to Gringotts without attracting unwanted attention because of the baggy, old red hoodie she was wearing.”

After mentioning that she had a meeting with Ragnok, she was led to a private office.

The room was empty apart from the richly carved wooden desk at the center where Ragnok was seated.  She didn’t know what to say, she was still too much shocked so she blurted the first thing that came to her mind, “What the hell is this?” She threw the letter which she received earlier on the table. Instantly regretting her action’s, she apologized, but was still deathly pale. The goblin didn’t say much, but simply observed her before asking her to take a seat.

“Shall we begin?” the goblin asked.

Her throat was parched but she answered in a scratchy voice, “Yes, please”.

“Very Well. As mentioned in the letter, now since you have turned 17 and are fully emancipated, now it is the time to open the wills of James and Lily Potter, as well as Sirius Black.”

She just nodded. She heard a POP and another goblin appeared with some documents in hand. He gave them to Ragnok and disappeared.

To say that she was surprised when she heard the words, the blood rushing to ears and making her light-headed, would be an understatement. She just heard the words, not processing them at all.

 

_‘She was adopted. James Potter was not her real father and he blood-adopted her when she was born.’_

Those were the only words playing in her mind on repeat. She was accustomed to faceing many things, but she didn’t know how she felt now – numbness, shock, anger and was there hope? No, it could not be that and so she squashed it as soon as it came. She couldn’t afford it.

Ragnok gave her a diary which was her mother’s. She seethed internally, but she read anyway.

 

_My dearest daughter,_

_We apologize that you had to find out this way. If you are reading this, then I am sure we are not there with you anymore and we are truly sorry for leaving you alone._

_We have something to tell you, darling. This would be very sudden for you and we would have loved nothing more than to tell you ourselves, had we been with you._

_I met your father at a club in London, after having a fight with James. It was something trivial, now that I think about it. I was young and angry, and didn’t think about the consequences of my actions. I already had a few drinks when your father came and sat next to me. We started talking, had a few drinks more and ended up spending the night together. I didn't realize what happened until the next morning. I was horrified and ran from there as fast as I could. I told James the second I reached home. He was angry and stormed out of the house. When he returned, we talked and he forgave me, eventually. When I found out I was pregnant, we knew of the possibility of James not being your father. We had issues after that but he told me that he loved me very much and he would love you too, no matter what. He blood-adopted you as soon as you were born. We never told anyone about it and not even your biological father knows about you._

_We know you might be angry, and you have every right to be, but please know this, that I never meant to hurt you. James thought of you as his own daughter and will always be your father, no matter what. Do not think otherwise._

_I wish, we were there to see you grow up and become the wonderful woman I am sure you are now._

_We need you to know, that we will always be there with you and we both love you with all our hearts. We are proud of you._

_We need you to know, that we will always be there with you and we both love you with all our hearts. We are proud of you._

_Flourish, Be Happy and Live Life to The Fullest, Sweetheart._

_Love,_

_LILY & JAMES POTTER_

Athena felt something on her cheeks and upon realizing that she was crying, hastily wiped her face with the back of her hand.

She turned the page and saw that her mother had drawn a picture of her father in it, for her. It was a wizarding picture; the hair of the man was dirty blonde with green-blue eyes in contrast with the pearl white skin.

Now that she saw the picture, she realized that even though she had black hair and green eyes, she had the same face as him. As she thought more about it, she realized that she was a female replica of the man (her father, even though she refused to even think about it for now) in the picture. And at the bottom of the picture, there was the name of her father.

 

Klaus Mikaelson!

 

She looked up, saw the goblin looking at her and composed herself. There was more to do and she could fall apart once she was back home. She gave him a nod to continue as she was not sure she could talk anytime soon. Ragnok observed her and waited patiently. Once realizing she wanted him to continue, he told her that she was the sole heir of both the Potter and Black bloodlines, and the vaults and the properties as well.

After that he handed her a roll of parchment. Taking it, Athena began to read.

****

** Potter Vaults 783 and 1417 **

Galleons: 5,649,374,800 ; Sickles : 7490 ; Knuts : 54,735 in Vault 783

All the property in the vaults, Value about 89,000 Galleons

Property: Godric’s Hollow and Potter Manor in Islington.

 

** Heir to Black Family Vaults 439 to 442 **

Galleons: 7,635,961,329 ; Sickles : 94,950 ; Knuts : 27,660 in Vault 439

All the property in the vaults, Value about 471,754 Galleons

Property: 12 Grimmauld Palace in London, England.

 

She scanned the scroll, blinked rapidly and then looked up. Ragnok continued, “Lady Potter, all this along with 2 seats in Wizemgamot is yours, although it is not necessary for you to claim it just yet, you can wait for any heir of yours to claim it or it can be given to someone you trust. You are the rightful Lady of the Potter and Black households.”

 After taking a minute to process it all, Athena thanked the goblin for all his help and left the bank.

 

**END OF MEMORY**

.

.

Once she reached home, she told Hermione and Ron everything. She was not in the mood for anything else, so she made her way to her room and locked the door behind her.

She knew everyone was trying to help her, but she was just tired of their sympathetic glances, as if they were waiting for her to break at any moment. For the first few days after Fred’s death, she locked herself in her room, thinking of all the memories she had of him. She found their latest picture from Bill and Fleur’s wedding and stared at it for hours. They were dancing, he was holding her close, hands on her waist as her hands were on his shoulders. They were looking at each other, lost to the world. She didn’t even know when it was clicked. She thought she would die and was trying to convey all her feelings without words, telling him he was her whole world and how much she loved him. The tears were rapidly falling from her eyes, but she laughed sarcastically anyway. ‘Fate loved playing with them and how I hate it’, she thought.

She didn’t know how long it had been, but she felt someone sitting on her bed and then she was pulled to a chest and, suddenly she couldn’t control the sobs that left her. She knew at once it was George. He and Fred were the only ones who knew how to unlock her door. She cried not only for George, who lost his other-half and was still there to comfort her but for everyone who lost people in the war. She mourned the loss of Remus and Tonks, for Teddy’s sake, who was just a couple of months old, but would never know his parents. She cried for her parents, Sirius and Fred.

She thought about her mother, James and her biological father. She was not angry anymore, she was just tired. She realized that it didn’t matter in the end, James was and would always be her father, no matter what. The man must have loved her mum very much that he accepted her as his daughter. He gave his life for her after all when he could have easily abandoned her. All her anger toward her parents faded after that.

Mrs. Weasley was the one who bought food for them regularly and afterward coaxed both of them out. Molly told Athena that everything would be fine with time but she didn’t think it was fine. Nor it ever would be!

.

.

A couple of torturous days later, she was all packed and was ready to portkey to America. While reading the diary her mom left her, she found that Klaus mentioned that he was born in a town called Mystic Falls in Virginia. She decided to start there and then decide what to do. She didn’t have much hope that a man would just accept her like this, he might have a wife and children for all she knew, but she decided to stop all the negative thoughts and just get on with it.

Ron and Hermione were there along with her godson Teddy Lupin and his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. Hermione hugged her and if she hadn’t known Hermione any better, she would have been on the floor. She was reminded for the umpteenth time to connect the floo once she was settled. Ron hugged her and told her to stay in contact through the fellyfone. That got an exasperated sigh from Hermione and a chuckle from Athena. She kissed Teddy on the cheek and promised them to stay in contact. That’s when her portkey activated. She waved at them one final time and disappeared.

 

* * *

** Somewhere in America **

 

_Outside of a home in a rural area, Klaus played a stranded tourist in front of a girl. Not falling for his act, she went inside to get her cell phone, for him to use. Since he wanted to go inside, he compelled the girl, to invite him in. He saw another woman inside and asked her, about a man named Ray, who lived with them. Sensing danger, the woman fled, but Stefan was on the other door to greet her. Forcing her to invite Stefan in and after getting all the information about Ray, Klaus gave Stefan a look. Stefan fed from the first girl and then the other. They leave, after Stefan beheads them._

_Alaric and Damon find Stefan’s latest victim’s, at the house. They find a hidden handle on the floor and find that it’s a secret room, for a Werewolf. They set the place on fire and leave._

_Klaus found Ray in a bar and tortured him. Stefan overhead a woman informing Klaus, that his brother, Damon was on their trail. Stefan told Klaus that he will handle his brother, at which Klaus agreed. Klaus forces Ray to drink his blood and then slit’s his throat open, killing him. Next time he awakes, he would be a hybrid - half Werewolf, half Vampire._

_Caroline threw a birthday party for Elena’s 18 th birthday. Elena arrived with Damon as her escort. She didn’t like the huge party and left to look for Damon. She entered his room and caught a glimpse of his secret closet. Caroline is there as well and they see all the papers, keeping track of Stefan and became quite upset after realizing, that Damon was doing all of this behind her back._

_Meanwhile, Andie called Damon to pick her up. When he showed up, he doesn’t see Andie but on walking further, he saw Stefan standing there. Stefan told Damon, to just let him go. He saw Andie just in time, when Stefan told her to move. She does and plunges downwards. Stefan pushed Damon out of the way, so he wasn’t able to save her._

_Damon was distraught about Andie, when he entered his room and found Elena, waiting for him there. They had a fight and he told her that Stefan is gone and will not be coming back. After which, he leaves._

* * *

 

_July 19th, 2018_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes: First, James left the house once he realized that she slept with someone else. Seeing the condition he was in, Sirius and Remus talked him into talking things out with Lily, instead of getting drunk. They talked when he returned, he was hurt but forgave her eventually because he was in love with her and could not think of his future without her. When she became pregnant, they both knew that it was a possibility that the child would not be his. They discussed it and James decided that no matter what, he would love the baby and would blood-adopt it. So, they didn't tell it to anyone, not even Sirius and Remus.
> 
> Second, she was born with blonde hair but due to the blood adoption it turned black like James.
> 
> Third, the Mystic falls part is just a recap for the background, so that I would be able to start the story.
> 
> Next chapter, Damon and Athena meet.


	3. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. Nothing belongs to me apart from this story.  
> I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.  
> AN: Language warning in this chapter. Forgive me for any mistakes, I am trying to work on them. I have changed the timeline according to the story.
> 
> Damon Salvatore- Born:1839 Turned: 1864. (25, 144 years)  
> Stefan Salvatore- Born: 1846. Turned: 1864. (17, 144 years)  
> Athena Potter- 1991 (17)  
> 2nd Wizarding War Ended- April 2008  
> Elena- born in 1990 (18)  
> Athena meets Damon: October 2008
> 
> I do not have a beta but I would really like to thank Jadiona for all the moral support and helping me with my flaws as well. You are the best. :)

** Athena’s POV **

****

With a loud crack she landed outside of Mystic Falls, looked around and exhaled heavily. It would be just her luck to land on the middle of nowhere.

She saw the Mystic Falls Sign at her right.

It was middle of the night. The stars were shining so brilliantly that they drew her eyes heavenward. The crescent moon was smiling down. It was a never ending void of light. It was absolutely beautiful and peaceful as well.

She had still miles to go. She had talked to an agent and rented a house just in the outskirts of the city for a couple of months. She had a meeting with the agent for the leftover formalities in the morning.

She had her broom and she supposed she could summon the night bus as well, but she decided against it. She knew the risks of wandering alone at night and with the death eaters who fled after Vodemort was killed, something was bound to happen. The ministry and the aurors were still trying to find them but she knew it would be a long process. But it was unlikely that they would find her here, after all no one apart from her friends and the Weasley’s knew of her location.

She had just started walking, when she heard the sound of wind fly by her and then seconds later, it stopped. She looked around but saw nothing and reprimanded herself for being paranoid. A couple of minutes after walking, she came to an abrupt halt. There was a man lying on the ground, he was still far away but she couldn’t tell if he was hurt. The first word her mind screamed at her was “her wand” and her hand went to her wand in her pocket, though she didn’t pull it out just yet. She boldly walked forward even though her heart was pounding in her chest. She was not afraid but she didn’t want to die now that she had some things to do. She stopped a short distance away from the man but from what she could tell, he looked as if he was not breathing at all.

“Hello”, she called but got no response so she took a couple of steps forward and tried again, “Are you alright?”

Still getting no response, she moved closer to him and bent down to check if he was alive, when his eyes opened and he stood up abruptly almost giving her a heart attack in the process.

Her instincts were screaming at her to either kill the man or flee but she stood her ground and jabbed her wand in his throat. It was so swift that she thought she startled the man, no the creature, for a second. (she was pretty sure he was not human but she could not pin out what he was)

It could only be with her luck that even after coming thousands of miles, the first person she met turned out to be a supernatural being.

He recovered quickly, looked down at the wand at his throat, cocked his head to the side and looked at her with a penetrating gaze.

The man was tall and looked to be in his early 20’s. His body was lithe, his posture was casual but she didn’t let it fool her. She could see an undeniable strength radiating from him. He was wearing a black button-down shirt and dark jeans with matching boots. He had black hair which were windswept and the front of his hair was shorter than the back with fair skin. He had a square jaw, chiseled features and a menacing smile. But the thing that captivated her the most were his eyes. They were piercing blue, like seriously blue. Almost sickeningly, cloudless sky blue. Someone should name a colour after the guy.

He leaned closer to her, his body almost touching hers and she became aware of a strange electricity humming throughout her body. He was looking at her with his smoldering gaze, as if trying to find something.

Normally, she wasn’t a fan of talking to strangers but something about the man seemed familiar, as if she knew him. So without thinking much, she asked him, “Do I know you?”

The man’s eyes widened and she quickly tried to explain, “I feel as if I have met you before.”

He was still standing there looking at her with those wide artic eyes and suddenly shook himself, as if coming out of a trance.

The strangely sexy smirk on the man’s face returned and he replied, “I don’t think I would be able to forget a face like yours, gorgeous.”

She cocked an eyebrow at the name. Really…? But she was sure she knew him from somewhere, she was just not able to remember it. Even though the man was not human but he was a muggle, so from when and where did she remember him?

Shaking herself out of her musings, Athena realized the man was trying to talk to her. She thought to let it go for now and focus on the man.

“Damon Salvatore”, the man introduced himself and gestured towards her wand. “Strange thing to keep in your pocket. You know, you could really hurt someone with that stick.”

She narrowed her eyes at the man, Damon. She was pretty sure he was mocking her. If only he knew, she thought but removed the wand from his throat but kept it in her hand, just in case. He seemed friendly but she was not taking any risks.

“Athena Potter”, she told him.

“Nice to meet you.” Damon said and as an afterthought added, “Not to be rude but isn’t it a little strange that you are here in the middle of nowhere at this time of the night?”

She leveled him with a glare, “You are the one to talk.”

He smirked suddenly but she could see that he was becoming suspicious of her. Who could blame him, she was alone without a vehicle in the middle of nowhere. Obviously, she could not tell him that she just popped out of thin air, minutes ago. So just to keep his curiosity at bay, she decided to humor him.

“I just moved here and was trying to find a hotel. My car broke down and I don’t know anyone, so walking seemed like a good idea.”, she confessed.

“Well, you know me now. Please allow me to escort you to your destination.”, Damon said and she couldn’t help but give in to the fact that no matter how dangerous, he was extremely charming. She was not foolish but decided that she did not have any other choice without arousing his suspicion. But she kept her wand in her pocket, so he won’t know about it but kept a hand on it, just in case.

“Fine”, she said and gave an internal sigh.

He gave her a smile which made him look even more handsome. Wait..!!! Where did that come from? She halted her thought process right there and followed him to his car.

.

.

.

Damon’s POV

 

‘Furious’ was not the right word to describe what he was feeling right now. In his 169 years, he had never felt so helpless and he hated the feeling. He was figuring out how to get his brother out of Klaus’s grip and he would have done something, anything, but then Stefan didn’t want that. At some level he knew that his brother was trying to keep him safe but it was not what he wanted. And then he had to go and kill Andie. Sure, he compelled her but he grew to care about her as well. She was the only person, he was able to vent with. He should have compelled her go when he had the chance, at least she would have been alive”, he thought bitterly. But he had expected it all along. When was he able to keep someone? He never had anyone to call his own in his hellacious existence. He decided to save his brother for the girl he loved. So, he kept himself busy with Andie but Saint Stefan had to just go and ruin that as well.

 

He felt betrayed once again. He had been changed for _nothing_ and his years on earth has been nothing but horrendous. To devote himself to a woman, only to be abandoned. And then he had go and fall for Elena. Sweet, sacrificing, stubborn Elena, who was in love with his brother. Just like Katherine. “He would never be the only one for the one’s he loved”, he thought and gave a sarcastic laugh, which was filled with nothing but agony.

And this was why he kept his emotions off. Just a means to keep his desolation at bay. Not to think how lonely, miserable and empty his existence was.

He was done moping. Alcohol, women and blood were his perfect escape and that’s what he was going to do. With that in mind, he sped out of the city.

.

It was middle of the night. The sky was clear and he was able to see the stars and the moon shining brightly. He was the creature of night and it was the perfect place to find someone and have a bit of fun. He was in luck today because before even reaching the border of Mystic Falls, he saw a young girl looking around. He became suspicious as to why such a young girl would be here, in the middle of nowhere that too at this hour. She seemed young, no more than 17 or18.

“This was perfect. He would fuck and then kill the girl. He had not seen her face properly, yet but he could tell that she was not from town.”, with that thought in mind, he parked his baby and decided to have some more fun. It would be funny to see how the girl would ask him for help and he would surely help her. Just not in the way she expected. He ran past the girl to spook her but was fairly surprised to see that she looked around, shrugged as if it was nothing and started walking. He narrowed his eyes and decided on a different tactic. She would come to _help_ him and then the fun would begin.

He went ahead and laid on the middle of the road. He could tell the exact moment the girl spotted him as she stopped walking and her heartbeat increased. He waited for her to run to check on him but she did nothing for a few minutes and then started walking.

“Bingo..!”, he thought and held still.

“Hello”, the girl called but of course he didn’t reply. He heard her footsteps coming near and heard her again, “Are you alright?”

He still didn’t move knowing she would check on him any minute now. As soon as she bent down to check on him, his eyes snapped open and he stood with lightning speed. He expected the girl to run or scream but the only reaction he got from her was the increasing of her heartbeat.

Whatever he had thought, this was not it because as soon as he stood up, a stick was jabbed in his throat. It was such a sudden moment that even he had not noticed when she had the time to take that thing out and point at him without him knowing. He hadn’t met any human with such reflexes in his entire existence and it startled him.

But he recovered quickly, first he looked down at the wooden stick that was pointed at his throat and then down at the girl for the first time.

She was a petite thing, this girl and seem even more young from up close. She could be described as small and skinny. Even though she was wearing an old red hoodie which was way too big for her with jeans and sneakers, he could still tell that she had curves in all the right places. She had round bespeckled glasses perched on her nose, her skin was all cream and roses with full red pouty lips. She had high aristocratic cheekbones, perfectly arched eyebrows, long black hair which were tied in a braid and she had bangs covering her forehead. He had to say that she was the epitome of lovely.

Then he looked into those sparkling emerald green eyes, which seemed old, so very old and hastily looked at her forehead to see if what he was seeing was his imagination.! He unintentionally leaned closer to her to find what he was looking for. When he saw the lightning bolt scar, he held back a gasp but couldn’t stop the widening of his eyes. He remembered those green eyes and the scar as if it were yesterday.

He didn’t know how long he was standing there, trying to process that this was not his imagination and he was looking at a very real person, when he was startled out his thoughts by her voice. She asked him if she knew him and his eyes widened at realizing that she remembered him still, even if not properly. Before he could say anything, she added that she felt that she has met him before.

He was amazed and was not able to answer her but he thought that he should probably answer her soon or he would creep her out.

He smirked and replied, “I don’t think I would be able to forget a face like yours, gorgeous.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him at the name and it was clearly written on her face that she didn’t believe him but didn’t press the issue, for which he was thankful.

He tried to gain her attention but she seemed to be in her own world. Finally, she came out of whatever she was thinking and he introduced himself.

“Damon Salvatore”, he said and gestured towards the stick which she was still holding. _Defense mechanism.?_ Which was wired in his opinion. What could a wooden stick do to someone like him, if he intended to hurt her.? He couldn’t help himself and asked, “Strange thing to keep in your pocket. You know, you could really hurt someone with that stick.” He tried, he really did but couldn’t hide his amusement.

She narrowed her eyes at him but still kept the stick in her hand.

“Athena Potter”.

“Nice to meet you.” he said but was curious at what she was doing here, so far from her country and added, “Not to be rude but isn’t it a little strange that you are here in the middle of nowhere at this time of the night?”

The glare with which she leveled him and her reply made him smile. She was a sassy thing. He couldn’t help but think of any reason for her being here, at all.

Out of nowhere she told him that she was trying to find a hotel and that her car broke down. She was far away from her home and he couldn’t help but concede that she was telling the truth.

This seemed like a perfect opportunity but he couldn’t help but think about what could have happened if someone else had found her. No, he couldn’t chance it so he offered her to drop at her hotel.

He could see that she was having an internal war but was not able to stop the smile that took over his face when she agreed.

.

.

.

 

July 20, 2018

 


	4. Open Minded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. As for all your questions, everything will reveal itself. Probably in the next couple of chapters.
> 
> I would like to thank the lovely Jadiona, for helping me with my flaws and editing this chapter as well.

She looked at the car appreciatively. She didn’t know what model it was but it was a beauty. He opened the passenger side for her and she was taken aback by the gesture. A gentleman or a killer? She suspected she would find out sooner than later and climbed in without any complaint. She loved the car, so luxurious and over the top. However, she was not going to admit it out loud, Damon’s ego seemed huge enough as it is. He stepped on the gas and peeled-off towards the town. She settled in the seat and watched the world whiz by.

After minutes of comfortable silence, he startled her when he asked, “So what brings you to Mystic Falls?” He tried to be nonchalant, but she could hear the curiosity in his voice.

Her first thought was, so here the interrogation begins. She didn’t know what to tell him or what his intentions towards her were. But she decided to keep it as close to the truth as possible.

 “I had a tough couple of years and needed a change of scenery.” She said and then looked at him.

He looked at her for a couple for moments with what could be only described as frustration. Suddenly he leaned closer and said, “You will not be staying at the hotel, I will take you to my home. You are going to tell me everything that happened and the real reason for which you are here.” He was looking at her straight in the eyes, his tone firm and authoritative, his pupils dilated as he stared at her with such intensity that it made her wary. She gaped at him and suddenly realized that he was trying to compel her. Now that she thought about it, she remembered Hermione telling her something about one of the species of vampires that were able to compel people to do their whim. She had never been more thankful to Snape for all those occlumency lessons.

_He was a Vampire!_

Anger welled up in her. _The nerve of him!_ Her jaw clenched tightly and she glared at him. She was not afraid of him, in fact it would only take a spell for her to kill him. Even in the muggle world people were trying to manipulate her. She was sick and tired of being used as a puppet. Enough was enough.

“You Arsehole.” She shouted and he almost swerved the car off the road. She noticed with satisfaction that he looked shocked at her outburst.

“Who the hell do you think you are? We don’t know each other and you have no right to order me around. I don’t know exactly what you’re trying to do but you can piss-off.” She paused before adding brusquely, “Stop the car.”

He did as she said but was looked angry. No cross that, he looked absolutely livid. Athena didn’t wait as she hurriedly got out and started walking. She had made no more than a couple of steps before she crashed into him. She almost fell back but he caught her by her waist. Immediately her body tensed, prepared for combat.

He looked straight in her eyes and murmured, “Vervain?”

“What?” She asked, genuinely confused.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her with those unfathomable eyes as if trying to find the answers to the universe. Then suddenly his hands went to her wrists and held them tight to his chest.

“How did you do that?” He asked.

“Do what?” She feigned innocence. She tried to get her hands free so she could get her wand out but he just held them tighter.

“Deny the compulsion.” His brows furrowed in concentration as he _sniffed_ her. “ _Hmm_.. No Vervain.” He provided her eloquently.

Damon stared at her curiously, looking her up and down as if checking for something before released her hands and stepped back. He could hear her heart rate spike.

“I am sorry. It was not my intention to frighten you. As an apology, I would like to drop you to your hotel and without anything asked.” He smiled as he made eyes at her that reminded her of a puppy.

She was just about to curse him into the next year when he apologized. She was taken aback by the apology and looked at him for a moment before she decided to accept. She didn’t know why but somehow, she knew that he would not harm her. And then her mind supplied a single word to her. _Fool._

“You try that again once more and I will kick your arse.” Without another word, she turned around and went to the car. Soon he starting driving but this time he didn’t start a conversation, and she prayed for it to stay that way. They reached the hotel within an hour. With the way he drove, she was not surprised at all. She thanked him and got out of the car when he called, “See you soon, babycakes!”

Athena didn’t turn around but she could tell that he was smirking. Closing her eyes, she barely resisted the urge to bang her head somewhere and went inside without another word.

She checked in and went to the room. It was nothing much, a single room with a bed, a small sofa, a table at the corner with 2 chairs and a window. Athena was knackered. She took her stuff out from her pocket, dumped it on the table without enlarging anything, threw herself onto the bed and was out within seconds, so she was not able to see the black crow out of her window.

.

.

It’d been a week since she settled in her new home. Athena loved it here, even though she realized the first day that the town was not as _human_ as it seemed. The first day, after her meeting with the agent and completing the remaining formalities regarding the house, or she should probably say mansion, she met a few people her own age. Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy all came to talk to her as soon as she stopped inhaling her food. Well, it was pretty delicious and she was starving. Matt, Jeremy and Tyler seemed pretty human but she was positive that Caroline was a vampire while Bonnie was a witch. She had felt her magic as soon as she saw the girl but there was something different about her. Not as strong, perhaps she was new or a different witch altogether. But they all seemed nice, friendly and welcoming. The 3 rd day, she met Elena, Jeremy’s sister. She was beautiful with brown eyes and was a brunette.

Meeting the girl would have been fine but she seemed arrogant and snobby. To say that the girl didn’t like her at all, would be an understatement, and the feeling was pretty much mutual.

She met a couple of other people as well, Carol Lockwood and Liz Forbes– the Mayor and the Sheriff of the town. They welcomed her and invited her for tea. She was British and tea was her life, but she had never tasted tea like that. When she mentioned it, they just waved it off.

She had not met Damon after the day when he dropped her at the hotel, but from what she understood, she knew she would meet him sooner, rather than later.

 The house she bought was huge, but being alone, she just used the living room which had a huge fireplace, as well as the kitchen which was connected to the dining room along with a huge bar and the master bedroom. Though, her favorite part of the house was the open area in front of the house from where she could see the forest. She could always cast the Disillusionment Charm and ride her broom. The place was huge. The first thing she did after unpacking was set the floo network and then the wards. There were many creatures in this town, not to mention the death eaters roaming somewhere in the world. Moody’s shout of ‘Constant Vigilance’ would always be etched in her subconsciousness. Here she was not the Girl-who-lived or the Savior of the Wizarding World but only Athena and she had never known peace like this.

The only thing left for her to do was find her father. She was not sure if she should ask anyone. This was a small town and mouthing a word could lead to something which could turn out bad for everyone. She was not here to bother anyone. No. Now that she was settled, she would find him herself. Even if he asked her to leave, she would at least know the man.

.

.

She was enjoying some music and was in the process of making breakfast when her wards alerted her. She wasn’t expecting company and didn’t know anyone who would come to her house this early in the morning. She reminded herself that she had her wand in the holster under her sweater as she went to the front gate but almost turned around when she saw who it was. She just wanted to enjoy her breakfast. Was it too much to ask?

“Good morning, Sunshine.” said Damon.

“Where did you get my address from?” Even as she asked it, she knew how foolish it was.

He didn’t answer but quipped, “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“Probably a bit of peace was too much to ask.” She muttered under her breath but of course he heard her.

Both his hands went over his heart melodramatically and he said, “You wound me, doll face.”

She looked at him and asked, “What’s with the nicknames?”

“I am trying to find the one which suits you the best.” He grinned and then said again, “Didn’t anyone tell you that it’s rude to keep your guests waiting at the door, Brit girl?”

She rolled her eyes heavenward and sighed. She knew that vampires had to be invited in. What choice did she have? This was not going to be a peaceful day.

“Come on in,” she said just as he entered.

He was looking around the place as if he owned it. She didn’t beat around the bush and asked, “What are you doing here Damon?”

“I just wanted to welcome our new guest and see if you need any help, sweetheart.” He said nonchalantly.

Athena may be many things but _dumb_ was not one of them. She knew he was curious about her and maybe even a bit suspicious. And there was the fact that something about him was familiar. She was smart enough to know that he was not going to answer her questions anytime soon so she gave up on it, for the moment. She looked at him and recognized the sadness and loneliness in his eyes. She was so going to regret it. She went to kitchen and took out two plates. She set up the full English breakfast on the dining table with juice and coffee. When she saw him looking at her, she called, “Come on, else it will get cold.” He gave her a smile, not his signature smirk or the one when he was being sarcastic, a full-blown smile and it made her heart skip a beat.

They ate in silence and he praised her over the food when they were done. He had her blushing in no time. “It’s nothing really. I used to make it all the time.”

She was the one to break the comfortable silence this time. “So, what is it?”

He looked at her sharply and asked, “What?”

“You are here early in the morning, a place which no one else knows, biding your time,” when he opened his mouth to interrupt her, she shot him a glare and he closed it again - “so either you are avoiding someone or running from something. So, which one is it?”

He looked at her for a long moment and murmured, “You are a clever girl, aren’t you!”

When she didn’t say a word and just looked at him expectantly, he sighed and sat down on the sofa. Athena got up from the recliner, went to her bar, took out one bottle of firewhiskey, filled two glasses and handed one to him. She knew it was stronger than anything else but it was magically made so the fire would not harm him. He looked so lost and miserable that she wanted to help him out if she could. He looked at the bottle and raised his eyebrows at her but took the glass. She was about to warn him when he nodded his thanks and took a sip.

His eyes watered and it burned his throat, which almost ended in a coughing fit.

“What was that?” He asked with a scratchy throat after a moment.

“It is called firewiskey and is a special recipe. Not many people know about it.” She shrugged and chucked it all down in one go.

She reached for more and saw him looking at her with his jaw slacked open. “What? I have been drinking it since I was 14.”

He shook his head as his lips twitched. He took the glass and settled in front of the fireplace again. Neither said anything for a moment. Then he stated, “Baby bro got into a complicated situation, had to leave town and it was my fault. Long version short, I tried to help, which didn’t do any good. His girl didn’t say it but I can see it every time I look into her eyes that she blames me. I’ll spare you the soap opera but he is back with his new friends and is acting like the rebellious teenager he is. Now I have to babysit brother dear and keep an eye on them because they are nothing but trouble.” Then he added as an afterthought, “I am too old for this shit.”

It didn’t take her long to get the clear picture. So, he has a brother so it was obvious that he was a vampire. He brought some friends who Damon clearly hated and she was pretty sure that the _new friends_ were some kind of supernatural beings as well. Damon didn’t seem like a guy who would care about some minor issues, which only meant that his brother and company were cooking something big. She shuddered. The peace didn’t last long but with her luck, she wasn’t even expecting it. She made a mental note to keep her wand with her at all times.

For now, she focused on him. It was obvious that whatever drove his brother out of town was eating Damon up. She could not help but notice the similarities between them. She knew that the weight of such guilt could crush someone. She saw the loneliness in his eyes and the fact that he was here with a stranger, instead of a friend. It could be a possibility that he had no one to talk to. She thought about her friends and the Weasley’s. Where would she be now if none of them would have been there for her? Dead. She was sure of it and she had never felt more grateful. Behind his flirting and sarcastic ways, she could see a broken heart and the damage that he had no doubt suffered. He was most likely old and had lost his loved ones as well. The sarcastic way in which he mentioned _his brother’s girl_ , she could bet her money that there was a story there. And then she decided that no matter what, she would try to help him. She stood up from her spot and went to sit next to him.

“Did you do it on purpose?”

He looked startled. He probably had not noticed when she came and sat next to him but composed himself and said, “What? Of course not.”

“Then it was not your fault.” When she saw that he was about to argue, she shot him another glare. What was with him and always cutting her in mid-sentences. “No, listen to me. I have been in a situation like this. I know how terrible it is. It’s like a crushing weight on your chest and you feel like all the air has been sucked out of your system. You cannot breathe. Wherever you look, it feels as if everyone is blaming you.” She took a deep breath and started, “I was fourteen. There was an accident at my school. A friend of mine died and it was my fault. I just stood there and did nothing. And he paid the price. There isn’t a day when I don’t think about it, about things I could have done. He could have been alive. But its too late now and nothing’s left but regrets. Damon, whatever it was, I am sure was not your fault. And even if it was, you tried to help him. I know you think that you failed but a failure is not always a mistake. It simply means that it was the best you could have done under the circumstances. The real mistake would be to stop trying.”

And she gave his hand a squeeze.

He looked at her then, really looked at her for the first time. He could see the pain in those green orbs which matched his own. He could not decipher how such a young girl could have suffered to the point where she could think of nothing but living with this pain. And even then, she was trying to help him. HIM ! He was nothing but a killer. A monster. No one in his entire existence, cared about his feelings, unless they wanted something or had some hidden agenda. No one has given him a second thought, ever. Even the woman he turned for didn’t love him. Elena surely cared about him but he had never been her priority. It’s always been Stefan.  He stood and abruptly turned away from her so she wouldn’t be able to see how deeply her words affected him. He cleared his throat from the lump that rose.

Athena looked at him and cursed herself. She didn’t mean to annoy him. She did not know him but she was sure that he was a good person, behind all that bad boy act.

“Damon.” She called tentatively from her spot on the sofa. “I am sorry.”

He looked at her in bewilderment and asked, “What are you sorry for?”

“I didn’t mean to upset you. I... I shouldn’t have said anything.”

He laughed then and said, “You didn’t upset me, oh wise one.!”

He gave her a smile. His smile was like the sun breaking through the clouds. And then she mentally slapped herself for her thoughts.

He headed towards her bedroom and she followed him, confused. He opened her wardrobe and started rummaging thr

ough it. It was so baffling to see a stranger, practically throwing her clothes left and right that she couldn’t even get the words out of her mouth. She was still standing there looking at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging open, when he told her to wear the clothes that he selected. Not only was a vampire looking into her wardrobe without her permission but was ordering her to wear what he chose?

Finally, she was able to work her brain enough to yell, “What do you think you are doing?”

“Get dressed, Princess. We are going out.” And with that he left her room. She was so baffled by the turn of events that she couldn’t say a word which abruptly changed when she saw the clothes which he selected and shouted on the top of her lungs.

“Damon..!”

 

As with everything she did not notice that he already knew which her room was.

.

.

. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: I work 12 hours a day, so I would like to request you to be patient with me. I will try to update it early but, in any case, it would be updated, atleast once a week. 
> 
> “I am trying to find the one which suits you the best.” I remember reading something similar in one of the fic years ago and its stuck in my mind ever since. I don’t remember where, but I thought to mention it in any case. It is not the same dialogue but the idea is not mine.
> 
> Next chapter would be more from Damon’s Pov.


	5. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to their respective authors.
> 
> I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. Please do not copy this story.

 

 

**Damon’s Pov**

After dropping Athena, Damon parked his car, shifted and flew toward her window. He settled on a branch in front of it and observed her. She had changed, which was obvious but what drew him to her was her eyes. Even then she had pain and sadness in those bright emerald eyes but now, they were full of grief. They seemed dull and lifeless, there was a sadness in them which seemed ancient. _Just like his own_ , his mind supplied. He itched to find out what had happened to her and he would. But for now, he had other pressing matters which needed his immediate attention.

.

One good thing came out of his little trip to the mountains. On the wild chase for Stefan, he found that his brother was still there. He cared and that was enough of a reason for Damon, to fight and bring Stefan back. Stefan saved him and told him to keep Elena a secret from Klaus. He found out through a birdie about Stefan and followed him to Chicago, which turned out to be nothing but a disaster. He should have gone himself. Taking Elena along had been a mistake. The girl was so damn stubborn and was not ready to listen to anyone. Then finding out about Barbie’s dad. He knew that no one would have cared about it but he knew that the man who tortured his own daughter, would only end up killing them all. Just like his father, who didn’t care even for his sons. Nothing mattered to him, apart from killing vampires. And look where it lead them. But no, Alaric and Elena had to interfere. Be the goody two shoes, so he killed Rick. He hadn’t wanted to, but there was no other way. Rick would have fought him and he was not in mood to entertain anyone. He had a job to do. He saw that Rick was wearing the ring, knew he would come back and killed him. It all turned out for nothing as the blondie interfered and threw his plans out of the window. He had agreed to make Bill forget but he would check on it himself.

 

As if the last few days of disaster weren’t enough, Elena had to go and make him feel like a monster. Why couldn’t she just realize that he was a vampire and did what had to be done. He only regretted killing Alaric and that was that. Why was it so important for everyone to keep him in check? Why did everyone expect him to act like Stefan? Elena did not have Stefan now, so she wanted him to turn into what she wanted. He was a killer and he never pretended otherwise. Why couldn’t anyone accept him the way he was?

.

He didn’t think where he was going but found himself at Athena’s house. He flew around and found himself looking through the window, where she was sleeping. He stayed there, observing her for some time. She was lying on the bed and the blankets were crumpled on her feet. Her brows furrowed and her breathing changed. Her fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Her face turned into the very picture of pain that Damon knew so well and then she screamed. It was such an agonizing scream, that he wanted to go and comfort her. But before he could act upon it, she shot up from the bed. When he looked at her closely, he saw the tear-strains on her cheek. She wiped them, got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

This is it, he thought and decided to go and meet her first thing in the morning.

And here he was, with a pouting passenger.

“Quit pouting.” He told her amused.

“I can’t believe that I am travelling, God know where with a stranger. I don’t know what I was thinking. Perhaps I fell on my head and my brain got scrambled when I was a kid. And how in the world did you convince me to wear this... this disaster?” She said.

He rolled his eyes at her but didn’t say anything about the place. She just had to wait and see. And well, he didn’t need to say anything about those clothes. His thoughts turned to this morning.

_His attention turned solely on her when she came out of her room. He knew that she was hot when he first saw her but now, he had no words. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a tank top and a leather jacket. Sweet Jesus. She was even hotter than he had imagined. The clothes hugged her every curve and he inwardly moaned. She was every man’s wet dream. He felt his pants tighten and his fingers itched to rip it off, to reveal every inch of her to him. White hot electricity shot through his groin. He saw her blush and then realized that he had been standing there staring at her for god knows how long. He gave her a salacious grin along with a wink and said, “Let’s go and enjoy the ride.”_

 

He came out of his thoughts in time to answer her, “Admit it, Sugar. I am that irresistible.”

She knew that he would make something up, even if she opened her mouth so she just rolled her eyes and chose not to reply. He increased the volume of his radio and started singing along with it. She shook her head at him, looked out of the window and smiled.

He drove for nearly two hours and suddenly pulled into a parking lot of a diner.

“Where are we?” Athena asked hoping that he would answer her this time, as she got out of the car and looked around. The area was surrounded by mountains and there were only a couple of vehicles around.

“The Highway Diner for a truly unique dining experience.”  
“Why am I suddenly afraid?” She asked.

He gave her an exasperated look but held his hand out for her. “Shall we?”

She looked at his hand and then at him. It was the most bizarre experience of her life and she couldn’t help but laugh at it as she looped her arm with his.

The place was empty, leave for a couple of guys on one side of the diner. They were greeted by a waitress which probably was sixty something with short pixie hair and way more makeup than anyone needed, in her opinion.

She came close to them and attacked Damon with her mouth on his. Athena’s eyes widened when she saw him reciprocating in the same manner. His hands were holding her close to him and she had her hands in his hair. Then before anything became more awkward, the waitress pulled back and said, “It’s none other than Damon Salvatore. I’ll be damned.! You look even more sexier than the last time I saw you.”

Of course. She was one of Damon’s old flame and was not able to hold in the snort that left her, at which both of them turned to look at her. Yeah, they probably forgot that she was standing right next to them. Damon ignored her but told the lady, “You still look hot, Regie.” And pinched her ass which caused her to laugh, even though she blushed.

Then she looked at Athena and gave her a once over. “Is this your flavor of the month?” Regie asked Damon as if she was not standing right there.

“In his dreams.” It was out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

He narrowed his eyes at her and then suddenly the look in his eyes turned mysterious. She didn’t know why but she was suddenly regretting opening her mouth.

_Dear Regie_ had no qualms and laughed outright. “I understand why you are keeping her now.” She turned and left for the kitchen without another word.

Athena fumed. _Keeping her? She would show him what happens when someone decides to keep her_. She would make him regret the day, if he even thought about trying what the lady suggested.

They were both still locked down in a staring contest when she returned with the coffee and asked him if he wanted his usual, to which he merely nodded.

He dragged her to the last booth and sat.

“You could have warned me.”

“Now, where would be the fun in that?” He smirked at her and in response she threw the crumpled tissue at him.

Athena sat back and looked around. The place seemed old and the décor was loud. But she loved the peace and surroundings the place provided. Meanwhile, Damon was watching her. She was observing around but he couldn’t help but think about the day he met her. She did not have vervain in her system and as far as he observed, she was not wearing it as well. So why was he not able to compel her? It was mind boggling, as he has never heard about anything like it in his entire existence. Her eyes held secrets and he wanted to know them. And he would.

 

He came back to the present and saw the guys checking her out to which she was completely unaware. The thought of them, even looking at her in the wrong way sent a hot fury throughout his system. He wanted nothing but to tear them apart and sent a vicious glare towards them.

She noticed the change in his expressions and called him. “Damon.”

He was busy trying to fry them with his eyes, so of course he didn’t listen. She looked at the direction he was glaring at and saw the guys. She knew it could turn bad real soon and tried to distract him. She saw that he was holding the table so tight that even if the table broke, she wouldn’t be surprised. She reached and placed her hand on one of his fists that was clenched, in order to gain his attention. The affect was instant and his head snapped towards her. She was sure that if it had been any human, they would have had a whiplash. She looked at him in the eye and said, “If you give them any attention, they would take that as an invite.”

She was perfectly capable of handling some muggles but did not want another fight, on her hands. She was having a nice day and was not ready to spoil it.

“They can try.” Was his reply, but he was focused on her once again.

Reggie bought the burgers Damon ordered and set them down along with the fries. Athena moaned when she took the first bite and he almost lost it right there. Why was it that she always bought extreme reactions in him? He was not able to control his feelings around her, which was saying something after dealing with the bitch Katherine. He didn’t want to dwell on it at the moment and focused on his burger.

They finished the food as she got up to go the loo. He told her he would pay the bill and to meet him at the car. She had just exited the bathroom, when someone slammed her back in the door. Her head hit the wall with a thud and pain shot through her. When she opened her eyes, she saw two guys from the diner. “Not so soon. You are a hot thing. You can leave as soon as we have had some fun. Come on, you know you want it.” He was so close that she could smell the whiskey and smoke on his breath and the other one was staring at her like she was nothing but a piece of meat.

Her face flushed with anger. She didn’t think about it and kneed the man in the groin. She knew she couldn’t be loud as Damon was near and would be able to hear what was happening. She was not ready to explain her past to anyone, as of yet. So, she quickly pulled her wand out and cast a non-verbal “STUPIFY” at the other guy, who was about to attack her. The man slumped and she turned her attention back to the first one, kicked him hard in the groin, again and then punched his jaw. The man was still having trouble with being kicked in the nuts and was not able to get up, she noticed with satisfaction. She looked around and hid her wand just in time to see Damon barging in. He looked murderous but the look changed to shock when he saw the two fallen guys.

 

He looked at her and then at the guys. She was a petite thing. Seventeen and no more than 5’3. How in the world had she done this to the guys, that were twice his size? She looked terrified for a second but composed herself and told him that she took martial art classes in school. There was no way she could have taken care of these two guys, in the time he heard their voices and came inside. It had merely been seconds. She was definitely hiding something and now he was more eager to find it out. And for that, he had to agree with her, for now. It would not do good, if she kept her guard up. So, he agreed and they headed out, after all, they still have a place to visit.

.

.

**Athena’s Pov**

 He was still cursing the guys, mind you – in a very colorful language and fussing over her, simultaneously. It was amusing to see him mothering her, but she wasn’t bothered. When he was satisfied that she was not injured in any way, he asked her if she still wanted to go. She told him that she was alright and to stop being a mother-hen, which got her a horrified look from him, but he looked satisfied.

.

He stopped the car as she looked around. There was a dark forest ahead of her. She could see a trail leading into the forest as she got out of the car. The aroma of the forest was great. It was different but somehow reminder her of the Forbidden Forest. It would have been hard to navigate through it at the night even with the trail, but it was nearing noon for which she was grateful.

“This way.” He said, glancing at her over his shoulder and started walking towards the other end of the trail.

She looked at him and then at the trail but it took only a moment for her to follow him. She walked close behind him as the twigs crunched under her feet. The forest was oak-brown. It wasn’t hard, as she had spent last one and a half year in a forest. It was easier to navigate once she reached inside. If he was surprised, he didn’t let it show as she easily followed him.

After several hours, the darkness that was surrounding the forest, started brightening again. It was then, she heard the sound of water flowing nearby. As they drew closer, the noise increased steadily until she was sure, they were only a few hundred meters away.

“Are we there yet?” she asked.

He smirked as he looked at her. “Nearly.”

She was able to see the darkness receding and a brightening glow. They could no longer even shout to one another over the deafening roar of the water. She picked up the pace, as he lead her to the most beautiful view she had ever seen.

The waterfall was Mediterranean-blue and was drizzling onto the rocks joyfully. The large waterfall was pounding the rocks as it cascaded down the mountains. It was thundering down into a beautiful serenity-pool like a gigantic water spout. The frogs croaking near, added to the wonderful sounds. The pool at the bottom was varnish clear, enabling her to see down into the rocky bottom. The flowers growing nearby had a honey-sweet smell.

She stood in awe. It could only be described as heaven on earth.

“Damon,” She breathed and was not able to look at anything else other than the beauty in front of her.

He sat there and she followed his example. There was no need to fill the silence. She had never been to a place, just to enjoy it. When she met Damon first, she was wary of him. But after spending the whole day with him, she decided that he was just like a kid. He may be a vampire and a killer, but he was one of the most thoughtful person, she had met. She was fairly positive that he was suspicious of her and would most likely try to find out her secret. There was no way he would had believed that she took care of those guys, just like that. She would cross the bridge, when she comes to it, she thought.

She was brought out of her musings by a hand waving in front of her face and Damon’s voice, “Wohoo... Munchikin! You there?”

“Yeah.” She said and gave him a smile. “How did you find this place?”

“Was just wandering around. I come here whenever I need some quiet, which I haven’t had much lately. Thanks to the scooby-gang.” He told her.

 She couldn’t help but laugh at that. No matter how annoying the nicknames were at times, but they never failed to amuse her. They sat there in comfortable silence for hours.

When it was time to leave, she felt sad to leave this piece of heaven, but he promised her that they could come back, whenever she wanted. She thought about it but was not able to remember when was the last time, she had this much fun.

It was late when he dropped her at her house.

They were still in his car when she said, “Damon. Thank you, for making me feel welcomed. It might not be much for you, but no one has ever done something like this for me.”

She didn’t think, just threw her arms around his neck and hugged him with all her might as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her there. They stayed like that and she pulled back after a moment. Athena looked at him and gave a huge grin, then left a feather-like kiss on his cheek and left.

.

Damon was left there sitting in the car, staring at her until she closed the door of her house. He spent the night driving in circles, thinking about Athena. He was not able to understand what he was feeling for her. He had been in love with Katherine all his life and now he was in love with Elena, but none of them were able to bring these strong emotions in him. She was able to make him forget how miserable his existence was, without even trying. He wanted to protect her, keep her hidden from all those evil creatures around the world and just the thought of someone hurting her, made him want to go on a killing spree. When he heard the guy muttering such filth to her in the diner, he couldn’t control the rage that burned through his veins. He had only one motive at that moment, kill. The urge had been unstoppable. What was that?

As he thought back, he realized that she had always been able to bring shades of the man he’d been when he was human.

.

.

 

**Memory** (1996)

_It was a humid day and the traffic was heavy in the city of London. Damon decided to travel a couple of years before travelling back to Mystic Falls. Saint Stefan was able to move on but not him. It was only a matter of time before he would find a way to free Katherine from the tomb. He had been waiting ever since he was turned and the time was nearly here._

_He had checked into the hotel a couple of hours ago and now it was time for dinner. It was evening and he was strolling through the city, looking for someone hot to have some fun. That was when he smelled blood, not much but he was thirsty and whoever it was, would have to do for now. There weren’t much people so it would be fairly easy and he sped towards the smell._

_It led him to a park, which was empty but he could smell the blood near him. He looked around and that’s when he saw it. A child trying to hide behind one of the swings. The smell of blood was coming from the child and he cursed. He looked around once more but saw no one else. He should have just left, the smell was not strong so it was a minor injury but his conscious didn’t allow it. He closed his eyes and sighed. He would just take the child to his home and then hunt._

_With that thought, he made his way over and looked at the kid. On a closer look he realized that it was a girl. She was probably 3 or 4 in age. She looked sad, slouched and there was a cut on her hand which was bleeding. She was very skinny and was wearing clothes the size of a whale. She has badly cut black hair, glasses which were broken, her shoes were falling apart from the seams and the clothes were torn and dirty. Apart from the gash on the hand, her hands were covered in small cuts as well._

_He frowned. She still hadn’t noticed him and jumped when he squatted down in front of her. Her eyes widened with fear when she saw him and she scrambled back._

_“I am not going to hurt you, I promise.”, he tried to placate the child, which didn’t do much. She was still looking at him with those wide bright green eyes. “It’s getting dark. Wont your parents be worried about you?”_

_“They are dead.”, she answered quietly._

_“Don’t you have a home to go to?”, he asked._

_“My aunt, uncle and Dudley are out of town for a vacation. Mrs. Figg looks after me sometimes.”_

_He cursed inwardly and asked, “What’s your name and how did you get hurt?”_

_“Uncle Vernon said that my name is Freak but Mrs. Figg told me that it’s Athena.”, the voice was small and weak and it caused an odd feeling in his chest. “Dudley and his friends don’t like me much, so I am hiding from them.”, she continued._

_His eyes widened and a feeling to hunt and kill the family, came to his mind. How could someone do this to such a young child. He was a killer but even his kind was not that cruel._

_He reached forward and took her hand to check on the injury when she cried out in pain. The hand was surely broken. Upon taking a closer look, he saw different sized marks on her body. And that was not all. There was a scar on her forehead, as if someone had carved it with a knife._

_“Your aunt and uncle did this?”, he asked in a deadly and barely restrained voice._

_Her eyes were filling with tears rapidly and she said, “Please Sir, let me go. It hurts.!”_

_He let go of her arm but his veins were throbbing and he wanted to kill someone. He hadn’t feel such rage in a long time. He took a calming breath. It wouldn’t be good to frighten the child even more._

_He looked at her in the eyes and said, “Okay kid, come on. I am going to take you to a doctor.”_

_“What? No. You are a stranger and I will get in more trouble if my aunt or uncle get to know about it.” She cried._

_He didn’t know what to do. This was the first time he was dealing with a child. How in the hell does people handle this shit? He took a deep breath, decided on a different tactic and said, “Okay. Here is what we are going to do. I will take you to a doctor, we will get the medicine for your pain and then I will drop you to your home. I won’t tell it to anyone. It will be our secret. I promise!”_

_She looked at him in the eyes and gave him such a look as if she was assessing what he said. She bit her lip and then asked, “You promise?”_

_He held his hand up for her to shake it and promised it, at which she nodded her assent. He stood up, didn’t wait for her to say anything and picked her up. He had to be careful, the kid was already injured and he didn’t want to add another one to the list. He told her to close her eyes and when she did, tucked her head into his neck with the palm of one hand holding the back of her head, another holding her tight to him, and ran towards the hospital. He compelled the doctor to treat her injuries and not ask any questions. Meanwhile, he drank from a couple of blood-bags, he found there and returned to the room, where she was being treated. After being done, he took her to a nearby shop and bought some food for her. He was sure her relatives didn’t feed her enough. He was disappointed that they were not in town, he would have loved to kill them. After that he dropped her to the house she showed him. He didn’t want her to stay here but there was no other option. He had many enemies and keeping her with him would definitely kill her. He was about to leave when she hugged him with all her might and whispered, “Thank you, Sir.” He hugged her back but he felt a tugging at his heart at the thought of leaving her with such horrible people. He didn’t dwell much on it though. He kissed her head and left without a word._

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: It was difficult to navigate this chapter, as I am trying to keep both Damon and Athena’s characters as canon as possible.
> 
> Quick question: Which pairing would you like to see?  
> Stefan/Caroline or Klaus/Caroline.


	6. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I finished this one early and thought to post it before I am off to work. I would like to request you to pardon me for any of the mistakes. And lastly, everything belongs to their respective authors. Hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> There is a reason this story is rated M. I would like to request you to read after the line-break, in case you are underage.
> 
> Q. Some people asked if this is going to be Elena bashing story. I am not sure about it, as of now. For the plot I have in mind, she needs to be a negative character. Though, I might change it later.  
> Q. Many of you asked for Caroline-Enzo pairing. It would be very difficult to bring him in this story at this point. Maybe, if I write a sequel.

.

_She found Damon lounging on her bed when she came out of her bathroom. He was lying on the top of the covers and she crawled on the bed to get closer to him. He pulled her down by wrapping an arm around her waist._

_“Did you have fun today?” he asked. With one palm over his heart, she snuggled closer to him and nodded. He was looking at her with those blue eyes which seemed so needy. Their faces were a breath apart. Clutching a handful of his shirt, she lifted her face and kissed Damon on his chin and before she knew it, she was working her way towards his mouth._

_She cupped the side of his face and crushed her mouth to his as she straddled him and supported her weight on her elbows. One of his hand slipped through her hair and cradled the back of her head to keep her close. While his other hand slid down to grip her hips hard. His mouth was soft and hard, at the same time. He did not hesitate to return her kisses. Damon’s tongue darted out to taste her lips as she opened her mouth, desperate for the touch of his tongue on hers. Soft moans were constantly slipping from her lips._

_She didn’t know how and when they had removed their clothes, but she could care less as the warmth emanating from his body, was making her already feverish skin even hotter. Their kisses grew hotter and the electric surge of pleasure shot through her body. She was aroused, aching and couldn’t help but rub against the hard and warm body beneath her, trying to relieve some of the pressure. Moaning when a soft tongue darted out to taste the sweat slicked skin of her neck. It danced around a peaked nipple that hardened even more, beneath his tongue. Her fingers were dancing across a broad chest, slowly trailing down the quivering muscular abs and then around a muscular back._

That was when she woke up with a gasp. She was sweating buckets and breathing heavily as she tried to calm her heart and arousal as well. Did she just had a wet dream about…. Damon? She looked at herself and saw that all her clothes were intact. Where had that come from all of a sudden? She moaned with disbelief and hid her face in the cushion.

And didn’t see the black crow outside her window.

 

* * *

 

 

** Damon’s Pov. **

 

When he saw her at his door, he thought she was here to apologize, but it turned out to be Katherine. He was still pissed at Elena and a day out of town was what he needed, so he went with Katherine. He was not sure how he felt about Jeremy being kidnapped by the she-bitch but he helped them trying to figure about a way to kill Klaus. Seeing him talking to a ghost was creepy but they found about Mikael – a vampire hunter! So, all was well.

Blondie called and told him everything that happened and he cursed. Klaus not only turned Tyler in one of his hybrid successfully, but he compelled Stefan to turn his humanity off. On top of that, he had Elena as well. He told Katherine to search for Mikael, while he would go and take care of the chaos in Mystic Falls.

He didn’t stop until he reached the hospital. Klaus tried to kill him but ran as soon as he heard the name Mikael and he decided to do whatever it takes, to find the hunter and help him kill Klaus.

He didn’t wait and went inside. Elena was lying on the hospital bed, looking sick and frail. The sight sent a chill to his heart. She had not only been bitten but was being forced to donate all her blood, as well. He was away for a day and he cursed himself for leaving her like this. He took her to the boarding house. Under the circumstances, it was the only safe place for her.

They were sitting on the sofa of the library.

“He’s really gone this time. I watched it happen. Where were you, Damon?” she almost whispered.

“I am sorry. I shouldn’t have left.” He told her. She was not crying but her eyes were puffy and swollen, and it seemed as if she was about to break. She looked miserable and without thinking, Damon wrapped an arm around her and hugged her. She tucked her face in his neck and he could feel her tears on his shirt. They stayed like that for some time as his fingers stroked through her hair. Gradually, she relaxed and pulled back to look at him. Slowly, she lifted her hands to his face and bought her mouth closer to his. As their lips touched, his eyes slid shut. It didn’t deepen; but it scared him and he didn’t know why. She was vulnerable and he didn’t want to take advantage of her in this situation. _Yeah, that was it,_ he thought. But did not have enough time to contemplate anything else, as they heard a voice and jumped apart.

“Don’t mind me. Carry on.”

Stefan was standing there, with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking.

His humanity was off and it was clear that he no longer cared, so why was he here? Damon stood up, positioned himself in front of Elena and asked, “What are you doing here?”  
Stefan raised an eyebrow at him, but the smirk didn’t leave his face.

“Last time I checked, I lived here, brother!” The way he said it, sent chills down Damon’s spine.

He came forward, pored himself a glass of bourbon and took a sip. Then he looked at both of them and said, “Klaus left town, but he wants me to take care of his blood bag.” He winked at Elena with that and left.

Damon had seen him without his emotion years ago and knew that Stefan was a ripper. He had been extremely feral and far more savage, than anyone he had ever seen. He was an addict who couldn’t control his blood-lust. He had to keep an eye on his brother, at all times.

He was bought out of his musings when he heard Elena, “Damon. I am so sorry. I don’t know why I did that. I love Stefan.”

He looked at her for a long time but didn’t say anything. Of course, he knew that no matter what _it will always be Stefan_. He tried to give her a smile, but it came out more as a grimace.

He did not have anything to say after that and settled himself in front of the fireplace, with his bourbon.

.

.

** Athena’s Pov **

 

Bored… That was what she was. Terribly and completely. She never had this much time to herself and she didn’t know what to do with it, so she decided to take a trip to the town. She was hoping to meet some new people and buy some groceries as well.

She changed and apparated at the backside of the Grill.

She saw three people there. It only took her a moment to realize that something was definitely wrong. Caroline and Bonnie were standing there and were focused on the third figure on the floor, screaming in agony. The magic was strong here, she could literally feel it floating around her in waves. On a closer look, she realized that the witch was torturing the blond girl, with her magic.

She had her wand and she would use it if necessary. She didn’t know who the blond was or what she had done but it didn’t matter. She didn’t think about it and shouted, “Hey! What’s happening here?”

Caroline and Bonnie turned to look at her instantly, which was good as connection broke and the girl stopped screaming, at the same moment. They looked at her and shared a glance, then Caroline was in front of her.

Her eyes dilated and “You are going to forget what you just saw and return to the Grill.”

What was with the people of this town? Did they have no regard towards anyone else? Everyone was busy in misusing their powers. She couldn’t give it much thought as suddenly the blond girl lying on the floor blurred towards Bonnie and threw her into the wall.

Ouch! That’s going to hurt.

In the next instance, she broke Caroline’s neck. Athena looked at the witch but was sure that she had fainted due to hitting her head hard.

Another Vampire!

She internally groaned. With all the places in the world, she just had to start her, oh so fun trip, here? Are there no humans left? What exactly had she gotten herself into?

 

Then the blonde girl looked at her as she muttered, mostly to herself, “What to do with you?”

“You should probably thank me and not be another one, trying to compel me.” Athena looked at her boldly in the eyes and said.

.

.

Rebekah looked at the girl curiously, she was sure the bitch compelled the girl to forget and leave, so why was she still here? So, she knew about vampires and obviously had vervain somewhere. But the girl was not afraid, at all. The girl was young but had helped her, when she could have easily left. She wasn’t going to kill the girl, for now.

“Rebekah Mikaelson.”

On hearing the name, Athena’s eyes widened. She knew for sure that this Rebekah was related to Klaus somehow. But she was strong, stronger than Damon and Caroline, which meant that she was older. Could she take this risk and ask her about her father? What did she have to lose anyway? If things turned bad, she would remove the memory and be on her way.

She took a breath and asked, “Mikaelson? Would you by chance know Klaus Mikaelson?

Whatever she was expecting, this was not it. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Rebekah had her hand wrapped around her throat and had her pinned to the nearby wall. Her mouth opened in a silent snarl. Her eyes were red and black veins were pulsing under them – she could also see the fangs as the girl growled at her.

She had never seen a vampire like this. Though a part of her was scared, but the other one was itching to take care of the threat.

“What do you want with Nick?”

She would have loved nothing more to answer, but the girl was choking her. She took her wand out and yelled “STUPIFY”.

The girl flew a few feet away and hit the wall with a thud. She looked shocked but was back on her feet in seconds. It was unsettling but Athena realized that this one must be strong and powerful, to deflect her spell so easily. She was about to cast another spell when suddenly Rebekah fell to the floor. Dead!

.

.

She looked up and blinked at the guy. He could be described as classically handsome with an intense aura. He had a pale complexion, broad forehead, strong angular jawline, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He has straight, short, dark brown hair which were spiked and was tall with athletic physique. The guy looked neat, clean and well put-together. His clothes were rather casual – a shirt and blue jeans.

The smile that he gave her was rather creepy as he told her, “Now you are the one who should probably thank me.” And then added as an afterthought, “Stefan Salvatore.”

Ah! So, this was the brother who was creating trouble along with his friends, she thought. There was not much resemblance between the brothers, apart from the fact that both were equally handsome. She didn’t say anything just looked at him. Something seemed wrong with him but she couldn’t tell what it was.

“You should probably tell me what that was about, for saving you and all.” Though he said it casually but she knew a threat well, when she heard one.

She heard groaning and their head snapped towards the sound. It seemed Caroline was waking up and soon the others would too. She couldn’t risk anyone finding anything about her and she had a feeling that _her father_ was somehow involved with all this.

She looked at Stefan and pursed her lips. There was no doubt that he had seen her using the wand. Either she had to erase his memory or tell him the truth. But first, she had to get out of here, before anyone _woke_. She didn’t trust him but it was necessary at the time being, to appease him.

“Athena Potter. And I am sorry about this.” She took hold of his hand, which pretty much shocked him and apparated.

.

.

** Stefan’s Pov **

He was driving down the road aimlessly, not caring where he went. The only thing on his mind was Klaus. There must be a way to make him pay for what the hybrid had done to him. For once in his life, he loved someone and that had been taken from him. It had taken Lexi years, to bring him back and now, there was no way he would be able go back to on his diet and he didn’t want to. Klaus forcing him to feed on Elena was the last straw, but compelling him to switch the button-off, was probably for the best. Now he did not have to care about his actions.

He was sure Damon would take very good care of Elena and snorted at that thought. Sure, he and Elena had not been a couple for sometime but he loved her, and he was sure they would be able to overcome, whatever was thrown in their way. But now he was not so sure. He was there when he saw Elena kissing Damon. Everyone knew that Damon was in love with her but she had always denied loving him. So, it came as a shock to see that she was the one to initiate it. She was in love with his brother, as well and probably more so.

It was all Klaus’s doing. Yes. He would destroy Klaus and take away everything he had ever loved!

 

He was just nearing the grill when he heard Rebekah’s voice along with someone he didn’t recognize. He stopped the car abruptly and shot out toward the voices. He saw Caroline and Bonnie on the ground, he could hear Bonnie’s heartbeat and Caroline would be fine. But that was not what he was here for, he heard the girl mentioning Klaus and then Rebekah attacking her. He had never seen the girl before but the reaction she got from Rebekah made his curious. What would a girl want with Klaus? And what exactly was she doing here? That’s when he saw her pulling out a long stick from her pocket and wasn’t sure why a human would carry a stick in their pocket. He didn’t have much time to think about it as the girl waved her wand and Rebekah flew in a nearby wall. He looked at the girl with wide eyes, when out of the corner of his eyes he saw Rebekah getting ready to attack again. He didn’t know what happened, but he wanted answers and for that, he had to keep the girl alive, at least for now. So, he blurred towards her and snapped Rebekah’s neck.

He didn’t care about introductions, he just wanted to know what he saw. He heard Caroline groaning at the same time the girl did. She told him her name and apologized. He was just about to ask her what she meant, when to his shock, she grabbed his hand and _the next thing he knew everything went black; her arm twisted away from him and he tightened his grip, he was being pressed from all the directions, he could not breathe, it felt as if he was being forced through a very tight rubber tube, there was a tightening around his chest, his eye balls were being forced back into his head._

He tumbled so fast and before he could make any sense of it, he slammed to a stop. He was about to hurl when she almost traumatized him by asking, “Are you all there?”

The glare he sent her way was murderous and she hastened to explain, “Its only at times, when some of your body part is left behind.” He was extremely horrified so she tried to placate him, “I was careful. I am sure of it.”

He could see from his position on the ground, that she had landed gracefully and was taken aback. How in the world did she manage to land impeccably, without being a tumbling mess?

When he was finally able to stand once again, he asked, “Who are you and what was that?”

“As I told you, my name is Athena and that was apparating. It is a means of travel.”

“You could have warned me.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. The others were waking up and I didn’t think.”, she shrugged.

“Where are we?”, he asked to which she answered, “My home.”

He looked around and saw a house. It was not as huge as the Boarding house but it was pretty big. Maybe, she lived with some other magic users as well. She was not a normal human and he would not let his guard down. Any sign of trouble and he would kill her.

“I am sure you want some answers. We should sit in the garden. I am not going to invite you in and I am sure you’ll be able to understand my reluctance, with you being a vampire and all. Now, would you like some tea?” He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Even after the knowledge that he would probably kill her, she was still stating her terms and asking him for tea? It was the most bizarre experience of his life. He shook his head at her and laughed at her audacity.

He would make her answer him and without much thought, he blurred towards her. No matter what, she won’t even see him until he had her in his grasp. But she was faster, he just saw her pointing the sick in his direction and then heard her shouting,

“PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !”

_His arms snapped to his side and his legs sprang together. His body went rigid and immobile. He fell himself fall on his back, like a statue._

His breath grew heavy as he panicked. He was paralyzed. What was this girl? He had seen many witches but had never seen anyone do this and with a stick? Just how powerful was she? When she came closer and sat near him, he just knew that this was the end. He should have let Rebekah kill her.

“I am not going to hurt you. Are we going to talk like civilized people now or do you want to try my patience more?” She asked.

What was he supposed to answer with the state he was in?

“You can blink your eyes and I will reverse the spell. But you have to promise not to try anything like that again.” And he blinked his eyes for confirmation.

He heard her mutter “FINITE” and he was free.

“This is my property and is surrounded by my wards. You won’t be able to do anything without my knowledge. Now, sit. I’ll bring tea.”, she told him and went inside the house as if they had not attacked each-other seconds ago. She came back just as he sat and it was the most absurd thing he had ever seen. The tea set was floating in front of her, he watched with his mouth hung open. He had seen witches do magic, but nothing like this. He had to be careful or he would end up dead. There was only thing left to determine - was she a friend or a foe?

.

.

She sat on the table, leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. The tea poured itself and settled in front of them. Stefan was sitting opposite her and his eyes never left her.

“I would tell you whatever you want to know but you have to promise you won’t try to kill me and I would promise you the same. I am not here to hurt anyone. I just want to live a peaceful life.” She stated after some time.

He listened and looked at her with narrow eyes but didn’t say anything. He was not going to promise anything to a witch, until he was sure of her motives.

“What are you? I have seen witches, but you are nothing like them.”

“I am sorry but I can’t tell you anything until you promise to keep whatever I tell you, a secret. You have to promise not to harm me in any way as well and I would promise the same. I am not going to force you into anything. You can leave if you want.” She told him.

“Fine. I would keep my side of the bargain until you do.”

“Brilliant.” As she smiled, he felt something slithering through his body.

He tensed and asked, “What was that?”

“Magic. It was the Unbreakable Vow. If either one of us try to break it, they would die.” She told him as if she had not just manipulated him, he thought.

“You tricked me?” he asked with barely restrained anger.

“Tricked you? And how exactly did I do that, may I ask? Were you planning to go back on your word? I offered you the same curtesy. I could lose my magic because of this.” She shouted and he flinched at the fury he saw in her eyes.

“Are you done being a prick?”

After he nodded his agreement and she was convinced, she started, “I am a different kind of a witch.” She pulled her wand and showed it to him. “This is a wand. The witches you have met chanel the magic from nature but my magic comes from inside my body. I learned to control my magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”  
“Wait! You have a school that teaches you how to perform magic?” Even the idea was incredulous to him.

“Obviously. How do you think children learn to control magic? It could be extremely harmful that could even end in death. As I was saying, that I was born to Lily and James Potter in 1991. They were wizards, as well. There was a prophecy because of which a madman killed my parents and tried to kill me as well when I was fifteen months old. He didn’t succeed, but long story short, there was a war and well, he died a couple of months ago. I found out that my mum had an affair and that my father was born in Mystic Falls. I came here to find him.”

“Wait a minute! All those terrorist attacks in London?” she nodded but didn’t elaborate.

He couldn’t believe it. Almost, 150 years on earth and he had never heard about these people. “How come I have never heard of it before?”

“Because we are not allowed to inform about magic to muggles.”  
“Muggles?”

“Non-magic folk.” He nodded but his head was spinning.  
“ The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was first established in 1692. It is the most basic wizarding law and is to safeguard wizarding community from Muggles. We have our own government, prisons etc. And it is easy for us to remove memories from a mind.” She carefully told him.

He was startled when she said, “Probably, I will show you someday.”

“Show me?”

“We can remove certain memories and store them. Or we can watch those memories in a pensive. Its like watching a movie. You would be there, able to see and hear everything but that’s it.”

He was baffled. So, that was why no one ever knew about wand-waving witches and wizards. They have their own world and they could easily remove memories with the help of a wand? He wanted to know more, but he needed to process everything she had told him. He was still wary of her but she seemed friendly enough. And there was the fact, that he would not be able to tell it to anyone or he was dead meat. He was getting thirsty but he would be back. He still didn’t have the answers he came for. She was powerful, he had no doubt about it. And he needed to know if such a powerful person would be able to help him in killing Klaus. He had to wait and see.

He was about to leave when she said, “You are welcome here anytime you want.”

Stefan had enough experience to know that she meant what she said. He nodded his thanks and left.

.

.

**Athena’s Pov**

She saw him leave and sighed. With Stefan knowing everything, she was sure the others would find out soon enough. Her thoughts turned toward Damon and realized that she would have to tell him as well. From what she understood about Damon, he would not be pleased if he found out from anyone else. She would tell him soon.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Stefan still has his humanity off but he has turned all his attention towards Klaus and revenge is the only thing on his mind, for now.
> 
> I sped up on the part where she tells Stefan about her past. There is a reason for that. First, she does not trust him and had to tell him because he saw her doing magic, so she kept it as short as possible. Second, she is going to explain it properly, but only when she would be able to trust them.


	7. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith.  
> I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.

**.**

**.**

**.**

She did her best to calm her heart down but it wasn’t working. It had been months since the war, but she still had those nightmares. Death! It was always death. Surrounding everything and everyone around her. Nothing but chaos. Everyone dead, but her. It has been the same since the war.

Athena couldn’t go back to sleep so she decided to take a bath. She was just planning on what to have for breakfast, when she felt something shift in the atmosphere along with a ripple of magic, which seemed dark to her. Darker than anything she had ever felt and it gives her goosebumps.

Her thoughts turned toward Damon. It’s been days, since she had last seen him, so she decided to visit him. There was something wrong with this town and she was sure, she would be able to find something about it if she talked to the Salvatore’s. She remembered him telling something about the Boarding House, which was not that far.

.

.

She apparated a block away from the boarding house. So far, life has taught her that nothing good ever came from dealing with the supernatural, so she should just turn and leave but she couldn’t do it. So, she braced herself and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She tried again and waited but the result was still the same. She was about to turn around and leave when she heard a scream. She waited to see if it was somehow her imagination, but the next one was a loud piercing cry of agony.

She took her wand out, pointed it at the door and whispered,

“ALOHOMORA.”

The door opened with a click as she entered. She took a deep breath and quietly walked inside. She looked around and was startled by the beauty of the house.

Athena heard someone groaning nearby and moved towards that direction. She wasn’t able to comprehend what she was looking at. She stood there, wide-eyed but was not able to work her feet or her brain for that matter.

Damon was tied to a chair, with the fire poker sticking through his chest. Stefan was standing at the other side of the door, looking amused and there was another guy, near the curtains who was focused solely on Damon. He had an athletic built with brown hair and blue eyes. But the thing which alarmed her the most, was his aura. He was surrounded by darkness. It was much darker than she has ever felt, which was saying something. She shuddered.

Stefan seemed apathetic and was apparently, enjoying the show. She saw him telling Damon, that he was not the one who did it, then removed the poker from Damon’s chest and left. She observed Stefan and noticed that he was not able to see the guy. What was he?

Before she could think about it, the guy removed the curtains and Damon started screaming. The sun was burning him and she thought back to their trip. They had been out in the sun before, what exactly was happening here? The answers could wait, she had to save him, now.

“Colloportus!” she gasped and the curtains sealed themselves.

Both their heads snapped toward her. The guy looked at her with narrowed eyes, just as Damon’s eyes widened with horror and he shouted at her, “No Athena. Get out of here, now.”

Before she could respond to him, she felt the temperature in the room drop. The other guy was looking at her like he wanted to kill her, without giving it much thought, she shouted,

“Depulso!” And the guy vanished.

She went to Damon, who was gawking at her and removed the chains with the flick of her wand. She was just helping him to the couch, when he abruptly shouted, “You are a witch!”

She rolled her eyes and muttered, “Well done, Sherlock.”

“Why did you have to go and spoil the fun?” Stefan said just as he entered the room, at which they both glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender.

Damon winced and Athena noticed that he was still bleeding. Weren’t vampires supposed to heal instantly? So, she gestured towards his wounds and asked “Do you need any help with that?” 

“There are blood bags in the cellar.” Damon almost wheezed.

She looked at Stefan and said, “Could you be a dear and bring some?”

“I am not your puppy.”

The smirk she gave him was wicked and said, “I could always make you one.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.” Her smile didn’t wane and she didn’t look away from him as well.

Meanwhile, Damon was looking at both of them with his mouth hung open. Were they seriously bickering about some shit like that, when he was in pain and barely able to breathe? He couldn’t help himself from the groan that left his mouth, “Seriously, guys?”

Athena and Stefan looked startled, but she outstretched her hand and muttered “Accio Blood Bags.”

Very light sound of something speeding through the air behind them just as a couple of blood bags came flying into her palm and gave them to Damon. He was thankful that their nonsensical argument was over, he was getting a headache.

“That’s handy.” He told her and drank.

After he was done, no one knew how to address the elephant in the room. The silence was uncomfortable.

Damon decided to break it as he cleared his throat and asked, “How do you know each other?”

“Really, Damon. That’s the first thing you want to know?” Stefan rolled his eyes and Athena’s lips twitched.

“So, what was that about and who was the guy?” Athena asked.

“Mason Lockwood.” Damon said “What guy?” Stefan said at the same time and looked at each other.

“You weren’t able to see him, were you?” she asked Stefan.

“I killed him. The only thing I want to know is how was he standing right here, spit-roasting me?” Damon said.

“Ah!” was her response.

He whirled toward her in bewilderment. “You just saw a dead man walking, and that’s what you have to say?”

“Uh.. Well, one of the teachers in my school was a ghost. And the castle was filled with them. Its not a big deal.”

Damon and Stefan gave her a look which clearly meant that she was crazy and asked her carefully, “You had ghosts as teachers, in a school?”

“They are not vengeful spirits trying to harm anyone. Besides, they are exactly like us, just not alive.”, she shrugged.

Damon though, had other issues, “The guy, wanted to kill me.”

“To be fair, you killed him first.” Stefan helped from his corner.

“But the one I saw here, Mason,” she looked at Damon for confirmation and he nodded, “was surrounded by darkness. He was a muggle, right? He is not supposed to be here.”

“Muggle?”

“Non-magic folk.” They both answered at the same time and then again glared at each-other.

Before they had time to start another argument, Athena suddenly felt the air around her drop, it became cold and she felt a strong wave of magic pass through her. She stood up abruptly, tightened her grip on her wand and looked around.

Damon and Stefan noticed her sudden change in her posture and looked around.

“What now?” Damon almost whined.

“Somethings happened. I can feel dark magic oozing out of air, like tar.” She shuddered and added with a whisper, “We are not alone. Someone’s here.”

She felt a sudden gust of wind, the hair on her neck stood up and she suddenly turned around. And came face to face with a blonde girl and shouted,

“COLLOSHOO.”

The girl tried to move but was stuck and looked at Athena with narrowed eyes.

“Lexi?” Stefan said and Damon groaned.

“You know her?”, She asked and muttered, “Vindictus Viridan.” Which released the girl.

“I am so sorry.”, she told Lexi.

.

.

She heard a familiar crack of apparition and froze.

“What was that?” Damon asked.

Stefan And Damon didn’t wait and ran towards the door as Lexi tensed.

“Oh no! Not again.” She moaned but didn’t wait and followed them out.

Three men were standing there wearing the wizarding robes and had their wands in their hands. Two of them were old but one was fairly young. The auror was looking at her continuously, which was making Athena uncomfortable.

The one in the front looked particularly bored. He didn’t look at anyone and told them in a monotone voice,

“We work at the Auror department in MACUSA. My name is Gondulphus Graves and this is my partner Robert Grimsditch.  This is [Albert Perschky](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Albert_Perschky) of Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. Clause 73 of International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was breached this morning.”

“What’s MACUSA?” Damon piped up and the man shot him a glare.

“The Magical Congress of the United States of America.” Athena replied.

The man, Gondulphus, continued, “It is standard procedure to obliviate the muggles. Now, if you will?” He didn’t wait and gestured to one of them to start.

She was about to intervene when Robert almost shouted, “Merlin’s Beard. It’s The-Girl-Who-Lived.” And the other two looked at her with shocked wide eyes.

“You are Athena Potter.” One of them said and she grimaced.

Robert was oblivious to the tense atmosphere around and was jumping. “I can’t believe I am standing right next to Athena Potter. I am a huge fan. Can I have an autograph? I even have your picture with me.” He finished in a single breath.

Damon and Stefan were looking at her with a questioning gaze. She had thought to tell Damon, but this was not how she imagined it.

The other guy, [Albert,](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Albert_Perschky) cleared his throat and continued, “I am sorry about this Miss Potter,” as he gestured toward the excited auror and continued, “It’s standard procedure. We will be out of your hair, as soon as our work here is done.”

She didn’t know them much, but she enjoyed the brother’s company. Damon was the first person she befriended in the muggle world and she was not going to let anyone ruin that.

“Well, it’s not the breach of clause as they are not exactly normal muggles.” She stated calmly.

The statement startled all three of them and they looked past her, at the two men and the blonde girl. It took only a moment, but their eyes widened in horror and they pointed their wands towards the three of them.

“Vampires!” one of them shouted.

She didn’t have much time to think, as one of the men fired, “Incendio!”

“Protego!” She barely managed to cast a shield between the wizards and the vampires.

Athena didn’t let go of the shield and positioned herself between them. She noticed that Stefan and Lexi were standing behind her and Damon has positioned himself, partly, in front of her. She was aware of the fact, that he was itching to kill these men, who had attacked him without provocation.

“Damon, don’t.” She reached and grabbed his hand in hers. It was the only way to assure that he won’t try anything.

She narrowed her eyes at the man who had fired the spell and said, “These are my friends and I won’t let you hurt them. I trust the demonstration of my magic is not necessary? You don’t want to pick a fight with me. You know me well, gentlemen.”

Albert lowered his wand and held his hands up in a placating manner. “Of course, Miss Potter. But it’s against the law for a muggle to know about magic. And, it includes muggle vampires as well.”

She gave them a bone chilling smile and said, “Do you want to explain to the Prophet that you attacked The-Girl-Who-Conquered without any provocation? MACUSA employees attacking a decorated war heroine. They will have a field day.”

The men looked terrified of her but Albert gathered his courage and said, “We will discuss the matter with the President, Miss Potter and will get back to you by the end of the day. Have a good day, ma’am.” And with that he apparated along with his partner.

Robert was still there, looking at her sadly and said, “I guess I will have to wait for that autograph.” Then he apparated as well.

.

.

“I need a drink.” Athena said to no one in particular and went inside. She settled herself on the sofa in front of the fireplace, summoned the bourbon, poured some in a glass, took a sip and muttered to herself, “Hmm.. Not as nice as Fire Whiskey but close.”

Stefan gave her a look and shook his head. He didn’t know what Fire Whiskey was but one thing he was sure about, that the girl was pretty much a female Damon. And he shuddered at the thought. Damon on the other hand, snorted.

“Not to be rude and interrupt your deep musing, but want to tell us what that was about?” Damon asked. He was getting tired of _what the fuck moments_ today.

“There was a madman, who wanted to rule the world. His only desires were to become the most powerful being in the world and to rid the world of muggles. There was a war months ago and I helped a bit.” She ended.

It was the first time Lexi spoke, “Helped? You are the one who ended it.”

Athena met her eyes with a wide questioning gaze. “Spirits talk, Miss Potter. There probably won’t be a single spirit, who doesn’t know about you.” Lexi replied.

Athena closed her eyes and sighed. She wanted to start a new life without any of her freakiness. Even the spirits know about her. She would never be able to have a normal life.

“Guess, I’ll always be a freak.” She uttered.

Damon flew toward her and held both her shoulders, almost making her jump. He looked into her eyes and said seriously, “Don’t say that. You are not a freak and never were.” And then added to himself, “I should have waited and killed those relatives of yours.”

“What?” Athena’s eyes grew, to match her now, bewildered face.

It didn’t register to him what he had said and gave her a questioning gaze, “What?”

“It was you!” She breathed.

He realized his mistake and cursed himself. What was it about this one girl, that had him spilling everything without a second thought? She was looking at him with those bright emerald eyes, which were filled with awe. It was a gaze filled with wonder and admiration; never, had anyone looked at him like that, it scared him and he wasn’t sure why. He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat to get her attention.

She came out of the haze she was in and blinked at him. “The day we met, I asked you if we’ve met before. Why won’t you tell me?”

“It wasn’t important.” He shrugged offhandedly.

 She looked at him and whispered, “It is to me.”

Damon softened at her words, but his expressions remained the same. Stefan and Lexi were standing there, trying to figure everything out but thankfully, stayed quiet.

Athena looked at Damon and said, “Okay. You and I, are going to talk. But first, I need to find a way to get out of this mess.”

“We just have to find someone who would know each and every detail about your world. Someone intelligent and manipulative, in a couple of hours. How difficult can that be?” Stefan said sarcastically.

“Hermione!” She exclaimed excitedly.

.

.

“I can take only two people with me. Can you be there without help?” Athena asked Lexi.

“See you in a bit, darling.” With that Lexi winked at her and vanished.

She held her hands up for the brothers to take, at which Stefan gave a look of horror and backed away from her. Damon, merely raised his eyebrows at the scene in front of him.

“Oh, come on, you big baby! It wasn’t that horrible.” She told him with the roll of her eyes.

“Not horrible? I was about to hurl.” Stefan snarked.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Damon was about to open his mouth; this would take longer than necessary, so she didn’t give them time, reached and held one of their biceps with each hand and apparated. Stefan knew what was to come and landed on his feet, unlike Damon who was on his knees, wheezing. It wasn’t as bad as the first time, but still took Stefan some time to feel normal.

“Is it even legal to do that?” Damon asked finally.

“Of course, I have my license.” She responded.

“You guys need to have a license for that?” He was having trouble believing her.

She didn’t get the chance to reply as Stefan asked Damon innocently, “Are you all there, big brother?”

It was Damon’s turn to be horrified, as Athena ignored them both and went inside her home. Damon short him a nasty glare and led himself into the house and came to an abrupt halt; but Stefan was stuck outside. Athena invited him in, after which he made his way inside and collided with Damon. Lexi was already there. He was about to open his mouth but snapped it shut, after looking around.

The bookshelf was reorganizing itself. Large tomes were hovering in the air as they rearranged themselves.

“Sorry about this. I didn’t know I was going to have guests. Don’t mind them. Some of them are harmless, really. But don’t try to touch them, they hate it and could bite you.”

The three of them were staring at the books and then at her, as she ranted.

Lexi couldn’t stop herself and asked, “Bite you?”

“Yea. Some of them are flesh eating monsters. You just have to know how to handle them. It’s fairly easy, once you know what makes them happy.”

They chose to stay quiet after that until Stefan asked, “How exactly is this Hermione going to help?”

She muttered, “You’ll see.” And walked toward her fireplace, bent down on her knees, tossed a handful of Floo Powder as the green fire erupted from it and was about to stick her head into it, when someone grabbed her waist, and she found herself on the other side of the room.

“Are you crazy?” Damon nearly shouted in her ear.

The movement was so sudden, that she hadn’t even realized what had happened, until he spoke to her. She blinked and then blinked again, to regain her focus.

“It connects me to all the wizarding fireplaces throughout the world. It’s a means of travel or talking to someone, like a phone with a visual. It’s called Floo Network. You’ll see.”

Damon was beyond horrified to even think about travelling by it himself, much less letting her stick her head in that _thing_. But before he could do anything else, she threw the powder in the fireplace and shouted, “Hermione!”

It’s been a couple of seconds and he was questioning her mental health, when he saw a sight that imprinted itself in his mind, forever.

 “Athena Lily Potter! What have you done now?” a sharp voice inquired.

He heard Stefan gasp and went forward to see what it was and couldn’t hold back his own intake of breath. There was a girl in the fireplace, well her head and her hair, but still a girl, talking to Athena, like it was normal to talk through a fireplace.

“I didn’t do anything.” He heard the words but were not able to comprehend them. This was beyond ridiculous. He had known about witches since he was a human but this?

“Uhmm….”

“Can you come over, like now?” he was finally able to focus on her and was it his imagination or the fierce girl he knew looked terrified?

They heard the other girl sigh and said, “Back off. I am coming through.”

He was about to ask what she meant by _coming through_ , when suddenly a smolder of green erupted from the fireplace and a figure stepped out of it, leaving tendrils of smoke behind.

The girl had even bigger hair than it looked in the fire with pale skin and brown eyes. She was wearing blue silk pyjama set.

“Nice dress. Very sexy!” Damon couldn’t help himself and Athena almost facepalmed herself. Hermione was going to kill him and then her.

Hermione looked at the guy for the first time and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Thank You. But, it definitely can’t beat yours.” She was smiling but her eyes were a different story.

Damon frowned at that and looked down. His blue shirt was torn from where Mason had shoved a poker inside him and was covered with blood.

She didn’t give him time to reply though and turned towards Athena with exasperation and said, “Muggles? Not one but three? You know what happened last time.”

“I am a ghost, if that helps.” Lexi piped up.

But was ignored as Athena almost whined, “As if I could forget. I didn’t have a choice, Mione and well, these are not normal muggles.” Now, she just had to wait.

“What?” Hermione looked at the girl and then at the guys.

“Vampires? The first person you befriended in the muggle world is a vampire? It is forbidden for the vampires to know about our existence. You and Ronald, goofing around, playing Quidditch, all those pranks on Slytherin’s… never paying any attention to your studies, and clearly no one ever listens to me. Now you have gone and broken another law. What am I going to do with you?”

Stefan and Lexi were looking at the brunette with wide-eyes, as she ranted. Damon, well, he just wanted to get it over with.

“Excuse me, not that the speech is boring, not at all, but we have a situation on hand. There is a ghost standing right here with us, and I don’t even want to know how many more are roaming around who were supposed to be dead. And on top of that, we have to deal with some wizards, who mind you, I had no idea existed until this morning.” Damon snarked. He was getting tired of _What the Fuck Moments_ today.

The brunette looked at him and narrowed her eyes, “Hermione Granger. It’s nice to meet you too.”

“And what exactly can you do to help?” He knew he was being rude, but he didn’t actually give a damn, the only thing he wanted was to deal with all this shit, as soon as possible. He was not in the mood to get fried by another angry spirt.

“What my brother means, is that he would be thankful if you would be able to help in some way. Using tact is not his best pursuit.” Stefan piped up. It would have been fun to watch the witch hurt Damon and bring him down from his high horse, but they needed to know what was happening.

Hermione was about to curse the snarky one but then the other one spoke, “Who exactly are you?”

“Stefan Salvatore. That’s my brother Damon.”

 Hermione looked at them and nodded, “I am the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I deal with all kinds of magical creatures and laws related to them. I am not sure why muggle vampires are forbidden to know about us but I have read that it was done centuries ago, to save our kinds from killing each-other. It was decided to stay away from your kind by Merlin, himself.”

“Merin? You guys believe that?” Damon laughed.

Athena looked at him, “Yes. He is known to be one of the greatest wizards, in history. One of the most powerful man, ever.”

That stopped Damon short. Here it goes again. He was one of the oldest creatures and didn’t know anything. What else was real? Dragons? He snorted. This all was getting to his head.

“Is there anything you can do?” Stefan asked.

“This is the most entertainment, I’ve had in a long time.” Lexi said amused.

“All I want to know is, how exactly can we send the ghosts back? Do you know anything about that or I would have to do it myself? We don’t exactly have time to listen to great theories.” Damon told Hermione as he took a step towards her threateningly, after which she aimed her wand towards him and was about to fire a spell when Athena jumped between them.

 

Athena, didn’t have the energy to deal with two overgrown kids at the moment and she could see they were about to rip each other a new one. She could already feel the tension between the brothers. And she was sure, Hermione would have loved nothing more than to kill Damon and he seemed the one to act impulsively. She was sure, neither one would back down and it would turn into a disaster. They already had a lot on their plate, so she jumped right in between the two, who were just feet apart, not to mention locked in a stare-down. She thought about the saying, _if looks could kill_.

She gave Hermione a pleading look at which she huffed, turned around and settled herself on the couch but not before giving Damon, a death glare.

Athena turned towards Damon and asked, “Did you have to do that? She is the only person who can help. She doesn’t even know the whole situation, yet.”

“She would have known, if she could listen without blabbering constantly.” He told her but she noticed that he was tense and looked ready for a fight. She thought back on her own time, when she didn’t know if anyone of her enemies would find her and her friends. The constant fear of not knowing what the next second is going to bring. If she would live to see another day or will get tortured by Death-Eaters, if she got caught. She could see the same fear in his eyes. He had enemies which he killed, seeing them back and getting tortured by one of them, had him on edge and he was trying to overshadow it by the only way he knew. Anger! She had faced the same fear and she was even afraid to think what would happen, if Voldemort or God forbid... Bellatrix Lestrange came back to haunt her like this.

“She knows everything that had been ever written in any of the book. I know she can help or I wouldn’t have called her.” She told him.

“I don’t trust her.” He said petulantly.

“I would have been dead, if not for her. You are my friend and I really like you. It wouldn’t be good to see, the first person who helped me, dead.” She smirked at that but looked into his eyes and said seriously. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, Damon. Trust me.”

A warm sensation filled him and he felt it spreading through his entire body. He had never felt anything like this before, not with Katherine or Elena, not even when he was human. He had always been the one to look after everyone he loved, taking care of people even though they hated him most of the times, for his ways, but no one ever had said something like this to him. When was the last time someone cared about him? He couldn’t remember anyone after his mother. Stefan was his brother and they always would have each-other’s back. But apart from anyone other then his family, no one had deemed him worthy enough to be capable of human emotions. He was the one who had to take every hard decision and he had always been condemned for it. This was the first and the only person, who had given him that much thought. In that moment, he felt many things, all at once, joy, gratitude, hope and another emotion he couldn’t name. He felt fluttering of something in his chest and he liked it, a lot. He felt good, which he almost never did, unless, it involved sex or killing someone. What was this?

Damon came back to himself, he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her, “Beautiful, you should outright tell me that you find me irresistibly sexy.”

She saw him looking at her with an unfathomable emotion in his eyes and she shivered at the intensity she saw in those orbs. In another moment, it was gone and the Damon she knew, was back.

They noticed by then, that Stefan was looking at Damon speciously, Lexi just looked amused and Hermione was staring at her with a look which was incalculable. She ignored everything for the time being. She still had to explain everything to Hermione and she didn’t want any of them here when the aurors came. She could handle them but not if her attention was divided, for which it would be best if they left.

She told them to find out what was happening in town as well. Stefan and Lexi left. Damon was adamant at first but eventually agreed that ‘ _witchy’_ might be able to tell something and then he gave her a brilliant smile along with a, “See you soon, Cupcake.” Which made her laugh.

She was still smiling, when she turned around and saw Hermione looking at her with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. She tried to gain her attention but had to shake her friend, to bring her out of her trance and said, “What?”

After which Hermione closed her mouth and shook her head in negative. “Its nothing. Now, we don’t have much time. Tell me what happened exactly.”

Athena decided to let it go and explained every single thing, from the morning itself.

 “There must be a way to deal with this without tempering with their memories. Do you have those books which I gave you, here?” Hermione didn’t wait for the reply and practically ran towards the library.

.

.

A couple of hours later, they heard cracks of apparition. They had to deal with this and Athena was sure Hermione would be able to do just that. What she was not expecting was, to see the President himself, on her porch. The man had a huge grin on and almost jumped when she stepped out to greet him.

_“I am Samuel G. Quahog._ President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America, _and you of course have already met Mr._ Grimsditch and [Mr. Perschky](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Albert_Perschky). Miss Potter. Its such an honor to meet you, such an honor.”

 Then, he suddenly saw Hermione and his grin grew even larger, if that was possible. “And Miss Granger, I was not expecting to see you here.”

“Hello.” They both said at the same time as Athena said, “Please, come in.”

He along with the two aurors came in and settled on the sofa. Hermione and Athena settled in front of them.

“I cannot believe that two third of the Golden Trio, is in America. You should live in the wizarding district, which is in New York. It would be much nicer and more suitable for you. Better than an old town, which has almost nothing. The place would be provided to you by the American Government, of course. You don’t have to care about a thing.”

Athena was looking at him with huge horrified eyes and Hermione would have probably hexed the man, if he were not the President of MACUSA.

Hermione cleared her throat, to stop the rant and the man looked so startled that she was sure that in his dreamland, they had already shifted to the place which government provided them.

“Mr. _Quahog,” Hermione started but he interrupted her, “Oh. Please call me Samuel.”_

“Mr. _Quahog,” she stated firmly, “shall we discuss the matter at hand?”_

“Of course, of course. That’s what we are here for, after all.” And gestured for the man to start.

“Miss Granger, I am Robert Grimsditch. Clause 73 of International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was breached this morning as muggles were made aware of the existence of the Wizarding World. It is standard procedure to obliviate them, but we were not able to do so. We were threatened, as well.”

“That’s because you attacked someone without provocation. You could have killed them.” Athena stood up and shouted. She was so angry that the glass lying on the table, shattered.

All three men jumped at that and Hermione shook her head. Athena always had anger issues. She looked at the men and they looked terrified. She needed to take care of the situation, before it got out of hand. She held Athena’s hand and made her sit. There was not much she could do, but this would have to do, for now.

_“I am sorry.” Athena whispered when she saw the broken glass and the terrified men._

_“It’s nothing. Happens all the time.”_ Mr. _Quahog said and repaired the glass with a wave of his wand._

_“As we know that these creatures are not normal muggles, there is nothing specific mentioned about them in the laws. They are supernatural beings and our friends, as well. There might be some other creatures, who would know about our world?” Hermione said to the President._

_For the first time since they had seen him, the man became serious and said, “There is a reason that they are forbidden to know about our world. Not many know because it was a long time ago and had been kept a secret._ It was around 11th century. Dark Magic was used to create them. The witch who created them went against the nature. They are nothing but abominations. Evil creature that roams the night feeding on the blood of living beings and cannot go out in the daylight. As you know that those other witches, chanel their power from nature, unlike us. It was the nature’s way to punish them.  They shouldn’t even be alive. Their place is not in the living world. But the main dispute started when these creatures, started creating others. Vampire species thought of themselves as invincible and tried to manipulate some of us for their gain. There were corrupt wizards who became power hungry. Immortality! That was what they wanted and they had it figured out. It increased the number of wizarding criminals. It was nothing but a game of power. Many innocents died, witches and wizards, vampires and hundreds of No-Maj’s.

It is said that the leaders - Merlin, Salazar Slytherin and [Godric Gryffindor](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/godric-gryffindor) met, to decide what was to be done with the species. One of them wanted to end the entire race,”

 

“Slytherin.” Hermione said without a thought at which the President nodded.

 

“Godric wanted to create a treaty between the two. He wanted everyone to live peacefully. But Merlin wanted no part of it and came up with the idea to obliviate them, altogether. At the end, every detail about the wizarding world was removed from their mind. We have stayed away from the vampire species, ever since. International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy was laid down in 1692 because of the Salem Witch Trials. It has never been safe for our kind to reveal our existence to the world. And you have the first-hand experience as to how dangerous a power-hungry man can be. You of all people should understand about its importance, Miss Potter.” He looked at Athena in the eyes as he said this.

 

No one said anything after that. They hadn’t known that the circumstances had been dire and it was necessary. But there was one thing that Athena knew. _First_ , she was thankful for the Unbreakable Vow that she basically forced on Stefan. She didn’t trust him and it was a sure way to know that he won’t betray her. _Second_ , she trusted Damon. Yes, she had just met him but he was the one who gave her hope. The stranger, that she never forgot, who helped her with the pain and gave her food, when he could have just left her. He was her first friend, ever and she would not let him go. She had lost enough. _Third_ , after meeting Rebekah, she knew that these would not be the first muggle creatures that she would get involved with. And for that she had to make sure to find a way to keep the authorities as far as possible, until she required help.

 

And because of that, the next words were out of her mouth, before she could think about it.

“I am willing to take an unbreakable vow, right now, that if any problem emerged because of any of my loved ones, I would be taking care of the issue myself. I won’t let anyone harm our world. I hope you know this Mr. Quahog.”

 

At the exact moment, Damon barged through the front door. 

.

.

He had been listening to the conversation from the moment, these wizards appeared out of thin air. He was not going to leave the girl alone. There was enough trouble as it is in the town. ‘Witchy’ was trying to find a way to send the ghosts back, Stefan and Lexi were back at the boarding house, bonding he was sure. Lexi had been able to bring his brother’s humanity back once, maybe it will work again, so he didn’t return. Instead, he checked on Elena, who was trying to find a way to bring Stefan back, with the help of Rick. Things have been awkward since the kiss. It was not as if he had initiated it and should feel guilty but he was not able to understand what he felt, when she kissed him. He loved Elena and had always had wanted her to choose him, instead of Stefan. Then she kissed him and he was sure the girl was in love with him, as well. No matter what she said. But there was a niggling sensation, going through him and he couldn’t understand what. So, he left her alone. Then, there was Mason.

For now, he had to understand what was happening at the ‘ _magical district’_. It was his mind, someone was going to tamper with and he didn’t want to forget anything related to Athena. He would think the reason later, but now he needed to be there. He would kill at least one or two of them if they tried anything, so he barged in there, and asked, “What’s happening?”

At the same time Hermione shouted at her, “No, Athena. Don’t.” and the three men were looking at her with a stupefied gaze.

**.**

**.**

At the boarding house, Lexi snapped Stefan’s neck, tied him in the cellar and waited. When he woke up, he tried to get free but the chains were soaked in vervain.

He looked at Lexi and asked, “What are you doing? Let me out of here.”

“Shh.. I am doing what I do the best, sweety. I am saving your life.” Lexi said as she squatted down in front of him. She looked into his eyes and started the illusions. He started shouting at her and she sighed but didn’t stop. It was going to take a long time and she knew she didn’t have it.

.

.

Athena was sitting on her bed, thinking about the events of the day, when Lexi appeared in front of her. She was surprised to see her here and was even more so, when the girl asked her to take care of Stefan. She couldn’t understand why Lexi would think that she was the right person to keep an eye on him, given the fact that he would kill her, at the first opportunity he got, but she promised anyhow. Lexi gave her a smile and vanished.

.

.

. 

Aug 2nd, 2018.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Telling me if you liked something or not would be appreciated, as its my first fiction ever and I have no idea what you guys would like something or not.
> 
> I had many more things to add in this chapter, but it turned out to be longer than I intended. So, the remaining things would be in the next one.
> 
> Samuel G. Quahog became the President of MACUSA in 2014. Here, it was in 2007, just the year before War ended.
> 
> Spells used in this chapter.  
> Colloportus – Locking spell, used to seal or lock somethings.  
> Depulso – Banishing Charm  
> Colloshoo – sticking charm.


	8. Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made. Nothing belongs to me apart from this particular story.
> 
> I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance.

.

.

_And because of that, the next words were out of her mouth, before she could think about it._

_“I am willing to take an unbreakable vow, right now, that if any problem emerged because of any of my loved ones, I would be taking care of the issue myself. I won’t let anyone harm our world. I hope you know this Mr. Quahog.”_

_At the exact moment, Damon barged through the front door and asked, “What’s happening?”_

_At the same time Hermione shouted at her, “No, Athena. Don’t.” and the three men were looking at her with a stupefied gaze._

.

.

.

 **Now**.

 

“You are willing to take the unbreakable vow for these creatures? They are one of the most selfish beings on planet, Miss Potter. I wouldn’t trust them if I were you.” the president asked her.

Damon was getting frustrated and these people were testing his patience.

“I am sorry to interrupt, but would someone tell me what exactly is happening here and what is the unbreakable vow?” His voice was calm but he was a minute away from killing someone.

“It’s a spell that binds a witch or wizard to an oath. They die if they break it.” Hermione answered in a monotone.

“What?” Damon shouted as he whirled towards Athena and glowered at her, “Are you crazy? No, you are not taking any stupid oath.”

Athena spluttered. He was practically ordering her!

Hermione ignored them both and stated, “We know that most of the Death Eaters who fled after the downfall of Voldemort,” all three men gasped at the name and she rolled her eyes but continued, “came here. Their magic is being traced but let’s be honest, they are terrified of Athena. If I remember correctly, you were to one who refused to partake in the war, after Voldemort asked you to aid him. If it weren’t for Athena, you would have been his next target. I am sure, Dolohov and Lestrange are bidding their time and will find a way to take revenge from MACUSA. We can help you with that, if you allow us some leeway.”

She was aware that all five set of eyes were on her but she continued, “You do know that Athena is the only Heiress of the Potter and Black households, Mr. Quahog?” at which his eyes widened as he looked from her to Athena.

It was silent for a long time, but finally the president looked at both Hermione and Athena and spoke, “We would try not to interrupt, but only until it is restricted to these creatures. If we find any other magical signature, I am afraid we will have to interfere. You will be informed if we find anything about the Death-Eaters.”

At which both of them nodded.

“Our work is done here. Let’s leave gentlemen.” He told the aurors and then looked at both of them and added, “It was nice to meet you, Miss Potter. Miss Granger.” And the three men apparated.

.

.

Hermione turned towards Athena and shouted, “Have you gone mad? The Unbreakable Vow? Does your life mean nothing to you? Fred gave his life to save you, does that mean nothing?” She knew it was a low blow, but this was the only way to stop Athena from risking her life again and again.

Athena turned to look at Hermione as her eyes filled with tears, rapidly. She already knew that not only Fred but many others died because of her, which was one of the reasons why she left the Wizarding World. But hearing it from her best friend, made it more painful. Her eyes were fixed on Hermione, who looked irate. Soon, she felt tears cascading down her cheeks. She took one look at Damon and without another word, apparated.

.

.

** Damon’s Pov **

****

He himself was about to ask Athena what was wrong with her and why would she risk her life for someone she just met, when the witch beat him to it and started shouting at Athena. The girl was being purposefully cruel and he couldn’t understand why. Frowning, he turned to look at Athena as she literally broke in front of him.

She looked.. wrecked, absolutely heartbroken and her eyes seemed hollow.

The first time he met her, when she was a kid, she was bleeding, had broken bones and was starving; but even then, he had not seen her shed a single tear. The devastated look on her face, the tears in her eyes were like a hot poker being shoved in his chest. Then, she disappeared. He could still smell her tears and the stuttering of her heart as the witch rubbed the pain in her face.

Fury burned in his chest. In that moment he didn’t think about the implications of what he was about to do, just that _the witch_ had hurt his girl and with a burst of speed, he was on her, his hand around her throat.

His urge to kill her grew stronger but she was important to Athena, so he was not going to kill her. Scaring her a little seemed like a good idea, though.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” He whispered to her and tightened his fingers around her throat, just as she pointed her wand towards him and murmured, “Flipendo!” which knocked him back into the wall and then “Petrificus Totalus!” in the same breath, which made him immobile.

Hermione fell to the floor, groaning in pain. She took long gulps of air and narrowed her eyes at the vampire as she shakily got to her feet. She could already feel the bruises forming on her neck. She stood up and walked towards where he was lying on the floor.

“You bloody tosser!” She shouted at him. “The only reason you are not dead is because of some reason, Athena likes you and she would never forgive me if I hurt her friend. But you come near me once more and I won’t give a damn about anything else. You should think before you act. It might save your life one day. The spell will release you, once I am gone.”

She turned around and a muscle in his jaw flexed as he heard the whoosh of fire and just like that, he was free.

.

.

Athena had disappeared and he had no idea how to find her. He had tried to kill her friend and she would now realize what he truly was. A killer. She was going to hate him and be one more person, to walk away from him. He was not able to understand why the thought affected him so much, but suddenly the only thing he needed, was to take away the pain clenching at his heart.

His phone buzzed and he cursed. It was the she-bitch. She had found Mikael and was trying to find a way to wake him up. After that, he decided to head to the Boarding House for the time being, to check on Stefan.

As soon as he parked his car, he saw that the door of his house was open. Knowing that something was wrong, he rushed inside. He heard something and headed towards the cellar, where Stefan was locked up. He came to a halt and froze in shock. The door was open and Stefan was feeding from Elena. Stefan didn’t pay attention but he saw sheer relief in Elena’s eyes as soon as she saw him. He didn’t have time to think, he blurred in and snapped Stefan’s neck. He caught Elena, just as she fell and groaned, “Damon.” She has lost a lot of blood but her heartbeats were still strong. He locked the door with Stefan inside, picked her up and carried her to the living room. She would be fine but he still gave her his blood. It would help her with the healing process.

It’s been some time, but Elena was looking downright miserable. He wanted to comfort her but more than that, he wanted to know one thing. Even though he had his suspicions, he still wanted to know for sure.

So, he asked, “What were you doing in the cellar, Elena?”

She fidgeted a bit, then said without looking at him, “I haven’t heard from any of you in a couple of days, so I came here to see if everything was alright. You weren’t here and I heard Stefan from the basement. He said Klaus compelled you to keep him locked and that he loved me. I thought his emotions were back. He attacked me as soon as I opened the door.” She finished in a whisper as a single tear fell down her eye.

Damon groaned. How dumb and stubborn can the girl be? He had warned her that Stefan was a ripper and once his kind switched their emotions-off, they didn’t give a shit about anything. Stefan had been hungry and she provided him a juice box, no wonder he attacked Elena without thought. He couldn’t stay away, even for a single day.

“Katherine found Mikael. Once he is awake, we will kill Klaus and it will all be over.” Then he looked into her eyes and added, “I’ll drop you home. You should rest and then, I need to take care of my brother.” She gave him a shaky smile at that.

He needed Stefan to be coherent when Mikael came and for that his brother needed to feed. So, after dropping Elena, he went around to find a snack for his brother. He found some girls and compelled them to come back with him. They would keep his brother satisfied, until he found another way to bring him back.

.

.

It was late, when he entered her house. He was able to hear her heartbeat from upstairs and went to her room. She was in the bathroom, so he decided to take a look around. He had been here before but had never paid much attention to anything, so it came as a shock to see that the pictures decorating the walls, were moving.

There was a picture of a beautiful red-haired woman and a bespeckled man with black hair, who were dancing in front of a fountain and were smiling at the camera. There was no doubt that they were Athena’s parents.

The second one was a picture of baby Athena with her parents. The next one was of a much younger Athena, Hermione and a redhead with a huge Christmas Tree in the background and laughing joyously. In the next one, she and her two friends were hugging an overly large bearded man, who in his opinion looked more like a giant. Another one was of her with two redheaded identical twins, who were standing on either side of her. The next one was her with a family of redheads, who were all waving at the camera. In the next one, she was dressed in a green gown, looking absolutely beautiful, with one of the redhead twins, holding her close. Just as she looked at the camera, he kissed her on the cheek. He didn’t like the way Athena blushed. Who was the guy?

He looked around, settled himself on her bed and waited.

.

.

Athena was tired and just wanted to sleep after the day she had. But somehow, it didn’t come as a surprise to see Damon lounging in her bed. In fact, she had expected him to here sooner. He looked at her and patted the space next to him, all the while wiggling his eyebrows. She didn’t need him to tell her, that he wanted to know everything. She looked at him, sighed and settled herself next to him on her bed.

“You are really annoying sometimes.” She told him as she faced him and added, “Let’s begin the Spanish Inquisition.”

“It’s not going to be so bad, Farfallina.”

She raised her eyebrows at the name, but nodded for him to continue.

“So, you are famous and how do you know Stefan?” he asked and her lips twitched. Of all the things, that was the first thing he wanted to know?

“You can say that.” She mumbled. “And Stefan saved me some day back, when a vampire attacked me near the Grill.”

“What? Were you hurt?” he asked horrified.

“No. He snapped her neck before anything could happen and I can take care of myself, Damon.” She could see that he was going to make an issue of this so she changed the subject.

“I have seen you in the sun before. Why did it affect you today?”

Damon looked at her as his face turned serious. He extended his hand and wiggled his fingers in her direction, showing her the ring, he wore. “Mason removed it, after tying me to that chair.”

She looked at it and uttered, “It’s like the Potter and Black family rings.” And felt strong magic, just as she touched the ring. “Whoever made this ring, must be very powerful.”

“She was.” he said.

She was curious so she asked, “How old are you?”

He raised an eyebrow at that as he answered with a smirk, “I am twenty-four. Eternal-stud.”

She rolled her eye at that. Of course, he would have answered that, so she tried again, “When were you turned?”

His face fall at that as he looked at her with such sadness, that her heart clenched in her chest. She wanted to apologize for asking something so personal. But he spoke before she could, “I was born in 1839 and was turned in 1864.” He said flatly.

She didn’t want to, she really didn’t but couldn’t stop herself and blurted, “Were you turned against your will?” her eyes widened as she told him, “I am sorry. You don’t have to answer that.”

He looked at her and gave her half a smile which she could tell was forced.

“I was in love with Katherine when I was human and Stefan was as well. She was a vampire and wanted us both. I wanted to be with her forever, so she used to feed me her blood. I didn’t realize until later that she used to feed him her blood, as well. The town caught wind of the vampires and they hunted all of them along with her, locked them in a tomb and burned it. I tried to save her but my father shot me and Stefan. Well, I woke up like this but she was gone. Stefan forced me to feed and here I am. And you know what, I opened the tomb last year, but the bitch was not there. She was never there. She never loved me. I was nothing but an inconvenience for her.” He finished with a laugh but it was nothing but hollow. This man seemed so different from the one she had known in the past weeks. There was nothing cocky about him and he seemed devastated. She could see raw pain in his eyes.

She couldn’t stand it so, she reached forward and hugged him tight against her as he pressed his face into her neck. He pulled her closer as she rubbed one hand up and down his back. They stayed like that for some time, then she pulled back and held his face in her hands as she made him look at her. “You are one of the best persons I have ever met. She or anyone else who cannot see that, are not worth it.” She whispered.

She looked him in the eyes, willing him to see the truth of her words. He looked at her and hugged her once more. He loved the feeling of her in his arms. He felt peaceful which was foreign for him. He had never felt anything remotely close to it in his life and he was not going to let it go, no matter what.

He pulled back and smirked, “So, when did you figure out I was a vampire?”

She scowled at him but answered, “When you tried to compel me while dropping me to the hotel.”

“You have known all this time? Why didn’t you say something? Wait. That’s why you did not want to invite me in?” he asked looking at her incredulously.

“Yes. Well, I didn’t know you at that time. And what were you doing in the middle of the road anyway?” she asked exasperatedly.

Suddenly, his demeanor changed as he became serious and she frowned. He looked at her face as if searching for something and carefully told her, “I was searching for a meal.” His voice was calm but cold and defensive. She noticed that his body was tense as if waiting for an attack. She was not able to understand the reason for his sudden defensiveness. So, she shrugged and said, “Alright.”

“What?” he snapped and she almost jumped out of her skin.

“What? You didn’t actually eat me, so it’s alright I guess. What is your problem?” she asked annoyed.

“You are a witch. Aren’t you supposed to attack me or give some kind of a warning or probably throw me out of here for trying to find my _meal_ in a human?” He fumed at her.

She looked utterly confused as she asked, “Aren’t you a Vampire? I have read that vampires need blood to survive and the fresher it is, the stronger they are. Isn’t it in your instincts to kill for blood? Why exactly, would I do all those things to you?”

“Are you serious?” and she flinched at his harsh tone.

“I am really sorry, Damon but I don’t understand what you want me to say.” She took a breath and asked calmly.

“Witches are the keepers of the nature and my kind is an abomination.. blah blah.. I kill humans, which makes me a monster.” He told her in such a tone, as if waiting for her to understand it and then start yelling at him for doing something which was nothing but instinct for his kind.

Athena took one of his hands and held it between her own. She looked at him in the eyes and said, “You listen to me, Damon Salvatore. I am sure that you kill humans for food and probably have been doing it since you’ve turned. You are a predator and it’s your instinct to kill a human. They are nothing but food for your kind. I am not saying that I agree on killing an innocent, but that’s because I am not in your shoes and I don’t understand what your needs are. I or anyone else had no right to condemn you. I know its repression can be deadly. And let me make one thing abundantly clear, I have seen monsters you cannot even imagine. You might be a killer but you are not a monster.”

He cocked his head to the side as he studied her for a long time and smiled.

“Where have you been all my life?” He whispered in awe as he stared at her flabbergast.

Her anger returned after hearing that and she shouted at him, “I can’t believe we have met before. I even asked you the first time we met.”

He winced as he looked away from her for a slight moment, then added with frustration and ran a hand through his hair, “You were a kid. I didn’t think it would have mattered.”

His eyes met hers and she whispered, “It mattered to me. You were the first person to talk to me, like I wasn’t some kind of a freak. You were the first person to care about an orphan when you could have left me there. You took me to a doctor and gave me food. The Dudley’s always treated me like vermin, but meeting you gave me hope, that maybe one day I would meet someone, who would like me as well. It was one of the reasons I survived that place. It might not be a big deal for you but for me… You should have told me, Damon.”

His eyes were roaming over her face as he looked at her with an unfathomable expression, before bringing his free hand to trace her cheek with his fingers. He felt like he could get lost in those emerald eyes and never come up for air. He leaned closer and his fingers travelled from her cheek as he tucked some of the hair, behind her ear. They were inches apart and her eyes widened as she looked at him. He looked deep in thought but then, the smiled that touched his eyes made them twinkle, just as his hand fell out of her hair.

“So, why wasn’t I able to compel you, Tesoro? I could always do it with witchy.” And just like that he was back. It took her a moment to collect herself and realize that he was talking to her as she almost gaped at him.

“Um.. I had occlumency lessons when I was 15. It’s the magical means to defend the mind against external penetration.” She answered still perplexed at the change of topic.

“Do they teach this to everyone in that school of yours? And why would children need to learn that?” He asked he with a frown.

“It was just me.” She answered him but her eyes were focused on the pictures hanging on the wall.

He looked at her and frowned. What was it that had such a young girl in so much pain? He needed to know so he asked, “The man, in the morning, called you The-Girl-Who-Lived and what was that about being a war heroine?”

She looked into his eyes which were looking back at her and saw nothing but concern for her. She had already decided she would tell him and she will. She stood up and waved her wand as something came flying out of another room. He couldn’t understand what she was doing and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“It’s a Pensieve and is used to review memories. You won’t be able to do or touch anything.”

She removed the memories she wanted him to see and turned towards him. “Remember, these are all memories. It’s already happened. You have to remember that. Do you want to see?”

He hesitated for a brief moment before nodding. They were now standing in front of the pensive. She gave him a tight-lipped smile and poured the memories in the pensieve, she held his hand, before the pair plunged into the basin.

.

.

.

 

August 8th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Hope you enjoyed it. As for where Athena went after her kinda fight with Hermione, she just needed some time alone.
> 
> We will meet other characters as well, but I wanted to establish the main characters first, which is almost done now. Just a couple of things more before Athena meets Klaus.
> 
> Thank you for all your love.
> 
> Italian Words Used: Farfallina – Butterfly / Tesoro - Treasure


	9. The Pensieve (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: Okay, so there is something that I want to make clear. This chapter is Athena’s past, which means it is essentially copied from JK Rowling. I have changed bits and pieces but it still belongs to the respective author. I am not stealing anything.  
> I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. I was done with this one early but I cannot promise the same for future.  
> Without further ado, let’s get started.

 

They arrived in an empty street, where the cottages stood on either side of the narrow road. It seemed like a village. They were standing in front of a house, which was partly destroyed. Then, Damon finds himself standing in a room where a hooded figure is pointing a wand towards a woman with red hair. Green light emanated from it, hitting her and the ear deafening scream. The figure aiming it towards the green-eyed toddler in the crib and the same flash of green-light.

In that instant, he had a strange urge to save the kid, who had similar eyes as Athena.

** Scene Change **

The scene dissolved and now they were standing in a typical English house. They were in the living room, which had a large Christmas tree and three people were gathered around it. Loads of gifts were lying underneath it. There was a big burly man with no neck and had a large face which was purple; the woman had blonde hair, with neck as long as a giraffe. She had her lips pursed and looked like a horse to him. Then, there was a boy who was extremely fat, nearly as much as his father. Calling him a pig wouldn’t be a far off. Looking around, he noticed a child in the corner, hiding behind the door. On a closer look, he realized it was Athena. She seemed to be the same age, when he met her. The man then called her and gave her a present, which was lying on the table. Slowly, she went forward and looked at it with wonder. Then took it, thanked her uncle and opened it. His eyes grew wide when he saw that it was a box of dog-biscuits.

** Scene Change **

They were now in a zoo, following young Athena. She stopped in front of a cage and started hissing something, to which the reptile responded, at which Damon raised an eyebrow at her.

“I am a 'Parselmouth', which means that I can speak to snakes.” She told him and shrugged.

That’s when the fat boy, _calling him a kid would be an insult to all the kids_ , Damon thought. Dudley, came running and pushed Athena so hard, that she fell. He saw her glaring at the boy, then, the glass vanished and the boy fell into the cage. The huge snake getting out of the cage, hissing something to Athena and leaving; the boy being trapped and her smiling at that.

The scene changed as he saw Petunia rushing a wet Dudley inside, while Vernon dragged Athena by her hair and pushed her inside the cupboard under the stairs and shouted, “No meals for you.”

** Scene Change **

The family of three were sitting calmly, having tea while Athena was serving biscuits. Minutes later, the house started shaking and the letters started pelting out of the fireplace, doors and even the ceilings, like bullets. She jumped in the air to catch one but Vernon held her by waist and shouted, “WE ARE LEAVING.”

** Scene Change **

Damon saw the most miserable shack in the middle of a sea. Athena was on the floor, when he heard someone knocking on the door, Vernon came downstairs with a rifle at the same moment, when with a loud BOOM, the door landed on the floor. He saw the largest man he had even seen, which he remembered from one of the pictures in her room, entering the shack at which she told him, “That’s Hagrid, He is half-giant and half-human and is the gamekeeper, keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts.”

He saw the giant introducing himself to Athena, giving her a birthday cake along with the letter, the boy swallowing the cake and the giant giving him a pig tale, at which the family of three shirked with horror. He couldn’t help but like him, Hagrid. And finally, her leaving along with the giant.

** Scene Change **

He was in a street which looked like it was built centuries ago. There were shops selling robes, strange instruments he had never seen before, windows stacked with different body parts of animals, he had never heard about; potions shops, tottering piles of tomes like he had seen at her home; and _were those brooms?_ He didn’t realize he had said it out loud until Athena smirked, “You’ll see.” 

They entered a towering white building which she told him was a wizarding bank. He stopped short when he saw _the things_ , that were working there. They were short, bald, had huge slanted eyes with pointed nose and ears.

Before he could open his mouth to ask anything, she informed him, “They are goblins, clever but not the friendliest of beings. They run Gringotts.”

He saw the amount of money her parents had left her and fumed at whoever had placed her with the Dursley’s.

** Scene Change **

They were back on the street when young Athena bumped into a boy and dropped all her things. He looked older than her, had dark brown hair and bright grey eyes.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t see you. Here, let me help.” The boy said as he helped Athena in picking all her stuff.

“No. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” She muttered.

“Oh. My name is Cedric Diggory.” He said.

“Hello. My name is Athena Potter.”

The boy’s eyes widened. “Wow. It’s nice to meet you.” He said as they shook hands.

“First Year?” he asked.

“Yes. What about you?”

“I will be starting my third year. I am a Hufflepuff.”

“Nice. I am sorry but Hagrid told me to meet him at Ollivander’s and I am lost. Could you help?

“The gamekeeper? Yes, sure. Just follow me.” He said with a smile as he dropped her to the shop; told her he would see her at the Hogwarts express and left.

** Scene Change **

Hagrid and Athena were eating at an old place when she asked in a quiet voice, “He killed my parents, didn’t he? The one who gave me this scar. I know that you know, Hagrid.”

He sighed but answered, “Not all wizards are good, Athena. Some of them go bad. A few years ago, there was one who went as dark as you can go. His name was V…. Vol…”

“Maybe you can write it down?”

“No, I can’t. Okay. His name was Voldemort. It was dark times. He gathered some followers and bought them to the dark side. He killed whoever stood in his way. Your parents fought him, no one lived but you.”

“Me? Why would he try to kill me?”

“I am not the right person to answer that but there is one thing, Athena. This is no ordinary cut on your forehead. It comes from being touched by the evilest curse of all times.”

“What happened to You-Know-Who?”

“Some say he is dead but it is codswallop in my opinion. That’s why you are famous. No one has ever survived it. That’s why you are the Girl-Who-Lived.”

He saw the girl swallowing at that and he himself realized where she got the scar from. As the scene in front of him dissolved once more.

** Scene Change **

He saw her with the family of redheads at a platform, running straight at the wall as the lady told her to do. In the next second, she disappeared behind it and he found himself looking at the train with the words Hogwarts Express written on it.

“Do you need a hand?” asked one of the redheaded twins.

“Yes, please.”

“Name’s Fred, by the way. Oi Georgy. Come here!” She thanked them after they helped her to a compartment.

“Blimey! You are Athena Potter.” One of them shouted at her.

She grimaced at that but smiled and said, “Its nice to meet you.”

** Scene Change **

She was sitting in a train with a red-haired boy who introduced himself as Ron Weasley, a scared looking chubby boy who was trying to make himself invisible, another girl with large hair and buck-teeth who he abruptly realized was Hermione; when he saw Cedric entering the compartment.

** Scene Change **

He saw her defending the redhead from a sleek blond-haired boy as the wooden door swung open and a tall, black-haired witch, for he had no doubt that she was a witch indeed, in emerald-green robes, stood there. She had a very stern face and Damon’s first thought was that _she was not someone_ _to cross_.

It was lit by thousand of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the students were sitting. He looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with starts. He was still looking around in awe when Athena told him that it was just enchanted to look like the sky.

He saw her being sorted into Gryffindor, one of the twins telling her about Professor Snape and Quirrell.

.

The scene dissolved and in the next moment, he was standing in a field with a scary looking woman with hawk like gold eyes and spikey gold hair, who was teaching Quidditch to the students. He saw the blonde boy taunting Athena, once the lady left with the chubby boy to the hospital, her catching the glass-ball blondie threw with ease and being selected as the youngest seeker in the century.

.

She, Ron and Hermione were on the stairs when it changed.

“We shouldn’t be here. It’s the third floor, its forbidden.” Hermione whispered furiously.

In the next second, he saw a cat and the three of them running towards a locked door; hiding inside after Hermione opened it and the sheer terror that crossed their faces, unaware that he did have the same expression as well. In front of him was a three-headed-dog so huge, that he had never even imagined the possibility of it.

.

He was in a bathroom, with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide. The ‘ _three idiots’_ which he thought was better suited to them were being scolded by their teachers after beating a troll.

.

He saw her practicing Quidditch with the help of Cedric, who was a seeker as well; playing pranks with the twins on Slytherin’s and especially the Malfoy boy.

.

It was the first day of her match and young Athena looked quite green in his opinion. Anyone would look like that if they had to fly around on a stick made of wood, chasing a ball was the only thought in his mind. She received a new broom from _McGonagall and praised the witch internally when he saw the smile that lit her face._

He saw her playing her first game, Hermione setting Snape’s cloak on fire, the stunt she pulled by standing on the broom in mid-air and falling from it, had him fuming until he saw her laughing joyfully with everyone, after catching the snitch.

.

It was Christmas and everyone had gone home, apart from Ron and Cedric. She was sleeping when they both woke her up. Cedric told her that he took special permission from Dumbledore to be in the Gryffindor Tower with her. Damon saw her opening all the presents and was shocked to see the Invisibility Cloak as it was one of the best things, he had ever seen.

.

He saw the them discussing about the Philosopher's Stone – a stone which grants its user immortality. Athena telling her friends that she was informed by a centaur named Firenze in the forest, that a plot to steal the Stone is being orchestrated by none other than Voldemort himself, who was scheming to use it to be restored back to his body and return to power. He cursed when they decided to go and check on it themselves.

.

He saw them encountering a series of obstacles, her entering inside a room and his attention was drawn to the mirror and the Defence Professor who told her that he was serving Voldemort. Much to his surprise, a voice was heard from Quirrell to ‘use the girl’. He saw a face at the back of the guy’s head, which he realized was Voldemort once the turban was removed. He saw Athena refusing to hand over the stone and the guy attacking her but was burned alive on contact; a spirt rising and passing through her as she fainted.

.

Athena was in the school's infirmary, where Dumbledore explained that her survival against Voldemort is to be owed, to her mother's sacrifice and love for her, leaving a powerful protective charm that lives in her blood.

 

** Scene Change **

Damon and Athena were once again in her aunt’s house. She told him that it was her twelfth birthday; the younger Athena was told to stay in her room by her relatives and was talking to Hedwig that none of her friends has sent her any letters.

Suddenly, a creature appeared out of thin air. He was extremely short, standing only about 3 and a half feet, had large, tennis-ball-like green eyes, a pencil-like nose and long, bat-like pointed ears. He was wearing a torn and dirty pillow-case. Athena told him that it was a house-elf and his name was Dobby. He saw the elf warning her, not to return to Hogwarts and admits to intercepting Athena’s post from her friends. He ran downstairs and used magic to smash Petunia's dessert on a dinner party guest and framing it on her.

.

He noticed that her bedroom door was locked and there were bars on the window.

She must have seen the look on his face as she told him, “It was my punishment because the deal got cancelled.”

It was late and she was sitting on her bed as a bright light shone across the room. He frowned and then blinked as he saw a car flying right outside her window. And then, Ron and the twins rescuing her.

.

He finds himself in Diagon Alley once again. Athena is hugging Hermione and Cedric. They were in a book shop, when they encountered a man who had a pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair and cold grey eyes. Athena tells him that he is Lucius Malfoy. He saw them talking and Hermione and Cedric defending her; at which he insults Cedric and his father as he picks a book from the pile Cedric is carrying, placed them back and left.

.

He sees just in time, as Athena and Ron crash into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and their decision to fly Arthur’s car to Hogwarts. The scene dissolves and he find themselves at Hogwarts, where they crash into a sentient willow tree on the grounds.

.

They are in a room where Athena is serving detention with Lockhart. Once done, she meets Ron and Hermione and asks them if they heard an unnerving voice seemingly coming from the walls of the school. They tell her that they haven’t heard anything, when she tells them that somethings wrong and runs. Damon and Athena follow them and saw the school caretaker’s petrified cat, along with a warning scrawled across one of the walls: “The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware.”

Athena explained to him, that one of Hogwarts' founders, Salazar Slytherin, constructed a secret Chamber and placed a monster inside it, that only his Heir can control; due to his belief that students of non-magical parentage should be refused entry to the school.

.

They are at a Quidditch game, where a rouge Bludger broke her arm and the stupid professor vanished her bones. Dobby returns in the middle of the night to visit her in the hospital wing, revealing that it was he who charmed the Bludger and sealed the gateway at King’s Cross and that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened before.

Just then a student is brought in, who is attacked and petrified.

.

He saw her communicating with a snake in a class and then the rumors flying as the students suspect of her being the Heir of Slytherin. Cedric telling her that he believes her and he is worried about her. He sees the young girl blushing as the boy hugs her. He is there to see, Athena finding another boy and a ghost petrified and her being framed again. Myrtle, an existentially mopey ghost, providing them a diary that belonged to Tom Riddle who reveals that the culprit was none other than Hagrid. He saw a petrified Hermione and Dumbledore along with Hagrid, being forced to leave the school premises. Athena discussing Cedric’s strance behavior with Ron.

Athena finding a note in Hermione’s hand, that the monster is a basilisk. Athena tells him that it’s a snake that kills with a stare, although no one is dead because of various devices through which they indirectly saw him, hence she was able to hear it.

.

When they find out that Cedric is taken into the Chamber, Damon wanted to bang his head somewhere. By now he was sure, that she would try to rescue her friend which proved true when he saw Athena, Ron, and Lockhart entering the Chamber. Lockhart causes a rockfall while attempting to modify the both their memories with Ron’s damaged wand.

.

He and Athena follow the young girl when she is separated from Ron and entered the Chamber, alone. They find an unconscious Cedric and a boy who was tall with pale skin, jet black hair, and dark brown eyes. He shows young Athena that his full name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, can be made into the anagram "I am Lord Voldemort." And it was he, who opened the Chamber fifty years ago and framed Hagrid. By possessing Cedric through his diary, he has been continuing what he started fifty years ago.

Damon watched with horror, as the boy summoned the basilisk and told it to kill Athena. A phoenix, arriving with the Sorting Hat and then blinding the snake, allowing Athena to remove the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat and slay the creature. Even though fatally poisoned, she used its fang to stab the diary, therefore destroying Riddle and saving Cedric and then, Fawkes's tears healing her.

.

He saw Lucius trying to kill Athena and Dobby saving her after she freed him. Cedric and his parents thanking her for saving him. Her saying goodbye to her friends and Cedric hugging her, before the scene dissolved.

 

** Scene Change **

Damon and Athena were back at the Dursley’s, where a young Athena was cleaning the kitchen while watching on television that a convict named Sirius Black has escaped. He saw Vernon’s sister Marge insulting her and her parents, which leads to Athena involuntarily inflating her and flying out of the house. She packs her stuff and leaves; a huge black dog is about to attack her when he saw the most ridiculous purple, triple-decker bus arriving out of nowhere.

“It’s the Knight Bus. It appears whenever a witch or wizard is in urgent need of transportation.” Athena told him as they both entered it.

It had beds, curtained windows and candles burning beside each bed. He was just looking around when the bus started and he fell forward along with the young Athena. He was still cursing when he saw her talking to the conductor about the man, who was on the newspaper. It was the same man they had seen on T.V. earlier. Stan told her that he was a follower of Voldemort and was the first one ever to escape Azkaban.

“It’s a prison for wizards and witches.” She whispered and he nodded. _Of course, they would have their own prison_ , he thought.

They reached Leaky Cauldron where the Minister for Magic gives Athena her school books and tells her to stay in Diagon Alley for the remaining weeks, before school starts.

.

He saw her meeting the Weasley’s, Hermione and Cedric. He didn’t like the way she jumped to hug Cedric and he caught her as she kissed him on the cheek, after which both of them turned red. The twins came running and collided with them, which somewhat seemed planned to him.

He hears Mr. Weasley warning her, that Black will attempt to murder her and not to go find him. Which seemed weird to him. _Why would she go and find a convicted murderer?_

.

They are on the Hogwarts Express, where she is discussing about Black with Hermione, Ron and Cedric when the train stops. The air around them turned cold and he saw a cloaked figure entering the compartment. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood and he couldn’t understand what it was, which scared him.

“It’s a Dementor. They are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They drain hope, peace and happiness out of everything around them. It is soulless and evil. If it gets near you, you will be left with nothing but worst experiences of your life. They can suck your soul out and are the guards of Azkaban.” She explained to him. He saw the creature nearing young Athena, which caused her to faint, just as the man sitting next to them, casts a charm which repeals the dementor.

.

He landed in the next memory. It was raining heavily and she had a Quidditch match. He just knew that it would end badly and held in a sigh. Athena and Cedric were chasing the snitch. But what made his breath hitch was the Dementors that surrounded the area. He saw her faint and falling off her broom from high in the air. He was about to run to catch her but someone held his hand. He was startled and looked at Athena as she told him that it was a memory. It was so real that he had forgotten that he was watching her past. He saw as one of the twins caught her in midair and finally, took a breath but tightened his grip on the hand he was holding.

.

They were in the hospital wing, again when her friends told her that her broom was blown away and smashed by the Whomping Willow. She was thanking Fred, though he was never able to differentiate between the twins, he could easily tell them apart at the moment, as one of them was tomato red and the other one was smirking. He was sure that the one with red face had a crush on her. The door opened and Cedric came running. He caught the snitch but was apologizing to her. She waved it off as he settled himself on her bed and held her hand; though the others were oblivious but Damon didn’t miss the glare the two redheads sent his way.

.

It was snowing in her next memory. He saw Cedric telling her that he won’t go to Hogsmeade without her and to bring her invisibility cloak. Then takes her to meet Fred and George, who give her a piece of paper. Fred tapped it with his wand and said, “I solemnly swear, I am up to no good.” Damon looked down in time, to see red lines appearing and them telling her that it shows everyone in Hogwarts. He stared at the map in awe and wondered how easy his life would become if he had something like this.

.

She was sitting on a stone under her cloak, crying. He saw her telling her friends that she overheard McGonagall and Madam Rosmerta talking with Fudge that Black was not only her father’s best friend but her Godfather, as well. He betrayed them and gave Voldemort access to their house. They also mentioned that Black killed twelve muggles and his former friend Peter Pettigrew.

He saw Cedric wiping her tears and hugging her close as she vowed to kill Black.

.

The next memory was Lupin teaching her the Patronus Charm to repel Dementors.

.

The next memory was of Christmas. He saw McGonagall taking a broom from Athena. Hermione was trying to explain that no one knew who sent the present and it could be cursed which was why she reported. Athena glared at her and left with Ron following behind her. Even though he didn’t like Hermione but he praised her internally for her decision. He would have done the same.

.

Damon and Athena arrived just in time to see the trio witness Buckbeak's execution and Ron's pet rat - Scabbers biting him and escaping. Ron chases Scabbers, only to be attacked by a big black dog, which Damon remembered seeing when Athena had left her house. The dog drags Ron through a tunnel, under the Whomping Willow into the Shrieking Shack. He follows Athena and Hermione to the shack and discover that the dog is actually Sirius. Lupin arrives and embraces Sirius. He admits to being a werewolf and explained that Sirius was innocent. He was falsely accused of betraying the Potters to Voldemort, murdering twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew. He saw that Scabbers was Pettigrew, an Animagus who committed the crime for which Sirius was convicted, and was the one who betrayed the Potters. Snape arrived to apprehend Sirius but Athena knock him unconscious. Lupin and Black prepare to kill him, but are stopped by Athena, as she feels her father would not have wanted it. She convinces them, to give him to the Dementors instead.

As they are returning to Hogwarts, Damon listens as Sirius asked Athena to live with him. He couldn’t help but think the reason of her living alone. Maybe, Sirius was in England. He didn’t get much time to think as Lupin turns into a werewolf and becomes violent. He stood there watching as Pettigrew escapes and Sirius prevents Lupin from attacking the others. They heard a howl from the forest and the wolf follows it. He saw Athena following Sirius where they were attacked by Dementors. He sees someone casting Patronus but is not able to see who it is as the scene dissolves.

.

They were in the hospital wing yet again, as Hermione tells Athena that Sirius has been sentenced to the Dementor’s kiss. He saw them travelling back in time on Dumbledore’s advice and watched all the events repeat themselves. Saving Buckbeak from execution and Athena saving Sirius and herself. They save Sirius, who escapes with Buckbeak with a promise to Athena that they will someday be a family.

** Scene Change **

He and Athena are in a dimly lit room, where young Athena is woken by her scar hurting. It’s early morning, the Weasley’s, Hermione and Athena were travelling to watch the Quidditch World Cup. They met Cedric, who jumped from the tree and his father. He hugged Athena as soon as he saw her and kissed her on the cheek. Damon rolled his eyes at the way the two were staring at each other, until Hermione coughed and they both blushed.

.

He saw Voldemort's followers attacking the site, destroying spectators' tents and wreaking havoc. They fired a mark into the sky, which Athena tells him is the Dark Mark. She was lost in the chaos and was rescued by Mr. Weasley, Hermione, Ron and he was sure it was Fred.

.

Both he and Athena were at Hogwarts, as Dumbledore announces that Alastor Moody will be the Defence teacher for the year and also that Hogwarts will host the Triwizard Tournament, However, only those over 17—the age of majority—will be allowed to enter. He saw the man and held a grimace. “Mad-Eye” as she called him was covered with scars and a chunk of his nose was missing. He has dark grey, grizzled hair and had a wooden leg. Students from Beauxbatons Academy and the Durmstrang Institute will be competing along with the Hogwarts students.

.

The next memory was of Cedric telling Athena that he wants to participate at which she tells him that she would support him no matter what as the scene dissolves.

.

They were in a class where Moody was teaching the students about the Unforgivable Curses, using a spider. He placed the first spider under the Imperius Curse and made it perform acrobatics. Then he tortured it with the Cruciatus curse and then struck it with the Killing Curse, and it died instantly.

.

They were now in the Great Hall, along with everyone else where the champions were announced. Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons and Victor Krum from Drumstrang Institute. It grew silent as a fourth name was thrown from the goblet – Athena Potter.

He knew that she would not have participated herself and looked at Athena at which she told him that it was magically binding and her name could not be removed.

.

He saw as she tried to talk to Cedric after that but he ignored her. Ron and Hermione were also the ones to shun her along with almost every student from the three schools, assuming that she cheated her way into the tournament. Fred and George were the only ones to believe her, in fact they were the one who talked to her without making her life miserable.

He saw her having a fight with Ron and her discussing everything with Sirius through the Floo.

.

He was standing outside the castle, where Athena and Cedric were talking. She tried to explain but he didn’t give her the chance as he told her that she participated even after knowing he wanted it. That the fame she has is not enough and she wanted even more of it. He told her that it would be better if they stay away and he doesn’t want anything to do with a cheater as a single tear fell from her eye. She nodded and left without another word. He had never wanted to hurt anyone as much as he wanted to hurt the Diggory boy in that moment and with that thought, the memory faded.

.

They were listening to Hagrid as he revealed to Athena that the first task involves dragons and discussing it with Fred who tried to calm her.

.

He saw the badges “Potter Stinks” and fumed. He frowned when she asked Cedric if she could talk to him while he had one of his hand around a girl with dark hair and was laughing with his friends. He knew that Athena liked Cedric and he did as well, but still the boy was blatantly hurting her. She informed him about the dragons and he told her that he told people not to wear the badges. She gave him a tight-lipped smile and left.

.

He and Athena were in a tent, watching the four champions prepare. He saw Fred entering the tent and hugging Athena as she thanked him for being there, when no one else was. He saw a flash of light and realized it was the reporter. Thankfully, Krum told her to leave. She got the Hungarian Horntail, the most violent of the four dragons. Cedric was the first to leave and she wished him luck, at which Damon rolled his eyes heavenward.

She managed to summon her broom to lure the dragon off the egg, long enough to snatch the golden egg and he couldn’t help but be proud of her.

.

He saw Cedric and Athena standing in front of the Gryffindor Tower where he was apologizing to her. He told her that he was stupid to think that she would put her name voluntarily, for such a dangerous task. She told him that he had been her best friend from the past four years, but even then, he never gave her a chance to explain. The boy looked heartbroken but Damon was glad when George came and whisked her away without giving him a chance to reply.

.

He saw the articles about Athena, Fred and Cedric being in a love triangle and other half-truths in the Daily Prophet which made her life even more miserable.

.

Cedric and Athena were on a high tower where he was asking her if she’ll go the ball with him? Athena looked at him sadly and informed him that someone’s asked her already and she said yes. Damon saw the crestfallen look of the boy and as he was leaving, she stopped him to apologize again.

.

It was the day of Yule Ball and the Great Hall had been transformed into a ball room full of fairy lights over their heads.

He saw Athena descending the stairs; she wore a beautiful gown of green color and was supporting a fancy hairstyle. She was not wearing her glasses and he couldn’t help but notice, how green her eyes were. Green as spring grass, and sparkling like dew in the morning sun. To him, she looked like an angel; as he came back to himself, he noticed that he was not the only one staring at her. Fred took her hand, kissed it and led her to the main hall. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Cedric giving not so subtle glances toward Athena, ignoring his own date. Cedric asking her for a dance and held her close throughout the song while whispering something in her ear, before leaving. Fred holding her close and kissing her on the cheek.

He saw Hermione dancing with Krum and Ron fighting with her, afterwards.

.

They are on a bridge, where Cedric is telling her to open the egg in the Prefects bathroom. He tells her that he was sorry for his behavior and that he liked her. After which the scene faded.

.

They are by the Black Lake, where Athena tells him, that they hid someone she loved in the lake and she had to save them in an hour. He wanted to ask her how was she going to breathe underwater when he saw Neville giving her something to eat, “Gillyweed – which allowed her to breathe underwater”, Athena told him. He saw “Mad Eye” pushing her into the water and before he could do much, he was inside it as well. He found Athena’s hand and held it tightly but then she reminded him that it was just her memory.

She swam to a village and they followed, where he saw four people floating mid water. He knew Fred and Hermione; Athena told him that the other two were Fleur’s sister and Cedric’s friend Justin.

He saw her doing nothing and looking at her two friends. Cedric arrived shortly after and rescued Justin, followed by Victor, who was not able to rescue Hermione and Athena helped him. He groaned, when he saw her rescuing both the people left; merpeople trying to stop her but she managed to push them to the surface, fighting the merpeople and finally casting a charm which threw her back to the shore.

He saw Hermione trying to dry her with a towel, Fred holding her close to him as he kissed her head and Cedric congratulating her with a sad smile, when he saw her with Fred.

Although she came last, but he saw Cedric telling the judges that she reached there first and would have won if not for saving two people. After which she was rewarded with extra points and was tied for the lead with Cedric.

.

He and Athena were now on the Quidditch pitch, which has been turned into a hedge maze for the final task. He saw Cedric hugging her and her telling him that she hopes for him to win, before they entered the maze. She had to deal with a Boggart, Victor attacking Cedric with the Cruciatus Curse, after which Athena knocks him out. He saw Cedric being attacked by the vines and Athena saving him, again; their argument over who deserved to win more and their decision to take the cup together. As soon as he saw them touching the cup together, the scene in front of him faded.

.

He and Athena were now in a graveyard and she tells him, that the cup was a Portkey. His attention is drawn towards young Athena, as she started screaming. When asked, she told Cedric that her scar was hurting and he should take the cup and leave. He saw just in time to see Pettigrew arriving, and was carrying something; him tying them both to the tombstone on the order of the creature.

Pettigrew using her blood, the bones which he was holding and his own hand to bring the creature to life, which he realized was Lord Voldemort. He was tall and skeletally thin with chalk white skin. His face was snake-like with wide, livid, scarlet eyes having vertical pupils. He had a lipless mouth, flat slit like nostrils and large spidery hands and Damon shuddered.

_The snake_ told Athena that the protection of her mother has been lifted now, as the same blood ran through both their veins. He summoned his Death Eaters, berated them for thinking he was dead, and then challenged Athena to a duel.

However, Cedric shouted at him to leave her and fight him instead. It seemed that he had forgotten Cedric and released his bonds as Athena shouted at him to let Cedric go and he could do whatever he wanted with her; but in the next moment, Voldemort fired the killing curse and just like that, Cedric flew back. Dead!

Damon didn’t get much time to think, as Voldemort released Athena and tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse. He was forced to stand there and watch her scream in agony. However, when she fired a curse in return, their wands connected. Athena told him that both their wands were ‘brothers’. He saw the spirits of Voldemort’s victims, including her parents and Cedric. They told her that they would create a momentarily distraction and her to grab the cup, while Cedric told her that he was sorry and he loved her and to take his body back to his parents.

In the next moment, the echoes protected her, as she grabbed Cedric’s body and disappeared as soon as she touched the cup.

She was back at the school and the cheering started before they saw her clutching Cedric’s body and sobbing hysterically.

_He had started disliking Cedric ever since he had hurt Athena, but at that moment, Damon only felt sadness towards him. He didn’t deserve a death like that. And his heart clenched as he watched her crying over the dead body of her best-friend and he tightened his hold on Athena’s hand._

.

He noticed that she was still in shock, when Moody ushered her to his office, reveling himself to be Voldemort’s servant; he was the one to put her name in the Goblet. Before he can kill her, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape intervened. It was revealed that Moody is in fact Barty Crouch Jr., Mr. Crouch's son, disguised by Polyjuice Potion.

.

Once again, he found himself in the hospital wing. Athena was in the bed surrounded by the Weasley’s, Hermione, Lupin and Snuffles as she called Sirius, earlier.

Many people, including Minister for Magic – Fudge barged in and refused to believe that Voldemort had returned. He saw as Fudge has the Dementor's Kiss performed on Crouch Jr. who is then unable to give testimony.

.

He saw her sitting on her hospital bed, with her head on Fred’s shoulder and their fingers twined together. Her eyes were puffy and she looked tired. George was sitting on a chair nearby, when she produced a bag and gave it to them. He realized that it was the 1000 Gallons that she had won, when they argued with her but she told them to use the money for their joke shop.

And the scene in front of him faded.

.

.

.

 

Aug 11th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: I tried to keep all the important events, but it is possible that I might have forgotten something. If there is something you would like me to add, you can tell me and I will look into it.  
> Don’t forget to tell me, whether you liked it or not.


	10. The Pensieve (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> This chapter is Athena’s past, which means, it is essentially copied from JK Rowling. I have changed bits and pieces but it still belongs to the respective author. I am not stealing anything.
> 
> I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance.

 

** Scene Change **

They were once again in her room, at Little Whinging. He saw her receiving gifts for her birthday, from the Weasley’s and Hermione, but she sets them on fire in her anger.

** Scene Change **

They were now in the same park, where he had first met her. He saw Dudley and his gang making fun of her and Cedric, at which she became increasingly defensive and pointed her wand at Dudley. The night suddenly turned dark and cold. The others ran away as Dudley shouted at her to stop causing the misery surrounding him. She turned around just as a Dementor approached her from behind.

What he saw next, sent a chill down his body. It seemed like something out of his worst nightmare. She tried to fend it off, but its power was draining her. The Dementor held her by the throat and forced her against the wall. He felt the air freeze, as the creature clamped its jaws on her mouth and started sucking out her soul out. She searched for her wand and shouted the incantation, producing the stag Patronus and drove the Dementor off. She looked around, saw the Dementor feeding on Dudley and saved him, as well.

Just then, he saw a lady arriving and Athena hurrying to hide her wand, but the lady shouted, “Don’t put it away, you foolish girl!” He saw her escorting Dudley and that the lady was Mrs. Figg, who was told to keep an eye on Athena, by Dumbledore.

.

He heard the letter stating, that she had been expelled from Hogwarts and then another owl arriving with a letter, which stated that her expulsion was withdrawn and the order for her to attend the disciplinary hearing for using a “Patronus” in presence of a muggle, therefore, breaking the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy.

.

Next, he saw many people arriving, to escort her to the headquarters of Order of the Phoenix, including “Mad-Eye”, Remus Lupin, a girl with pink hair and a man which Athena told him were Nymphadora Tonks – who was a Metamorphmagus,  _a wizard/witch who can change their appearance at will_  and Kingsley Shacklebolt - a senior Auror.

The headquarter, number twelve, Grimmauld Place, was a dark and gloomy place which belonged to Sirius. She met the Weasley’s, Hermione, Sirius and many other people there. He saw her lashing out in anger at being left-out, when they told her that Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization led by Dumbledore, dedicated to fight Voldemort and his followers and that Voldemort was seeking an object that he did not have prior to his first defeat. She also learned that the Ministry of Magic, was refusing to acknowledge Voldemort's return, and had been running a smear campaign against her and Dumbledore.

.

He was in a room, which seemed like a dungeon to him. Athena told him that it was Wizengamot, which was the court where a trial takes place. Young Athena was sitting in a chair, at the center of the room and there were about fifty people, wearing plum-covered robes embroidered with a silver letter W, sitting in the stands.

He saw her trying to defend herself until Dumbledore arrived to assist her, the testimony of Mrs. Figg, after which Athena was cleared of all charges and her trying to talk to Dumbledore, who refused to even look at her.

** Scene Change **

They were at Hogwarts, again, when he saw black, skeletal, bat-winged horses carrying the carriages.

“They are Thestrals. Being able to see them, is a sign that the beholder has witnessed death, and gained an emotional understanding of what death means.” Athena told him.

.

He saw Umbridge, a senior employee in the Ministry of Magic, taking the position of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Umbridge and Athena clashing, as she, like Fudge, refused to believe that Voldemort has returned. Her refusal to teach the students, how to perform defensive spells. Her punishing Athena for her rebellious outbursts, by having her write "I must not tell lies" with a cursed quill, that carved the phrase into her skin.

“That’s how the students are punished?” He asked with barely restrained anger, as he saw more phrases appear on her hand.

“No. It’s forbidden to use the quill. It’s dark magic and affects our magical core. It doesn’t matter, anyway. It’s in the past.” She told him as she started at the woman with narrowed eyes.

He wanted to ask more but then closed his mouth, as the scene faded.

  **Scene Change**

He saw Athena, Hermione and Ron forming their own Defense Against the Dark Arts group, known as the D.A. or Dumbledore’s Army. Many students, signing up, including Neville, Fred and George, Ginny and Luna. The students meeting as often as possible, to learn and practice Defense spells, in the Room of Requirement.

.

Umbridge banning her from the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

.

Something burned in his chest, when he saw Fred asking Athena to be his girlfriend and them kissing for the first time.

He saw Fred, discovering the carved phrases on her hand and his extremely violent reaction after that.

.

Damon saw Athena’s vision, through the eyes of Voldemort's snake Nagini, attacking Mr. Weasley. Her informing Dumbledore and the news that Mr. Weasley was rescued.

After which, Dumbledore arranged Occlumency lessons for her with Snape, to protect her mind against further invasions by Voldemort. During one of the lessons, Snape taunting her and, in her anger, her invading his mind, viewing a memory of his time as a student at Hogwarts. Athena is shocked to witness her father and Sirius bullying and humiliating Snape. Enraged, Snape refusing to continue the lessons and throwing her out of his room.

.

He saw Umbridge amassing more power and influence at the school. D.A. being caught and getting into trouble with Fudge. Dumbledore taking responsibility for the illegal organization, being forced to leave the school and go into hiding.

Umbridge becoming the headmistress and Fred and George cause pandemonium around the school in revenge.

.

Her punishing the students of D.A. with the cursed quill.

.

Fred telling Athena about his and George’s plan to leave Hogwarts, to start their joke-shop in London. His and George’s fireworks and then storming out of the school; which Damon loved.

.

Hagrid introducing his giant half-brother, Grawp and asking the three of them to look after him, if he himself must leave the school.

.

He saw Athena having a vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort, in the Department of Mysteries. Her trying to illegally use Umbridge's office fireplace, to communicate with the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, to make sure the vision was genuine and being told by Kreacher, that Sirius was indeed at the Ministry. Umbridge catching Athena and her friends in the act. She summoned Snape, to provide Veritaserum in order to question her, but he claimed to have no further stocks of the potion left. Athena giving him a cryptic warning about Sirius' fate, but Snape declined about his understanding of her statement.

Umbridge deciding to use the Cruciatus Curse on Athena, to interrogate about Sirius' whereabouts. Her revealing the fact, that she herself ordered the Dementor attack on Athena, intending to have her either silenced or discredited. Hermione intervening and in order to create a distraction, convinced Umbridge that they were hiding a weapon of Dumbledore's, in the Forbidden Forest. Athena and Hermione leading her into an area of the forest inhabited by centaurs, where Umbridge provokes them and was taken their captive, as the scene dissolves.

**.**

He found himself standing in a large circular room, where everything was black, expect the floor and the ceilings. He saw Athena, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna standing in the middle with their wands out and cursed. He just knew that everything was about to go down. He saw Athena realizing, that the vision was falsely planted by Voldemort; however, her finding a glass sphere, that bore her and the Dark Lord's names. Death Eaters attacking them in order to capture the sphere, which Athena tells him was a recording of a prophecy concerning her and Voldemort, which was the object Voldemort had been trying to obtain. Malfoy explaining, that only the subjects of the prophecies, in this case her or Voldemort, can remove them from the shelves.

His attention was drawn towards a woman, who was cracking with laughter and mimicking Athena’s every word. She was tall with long, thick dark hair which were a complete mess, thin chapped lips and her eyes were heavily-lidded which looked completely crazy. There was a tint of madness in them, which Damon recognized instantly. It was the look he had seen, whenever one of his kind switched their emotions-off and turn into a sadistic killer.

His focus returned to everyone when the fight started, during which, Neville accidentally smashed the prophecy. Athena and her friends, soon joined by members of the Order, entered a battle with the Death Eaters and curses flying everywhere. Hermione falling to the floor after being hit by the purple light and Neville fighting to reach her. Athena falling on her knees and crawling, where Hermione lay motionless and the relief after realizing that she was alive.

He saw Athena and Sirius fighting together and the woman, Bellatrix Lestrange firing the Killing Curse at Sirius which hit him squarely on the chest. Sirius’s eyes widened in shock and flicked to Athena as he sank backward through the veil and disappeared behind it.

Damon heard Bellatrix’s triumph scream, but his only focus was on Athena. She was shouting for Sirius again and again as she sprinted towards the dais, to pull him out. He saw Lupin grabbing her around the waist, just before she was about to jump inside the veil, her arguing with Lupin that, “Sirius had just gone through and she would bring him back”, her struggling hard and viciously, but the wolf holding her even more tightly. The others were still fighting, but Athena was fighting hard to reach Sirius. He saw her still shouting for Sirius as Lupin dragged her back from the dais, all the while staring at the veil and his hand unconsciously went to Athena’s waist as he held her tight to him.

She was no longer struggling, so Lupin released her but still held her arm. He saw her eyes flicker towards Bellatrix, as she ripped her arm from Lupin and ran after her. Athena followed her through the door and bellowed, “ _Crucio_.” The witch fell and roared with pain but Athena tortured her again and again. He had never seen her look at anyone with such pure hatred. The crazy witch deserved to be tortured and even more, but he never wanted to see such a look on Athena’s face again.

Voldemort arrived and the  _crazy woman_  wasted no time in groveling at her  _master’s_  feet, but he merely kicked her and told her to be quiet. He stared at Athena with pitiless red eyes and fired the Killing Curse at her. He could see that she was shocked by the suddenness of his appearance and her wand was pointing uselessly at the floor. His own eyes widened and his grip on Athena’s waist tightened even more, if that was possible. He didn’t know when, but he noticed that both his hands were around her and he pressed her closer to himself, as if to shield her from the wizard. At that moment, he only cared about the fact, that she was alive and here in his arms.

A statue in the fountain sprung alive, leaping from its plinth and landed on the floor with a crash between Athena and Voldemort, just as the green light glanced off its chest. He turned around at the same time Voldemort realized, that it was Dumbledore. Damon had never been relieved to see anyone, as he was to see the old man at that moment. He saw the two of them fighting, which ended in Voldemort unsuccessfully trying to possess Athena, in an attempt to get Dumbledore to kill her. He saw Athena fighting him off and then escaping, just as Fudge and a whole bunch of Ministry employees appeared, finally faced with first-hand evidence, that Voldemort has truly returned.

Even though the scene faded and he knew she was safe, but he didn’t release his death grip on her.

.

Dumbledore was appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts, once again.

He saw Dumbledore apologizing to Athena, for keeping her in the dark all this year, explaining that he was trying to protect her and Athena raging at him in her anger.

Dumbledore also explained the prophecy: Before Athena was born, Professor Trelawney predicted that a child with the power to defeat Voldemort would be born, would be marked as an equal by Voldemort and have powers unknown to him, and that one of the pair must kill the other, for "neither can live while the other survives". Voldemort learnt of the first part of the prophecy, and subsequently tried to murder Athena in the belief that he could prevent it from coming true, unaware that he would grant her power by doing so. Dumbledore telling Athena that she must stay with the Dursleys for one last summer because by taking Athena into her home, her Aunt Petunia, Lily's sister, seals the protection that Athena’s mother afforded her when she died; as long as she is there, she is safe from Voldemort and his followers as the scene in front of him fades.

.

He saw Athena mourning for the loss of her godfather; coming to terms with the fact that Sirius would not want her to be depressed and resolved herself to continue fighting Voldemort.

** Scene Change **

Damon and Athena were in Little Whinging, where Dumbledore picked up Athena from her aunt’s house, intending to escort her to the Burrow. On the way, they made a detour to the temporary home of Slughorn, former Potions teacher and Athena unwittingly helping persuade him, to return to teach.

.

They were in a place which seemed cozy and lived in, with a cluttered array of furniture and trappings, which Athena called the Burrow. Her celebrating her birthday with Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny; Fred asking her to be his girlfriend and both of them turned red, when she said yes.

.

The three visiting, Fred and George Weasley's new joke shop at Diagon Alley, Fred giving them ‘the grand tour’, after which he dragged Athena to an empty corner and snogging her. His eye’s twitched as he watched them.

.

They saw Draco entering Knockturn Alley with his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, follow him to Borgin and Burkes, where they overhear him and a group of Death Eaters, threatening Mr. Borgin.

.

He found himself on the Hogwarts Express, as Athena discussed her suspicions of Draco’s allegiance with Voldemort, however Ron and Hermione were doubtful with the lack of evidence.

.

He saw Athena exceling in Potions, thanks to a Potions textbook, that once belonged to someone named "The Half-Blood Prince," a mysterious former student, who wrote numerous tips and spells in his Potions textbook. She used it to achieve superb results. After a class contest, The Half-Blood Prince's tips helped her in winning a bottle of Felix Felicis, which Athena told him, “ _was more commonly known as ‘Liquid Luck.’ It is a potion that makes the drinker lucky for a period of time, during which everything they attempt will be successful._ ” Though her success pleased Slughorn, her newfound brilliance in potions angered Hermione, who told Athena that she was not truly earning her grades and also should not trust the Half-Blood Prince blindly, at which he rolled his eyes. The witch was obviously jealous and needed to ease a little.

.

He saw Athena and Fred exchanging letters, regularly. Ron dating a girl named Lavender Brown and his and Hermione’s quarrel.

Dumbledore informing Athena about Voldemort’s family and his foe's evolution into a murderer, obsessed not only with power, but with gaining eternal life. Dumbledore showing her a memory involving Slughorn conversing with the young Tom Riddle at Hogwarts, which had clearly been tampered with. He sets Athena the task of convincing Slughorn to give her the true memory, so that he can confirm his suspicions about Voldemort's rise to power and near-invincibility, at which Damon seethed internally. Once again,  _the old fool_  was relying on Athena to do such a crucial thing, which he was sure would end badly.

.

Athena told him that she had used an hour's dose of Felix Felicis, so here he was, in Slughorn’s room, where she was successful in retrieving the memory. He saw Slughorn’s confession about informing Riddle, regarding the process of splitting one's soul and hiding it in several objects called Horcruxes. Only by committing a murder, can a wizard turn an object into a Horcrux; Voldemort created six of them, making himself virtually immortal by placing a piece of his soul in each one, and keeping the seventh and last one within his body. Dumbledore explained, that in order to destroy Voldemort, all the Horcruxes must first be destroyed. Two Horcruxes, Riddle's diary and a ring belonging to Voldemort's grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt, had already been destroyed; but four others remain.

.

Athena’s attempts to repair things between her two friends, which fail every time, resulting in Ron going out with someone else to make Hermione jealous. He saw Ron nearly being killed, in an attempt on Dumbledore's life.

.

Athena and Neville going to Slughorn’s Christmas party together, her sneaking-off to follow Snape and Draco and overhearing them having an argument about Draco’s mission and the Unbreakable Vow.

.

He finds himself in the bathroom, where Athena confronts Draco about the poisoned mead and a cursed necklace and the two duel. She uses a curse from the Half-Blood Prince's book, which nearly killed Malfoy, but is rescued and healed by Professor Snape. Fearing the potion book may be filled with more Dark Magic, Hermione hide it in the Room of Requirement.

.

He and Athena were in a seaside cave, where Dumbledore took her to retrieve a suspected Horcrux, Slytherin’s locket. He saw Dumbledore expertly finding a secret passageway to a large, pitch black underground lake, which Athena and Dumbledore cross in a small boat, to an island in the center. The locket was at the bottom of a basin on the island, and can only be reached by drinking the potion above it. She aids Dumbledore, who drank the potion, causing him hallucinations and immense pain. Though Dumbledore is severely weakened after finishing the potion, together the two manage to fight off Voldemort's Inferi, that have been hiding in the lake.

.

He found himself in Hogwarts once again, only to find that the Dark Mark was summoned over the highest school tower, in their absence. Dumbledore sends Athena to find Snape, but he himself is ambushed by Draco Malfoy, accompanied by other Death Eaters, that he helped get inside Hogwarts. He saw Athena freeze in shock, after Draco disarmed Dumbledore and then threatened to kill him, which turned out, to had been his mission from Voldemort all along. Snape arrived and motioned for Athena to keep quiet and hidden, as well. Draco is unable to kill, instead Snape casts the Killing Curse, which killed Dumbledore.

He saw her trying to fight Snape, but he successfully fights Athena off and revealed that he is in fact, the Half-Blood Prince, before he, Draco, and the rest of the Death Eaters escape.

.

After Dumbledore's funeral, he saw Athena breaking up with Fred, saying that  _it was too dangerous for her, to let their relationship continue._

She finds out, that the locket is not the real Horcrux, containing only a note from someone named ‘R.A.B.’

Damon finds her devastated by Dumbledore's death and telling her friends she will not be returning to Hogwarts. Instead, she will spend the next year searching out Voldemort's Horcruxes. Ron and Hermione insist on joining her, in destroying Voldemort for good. 

** Scene Change **

He found himself outside of her house, where she bids good-bye to the Dursleys for the final time, as the threat of Voldemort forces them to go into hiding.

He saw the Daily Prophet lying on the table, which stated about “The Dark Lord gaining power and Death Eaters committing mass killings of Muggles.”

.

The Order of the Phoenix, led by “Mad-Eye”, arrived to take Athena to the Burrow. Six of her friends take Polyjuice Potion, to disguise themselves as Athena and act as decoys, and they all fly off in different directions and were attacked by the Death Eaters. He saw Voldemort chasing Athena down, but her wand fends Voldemort off, seemingly without Athena’s help, but Hedwig is killed. She arrived at the Burrow, and learned that Moody has been killed and George was maimed in the chase.

.

In the next scene, Damon saw Scrimgeour, the new Minister of Magic, arriving at the Burrow with Dumbledore’s will. Ron received Dumbledore's deluminator, Hermione received a copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard and Athena received the Golden Snitch, that she caught in her first Quidditch match. Scrimgeour revealed that Athena was also bequeathed the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, but the sword was not Dumbledore's to bequeath, and is missing.

.

He finds himself at, Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour’s wedding. Athena was wearing a simple blue dress, but she was simply stunning. He saw her dancing with Fred, holding each other as their life depended on it. They both were lost in each-other, oblivious to the whole world. He saw them confessing their love to each other and the kiss they shared after that, which brought an irrational jealous rage inside him. He didn’t get much time to think about it, as the wedding was interrupted by Death Eaters.

They received the news, that Scrimgeour has been killed by the Death Eaters and is now replaced with Pius Thicknesse, as Voldemort has taken over the Ministry of Magic and is in charge of the wizarding world.

He saw Ron practically ripping her away from Fred, but couldn’t bring himself to feel sad about it and the trio apparating.

.

He found himself at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, where Athena, Hermione and Ron seek refuge. They discovered, that the initials "R.A.B." belonged to Sirius’s dead younger brother, Regulus Arcturus Black, who had been one of Voldemort’s followers. Kreacher told them about Regulus and the locket and that Mundungus Fletcher broke in and stole many items from the house, including the real locket. Kreacher and Dobby apprehend Fletcher, who revealed that the locket is in the possession of Umbridge.

He saw the trio disguising themselves as the Ministry employees, using Polyjuice Potion and infiltrate the Ministry. Them stealing the locket from Umbridge, while witnessing the Ministry’s efforts to persecute wizards who don’t come from pureblood wizard families.

The trio escape, but are forced to abandon the house by apparating in the wilderness, but Ron was injured and was unable to apparate again, until he recovered.

.

Hermione deduced, that the sword of Gryffindor can destroy Horcruxes and that’s why Dumbledore left it to Athena.

After many unsuccessful attempts to destroy the Horcrux, he saw the trio taking turns to wear it, to dilute its power.

While Hermione was wearing the locket, she was overcome by negative feelings and had a fight with Athena. She accused Athena and Ron of having an affair behind her back, before abandoning them. He saw Athena’s anger at that and Ron’s devastated face, as he stared at the place Hermione was standing, before disappearing.

.

He saw Athena deciding to go to Godric’s Hollow to visit her parents' graves. She told Ron that it may be a possibility, that she won’t get a chance after this.

They were on the same road, which he had seen in Athena’s first memory. She was staring intently, at a war memorial of three people, which he realized at a closer look, was the same as the picture hanging in her room. He saw her and Ron entering a graveyard, looking at her parent’s grave from a distance and Ron showing her the same symbol which was in the book, Hermione had left behind.

They encounter a creepy old lady, who lets them into her house and attacked them. Athena told him, that it was actually Nagini, controlling Bathilda's reanimated corpse from inside of her. He saw Ron and Athena escaping into the Forest of Dean and Ron accidentally breaking Athena’s wand, whilst fighting Nagini.

.

It was probably midnight, when Athena saw a Patronus in the form of a doe, which led her to a frozen pond. Damon saw Athena looking at something beneath the pond's ice, which turned out to be Gryffindor's sword. In the next second, she broke and jumped into the pond, to retrieve the sword and he swore. He saw the locket around her neck trying to strangle her, but Hermione arriving and rescued Athena; her using parseltongue to open the locket, and Hermione destroying the Horcrux with the sword.

.

The trio were now standing at a gate, where a zigzag path led to a house, surrounded with variety of odd plants. He saw Luna’s father, Xenophilius Lovegood, who looked haggard. Lovegood explained to them, that the symbol represents the Deathly Hallows, three magical objects that can make a wizard master of Death. The trio tried to leave, but were stopped by Lovegood. He revealed that  _Luna has been kidnapped_  before summoning the Death Eaters, intending to hand over Athena, in exchange for his daughter. He saw the Death Eaters arriving and destroying Lovegood's house, at the same time Athena, Ron, and Hermione disapparated.

.

They were back in the wilderness, as Athena continued having visions of Voldemort. Although Ron and Hermione remain skeptical, but she believed that the Hallows were real. She told them about her suspicion, regarding Voldemort hunting the Elder Wand, which belonged to Dumbledore, believing it will allow him to overpower the connection between his own wand and Athena’s.

He saw her trying to open the Snitch Dumbledore left for her, as she believed that the Resurrection Stone was inset into the ring horcrux that Dumbledore discovered the previous year, and may be hidden inside it, but was unsuccessful.

He saw her telling them, that the description of the third Hallow, matches that of her own Invisibility Cloak.

Athena’s suspicions were confirmed, when she had a vision of Voldemort breaking open Dumbledore's tomb and stealing the Elder Wand from within.

.

Athena angrily mentioned Voldemort’s name and Ron shouted at her, that the name was a taboo. She wasn’t able to reply, as just then, the Snatchers appeared before them. Hermione used a curse to disguise Athena’s features, just as they were caught. A  _man_ , whose face was twisted in a creepy and cruel smile and looked savage, grabbed a fistful of Athena’s hair and held her tightly around the waist.

Athena told him that, “Fenrir Greyback, is the most savage werewolf alive.”

Ron and Hermione were also held by others. He heard Ron screaming to leave the girls alone and was punched, but he paid it no attention to him. His focus was on Athena, and he froze as he saw her struggling but was only held tighter. The wolf pulled her head back, licked from the base of her throat to her ear and rasped, “Delicious… What a treat… I am going to make you scream, love.” Fenrir grabbed her coat, ripped it with his claws and licked his lips. Damon shivered in disgust and his heart leapt in his throat.

Just then another man approached them and looked at Athena, closely; he recognized her, told Greyback to have his  _fun_  later and then told everyone to take ‘Potter’ to the Malfoy Manor. And the scene in front of him dissolved.

.

He was in a large room which was dark, a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling and had dark purple walls. He heard a dreadfully familiar screech and saw Bellatrix along with Lucius, Narcissa and Draco. They asked Draco if she was ‘Potter’, but he took a look at her and declined. Narcissa recognized Hermione, after which Bellatrix told Pettigrew to take Ron to the cellar and she tortured Athena with the Cruciatus Curse, again and again. Damon’s jaw clenched hard and he grew tense. He wanted nothing more than to kill her, but there was nothing he could do, instead he focused on Athena’s hand, which he still had to let go. Bellatrix found the sword of Gryffindor in Hermione’s bag, and claimed that it was in her vault, at Gringott's. She told Draco to hold Athena and asked Hermione about the sword and tortured her after not receiving any information. He saw her carving the word ‘mudblood’ on Hermione’s forearm and shivered. He had never seen such brutality in all his life, from a person, who was still very much, human.

He saw Athena communicating with a piece of broken mirror, requesting help. From the corner of his eye, he saw Draco noticing her, but turning away. Dobby apparated with Luna, an old man he had seen when Athena bought her wand, and a goblin. Draco giving Athena their wands discreetly and asking her to disarm and stun him. She did just that as Ron rushed to save them, and a battle began, where Athena disarmed Lucius Malfoy. Dobby dropped a chandelier onto Bellatrix, forcing her to release Hermione. Bellatrix threw her knife at them, as Dobby grabbed everyone and disapparated. And everything dissolved in front of him.

.

He was now near the sea, where a lone cottage was standing on a cliff. Athena told him, that it was Shell Cottage, the home of Bill and Fleur. He saw Athena trying to revive Dobby, even after he died and he swallowed a painful lump in his throat. He saw her burying Dobby without any magic, with Luna’s help and Ron telling her that he killed Pettigrew in the cellar.

** Scene Change **

Athena asked the goblin, Griphook to help them break into Bellatrix’s vault at Gringotts, after suspecting a Horcrux may be there. Griphook agreeed, in exchange for the Sword of Gryffindor.

.

He saw Remus asking Athena, to be the godmother of his son. Fred giving her a ring and asking her to marry him, once the war was over, to which she said yes. It was the first time he had seen her smiling brightly, ever since Sirius’s death and the lump in his throat grew. Her saying the final goodbye to Fred, before leaving.

.

In Bellatrix's vault, Athena discovered that the Horcrux is Hega Hufflepuf's cup. She retrieved it, but Griphook snatched the sword and abandoned them, leaving them cornered by security. He saw Hermione releasing the dragon and the three of them, fleeing on its back.

.

Athena saw a vision of Voldemort killing the goblins, including Griphook, and realized that Voldemort was aware of the theft. She figured the fact, there is another Horcrux at Hogwarts, which is somehow connected to Rowena Ravenclaw.

He finds himself inHogsmeade along with the trio, where Aberforth Dumbledore saved them and reluctantly, instructed thepotrait of his deceased sister, Ariana, to fetch Neville, who led the trio through a secret passageway into Hogwarts.

.

Damon heard Snape warning the staff and students of punishment, for aiding Athena just as the members of Order of Phoenix showed-up. As soon as she saw Fred, Athena ran and jumped in his arms, who held her and then kissed her, thoroughly.

She confronted Snape, who fled after McGonagall challenged him to a duel. McGonagall, then gathered the Hogwarts army for battle. At Luna's insistence, Athena spoke to Helena Ravenclaw's ghost, who revealed that Voldemort performed "dark magic" on her mother's diadem, which is in the Room of Requirement.

.

.

Hermione met Athena in the Room of Requirement and told her that, she and Ron were able to destroyed the Horcrux with a Basilisk fang, in the Chamber of Secrets. They found the diadem, just as Draco and his two minions attack Athena, but Ron and Hermione intervened. One of them, casts Fiendfyre curse and, unable to control it, was burned to death while Athena and her friends saved the other two. Athena stabbed the diadem with the Basilisk fang and Ron kicked it into the Room of Requirement, where it was destroyed. As Voldemort's army attacked, Athena, saw into Voldemort's mind, and realized that Voldemort's snake Nagini was the final Horcrux.

The trio entered the boathouse, and witness Voldemort telling Snape that according to legend, the Elder Wand’s full allegiance must be won by killing the previous owner, Voldemort reasoned that as Snape killed Dumbledore, he would not be able to fully wield the wand's power until he kills Snape, which he does. He then ordered Nagini to finish Snape. He saw Athena trying to stop the bleeding, but Snape told her to take his memories to the Pensieve, before dying.

Before she can process anything, Damon along with everyone else heard Voldemort making an announcement that  _Athena has one hour to meet him in the Forbidden Forest, or everyone dies._

.

As the trio entered Hogwarts, he noticed the chaos and the dead bodies of students and teachers lying around. She saw that Lupin, Tonks and many of her classmates had been killed.

He saw her hugging Fred, but in a lightning move, he flung Athena to the ground. She looked just as shocked as Damon felt, but in the next instant, he saw the green light hitting Fred and him crumbling to the ground. It was then, that he remembered Hermione shouting at Athena, that Fred gave his life to save her and shook his head in disgust. How can her best friend taunt her with something like this? Everyone shouted as they turned to see who it was and saw Rodolphus Lestrange, disapparating. His eyes were wide, as he watched Athena crawling towards Fred and shaking him. Everyone around them was crying, but George and Athena were telling Fred to ‘wake-up’. He saw a single tear flowing down her cheek, while she stared at Fred and he closed his eyes at her misery.

After a couple of minutes, he saw the resolve in her eyes, which clearly meant  _no time for mourning_. She stood up and left the Great Hall.

He turned to look at Athena, who was staring at Fred numbly. He turned her towards himself and held her to him. She was rigid at first, but as he held her and kissed her head, she tucked her face into his chest and sobbed. He didn’t know how long they were standing there, him holding her which seemed as easy as breathing to him, he felt a tugging sensation in his heart.

.

Athena learned from Snape's memories, that while Snape despised her father, James, who had bullied him, he loved her mother, Lily and felt haunted for causing her death. Following her death, he agreed at Dumbledore's request to watch over Athena and protect her from Voldemort, because of his love for her mother and to act as a double-agent against Voldemort. The doe Patronus that led her to the Sword was conjured by Snape, who was watching over her the whole time. It was revealed, that Dumbledore was slowly dying after mishandling the ring horcrux, and he planned his "murder" with Snape in advance, to prove Snape's allegiance to Voldemort. The memories also explained, that she herself was a horcrux and must die at Voldemort's hand, to destroy the piece of Voldemort's soul within her, if Voldemort was to become mortal.

.

.

He saw her accepting her fate and, on the way, she told Neville that Voldemort's snake Nagini must be killed, to make Voldemort vulnerable.

She reached the Forbidden Forest and finally managed to open the Snitch. She used the Resurrection Stone within, to seek comfort and courage from her dead loved ones – her parents, Sirius, Lupin and Fred; dropped the Stone in the forest before reaching Voldemort's camp.

He wanted to kill Voldemort, take her and run as far as possible, but he knew there was nothing he could do. He watched her surrendering herself, as Voldemort casts the Killing Curse and Athena did nothing to defend herself. His eyes welled with unshed tears, but he held on to the fact, that she was safe in his arms and was her with him, as the scene in front of him dissolved.

.

It was early morning, when he saw Hagrid carrying her body. As soon as they reached Hogwarts, Voldemort announced Athena’s death to everyone and demanded them to surrender. Neville gave a defiant response and drew the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat; after which Athena revealed that she was still alive. He watched in amazement, as Draco threw his wand at Athena, in front of everyone and abandoned Voldemort, along with many Death Eaters. While Athena confronted Voldemort in a duel, Molly killed Bellatrix and Neville decapitates Nagini, making Voldemort mortal. Athena and Voldemort's fight ended with Voldemort's own Killing Curse rebounding and obliterating him.

Athena told him that, “the Wand recognizes her to be its new master, after she disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor, weeks prior.”

.

The sun was rising, when he saw Athena falling to her knees after defeating Voldemort and sobbing hysterically, Ron helping her up and the three of them disapparating.

.

The scene faded and he found himself standing in Athena’s room, once again.

.

.

. 

Aug 19th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: I tried to keep all the important events, but it’s possible that I might have forgotten something.
> 
> Please tell me who do you want to see Stefan with?  
> Elena, Caroline, Rebekah, Hermione or Someone else?
> 
> Thank You for all you love.


	11. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: Okay, so there are somethings, which I want to clear.  
> First, many people asked, if Athena has wolf and vampire gene, like Hope did. Athena is not inspired in any way by Hope, which means that connecting them together would be useless here. Athena does have the wolf gene, but she does not possess any vampire traits, as of yet. If I decide to add some, I will tell you guys.  
> Second, the werewolf gene didn’t activate because she has not killed anyone, yet. Quirell died because of her mother’s protection, she did not literally kill him. And Voldemort died because his own Curse rebounded and killed him.
> 
> Now that’s clear, I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance, as I am writing something for the first time.  
> I was done with this one early. Hope you like it.

 

He found himself standing in her room, as fury began to swell in his chest. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists. The grief and rage he felt, was indescribable. Fury against the world, for placing such burden on her shoulders, when she was merely a child. He mourned the loss of her parents and the life she could have lived, if Sirius would have been alive. Something twisted in his gut. Perhaps it was the knowledge that the young girl, who was merely 17 years old, had faced such hardships in such a short life. Or the fact, the she had lost everyone, she has ever loved. He didn’t recall being in such pain, ever. Yes, he lost what he thought was the love of his life and mourned her loss for an eternity, but he always had hope that someday he would have her back. Even though he hated Stefan at first, he was still glad that he had his brother, alive somewhere. He knew that if it hadn’t been for these two things, he would have killed himself a long ago. He was surprised how she was still strong, after everything she has faced; after loosing almost everyone close to her, at the hands of a monster, who wanted her dead.

His eyes roved over her face and the storm of anger all but withered. When his gaze locked with Athena, he saw a darkness there, which mirrored his own. He wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go.

He ran his fingers along the scar, that had made her life a living hell. The touch was so tender and loving, that her eyes burned with tears and tears rolled down her cheeks.

He sat down on her bed and leaned against the pillows, his legs stretched out in front of him, before pulling her onto his lap. He clutched her to him and rubbed soothing circles on her back. He felt something building in his chest, he simply couldn’t define. He could feel her pain and wanted nothing more to banish it and sooth all her hurt. He wanted to wipe away all her pain and scars, both inside and out. To take away the darkness, that he knew from experience would consume her and to leave her pure and untouched. He knew it was a hopeless wish, but he wanted it and everything else for her, all the same.

Athena’s arms came up, wrapped around him and she clung tightly to him. She felt warmth and comfort in his arms, which she hadn’t felt since Fred died. She all but collapsed in his arms but she didn’t care, wanting to remember nothing, but the feeling of safety in his arms. The last person who held her so tenderly, was Fred, like she was made of glass. It had been months, but it felt like yesterday, which made her sob even harder as her fingers clutched Damon’s shirt.

 “It wasn’t your fault, Dolcezza. You did everything you could.” He whispered to her.

“He died because of me. They all did. I was supposed to save them.”

“He loved you and so did Sirius. Nothing was your fault. You were a kid, facing terrors, most people cannot even imagine. You sacrificed everything. There was nothing you could have done.” He told her firmly.

Her body began to shake with silent sobs and it broke his heart.

“I’m…s-sorry,” she choked out.

 “Shh.. It’s over now. I cannot bring back the ones you have lost, but I promise you that I will be there with you. Always. I am here and I wont leave, as long as you want me in your life.” He whispered to her as he gave her a grim smile.

“I feel…so tired.” She told him croakily.

Blue eyes met green, Damon looked at her tear-streaked cheeks and without thinking, kissed away the tears on Athena’s face.

She closed her eyes, tucked her head under his chin and rested on his chest. She felt his lips kissing her on the head, but she was so exhausted. At that moment, she wanted nothing, other than the feeling of someone being with her, caring about her. She was lying, on top of him, which should have been awkward, it wasn’t. She should have pulled away from him when he literally, kissed and licked her tears from her face. She didn’t. She felt safe and peaceful in his arms, in such a long time. She remembered Fred holding her, like he never wanted to let go, and more tears fell. Damon had a way of making her feel safe. Even when she was a child, she felt loved and cared for when he took her to the hospital. He was the first person who held her so tenderly, after realizing that her arm was broken. She didn’t care that he was a killer, but focused on the fact that he was a kind and gentle soul, who had to make difficult decisions because of the cruel world around him. She couldn’t help the unrestrained thought that, ‘ _she would have loved to see human Damon, before he faced all the hardships, a carefree and innocent human, simply living his life happily._ ’

 Her breathing grew heavy and she fell into an exhausted sleep. The last thought which crossed her mind was ‘ _She loved the feeling of being in his arms’_.

Damon picked her hand where it lay beside him, enfolded it in his and just held it tight as he watched her sleep. He closed his eyes and tugged her closer to him, as his other hand held her by the waist, throughout the night.

It was almost morning, when he kissed her forehead and left.

.

.

The sun was shining brightly, when she opened her eyes. She had slept peacefully through the night, without having a single dream. She thought back, but was not able to recall a single day, without having some terrible nightmare. With a sudden jolt, she remembered everything and squeezed her eyes shut, _as if it would erase the fact that she brawled like a baby, all over Damon and to make matters worse, fell asleep on him_ , her mind quipped. Then she remembered the little detail, ‘where he had kissed the tears on her face’, felt her face heat up and moaned into her pillow. She lay there thinking for perhaps an hour. She felt different, lighter somehow and smiled.

After taking a bath, she decided to go visit Stefan. After all, she had promised Lexi she would take care of him.

.

.

Both the brothers knew about her now and she felt happy about it, so she apparated directly into the living room of the Boarding House. However, she didn’t expect Damon to blur towards her and almost attack her. Thankfully, he stopped short when he saw her. She was sure she had the same wide-eyed look, he was supporting at the moment.

He looked at her disapprovingly and said, “You need to stop doing that. I could have hurt you.”

“Good Morning to you too.” She told him cheerfully as she gave him a wide smile, which showed her dimples.

_She is beautiful._

He shook himself and looked at her. She seemed happy. “Had a good night?” He asked her with a salacious smirk.

Her breath hitched, but she ignored it and rolled her eyes instead. “Stop being crude.”

She hesitated only for a brief second, but then moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, which he instinctively reciprocated. She was surprised when his arms wrapped around her waist and her feet left the floor as he picked her, keeping her closer to him. “Thank You.” She whispered, as she pressed her face into his neck and held onto him. She felt good as his strong arms surrounded her. He released her and she turned red, when she looked at him.

She felt so fragile in his arms, that he held her even more tightly. He was feeling things which he hadn’t felt before. Not even when he was human and was in love with Katherine, he thought with a disgust. For once, nothing crossed his mind. It was soothing, her being in his arms; so, he picked her off the ground and hugged her, before releasing her, after a moment. He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face, when he saw her red face.

She cleared her throat and asked him, “Where’s Stefan?”

His eyebrows shot up to his hair, but he told her that he had locked Stefan in the cellar and the reason behind it.

“How long has he been in there?” she asked surprised.

“Ever since Lexi left.”

“That was days ago, weeks even.” She exclaimed.

He didn’t answer, instead waited for her to berate him. No, she won’t understand, he was sure of it. No human ever did.

Athena looked at him and bit her lip, before she stated, “Keeping him locked in a cellar isn’t going to work. In fact, it would make him more pugnacious. I can spell the house, so he would be free, but won’t be able to leave the house until you want him to.” And looked at him, waiting for his response.

Though she stated it, but he could see that it was more of a question. He was once again surprised by her response. She didn’t question or accused him, but instead gave another option, which seemed better, in his view. Even though he knew what she said was somewhat true, but he couldn’t understand why she would be willing to do that for Stefan? On the other hand, it could solve his problem. He would be able to keep a better eye on his baby brother, and it should help with the rebellious behavior, which he was no doubt going to face.

He nodded his consent to her, after which she closed her eyes and started muttering Latin under her breath. He didn’t see her using her wand and frowned. She opened his eyes and looked at him.

“It’s done.”

“You can do magic without your wand as well?” he asked.

She shifted uncomfortably and shrugged, “I have always been able to do things, if I concentrate on them enough.”

His frown deepened as he asked, “Others can do it as well?”

She looked at him straight in his eyes and muttered in a quiet voice, “Only after years and years of practice. I have only heard about a handful of them, but it’s easy for me. I just need to focus but it helps if I have my wand. It makes everything easier.”

She moved past him towards the basement, but he couldn’t allow that. Not when, he had seen Stefan drinking from Elena, which he would have never done, before the _devil_ compelled him to turn the switch-off. She was a human and his brother was unstable. He wanted her safe, so he blurred before her.

He narrowed his eyes at her, his tone was amused but his stance was anything but that. He was a second away, from picking her up and dropping her back somewhere safe. “Umm.. Nope. You are not going in there. You are going to leave, while I deal with my brother. He is a ripper and you are nothing more than a blood bag to him.”

She looked startled at his sudden appearance but understood his concern.

She told him seriously, “He won’t be able to hurt me.” And then moved past him and headed to the basement.

Damon closed him eyes and cursed his inability to compel the one person, he wanted to the most, right now. But followed her, nonetheless.

.

.

They entered the cellar and Damon pushed her behind him. She wanted to protest and was about to open her mouth, but he glared at her and she closed it.

He unlocked the door, which opened with a creek.

Stefan looked at both of them and smirked. He looked at Damon and said with a scratchy voice, “If you are going to lock me here for the next decade, we can arrange routine visits. You could have at least bought something for me to drink, like you did last time.”

Athena looked at him, horrified. He was pale, gaunt, was sweating profusely and his voice was shallow.

“I am not the fan of this Lexi plan, but we can all agree on the fact, that this is the only one we had to make you feel again.” Damon answered him cockily as he entered the cell, but she could see that he just wanted the old Stefan back, however he was.

Stefan looked away but asked, “Why are you here?”

“I just wanted to pay a visit to my baby brother. I thought we could hang out.” Damon told him as he circled the chair, where Stefan was tied with the chains.

Stefan didn’t respond to him but turned to her. “Why did you bring her here? Shouldn’t you be cozying up with Elena? That’s what you have always wanted, isn’t it? Me out of the way. You love her and we both know, that she is in love with you. So, you can leave now and play happy family with her.” He looked at Damon with a smirk on his face, as he said this.

She had always suspected, that Damon had feelings for _his_ _brother’s girl_ , but she never knew that he was in love with her. She suddenly felt hurt, but didn’t understood why. They were not best friends; Damon had a personal life and was not inclined to tell her everything. Yes, he helped her when she was a kid, but he would have done it for anyone in need. But even after that, why did it hurt her if he was in love with someone else? Why was it affecting her at all?

Damon’s heart plummeted in his chest. He didn’t want Athena to know about his miserable love life. The fact, that in his 150 somethings years on this earth, no one ever had deemed him worth enough, to love him. He didn’t want her to know, that how lost and lonely he was. How he had fallen in love with a woman, who didn’t love him, yet again.

Athena swallowed and focused on Stefan. He was smirking, but to her, he looked resigned and docile. It seemed like he had given up. Damon probably saw the same thing on his brother’s face, because he broke the chains that were binding Stefan; but not before making sure that he was standing between them. Even though she rolled her eyes at that, but couldn’t stop the warmth from spreading throughout her body, at his protective gesture.

Stefan looked shocked and asked Damon, “What are you doing? I still don’t care.”

Damon shrugged as he answered. “Screw this Lexi plan. But you are still on a lock-down in the house, Stefanie.”

Stefan’s brows furrowed, but then he looked at Athena, as understanding dawned on him. She winked at him and left after Damon. He still couldn’t believe that Damon was listening to someone, other than himself. Not even Elena or Katherine were able to make him change his mind, once he settled it somewhere. He had noticed the way, Damon was always over-protective of her; even now, he was ready for a fight and his posture was rigid. He had noticed the momentary panic in his brother’s eyes, when he mentioned Elena. He came to the sudden realization, that Damon liked the witch. He was not sure how deep those feelings were, but he knew that they had to be more than enough, for him to listen to her and unshackle him, after he almost drained Elena. Even though, he was confined to the house, it still came as a shock to him that his brother liked a witch, which he was sure of.

He was going to look more into it, after feeding.

.

.

Damon made his way to the living room, with Athena on tow, when his phone rang. It was the she-bitch. She told him, that Mikael was awake and was on the way to Mystic Falls. Now, he just had to wait. Once papa-original was here and killed the hybrid, all problems related to Klaus, would be solved.

Athena told him she had to leave, so he informed her about the party at the woods and to meet him there; after which she disappeared with a loud crack. Yeah, he had to get used to that.

He was glad that the house was spelled and Stefan was unable to leave, unless he wanted; so, he went out to find dinner, for his brother. He had already left the blood bags, which would have to do for now. He compelled a couple of sorority girls and took them home. Stefan drained two of them dry, as soon as he saw them; he could see panic in the eyes of the remaining three and was glad he had compelled them to stay quiet.

Stefan compelled them to do what he told them, as he wanted to have _fun_. With glazed eyes, the girls did as they were told. They removed their closes and tossed them to the floor. One of them started dancing, as the other two started kissing and grinding on his brother. He was not going to stand here and watch as Stefan continued with his debauchery, so he left.

It was evening when he entered the living room, and saw five bodies lying on the floor. He thought about it for a moment, before deciding to take Stefan out with him. Who knew, even with him being locked, what trouble was he going to find? If something went wrong, he could always ask Athena to lock Stefan, again.

.

\--The Party at the Woods--

 

He reached the woods with Stefan.

Athena was talking to Jeremy, Tyler and Matt, when he spotted her. She was wearing a red and black floral dress, which ended just above her knees. It was casual, but made her look all the more stunning. She was not wearing her glasses, which made the green of her eyes more visible.

He and Stefan made their way towards them. She gave him a wide smile when she saw him and shouted, “Damon.” Then looked at his left, and added, “And Stefan. How are you, guys?” she greeted enthusiastically.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, at which Matt and Jeremey narrowed their eyes at him, Stefan, on the other hand, merely observed his brother.

Oblivious to everything around, Damon was busy staring at her. He saw the empty cup in her hand and raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you drunk?”

She brought her thumb and finger together and said, “Only a little. It takes the edge off.”

He snorted. _Only a little!_ She was definitely drunk.

Damon looked around and saw Elena poring herself a drink, along with _Blondie_ and _Witchy_. He needed to tell them, that Mikael would be in town by tomorrow and he needed their help in killing Klaus. He looked at Athena, who was talking animatedly with the guys and then at Stefan, who was drinking and staring at Elena. He told Athena that he would be back, not that she paid any attention; she was drunk and laughing at something Jeremy said. _She would be safe here_ , the thought and left.

.

Elena didn’t look at him when he reached her, as she was busy staring at Stefan, but muttered, “This is supposed to be fun.” As she drank from her cup.

Bonnie on the other hand, was furious. “You bought him out, in a party full of humans, after the fact that he almost killed Elena? Why would you do that?” Her teeth were clenched and she was barely restraining her anger.

This again, he thought, but answered anyway. “He has been locked down there for days, it wasn’t doing any good. He is fine and not trying to kill anyone.” He looked at her and said, “He is still my brother.”

He could see that she wanted nothing more than to fry his brain, like she always did, but couldn’t do it in front of all these people and gave her an evil smirk.

Caroline interrupted their staring match, “Take Care of him, will you? I will keep an eye on him, whenever I can.” Damon looked at her and nodded. He didn’t particularly like her, but she was willing to help. Who was he deny that!

“Katherine found Mikael and they would be here tomorrow. We need a plan to kill Klaus.”

“We’ll be there at the Boarding House tomorrow.” Caroline told him and took Bonnie away, leaving him and Elena alone.

He looked at Elena, who was staring unblinkingly at something. When he turned to look what it was, he saw Athena dancing with Stefan. He leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. He felt such a strong surge of jealousy, when he saw Stefan’s arms encircling her waist and settling on the small of her back, as her untwined around his neck. Stefan whispered something in her ear, which made her laugh and he saw red. He saw Athena looking around, until she caught his gaze and gave him a warm smile. And just like that, all the rage left him as he smiled back at her.

He looked away from them, when he heard Elena.

“Why is Stefan being so friendly with her? I have never seen him this free and careless, unless it was with Lexi. He loves me, but almost killed me; how can he be at such ease with her? It’s only been what, a month? And everybody already likes her? Its suspicious. I don’t trust her.

His eyes snapped to Elena as he heard this. It was the first time, he had seen her being self-centered. She probably had never even talked to Athena, but still disliked her. She had always been caring and innocent, what was this then? Jealousy, perhaps? But he has seen her jealous before, but she had never been willfully-ignorant and prejudiced. Possibly towards Katherine, but that’s as far as he knew. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off, when she continued.

“He’s moved on, hasn’t he? He is not in love with me anymore.” Her eyes were still focused on Stefan, her words held an edge to them and she was glaring at Athena.

He sighed. How many times was he going to explain the same thing? Stefan’s humanity was off and wasn’t feeling any kind of emotion because of it. He had already described it to her, what it was like, twice. And the fact, that Stefan would be back, once he switched it back on. He was getting frustrated.

“His humanity’s gone Elena. No one’s home.” He all but snapped at her.

He saw her eyes broaden, and then filled with hurt. He never spoke to her in this way, couldn’t even imagine himself snapping at her, and the feeling that he wanted to run away. Stefan didn’t care, wasn’t it the best opportunity to make her see that he was the better choice? But he couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t think why, but he could only focus on going back, where his brother has yet to release Athena.

“I will see you tomorrow, at the Boarding House.” And with that, he left.

.

He wanted to pull her from Stefan’s arms, who looked, far too smug, for his liking. But Athena took one look at him and pulled out of Stefan’s arms with lightning speed, which surprised them both. She managed to walk towards him, without tumbling to the floor; which was a feat in itself, with her being drunk as a skunk, in his opinion. He managed to catch her, as she almost stumbled and hugged him, as her life depended on it.

“Wow.. How much have you had?” he asked her, but was not expecting her to reply. She probably was not even able to understand him, with the amount of alcohol she had. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Athena and kept her there.

“Party’s over, Princess. Let’s get you home.”

She pulled back and whined, “But we are having so much fun.”

“We’ll have more fun at home **,** Tesorina.” His tone was dripping with sex, as he whispered in her ear and its intensity made her shiver. She saw his gaze moving over her face and then his eyes flashed to hers.

He looked around for Stefan and saw her talking to Elena.

It was easy for him, to pick her up and carry her out of the woods. He strengthened her hold on Athena’s waist and settled her into his car, despite her protests.

When they arrived at her house, he had to drag her out of his car and into her room, while she sulked.

He held her hands into his, and held them to his chest. She looked at him with a questioning gaze, and said in a soft voice, “There is nothing wrong with having fun, but its not safe out there and you know it. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

  
Athena felt her heart melting at his confession. From the moment she had met him, he had always looked out for her. He always made it better, make the pain go away. She saw different emotions, mixed together in his eyes – concern, pain, anger, sadness, need, loneliness, fear and something else, which she couldn’t understand. She just felt the need to make his pain and loneliness go away, like he always did for her.

“Damon, don’t be mad… please…” she whispered as she moved closer to him. She couldn’t lose the one person, that cared about her.

“I’m not.” He told her, as he stepped forward and pulled her against him. His arms trapping her against him and he nuzzled her throat.

“Thank You.” She repeated it as a mantra. She didn’t explain why she was thanking him and he didn’t ask. They both knew.

Her hands were clutching at Damon’s belt loops, under his jacket, as her lips touched his collarbone. He looked at her when she pulled her head back. She brought her hand up and cupped his face. His eyes closed as she left feather like kisses on his face, starting from his nose, to both his eyes, cheeks, the corners of his mouth, and kept going down.

Meanwhile, Damon’s eyes filled with tears, which he was trying very hard to hide. He couldn’t remember how many girls had he been with, going as far as having three to four girls, simultaneously. He had been with Katherine, who claimed to love him; he had shared a few kisses with Elena as well, but never in his existence, has he felt the warmth that was spreading throughout his body now. Athena kissed him like he was her most precious person, in this world. In fact, he felt like he was her whole world. He felt like he was _loved_. He knew she was not in love with him, but it seemed like his every wish had come true. He realized with a sudden jolt, that he wanted her. Her single touch sent heat through his veins, made him want and need her more. Her body was warm, as she pressed herself closer to him and he loved it. He couldn’t help himself and let her kiss him as much as she wanted; before she realized, what she was doing and ask him to leave. It would hurt, but it would be worth every single kiss, she was peppering him with.

A soft sound escaped his lips, as she sucked on the sensitive flesh of his neck. He settled on the bed, against the pillows and pulled her down, on his lap. He pulled her head back by the back of her hair, other hand resting firmly on her back and stared into her eyes. He ran a hand, slowly up her side, cupped the side of her face and watched with satisfaction as she leaned into the touch. It made him realize, how starved she was for any kind of affection and the loved ones she had, were ripped away from her.

Pulling his hand away, he reached for her fingers and threaded them together. He raised their joined hands to his mouth, and kissed her knuckles, where he knew the phases were carved, at a time. He knew she was intoxicated and would regret it in the morning. He closed his eyes with a sigh and made himself comfortable on the bed. He brought her head to his chest and buried his face in her neck. He himself felt intoxicated, but it was because of her scent and her presence, in his arms.

She was almost asleep, when she burrowed even closer to him.

He kissed her on the neck and whispered, “Sleep, Mio Cuore.” As his hands skimmed over her back.

.

.

Bright light burned through her eyes, pulling her back in the land of living. Her head was pounding and she groaned. She opened her eyes, only to close them again as she pulled the comforter over her head. Why was her headache getting worse? She buried her face more firmly into her pillow, trying to remember, why she had so much alcohol at the party! She was never going to any party again, she vowed even if she was half asleep.

She woke with a sudden jolt, which made her head hurt even worse, but her mind was on the blurry memories, where she literally attacked Damon. Her eyes grew wide and she felt her face heat with embarrassment, realizing the fact that she assaulted Damon. He had been nothing but nice to her, took care of her, brought her home when she so foolishly, drank half the contents of whatever she got her hands on. He was concerned about her, and this was how she thanked him. How was she ever going to face him? He would never want to see her, ever again.

She was in no mood to cook, so she decided to go to the Grill and hoped that she won’t have to face Damon. Probably, ever!

.

.

It was full of people when she entered the grill, but found an empty bar-stool and settled there. She saw Matt and gave him a smile. She was sure, she looked as miserable as she felt, because he asked her if she was alright. She nodded and ordered her food along with a drink. Her headache couldn’t get any worse, than it already was. He brought her food and made small talk, as he poured her a drink.

 

She heard the stool on her left side being pulled, at the same time Matt stopped talking and stiffened. His eyes grew wide and he looked terrified. She flicked her eyes towards the man, who ordered scotch in a quite firm but amused tone.

 

The man had dirty blond hair and blue-green eyes, which was a contrast to his pearly white skin. He was well-built, possessed a delicate and yet masculine face, which reminded her of some ancient portraits, she had seen of purebloods, in Hogwarts. It seemed strange to her, as those were drawn somewhere in 15th or16th century. His clothing style was quite casual though, and was wearing jeans with shirt and a jacket.

 

She tried but couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her. It was the man from the picture, her mother had left. _Her father_ , some part of her mind supplied. She was still gawking at him, when the man turned and stared right into her eyes.

.

.

. 

Aug 23rd, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Finally, Klaus is here. Other Mikaelson’s would be here soon, as well.
> 
> Italian Words Used - Stellina – Little Star; Dolcezza – Sweet Girl; Tesorina – Little Treasure; Mio Cuore – My heart.
> 
> Rebekah and Caroline, both got 10 votes, each. Hermione got 8. Elena 3 and someone else is 4.
> 
> Don’t forget to tell me, whether you liked it or not.


	12. Ghost from the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: Once again, was done with this one earlier than expected. So, here it is. And, I would like to apologize for the mistakes in advance.

 

* * *

**\--The Party at the Woods-**

* * *

 

** Elena’s Pov **

Things went downhill, ever since Klaus compelled Stefan, to turn his humanity-off. He had been aloof and stand-offish, since that horrible day in school gym. He manipulated her into opening the cellar and then attacked her, like she was nothing more than a blood bag to him. He had seen her kissing Damon, but it didn’t matter to him. In fact, he seemed amused. She knew he would never hurt her, if he still had his feelings. If he still would be the guy, she fell in love with. Stefan loved her as much as she loved him, and she was not going to give up on him. She vowed to bring his emotions back, no matter what price she had to pay.

Then, there was this _thing_ with Damon. What was this? She knew the feelings she had for him, were not platonic at all. He meant more to her than anyone else. Just like Stefan did. When she kissed him at the boarding house, she had forgotten all about Stefan for the moment. Damon was there, holding her in his arms. She wanted to kiss him, the feeling of his lips on hers, made her crave him more. And there was the fact that things were not fine between them as well. She didn’t know what happened, but he suddenly stopped spending time with her. He always used to be there in her room, before she used to sleep; him looking at her like she meant the world to him. He’s always been there for her, no matter what. But now, the only time he visited, was when he had to inform her about something, which hurt her more than it should. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew, that she loved Damon; but was not ready to accept it. If she did, then it would make her just like Katherine, which she wasn’t. So, she pushed it aside.

She was not sure how, but she just knew that it was because of the ‘new girl’.

‘Athena Potter.’ She thought with disgust.

It had only been a month or so, but she already had everyone wrapped around her fingers. She was tired listening to Jeremy and Matt, raving about how nice and cool she was. When they met at the Grill, after she arrived in Mystic Falls, she didn’t like the girl one bit. Even Bonnie got nothing from her apart from darkness, which was suspicious.  Damon should have been by her side, at the party in the woods. Instead, he came just to inform them about Mikael and left, but not before shouting at her. He had never raised his voice at her before this and she was sure it was because of _her_. Stefan, her boyfriend, was not even talking to her, was taunting her at every chance he got, looked at her like she was nothing but a blood bag to him. He was dancing and having fun with the girl, right in front of her. He seemed carefree in a way, he had never been with her.

_The girl was nothing, but trouble_ , she thought and continued to glare at her.

Well, it wouldn’t matter after tonight. The plan was set and Rick would help her. She would get her Stefan back and then, everything would go back to normal.

.

.

** Stefan’s Pov **

Stefan was determined to find-out, what was going on in his brother’s mind. So, he purposefully asked the witch to dance with him, while Damon was busy elsewhere. He noticed, that his brother’s focus didn’t waiver from Athena, not even for a second; and saw him, literally turning green, the minute his arms encircled the witch. Even though it was all for ‘show’, he couldn’t help but like Athena, after talking to her. After sometime, he forgot all about his ‘plan’ and was genuinely enjoying her company. She was not prejudiced like other witches and didn’t have any preconceived notions about ‘any creature’, as she said it. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she was exultant and breezy in a way, that he had never seen anyone in a long time. Before he knew it, he was laughing with her. She was sanguine and just talking to her, made him feel serene and insouciant.

If Damon liked Athena, which he was now positive about, from the murderous rage he saw on his brother’s face; he was glad that it was her of all people.

.

Later that night, he was cursing himself. Of all the things in the world, he got trapped by Elena. She was under a misconception, that she would be able to bring the _old Stefan back_ , by locking him up. He wanted to tell her that he liked living this way. It was freeing and he had no intention on going back to ‘the bunny diet’, anytime soon; but before he could, he felt Vervain being plunged into his system and all the strength left his body.

.

Sometime later, he smelt the smoke and realized the car had erupted into flames, but he was weak and wasn’t able to move a muscle. He saw Alaric trying to open the doors but was not able to, but it was Elena who dragged him out and saved him.

Once they reached the Boarding House, he stopped her and asked, “Why did you save me?

He wasn’t able to understand, why would she risk her life to save him? He knew, that Elena loved his brother more. He was still trying to forget, the way she had kissed Damon, the other day. Which made it abundantly clear to him, even though she wasn’t able to accept the fact, herself. And he had been nothing, but horrible to her, this past month.

She looked him in the eyes and answered, “Because I still have hope, Stefan. I know who you really are, and you are not this person. You are not the monster, you want us to believe you are. You are better than anyone I know.”

First, she was trying to turn Damon like him and now, she wanted him to turn into Damon. She didn’t want to understand, that he was a ripper and he enjoyed it. He couldn’t stop the smirk that crossed his face at what she said.

“Even better than Damon?” he asked.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth, only to close it. She turned away for a second, before looking back at him. His thoughts were confirmed, when she spoke the next words, which broke his heart, but he laughed.

"I'm not giving up on you, Stefan." She whispered.

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, “You are pathetic.”

Her face contorted into anger and she stabbed him with a Vervain dart, after which she left.

.

.

** Damon’s Pov **

It was almost morning, when he left Athena’s home. He didn’t want to leave, but he needed to check on Stefan. He thought back about the way, in which she kissed him and his heart fluttered in his chest. He remembered the look in her eyes, which was full of awe and worship for him. She was soft and pliable in his arms. Damon was not sure why he felt an urge to rip her away, when she was dancing with Stefan. The only thing running in his mind was that _she was not Stefan’s_. He had always envied his brother for getting the girl he wanted, and he wouldn’t let that happen with Athena. She was his… What? What was she to him? Why did he feel so protective of her? He cared about Elena as well, but with Athena, his need to keep her safe and with him, had reached a level which was new to him. No matter how much he tried, he was not able to comprehend why he wanted her so much! And he did want her. She was the first person who understood him in way, he himself wasn’t able to.

He was certain about two facts, though. _First_ , he wanted Athena. He was not sure why or how much, but he needed her in his life. Her smiles lighten up, even his most horrendous days. _And second_ , he wasn’t going to let her go. He would do whatever it takes, to keep her with him. Forever!

.

He smelled blood, even before he reached his home. The smell was thick in the air and extremely overwhelming. The first thing he saw, were the bodies scattered around his living room. The second, was Stefan still drinking from the other two and he narrowed his eyes at him. He had been sure, that Stefan would at least keep a hold on the number of humans he was killing, with the council still on their trail. He closed his eyes and sighed. He would have to ask Athena, to spell the house again.

.

.

** Klaus’s Pov **

He turned his head and was met with a pair of emerald green eyes. The girl was extremely young, probably just a teenager. She had aristocratic cheekbones, was small and petite, with black curls cascading down her back and her forehead was covered with bangs. He had never seen the girl, sitting in front of him before; but he was sure, that he had seen those eyes somewhere. But where?

She was staring at him with wide-eyes and her mouth was hanging open. He gave her a once over and thought, _she was lovely and quite beautiful to look at_.

“How is it possible?” The girl whispered in such a low voice, that he wouldn’t have heard it, if not for his heightened hearing.

“What was that, love?” He asked.

“Nothing.” She replied, but he heard her accelerated heart rate and she was still staring at him with a surprised look.

So, she was British. Why would someone like her, would come to Mystic Falls of all places in the country? He narrowed his eyes at her. He had seen those eyes somewhere, but he wasn’t able to remember where. And she seemed somewhat familiar to him.

“Klaus Mikaelson, at your service.” He drawled in a raspy voice. He gave her a salacious grin and held his hand out, for her to take.

Her eyes grew even bigger, as she continued to gawk at him and whispered, “Athena.” She held her hand to shake his. He took it, but quickly changed the grip to kiss the back of her hand, when she pulled it back with a squeak, like it had burnt her.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.” She commented lightly.

“And why is that, love?” He asked, but now he was curious and suspicious, as well.

She didn’t answer, but looked around.

Then she turned back to him and whispered, “I came here to look for you. Can we go somewhere private? It’s too crowded in here.”

He stared at the girl, trying to think of any single reason, why such a young girl would travel the world to look for him? He found none. It could only be one of his enemies, plotting something against him. If anyone thought that he won’t kill her, just because she was a child, they were mistaken.

He had told Rebekah to meet her here, in the Grill. Well, they just have to change the venue now, don’t they?

“If you try anything funny, you won’t be seeing today’s sunset.” He whispered in her ear threateningly, even though he gave her his most charming smile.

She nodded at him, but she looked freaked-out now. They both stood up and left the grill. Once they were outside, she turned towards him and asked, “Can we go to my house? I have somethings to show you. I don’t think you would believe me without them.”

“Just remember love, you are not the first person I would be killing today.” He told her, as he looked straight into her eyes.

He texted Rebekah the address, before they took his car and reached her home. The place was similar to one of his mansions. He saw her hesitating, before she invited him in. There were no other heartbeats around, so he was sure that she was alone. She told him to ‘make himself comfortable’ and left. She came back with a box and kept it on the table. She seemed nervous as she fiddled with it and her heart was beating erratically, now.

As soon as the girl opened her mouth, he heard Rebekah and smirked inwardly. He saw her standing at the door. Rebekah looked bored and he rolled his eyes at her. He knew she was curious, but wouldn’t show it.

She asked, “Why am I here, Nick?”

Then, she turned towards the girl and her eyes narrowed to slits. “You.. I am going to kill you.”

So, they had bad history. As far as he knew, his sister would keep her word, but not before he found out, what all this was about!

What surprised him the most was the girl’s response! She was a sassy thing and to invite him in, even after knowing that he was a vampire. It was the most bizarre experience of his life.

He wanted to know why he was here and soon. So, he compelled her or he tried to compel her, but wasn’t able to. He couldn’t smell Vervain on her; in fact, she even asked him what it was? It was unusual and unexpected. He was an original and a hybrid at that. What was it then? Why wasn’t he able to compel her?

He was even more amused, when she outright refused to invite Rebekah in and couldn’t stop the laugh that left him. That was until she ‘ordered’ him, to listen what she had to say.

His world stopped short, after listening to the words that came out her mouth.

He didn’t know it yet, but they were going to change him, along with everything he had ever believed in.

.

.

** Athena’s Pov **

She was sure she looked like an idiot, wide-eyes and mouth hanging open; but she couldn’t seem to stop. She was gaping at _the man_ , but was not able to make her mouth work or her brain for that matter. He looked exactly the same as he was in the picture. He had not aged a bit and she realized that he was a vampire!

How was she here, if he was a vampire? “How is it possible?” She whispered, but was startled when he asked her what it was. He heard it because of his heightened abilities.

“Nothing.” She told him, but her heart sped. Her mind was running and concluded, that he probably, was turned after he met her mum. That was the only logical explanation.

He introduced himself and gave her a salacious grin, at which she winced. Yeah, it was going to be awkward. She was not sure, if she should tell him her whole name, here of all places. It was a possibility, that her mother introduced herself as a ‘Potter’, so she didn’t mention it. He held his hand out and she was about to shake it, when he bent down to kiss her hand. She squeaked and hastily pulled her hand from his grip. No need to make things more uncomfortable, then they already were going to be.

 He was looking rather stunned at that.

“I wouldn’t do that, if I were you.” She stated more calmly, than she felt.

“And why is that, love?” He seemed curious, but she couldn’t answer him here. In a place filled with people. She took a breath and told him, “I came here to look for you. Can we go somewhere private? It’s too crowded in here.”

He narrowed his eyes and stared at her. And the intensity of his gaze, sent chills down her body. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, “If you try anything funny, you won’t be seeing today’s sunset.” Then, he pulled back and smiled at her.

It could be only with her luck, that her own father was threatening her. Of course, he didn’t know _the little detail_ , but how many people find themselves in this situation? She nodded at him, but was freaking out internally. ‘He was going to kill her and once he finds out that she was a witch, then she will have to apparate, as far as she could’, her mind supplied helpfully.

The man, Klaus, seemed even more paranoid than she was, which was saying something; and she was sure he won’t believe her easily. So, she decided to show him the letter and the picture, her mum left for her. She asked him if they could go to her house and he agreed, albeit reluctantly. She thought he would have preferred to kill her, rather listening to whatever she has to say.

She was not sure how to tell him, that she was a witch. He would surely murder her, without even hearing her. So, she agreed to go with him.

When they reached, she wasn’t sure about inviting him in. But how was he supposed to trust someone, who claimed to be his daughter and won’t even invite him in? She hesitated for a brief moment, before inviting him in. It was a necessary evil.

She left him in the living room and went to retrieve the box, where all her possessions were. When she saw him, he was perched on the recliner, in front of the fireplace. He would probably laugh at her and leave. What was she thinking when she decided to come here, to find _her father_? She wasn’t. She was nervous and kept the box on the table. She picked it again and fiddled with it as she opened it.

She didn’t know how to do this. She opened her mouth and snapped it shut, at which he raised an eyebrow at her. She took a deep breath and resolved herself to just show him the contents of the box. That would be easier than to say something completely dense.

She was just about to hand him the box, when the wards alerted her.

.

She turned towards the door, at the same time he did. The blond vampire she had met behind the grill, was standing at her door and Athena frowned. What was she doing here? They had some similarities and figured, that they both were related. It seemed the girl was even more protective of Klaus, then she had first thought.

The girl, Rebekah, ignored her completely and looked at Klaus, before asking in a bored tone, “Why am I here, Nick?” Then she turned toward her and her eyes narrowed. “You... I am going to kill you.”

“You can dream about it.” She said as she faked a smile.

She was so focused on Rebekah, that she didn’t see Klaus, until he was standing right in front of her and she yelped, involuntarily. He looked into her eyes, his pupils dilated and he said, “Be a dear and invite my sister in.”

She sobered instantly and replied, still looking into his eyes, “Uh.. No. I tried to save her and she tried to kill me. And your compulsion won’t work on me.”

“Vervain?” he asked.

Even though she was now sure, that it was something that protects people from being compelled, she still asked. “What is that? You have got to tell me about it. Everyone’s been asking the same thing.”

This was not going as she had expected. She was getting tired and she wanted to get it over with.

“I am not going to invite her in, at least until I am sure that she won’t harm me. And I brought you here for a reason. Would you mind listening for once?” She asked testily.

“Let’s listen to what you have to say.”

“I’m your daughter.” She blurted and her eyes widened along with the other two people standing there. But her mouth didn’t want to shut and listen to what her brain was telling. and continued, “Congratulations. I’m a girl.” She tried to smile but it came out as a grimace, after which she wanted to hit herself.

“What was that, love?” He asked.

“You are my father.” She almost shouted.

She noticed Rebekah’s frown as she looked at her and Klaus outright laughed.

“Try something else if you want my attention so badly, darling.” He said from the recliner he was sitting on. Then he leaned forward and said, “I wouldn’t waste my time, if I were you.” She noticed that he was smiling but his tone held an edge to it.

“I know that you are a vampire and I am aware of the fact, that vampires cannot procreate. I know you don’t believe me and I don’t blame you. Probably, you were turned after you met my mum? You look the same as in the picture, she left for me. That would explain it.”

She handed him the box with the letter, his picture and a single picture of her mum as well. “Here. Take a look.”

Meanwhile, Rebekah was also staring at her, intently and suspiciously.

She turned her attention back and saw him reading the letter. Then he looked at his picture with wide eyes. Yeah, she forgot the little detail, that it was a wizarding picture and was moving. His eyes flicked to her for a second, before settling on the picture again. Finally, after a long time, he pulled out the last one and stared at it, his eyes flicking back and forth between her face and the picture.

He looked up and Athena flinched at the fury, she saw in those eyes. She didn’t see him moving. One second, she was sitting on the sofa and in the next, he was holding her by the throat as he pinned her to the wall. He was so quick, that the back of her head hit the wall behind her, with a loud thud. A sharp pain hit her, at the same time, she felt something wet flowing down her head. _Perfect, it is the perfect time to bleed_ , she thought sarcastically. He was squeezing her neck so tightly, that she wasn’t able to breathe.

“Is this some kind of a joke? Your mother was nothing but a one night-stand. What do you want?” He yelled.

She felt dark edges surrounding her vision and almost didn’t hear Rebekah shouting something at _him_ , and even more shouts, for her to invite her inside.

“How was that picture moving? Answer me.” He shouted again and squeezed her throat even tighter.

She was going to die, by the hands of her father. Wasn’t it ironic? She thought and almost choked on the laugh that escaped her. Hoping for a family, turned out to be her biggest mistake; but she couldn’t bring herself to regret it. The thought of seeing her parents, Sirius and Fred again, made her happy. Her only regret was leaving Damon alone. He was lonely and had no one. Who would care for him if she died? No, she couldn’t leave him alone.

With that thought, she gathered all the strength she could muster, blasted him away from her and conjured a shield between them, before she fell to the floor, gasping for air. She heard Rebekah asking her to “Invite her in”, again. It was the first time the girl was being polite to her. She closed her eyes and muttered, “Come in.”

“You are bleeding.” Rebekah muttered as she blurred towards Athena; then she bit her wrist and offered it to her. “Drink, it will heal you.”

“No.” She muttered. She didn’t want their help, nor she needed it. She muttered a quick healing charm and the wound closed itself.

Athena was angry and hurt. He could have told her to leave or anything, other than trying to kill her. She was still on the floor, with Rebekah kneeling beside her.

She looked at Klaus and said with a bitter smile, “I am a wand-wielding witch and my parents were as well. You haven’t heard about us because we are forbidden, to tell anyone about our world. Vampires are known to be the most volatile and selfish creatures, and my people don’t want anything to do with your kind. And that, is a wizarding photo.” She took a deep breath and continued, “My parents died when I was 15 months old. All my life, I have lived with the people who hated my existence. I thought I was an orphan, until I received that letter, when I turned 17 this year. It’s the age of majority in my world. I didn’t even know you were a vampire, until I saw you today. I came to America, hoping to find _my father_ and a family as well. Foolish, huh?” She laughed, but there was no humor in it. She looked up to see Rebekah and _him_ , staring at her with wide eyes.

She was angry, no furious at herself for hoping.

She looked straight into his eyes and said seriously, “Don’t think for one second, that I couldn’t have saved myself before. I am the most powerful witch alive, and you cannot harm me in any way. I, on the other hand, could kill you with a flick of my wrist. You are breathing, only because I don’t want to kill my own father. I don’t want anything from you. Not a single thing. I just wanted to connect with my only living parent. Guess, I was wrong. You cannot be my father. My father was James Potter, who died 17 years ago, saving my life. Coming here was a mistake, for which I apologize. I won’t bother you again.”

The glass of the nearby window shattered and she winced, but ignored it. She saw both the siblings looking at her with fear. She had one more thing left to do and then, she would never see him again. It was for the best.

“One last thing, we are not allowed to tell about magic, to anyone other than our family. I have to erase your memories. Just one more inconvenience, and then you will forget all about me; after which you can leave.”

It would be difficult enough to remove the specific memories, without risking something. She was feeling dizzy and her head was spinning, as it is. So, she took out the Elder Wand, which should make it a bit easy, to remove every single memory connected to her.

“No, wait.” Rebekah startled her as she shouted unexpectedly. “My brother has anger issues. You have to understand, that it is difficult for us to believe what you told us. We have been alive for nearly 1000 years, and haven’t heard anything like this ever. Let’s discuss it calmly.”

Athena looked at Klaus, who was staring at her with an unfathomable emotion in his eyes, but she could see, that he clearly didn’t believe her. At least, he wasn’t trying to kill her anymore. She was feeling dizzy and had a massive headache, she was in desperate need of a pain potion.

She turned back towards Rebekah and nodded. “You can come back in a day or two, and we’ll talk. I don’t want to interfere in anyone’s life.” She almost whispered.

Rebekah gave her a smile and said, “I believe you. My brother’s a dunderhead, but I can see that you look exactly like him. And you are not interfering. I don’t know how it’s possible, but you are family.” She gave Athena a hug and left with, “You should take care of that cut and I’ll see you soon.”

As she turned, she saw Klaus still standing there, gazing at her. He looked at her one last time, before leaving.

The pain in her head was killing her. She made way towards her room and all but collapsed on the bed, as darkness swallowed her.

 

 

* * *

Aug 26th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: We all know how eccentric Klaus is, so I kept his reaction close to what I thought would be, in this situation. Or at least, I tried. Things would get better between them.
> 
> So, how was it? Did you guys liked it or you expected something else? Was it up to your expectations? Don’t forget to tell me. It gives me ideas, as to what you guys want to see, and I try to keep it that way.


	13. Girl With the Flaming Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: As always, I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance.

 

** Damon’s Pov **

He smelled blood, even before entering the house. He inhaled deeply and dread washed over him, realizing that it was Athena’s blood.

“Athena….” He whispered, before he blurred inside the house and into her room; but not before he saw the blood smeared on the wall.

He felt his heart shredding at the sight of her. He could hear her heartbeats, but couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. Some part his brain reminded him that she was alive, but he wasn’t able to listen to that part. He was solely focused on the fact, that she was lying there, lifeless and in the puddle of her own blood. She had marks on her throat, like someone had squeezed it, which were already turning purple.

He approached her and knelt where she was lying on the bed. He could see the blood covering the pillow. His stomach twisted, like there was an actual hand squeezing his gut and wrenching everything around. He felt sick.

“Athena, no… No baby, no...” His voice was broken, as pain and anger laced his face. Nothing inside of his brain seemed to be working right now.

He sat on the bed, kneeling next to her; he looked down and saw her pale face, looking lifeless. He gingerly picked her up and cradled her against his chest. Then, he bit his wrist and placed it on her mouth; he positioned her head so the blood would flow down her throat.

“Drink, Sweetheart.”

He sighed with relief, as he saw the bruises on her throat healing and rested his chin on her head.

“You are going to be fine.” He muttered to her, though he knew it was more for himself than her.

Damon felt her stir slightly, but didn’t wake up. Once he was satisfied, he removed his wrist from her lips. He closed his eyes and whispered to himself, “What am I going to do with you?”

Lowering his head, he slanted his mouth over Athena’s, tasting blood, before he pulled back.

He noticed that along with her pillow, her top was strained with blood as well and gritted his teeth. He went to her closet and picked out the first thing he saw. He didn’t want her to feel embarrassed or exploited, when she woke up, so he changed her top as soon as he could. Then he removed the pillow, which was strained with blood and threw it, along with her top. Once everything was done, he settled himself on her bed, draped his arm around her waist and tucked her head under his chin, at which she unconsciously burrowed even more into him. He sighed with relief and closed his eyes, as sleep claimed him.

.

Sometime later, the sound of her fireplace roaring to life, woke him up. The first thing his brain registered was the fact, that someone from her world must have arrived. It could be the same person who had hurt her and if it was, he would kill them. He looked down and saw her still sleeping, tucked close to him. He kissed her forehead and whispered, “I’ll be right back.” And with that thought in mind, he blurred downstairs.

.

A redhead with blue eyes was standing there, he recognized him as her friend, Ron and relaxed a bit. He was the friend who stood by her side and never left her, no matter the situation; for that, the ‘ _freckles’_ had his respect.

Ron turned towards him and his eyes widened, “Um… I just reached here. You know, with a car.” He stammered.

“I know who you are.” Damon said as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh! Thank Merlin! You scared me there, mate.” Ron said, while taking an unnecessary breath. “So, who are you?” He asked.

“Damon Salvatore.”

“Wait! You are Nia’s vampire!” Ron asked, though it was more of an explanation.

“What?” He was getting frustrated and wanted to go back to Athena.

“Athena. Where is she?” Ron asked while looking around.

Damon observed him for a moment and said, “In her room. I found her bleeding and unconscious. She is sleeping now.”

“What happened? What did you do?” Ron shouted furiously at him, and a wand was jabbed at his chest. Now that he knew the thing could kill him, he wasn’t going to try something which could get him hurt or worse, killed.

He took a calming breath and tried to placate the guy, who was staring at him with fury in his eyes and was turning the same of red, as his hair. “I would never hurt her. I came here and found her unconscious, lying in her own blood. There were bruises on her neck, like someone squeezed it. I gave her my blood, she is healed now, but is still unconscious.”

“You gave her your blood?” _Freckles_ shouted and Damon winced. The boy had a great pair of lungs on him.

“She was hurt. Do you expect me to do nothing, when my blood can heal her?” Damon hissed through clenched teeth.

“Yeah. Well. Thanks… I guess.” Ron stuttered, while rubbing the back of his head.

“Now, if you are done with the twenty questions, I am going to go back and keep an eye on Athena.” Damon almost snarled and went back to the room, as the redhead followed him.

.

Ron took one look at her and said, “She is going to be fine. She’s had much worse.”

Damon knew it to be the truth, but it still didn’t make him feel better. Nothing would, until he saw those emerald eyes again and probably after he’s killed, whoever did this to her.

He looked up, only to see the boy staring at him and he raised an eyebrow at that.

“Why would you heal her? You’ve only known her for a short period of time.” He looked genuinely curious as he asked this, and Damon shrugged at that.

There was silence for while and he was thankful for that, when suddenly Ron spoke again and Damon sighed with exasperation.

“You like her, don’t you?” Damon’s eyes flew open at that and his gaze snapped towards the boy. Apparently, the redhead did not have any filter.

He opened his mouth to decline it, but couldn’t and snapped it shut. Did he like her? Was that the reason, for his behavior towards her? Was this why he felt such rage at anyone, who touch her in anyway? Was it the reason, he needed her more than anyone else in the world? Wasn’t he in love with Elena? So, what was this? He had never felt this way about anyone before. This intense want and need to keep her safe, for her to stay and never leave his side. He was not sure what it was, but he knew that he felt drunk-on her, every single time she was near him. He remembered the way he felt, when she had kissed him so tenderly, like he had never been kissed before. And, that wasn’t even a proper kiss. He couldn’t help but imagine what that would be like and felt his pants tighten at the thought. The fact, that he felt electric jolts flowing throughout his body, whenever she was near him. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do about his feelings, for both Athena and Elena, as well. After his long musing, he was certain about one thing, that yes, he liked her.

Damon Salvatore liked Athena Potter!

The only question was, to what extent?

.

He was standing there contemplating and looking at her, when the redhead came near him and said, “Listen, Mate.”

As soon as he looked up, a fist collided with his nose, causing blood to gush from it.

“What the fuck you’re playing at?” Damon snapped at him through the intense pain. He was sure his nose was broken.

“That was for hurting Hermione.” He shrugged and settled himself on the chair next to her bed, while Damon stared at him with his jaw hanging open. The redhead was calm as a cucumber, as if he had not just broken his nose. He took a deep breath and reined in his anger, as he settled himself next to the window.

.

** General Pov **

Damon was standing near the window, with his arms crossed over his chest and Ron was sitting on the chair, next to the bed.

“Damon?”

The single horse word bought them both out of their musings. Damon flew to the girl lying in the bed, so that he was closer to her. Leaning over, he combed his fingers through her hair, which were still caked with dried blood.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Good to see you are finally awake. Took you long enough.”

“What are you doing here?” she asked as soon as she saw him.

Damon didn’t hear what she said, he was just glad she was awake. He gently kissed her head and whispered so quietly, so that the wizard won’t be able to hear, “You had me worried, Dolcezza.”

“What?” She breathed.

“What do you remember?” He asked.

“I don’t remember much.” She muttered while looking down.

“You don’t remember?” Damon asked incredulously.

She looked at him and said firmly, “No and I don’t want to talk about it.”

At this, Damon’s forehead creased in frustration and he looked at the redhead, who was looking right at him.

Ron narrowed his eyes at her. He knew her well, to know that she was lying and caught the vampire’s eye, at the same time, Damon turned and look at him. They both shared a silent look, but stayed quiet.

She turned and looked at Ron for the first time and squealed. She threw the comforter off and jumped into his arms, who caught him easily.

Damon, meanwhile was seething. He knew they were more like siblings than anything else, but still he didn’t like the way she jumped on him.

“So now we know, it doesn’t matter wherever you are, you’ll always be in a life-threatening situation, Nia.” Ron told her with a smirk, after which they both shared a look and started laughing. Damon, on the other hand, was not amused at all.

Athena turned around and looked at Damon, as she said, “How does Coffee sound?” Ron made an undignified choking sound at that, but Athena ignored him.

“A nicely roasted, streaming cup of coffee.” She looked at Ron with puppy-dog eyes as she said this; he hung his head and left her room muttering something ungentlemanly under his breath.

“Are you alright?”

“As good as new.” She gave him a knowing look.

“So, you aren’t going to tell me who it was?” he inquired.

He saw her expressions closed-off and turned icy as soon as the words left his mouth.

“Its not important. I’ll take care of it.” She answered stubbornly.

He knew he won’t be able to get the answer out of her, so he closed his eyes and asked, “You’ll tell me if you need any help? Remember, I am always there for you.”

She smiled at him and then turned red with embarrassment, when she remembered _her assault_ on him.

“I…uh…I am sorry.”

“What for?”

“I assaulted you...yesterday.” She whispered as she looked at the floor.

He pulled her chin up with his finger, looked into her eyes and said, “You are an idiot.” And she recoiled at that, but he continued, “You didn’t _assault_ me. I liked it. Maybe, we can try it again, without you being drunk?”  
She stared at him with wide eyes and when he wiggled his eyebrows, she blushed.

“Ron is waiting.” She uttered and almost ran out of the room, but not before she heard him say, “You should ask him to leave then.”

.

They reached downstairs and settled themselves on the couch, just as Ron brought coffee and set the mugs on the table. They sat in silence, until she broke it and asked him, “How’s everyone?”

“They are better now. Mum don’t let anyone mope around for long.” He told her.

“And George?”

He looked at her and shook his head. “He still doesn’t talk much, but he’s planning to open the joke-shop again. So, I guess that’s good.” He said with a sad smile.

No one spoke after that, for a long time. Suddenly, Ron stood up and started pacing nervously.

Her brows furrowed at that and asked, “Ron, what is it?”

He took something out of his pocket, held it tight in his hand and muttered something. “What?” Athena asked and even Damon looked at him curiously.

“I…um…I am going to ask Hermione to marry me.” He stuttered, blushing furiously.

She looked dumbfounded while, Damon smiled at him in a sympathetic manner and said, “I’ll pray for your soul.”

 Both, Ron and Athena shot him a glare, before she squealed so loudly, that Damon winced. ‘ _Apparently, they both had pair of lungs on each of them._ ’ He thought.

She got up and threw herself on Ron, again. Damon saw him showing her the ring and her gushing about it, as he rolled his eyes.

After some time, she calmed down but Ron was still jumpy.

“What?” She asked.

“Do you remember Lavender Brown? The one you shared a dorm with for years?”

“What about her?” She asked as she looked at Ron with narrowed eyes.

“She was attacked by Greyback and her parents died in the war. She needs a place to stay, until the start of final year at Hogwarts. I want to help her, I really do, but…”

“You can forget about the engagement, if you do that.” She chucked.

“Well…Yeah. So, I told her she can come and stay with you for the time being.” He finished in a single breath.

“Nooo…”

”Wh-why? Why would you do this to me?” She gasped.

“Well…” Ron said lamely.

“I thought I was your best-buddy and you loved me.” She finished hysterically.

“She would be here soon.” Ron continued, as if she hadn’t said a word.

She turned towards him and asked menacingly, “When?”

Just then, green fire roared to life and a figure stepped out of the fireplace, as three heads snapped towards it.

“About now.” Ron squeaked.

“Run. Don’t even think about stopping. I am going to murder you.” She whispered to him threateningly.

Damon saw a girl with pale skin, dirty blonde hair and bluish-grey eyes.

“Athena. Its good to see you. Thank you for letting me stay.” Lavender said while hugging her.

She hugged Ron as soon as she saw him. “Thank You. You are my hero.” Ron coughed and pulled back. She looked at Damon and her eyes went wide with awe. She giggled as she introduced herself to him.

“Damon Salvatore.” He gave her his most charming smile and kissed the back of her hand, at which she giggled some more. He winked at Athena out of the corner of his eye; she shook her head, but her lips twitched.

Athena gave her an awkward smile and said, “Let me show you your room.”

Damon told Athena offhandedly, “I’m going to go. I have a murder to plan. Busy day.”

She looked aghast at that. There was no doubt in her mind, that he indeed was planning a murder, but to be so blasé about it? But then she remembered who she was talking to, and rolled her eyes at herself. Ron was looking at him suspiciously, Lavender seemed oblivious.

Damon told her, “I will see you soon.” At which, Lavender, who was still staring at him, beamed and said breathlessly, “I’ll see you soon, too.”

Athena snorted, at the same time, Damon rolled his eyes. They shared a look and then he left.

“It’s getting late. I should go too.” Ron said with a shaky laugh.

“Oh no, Ronald. She is our guest and you are going to help her in getting settled.” She smirked at him and gave Lavender an innocent smile. Ron groaned.

.

** Klaus’s Pov **

He was already furious when he reached the Mystic Grill. He was sipping on the bourbon and thinking about _the girl_ , Athena, when he heard the elder Salvatore and the doppelganger.

“What are you doing here?” The doppelganger asked.

It had already been a long day and he wasn’t in the mood to play with some overgrown kids. He turned around to see that the elder Salvatore, Damon, had placed himself between the girl and him. He smirked.

“You destroyed Stefan’s life.” She said with a quiver in her voice.

He smiled at her. “Some would say, I saved him. He loves being a ripper, doesn’t he?”

Damon clenched his jaw at that and Elena glared at him and said, “You are nothing but a monster.”

He smiled at her and said in a monotone, “Glad we are on the same page, love.” Then, he turned towards Damon, looked him in the eyes and said nonchalantly, “I’m not having such a nice day. If you don’t calm _your bird_ down, I will rip her apart and leave what’s left of her in your house.”

Damon didn’t say a word but glared at him, on the other hand, he could hear the doppelganger’s heartbeat spike.

He looked at both of them and said with a smirk, “Your brother’s name is Jeremy, right? You should really take care of that mouth of yours. Wouldn’t want the last living family to die now, do we?”

“Jeremy!”

”Damon, lets go.” Elena said as he pulled Damon towards the door. After which, Damon glared at him but left.

.

He sighed and went to the house he was building. He threw everyone out and sat back on the couch, with a tumbler of bourbon in hand, contemplating about any rational explanation, that how was it even possible! As soon as he saw the picture of Lily, a flood gate opened and the memories he had locked long ago, came unbidden in his mind. He was vexed at the girl for making him relieve, one of the hardest things, he had ever done. ‘ _She has her eyes_.’ If what _the girl_ , Athena, told him was true, then he would be eternally grateful for her magic which saved her life. He saw the resemblance, after Rebekah mentioned it. Which was true, apart from her eyes and the hair, she did have an appearance which was similar to him. There was no denying that she looked just like him. The only thing was, how could it have been possible? Was it because _Lily_ was a witch?  That seemed to be the only plausible explanation. He needed to apologize to Athena, and ask her about everything. But from what she told him, she was just as confused as he was.

He would have asked Lily, but he recalled Athena telling him, that her parents died when she was 15 months old. He was sure if he wouldn’t have done, what he did, Lily would have told him about _‘his child’_. He lamented over Lily and the child he didn’t know about. And from what he knew in his heart, _she was his child_.

Lily was one of those people, he trusted and _her letter_. He just didn’t know how to process it all and the fact, that he almost killed _his own child_. He closed his eyes and let the memories wash over him, once again.

 

**MEMORY**

It was the summer of 1989. He was roaming on the streets of London, thinking about the time, when he would be able to break his curse. _Soon_ , he thought. After which, he would reunite his family again.

She was crying, the first time he saw her. Furiously muttering something under her breath, unaware of anything around her.

“Are you alright?” He didn’t know why he talked to her, but he just did.

She looked up and he saw bright green, almond-shaped eyes. Her eyes were extremely distinctive and she was a beautiful woman. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders. A single word popped in his mind. _Magnificent._

She was sniffling but replied, “Yeah, bloody perfect.” And his lips twitched at that.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, at which she huffed but told him,” I am getting married tomorrow. My best-friend and fiancée hate each-other. I tried to talk to Sev, but he doesn’t even want to listen. He hates me.”

“Do you believe getting married to the guy is worth it?”

“Of course. I love him.”

“I can tell you from experience, that this life is crazy. Don’t think much, just do what makes you happy. Lighten up and smile. Be happy for this moment in your life. If your friend truly loves you, he would be there with you. Always.”

He saw her looking at him with a smile on her face. She leaned forward and hugged him.

“Thank You. You are a wonderful man.” She whispered in his ear and left.

.

The next time he met her was months later, in a bar. She told him that her husband, James, was out with his friends. They had a couple of drinks together and talked through the night. She told him about the boarding school she had studied in and how her sister hated her. She was a feisty thing, and he couldn’t help but like her more for it.

.

They met a couple of times after that. He didn’t know when, but he fell for her charms.

.

They had planned to meet at the same bar, they always did. He was a bit late and was almost there, when he heard her voice along with a man’s. He blurred, and found her in a secluded alleyway, just in time to see a man in black robes threatening her and then he backhanded her. He felt such rage, that he blurred towards the man and snapped his neck, without thinking of the consequences. He then dumped the body into the dumpster and burned it.

He looked up just in time, only to find her looking at him with wide eyes, which were full of fear. He looked at her and asked, “Are you afraid of me now?”

It took her a minute to reply, but it wasn’t what he had expected, at all.

“No. Not even a bit.” She whispered, while looking into his eyes and his heart stuttered.

“Come.” He whispered, and she didn’t question him.

He took her to his apartment and gave her his blood, then asked, “Who was that man?”

“He belonged to an organization, who want us, me and James, to join them because James’s family has lot of influence and money. It’s a terrorist organization and we would die before joining them.” She muttered angrily.

.

If you’d ask him later, he wouldn’t be able to tell the logical reason behind his actions. _One moment, he was looking at her and in the next, he put his hand on her face, his thumb rubbing her cheekbone, as she blinked up at him with those innocent eyes. His darted to her lips and then back to her eyes. He leaned forward, dipped his head and pressed his lips to her. She didn’t respond at first, but then kissed him back. She wrapped her hand around his neck, pulled him closer and moaned in his mouth. He lifted her up, as she wrapped her legs around her waist and took her to his room, all the while kissing her furiously. He threw her on the bed, removed his shirt and crawled on top of her, while lifting her top over her head and throwing it somewhere across the room. Her hands fiddled with the buttons of his pants and he hastily threw them aside._

_“We shouldn’t be...oh god…doing this.” She said against his lips._

_He didn’t remember removing the remaining clothes, the only thing he remembered was his need for her, his lust, and the taste of her on his tongue._

_He couldn’t believe that she was here with him and this was finally happening. He wanted to take this time with her, needed it because he knew, once this was over, she would be back to her ‘husband’ and he would never see her again._

_His awareness, that she would be ripped from him in the morning, made this infinitely precious. Some kind of wordless communication occurred between them, as he leaned forward, kissed her desperately and she kissed him with equal deliberation. Unable to resist, he leaned down and dragged his lips down and nipped at her pulse point. “I’ve fought so hard,” he murmured as he sucked one of her nipples in his mouth, and massaging the other with his hand, “but I want you so badly.” His hand trailed down until he found the damp stickiness below.  
“You’re already wet for me, love.” His finger found her clit and began to slowly rub, then he pushed it in and began to move it in circles. He pulled his finger out and slid lower on her body. He clutched her thighs, pulled her legs up and far apart, as he got down before her. He breathed hotly over the flesh below and suddenly dived his tongue inside, sweeping over the curves and deep into opening, and heard her moaning as she pushed herself closer to him. He dragged his mouth upwards and licked her clit, furiously. He heard her gasp and her hips circled, when he gazed his teeth over the swollen bud. There was a passion burning inside him. A madness, which he couldn’t fathom to begin with. He delved deeper into that slit until slickness splashed on his mouth, but he couldn’t stop. She whimpered and grasped the sheets under her. He continued dragging his tongue up and down, licking her hotly over the folds, causing her body to writhe in pleasure. She spread her legs wider, beckoning him deeper and cried out in pleasure. He continued his ministrations until he successfully managed to coax, three more orgasms out of her._

_He felt fingers knotting in his hair and she dragged him up forcefully. She looked into his eyes and whispered, “Fuck me.”_

_He held his cock in his hand and slowly pushed it inside her. They both moaned together. It felt like he was being sucked into that wet heat. She was unbelievably tight and hot. She spread her legs more and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist._

_He wanted to stay in this moment forever, for he had lived in a world of darkness forever. He felt something inside him break as he swooped down and captured her mouth with his, kissing her with everything he had. He resumed a slow and deep penetration and she moaned into his mouth, as his cock repeatedly hit the spot inside her. A desire began to build inside him and he picked up speed._

_‘Harder.’ ‘Faster.’ ‘More, Klaus.’_

_Her words were pulling him in and he slammed into her, hard. Both their bodies coated in sweat. Her hands were pulling at his hair, grabbing wildly as he pounded into her pussy harder and faster. He thought he should slow down, but he didn’t. Neither of them wanted that. He was close and so was she. His fingers flew over her clit and he whispered, “Come for me, love. I want to feel you coming for me.” The scream that left her after that, snapped the last of his control. His eyes slammed shut as she clenched around him and milked his cock, almost painfully as he exploded inside her._

_There was only one thought in his mind, which he couldn’t say out loud,_

_‘I need you. Don’t leave me.’_

.

They were still panting, when he felt her tense beneath him.  In that instant, everything changed. He closed his eyes and sat up. He heard her getting dressed and with a sigh, he did as well. Once done, they went to the living room and sat as an awkward silence poured over them. It was deafening. There was a constricting feeling around his throat but he ignored it.

She looked at him with those emerald eyes, which were glistening with unshed tears.

“You regret it.” He stated.

He looked at him and whispered just a single word, “No.” as a single tear flowed down her cheek.

“I love you, Klaus.” And his heart stopped. No one has said those words to him in his 1000 years on this earth, except for Rebekah.

But he knew, that everything they’ve ever had was being erased in this moment.

“But, I love James more. I am married and I cannot live without him.”

Her each word pierced through his heart.

“I have to go. James is waiting for me.” And he recoiled at that.

“You will always be my best-friend. I will always remember you. Until the day I die!” She kissed his cheek and turned towards the door to leave, but crashed into a hard chest.

“Klaus?”

“You will always be my best-friend, as well. And, I love you too. I want to see you happy and I know that will only be with James.” He kissed her one last time before he looked into her eyes, his eyes dilated and said,

_“I want you to forget me and everything related to me. Every moment we’ve spent together. I want you to be happy and live your life to the fullest. You will only remember that you met a stranger at a bar, got drunk and slept with him.”_

As soon as he finished, she blinked at him and her eyes grew wide with horror. “Oh God! No.” She turned around hastily and ran.

No one saw as unshed tears filled his eyes, before he closed them and left the apartment as well.

_._

He packed and left for America, the next morning. He went to Gloria, the witch, and asked her to lock his memories of Lily. No, he didn’t want to forget her, but it would be difficult for him to focus on his curse, if his mind was elsewhere occupied. So, he told her not to remove his memories altogether, but to bind them instead. She told him that his memories would remain locked, until someone reminded him of her or if he ever met her again. He wasn’t concerned about that though. No one knew about Lily, so there was no way for anyone to remind him of her and he would be staying in America, until he broke his cruse this time.

As the witch started chanting and he closed his eyes. His memories started vanishing and his last thought, before he forgot her was,

_‘It had not only been one of the most passionate, but the most arousing experience of his life. In that hours he had felt more alive and giddier, than he had in a long time.’_

 

**END OF MEMORY**

 

 

* * *

Aug 29th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN:  Here are all the things, which you should know.
> 
> First, Lily didn’t have her wand on her, when Klaus found her. Second, she didn’t know occlumency, so wasn’t able to protect her mind. Third, though Klaus compelled her to forget him, she still remembered him, somewhere in her unconscious mind. Which was why she was able to leave his picture, along with his name. Fourth, she never told James about Klaus, because he was extremely possessive of her and somewhere she knew that she liked Klaus. Fifth, he was not in love with Lily. It was close, but it was not love. He just said it because he knew he wasn’t going to see her again. It was goodbye. And lastly, he believes that she might be his child, he just doesn’t know how to accept it.
> 
> I guess I explained everything, but still if something’s not clear, you can always ask me.
> 
>    
> Italian Word Used: Dolcezza – Sweet Girl.
> 
> You guys are amazing. I was really overwhelmed by your response to the last chapter. Hope you liked this one as well. And don’t forget to tell me, in case you didn’t. It gives me ideas, and I try to steer the story according to that.


	14. Recipe for a Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance.

 

 

** Damon’s Pov **

Stefan was still being his obnoxious self, killing without any thought and he wasn’t able to understand a single reason, as to why? So, he decided it was time for some _brotherly bonding_ and headed to the bar, for a drink with Stefan. Meanwhile, Elena had been constantly calling him to ask about Stefan, even though he repeatedly told her that Stefan was fine. Now, he was so irritated, that he wanted to kill someone. Stefan compelled the bartender and drank from her, as soon as they reached the bar. Once he was done, Stefan asked him the reason he was released from the cell, but before he could answer, Mikael showed-up.  
“Hello, Salvatore boys.”

He looked up and saw a middle-aged man with short dark blond hair, who had blue eyes. He was dressed like Elijah, and was wearing a dark suit over a dress shirt.

 “Mikael.” Stefan recognized him immediately.

“I want you to tell me if Niklaus is in the country?” Mikael demanded.

“I can’t tell you.” Even though Stefan replied with a smile, he could tell that his brother was tense. So, he decided to intervene and said, “I hope you are not going to kill Klaus with your twenty questions.” He said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Mikael plunged his hand into his chest and held his heart, as a pained groan escaped him.

“I am not going to ask again.” He looked at Stefan and tightened his grip even more. The pain was intense and his eyes rolled at the back of his head. Stefan was about to answer, when suddenly Mikael released the grip on his heart, retracted his hand from his chest and he felt his breath return.

“It was nice meeting you. Have a nice day, boys.” Mikael said with a smile, then turned around and left the bar.

He looked at the door, from which Mikael had exitedjust now, with his jaw slackened and turned to look at Stefan, who had the similar expression as well. They both were flummoxed and shared a glance. What had exactly happened?

“You can’t stay out of trouble, can you?” A female voice drawled.

He looked up to see Athena standing in front of him and looking at him with raised eyebrows.

Lavender grinned at him. “Hello, Damon.” He hadn’t noticed her till now. He glanced at her and smiled half-heartedly.

Athena looked at Stefan and said, “This was my dorm-mate in school.” Then she turned towards her and muttered, “That’s Stefan. Damon’s brother.”

“Hello.” She waved at Stefan as she giggled. Then, she turned towards Damon and said, “You didn’t tell me you had such a cute brother, Damon.”

Stefan looked at Athena with a raised eyebrow, at which she just shook her head.

Stefan’s brows furrowed and he asked, “How did you did that?”

Yeah. He was curious about that too.

“Nothing much. It was just a small spell.” She mumbled.

Stefan gaped at her with barely hidden awe, as he asked, “You can control such an old vampire with a simple spell?”

“Small spell? It was the Imperius Curse.” The girl, Lavender, almost shouted at Athena incredulously. Yeah, he could definitely see, why she wanted to murder Ron for bring the girl here.

“Yes, and I wanted to keep that information to myself.” Athena said through gritted teeth, as she eyed the girl dangerously.

He stared at her speechlessly. He knew it was one of the Unforgivable Curses and could land her in the prison. He also knew, that it was the first time she had used an Unforgivable and that was for him. He wanted to yell at her for putting herself in danger, but his only thought was that, ‘ _she thought about him before herself’._ No one had done that for him. He was still staring at her, when he saw her lips moving and realized that she was talking to him. He blinked as he came back to himself.

He turned towards Athena and asked, “What are you doing here?”

She said as she pointed towards the girl, Lavender. “I wanted to show her around. Good thing I did too.”

“And, we were going to buy a telephone.” Lavender said excitedly.

Athena ignored her and said seriously, “You should leave, right now. He was an extremely powerful man. My spell won’t be able to work on him for much longer. He will remember that he left, but he won’t remember the reason behind it and could be back soon. That was the only thing I could think of.”

He nodded at her as he hugged her. Stefan thanked her at the same time. He needed to have a ‘nice talk’ with her, once Klaus was dead. And then they left.

.

According to the plan, once Elena daggered Mikael, Stefan informed Klaus that Mikael was dead. Though he was suspicious at first, but finally believed it, when Stefan sent a picture of ‘dead’ Mikael to him. Elena tricked Rebekah and stabbed her with a dagger, as well. Caroline organized the "Homecoming Party", where they were going to kill Klaus. He, Stefan and Elena worked with Mikael, but he wanted to make sure, that no one will interfere to ruin their plan. And, he didn’t want to jeopardize Elena’s safety. So as always, he had a back-up plan.

.

The party was moved to Tyler’s home, not that he cared. The only thing he would make sure was that Klaus was dead, by the end of the night. They didn’t tell anything to Tyler, him being Klaus’s bitch and all.

He wanted to be there at the party and make sure that everything goes according to plan. Since he was the only one of the two, who could enter the house; Mikael gave the stake to him, so he could stake Klaus. He had to kill a hybrid or two, but he wasn’t concerned.

Mikael sent a message through one of the hybrids to Klaus, that he wanted to talk to him. Klaus came to the door, but didn’t exit the house. Mikael took ‘Elena’ hostage and threatened Klaus to come out, else he would kill her. As soon as Mikael stabbed Elena and Klaus was distracted, he blurred towards him from behind and almost stabbed him. Suddenly, Stefan came from nowhere and stopped him. The moment Klaus was free, he grabbed the stake from his hand and stabbed Mikael, who died on spot.

He looked up at Stefan, who was still holding him by the collar of his shirt and asked furiously. “What the hell did you do?”

But it wasn’t Stefan who answered. It was Klaus.

“He’s just earned his freedom.” He looked into Stefan’s eyes and said, “Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You’re free.”

Absolute fury gripped him. He’d thought about everything and anything that could have gone wrong. He’s been planning this, to _bring his brother back_ , and this was all how turned out. He had been wrong, all along. He couldn’t stay any longer and watch Stefan after his betrayal, so he left before he would do something, he would regret later.

.

He was in his living room, with a glass of bourbon in hand, telling Elena how it all went to hell. He was furious and wanted to go on a rampage. After everything they’ve been through, his brother betrayed him once again. He was so sure Stefan wanted Klaus dead as well. What had gone wrong? No matter how much he tried it, he could think why would Stefan save Klaus?  
“I had Klaus. This was our one chance and I could have killed him. It’s all over, Elena.” He all but snarled at her. His rage bubbled over and he threw the glass into the fireplace angrily. The sound of the glass shattering gave him a strange kind of satisfaction.

“Hey!” Elena said as she touched his arm, trying to make him turn around and look at her. He was angry and he didn’t want her to touch him, right now. So, he shrugged her hand-off his arm.

“Damon…Hey!” She grabbed his forearm tightly and he turned to look at her.

Both her hands came up and she held his face, forcing him to look at her, as she said, “Listen to me.”

He was angry but looked at her. “We’ll survive this. We always survive.” And then she whispered, “Trust me, Damon.”

“We are never getting Stefan back. You know that.” He whispered, feeling weak suddenly.

And as he said it to her, he realized that it was the reason behind his anger. He’s lost his brother today and in the worst way possible. He wanted to make her believe it, it was for her own good; but somewhere he knew that he needed to accept it as well.

“Then we’ll let him go.” She stated firmly. “You have me and I have you, Damon.” She said, as she looked into his eyes.

She was still holding his face and hers was so close to him. Only inches apart. It was Elena standing there, but as she said this, all he saw was the girl with emerald eyes.

“Yeah. You have me, always” He whispered to her.

He saw her looking at his lips and leaning forward. He was tired…too tired. Or maybe he didn’t want to fight any longer. He didn’t think much, just leaned forward and smashed lips to hers. Her hand tightened in his hair and she pushed herself closer to him as she returned the kiss. He slipped his arms around her waist and practically pulled her on top of him. One of her hands moved to the back his neck, and he felt her tongue, running along the seam of his lips. He opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out to touch hers. She pressed her mouth closer to his and ran her tongue inside his mouth, as she pushed him on the couch behind them and then straddled him. She pressed herself more firmly against him and started rocking back and forth on his growing erection. He couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him, when she twisted her head down and bit him on the neck. Her hands eagerly exploring his body, as his wandered inside her top and his cock twitched in anticipation.

 His phone rang suddenly and he froze, his eyelids flew open. He saw brown eyes staring down at him, not green but brown and he almost threw her off him. He didn’t know what he was doing and sighed. Elena got up, looked at him and uttered, “Uh…I…I should leave.” She bent down kissed him on the cheek, then looked into his eyes and said, “Everything will be alright, Damon.” And with that, she left.

He took a breath and answered the phone. It was Katherine. She told him that, she was leaving town and won’t be back for sometime now. He sighed with relief at that.

He went back to his room and realized, that he almost had sex with Elena, who he was in love with, but she hadn’t even crossed his mind. His mind was focused on his green-eyed girl the whole time. What was he doing?

 

****

* * *

 

** Klaus’s Pov **

****

He was thinking about Athena, Lily’s daughter and if the letter was correct, his child too. He was still unable to believe that he had a daughter and that too with Lily. The person who he genuinely cared about, apart from his family and without any ulterior motive. It was still hard to believe for him, though. He wasn’t able to process it. She was extremely powerful. He had dealt with many witches in his 1000 years, but she was the most powerful of them all. When she threw him of her, he saw the green of her eyes shining brightly. They were almost glowing. He had never, in all his life, seen anything even remotely close to it. She told him that she was a wand-wielding witch and her parents were as well, but he hadn’t seen her using a wand. Was it possible? What he was thinking could be the reason of the power _she_ had? He was fairly positive, that this was indeed the reason. And if it was, he would have to keep her existence a secret. He would have to keep her hidden and away from the world. He had seen her eyes and they held such sadness, that he wanted to kill every single person, who was responsible for putting it there. He was sure she was his child, but even if she wasn’t, he would have protected her. She was Lily’s daughter. He wanted to go to her and demand all the answers he was anxious to know. But he needed to give _the girl_ time. He wasn’t sure, if she would ever forgive him for what he’d done and held hope in the fact, that she had asked Rebekah to come back in a day or two.

He thought, as he tried to call Rebekah again, but she wasn’t answering.

.

His phone rang and he looked at it to see Stefan calling him. He smirked as he answered it, “Hello, mate.”

“We have Mikael. He’s dead.”

He sobered instantly when he heard this. If the Salvatore’s were playing a game with him, he would obliterate everyone they’ve ever loved and leave them to live in misery for eternity.

“I hope for your sake that you’re telling the truth, Stefan. Because if you lie, your compulsion will expose you.”

I know, but he’s dead. I cannot lie you. I’ve just sent you the picture.”

His phone buzzed and he saw Mikael’s dead, withered face. Mikael was dead. He was elated. It was finally time to bring his family together again. Stefan informed him that they could celebrate, as they were already having a party at the school gym.

He didn’t want to have such a big celebration of _his father’s_ death at a school, so he told Tyler that he wanted the party at his house. And, being the good hybrid, Tyler agreed immediately.

.

Even though he had seen the picture of Mikael himself, he still ordered all his hybrids to kill anyone and everyone who tried to harm him. He saw Elena and informed her, that if they tried to hurt him, Damon would be dead. He had seen the way the doppelgänger kept both the Salvatore’s around and knew that she was in love with both of them. After all, she was Katerina’s descendant. _One can never be too safe._

.

He was inside the house when one of his hybrids informed him that a man named Mikael wanted to talk to him. His fury arose at that. The Salvatore’s had lied to him. He was incensed and afeared at the same time. He went to the door, but didn’t step out of the house.

[Mikael](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mikael) was standing there, looking at him with that smirk of his. He tried to goad him into coming out, after he took the doppelgänger hostage, belittled him as he had always done and then killed Elena. He didn’t need her. He had not wanted her to die, but he had much important things to think of. He had his hybrids and he would leave with them. He has his family and now maybe _‘a daughter’_.

 

He wasn’t paying attention, as the elder Salvatore came from behind and tried to stab him. The oak-stake burned him as soon as it touched his body, and he couldn’t help the pained scream that left him. Damon was just about to stab him, when Stefan came and pushed his brother off him. He saw the brother’s struggling, but focused on the stake. He snatched it from Damon’s hand and stabbed _‘his father’_ in the heart. Mikael’s body caught on fire, as soon as he was stabbed and he watched with satisfaction.

He wanted to kill both the brothers for tricking him, but he decided to spare them because Stefan saved his life. He saw the brothers still glaring at each-other when Damon asked Stefan, “What the hell did you do?”

Before Stefan could say anything, he decided to answer.

“He’s just earned his freedom.” He looked into Stefan’s eyes as he compelled him and said, “Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You’re free.”

 

* * *

 

** Stefan’s Pov **

****

He was at the party at Tyler’s house. Klaus had taken everything he had worked so hard for, he was forced to hurt the one’s he loved the most. He would see the person, who forced him to become the one thing he hated the most, die today. No matter what, they would kill Klaus tonight. Damon didn’t trust him but his only goal was to see the hybrid dead. That was until Katherine informed him, that Klaus thought she was Elena, and told her that if they kill him, his hybrids would kill Damon.

Mikael stabbed ‘Elena’ and when Klaus was distracted, Damon blurred towards him from behind and almost stabbed him. He couldn’t let his brother die, no matter how much they hated each-other. Damon was his only family. So, when he saw that Damon’s almost succeeded in stabbing Klaus, he did the only thing he could do. He pushed Damon and pinned him to the floor. Klaus took the opportunity and grabbed the stake from Damon and stabbed Mikael, who died on spot.

He looked down and saw the look of utter disbelief and betrayal on his brother’s face and murder in his eyes. He closed his eyes in anguish. He only looked down at Damon, when he asked furiously. “What the hell did you do?”

Before he could answer, Klaus did it for him.

“He’s just earned his freedom.” Klaus looked into his eyes and said, “Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You’re free.”

As soon as the compulsion was removed and his humanity was back, he felt like he’d been hit by a ton of bricks. Stark terror and utter helplessness washed over him, as he realized what he had done in the last months. As everything came back, it almost shattered him. He tried to kill Elena countless times and he almost drained her. If it hadn’t been for Damon, she would have been dead and all because he couldn’t control his thirst. He closed his eyes in misery, when he remembered how he behaved with everyone. Damon tried to bring him back, tried to help him in every way possible, but he was _high on human blood._

He had always known that Damon was in love with Elena. With everything he had done to her, he’d just pushed her towards Damon more. She’s always told him that she didn’t love Damon, but he knew that she had always loved him. And now, he could positively say, that she was in love with his brother. He won’t be surprised if she hated him, he hated himself too. And after today, he knew his brother hated him as well. It wouldn’t matter if someone would kill him right now. He had nothing left to live for.

No. it wasn’t his fault. None of it was. He tried, had fought tooth and nail to keep his love and his brother safe. Klaus was the one who compelled him to turn his humanity off. He was the one who took away every good thing he had worked for. It was like an epiphany and he decided that he would take his revenge. He won’t kill Klaus. No, he would take-away the only thing he’s ever cared about. His family!

He couldn’t go back to his house. Couldn’t face the look of accusation he would have to face. Katherine was leaving town and asked him to join her, but he didn’t want that. He had to stay in Mystic Falls, if he wanted to destroy Klaus. That was his only aim. So, he decided to go to the last place he could think of.

 

* * *

 

** Athena’s Pov **

 

To say that she was shocked to see who was standing on her door, at this time of the night, would have been an understatement. Her brows furrowed when she looked at him. He looked wary, haggard and worn-out.

“Can I come in?” He asked in a whisper.

She nodded her head and invited him in. He sat on the recliner and stared at fireplace transfixed.

She sat on her knees in front on him, looked into his eyes and asked, “What happened?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN:  I know this was a short chapter, but it was necessary to end it here. I would probably post the next one early. There wasn’t much to do in this one, but it was necessary for the plot. You’ll see why, soon.
> 
> And, I hope you liked it. Thank You for all your love.
> 
>  
> 
> Sept 1st, 2018


	15. Family Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: Please read the note at the end, its important and kind-of explains something.
> 
> As I promised, here it is. An early chapter for you guys. I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance, as this is my first story ever.
> 
> I am exceedingly grateful to all the readers of this story who review regularly. I try to reply to everyone of you, but I apologize in case I missed someone.

  **Damon’s Pov**

The next morning, he was in the Grill with Rick, when he saw Elena entering with Bonnie. They shared a look, after which Elena came towards him and greeted him with a small smile, “Damon.”

Even though he smiled back, he didn’t know what this was between them. He had always been sure that he was in love with her, but he wasn’t so sure about it now.

“How are you?” she asked in a whisper.

How was he supposed to answer it? He lost his brother not a day ago. He almost had sex with the girl he was ‘supposedly’ in love with, but he imagined someone else instead of her the whole time.

“Don’t mind me.” His eyes widened as he turned around and saw Klaus standing there, smiling.

He was sure the hybrid was here to kill them, but was fairly surprised when he asked where Stefan was and then told them that Stefan stole something from him.

.

Afterwards, Klaus came to his home and told him that Stefan stole his family, the originals, who were daggered in a box. He was waiting for the day when he could wake them up and then demanded to tell him where Stefan was. After telling him, that he had no idea where Stefan was, he called someone and asked him to do what he told him to do.

Later Elena told him, that Klaus compelled Jeremy to take off his ring and stand in the middle of the street, in front of a speeding car. Alaric managed to push him out of the way just in time and the car hit him instead. He died, but since Alaric was wearing his ring, he was going to be fine. She told him, that it was one of Klaus’s hybrid and when she asked Jeremy who was on the phone, Elena realized that Klaus compelled Jeremy.

.

He didn’t want her to get involved in his drama, but he needed to find Stefan and he wasn’t sure if _witchy_ would help him. So, he called her and asked if she could do a locator-spell to find his brother. She asked him to meet her at the woods near his house and hung-up. He heard the crack of apparition, before he reached there and his lips twitched. She was standing there, leaning against the tress with her arms crossed over her chest.

She looked at him and said mockingly, “You’re late.” But smiled.

“So, how are we going to find Stefan?” Bonnie always needed any personal thing of the person, who they had to find; but Athena didn’t ask for anything of Stefan’s.

She pulled her wand out and started waving it, while muttering something under her breath. A brightly illuminated ball of energy appeared in front of them and started floating towards his right.

“It will lead us to Stefan. We just have to follow it.” She informed him as she started following _it_.

After a couple of miles, they reached an abandoned house, in the middle of the woods. The house was withered and its windows were caked in grime. The ball vanished inside the house and Damon’s brows furrowed. He was about to ask her if it was the correct place, he couldn’t understand why would Stefan be in this old house, but noticed that her grip on the wand has tightened.

“What is it?” He asked concerned.

“I can feel extremely strong magic surrounding this place.” She whispered.

They both moved towards the house and he opened the door. As soon as they entered the house, he saw that her hands went to ears as she covered them and she screamed on top of her lungs. He couldn’t understand what was happening to her. Just now, she was perfectly fine. He caught her just in time, before she could hit the floor and pulled her to his chest. He noticed tears flowing rapidly down her cheeks. He tried to talk to her, but nothing worked.

“Stop it.” She shouted on top of her lungs.

He didn’t know who she was talking to, but he guessed it might be the ‘spirits’. He thought about talking her out of the house, but then she opened her eyes, looked at him and joked.

“You’re fine.” He whispered hoarsely, looking down at her.

“What happened?” She asked.

“You tell me. You started shouting as soon as you stepped inside. What was that?” He asked, as he helped her in getting up.

She looked at him and said, “I heard thousands of voices in my head, like everyone was shouting at me. It was like they all wanted me to hear, whatever they had to say.”

“Voices? Whose?” He was sure she heard the witches, but still inquired.

“They were the voices of the witches who died here. Thousands of them, probably more. But what I want to know is, how was I able to stop them?”

He didn’t know how to answer that, so he stayed quiet. They shared a glance, but moved into the house anyway. Just as he took a couple of steps, he felt himself burning and he blurred towards the corner of the house with a pained groan.

“Really? Still?” He looked up with frustration.

“What?” She asked curiously.

He looked at her and said seriously, “The spirits aren’t a big fan. They used their _juju_ to screw my daylight ring.” He added sarcastically.

Out of nowhere, she burst out laughing. He was stuck here and she was laughing at him.

He looked at her and said, “Yeah. Laugh it off. Bloody witches.” He mimicked her, she laughed harder at that and he couldn’t help the smile that took over his face, at seeing her happy.

When she calmed down, she said, “I know Stefan’s in there.” She held her hand out for him to take and said, “Come on.”

“What? No.” He replied snappishly.

“Don’t be a buzzkill. I really want to see how well my magic works on the dead.” She was looking at him with those innocent puppy-dog eyes as she wiggled her fingers at him and he cursed under his breath. How was he supposed to say no to that face?

He took a deep breath, blurred towards her and took her hand immediately. Then, he yelped as he felt himself burning. Athena tightened the hold on his hand and within seconds, the burning sensation eased and he felt himself healing. He looked at her in astonishment, at which she gave him a smug smile and said, “I’m brilliant.”

He rolled his eyes at that, but smiled at her.

.

He called Stefan, as soon as they reached downstairs.

“How did you find me?” Stefan asked. Then he looked at Athena and he sighed.

“Athena?” He heard witchy. He turned around and saw her standing there. Why was she here?

He looked at Stefan and said, “Really, Stefan? Working with a witch?”

Stefan merely raised an eyebrow at that. Yeah, the irony of his statement was not lost to him.

Bonnie looked at him and asked malevolently, “Why would you bring her here?”

“Not to be rude or anything, but ‘her’ is standing right here. And I was the one who brought him here, not the other way around.” His expression turned amused, when his girl snapped at the witch.

“How can you bring him here? No one knows about this place. And you are a human.” Bonnie said as she regarded Athena with open distrust.

“Think again, _witchy_.” He replied sarcastically.

“I’m a witch.” Athena said casually.

Bonnie’s eyes widened. “You know about me!” She stated. “How?”

“I felt your magic as soon as I saw you in the Grill that first day.” Athena shrugged.

“How is it possible? I felt nothing from you. Just death.” He heard Bonnie muttering to herself and he stiffened.

He was still holding her hand and his grip tightened.

“I’ve been dead before. It might be because of that.” She stated calmly, but it did nothing to calm the dread that washed over him.

Before any of them could say anything more, Athena snatched her hand from his and she started massaging her temple. He heard her groaning in pain and then she passed-out in front of him. He caught her just in time before she could hit the ground, for the second time in less than an hour. He laid her down on the floor, as he checked her for any signs of injuries. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw even Stefan looking at her with concerned expression on his face.

“What happened?” Bonnie asked, as she came near them.

“Does it look like I know, Bon-Bon?” He snapped.

“Let me see.” Bonnie said as she kneeled down next to her and took one of her hands in hers. She closed her eyes and did whatever it was she was trying to do. Suddenly, she snatched her hand back with a pained scream. Both, he and Stefan looked at her, but she drew in a sharp breath and said, “She’s fine. Just unconscious.”

When he looked at her, she continued, “It’s the witches, they want something from her. She is very powerful. I wasn’t able to get more than that.”

He took a relieved breath. _She was fine_. They just sat there, staring at her unconscious figure until her eyes flew open and she looked around wildly.

“I know I’m swoon worthy, Farfallina **,** but don’t you think fainting on me, every time I am around is a little too much?” He took her hand in his and tried to flirt, but he was just glad that she was fine.

She smiled softly at him and murmured looking him in the eyes, “I’m fine, Damon.” And, she rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. He knew it was her way of letting him know, that she was fine and not to worry.

They were still staring at each-other, when Stefan cleared his throat, at which she blushed and he smirked.

She looked around, then back at him and said, “Now that you’ve found your baby-brother,” she said mockingly, “I’m going to go. Have a few things that need my immediate attention. I’ll see you later.”

With that, she vanished and he shook his head.

.

He turned around and saw Bonnie staring at him with narrowed eyes.

“What are you planning?” She asked, as she glared at him.

“What?” He asked bemused.

“Athena is very powerful. Is that the reason you’re keeping her around? So, she would be able to do your bidding?” She took a step towards him menacingly.

He was furious. Why did everyone think that he was nothing more than a cold-hearted vampire? He was about to snap, when Stefan said, “He’s not playing around. He cares about her.”

He could see that Bonnie was taken aback, by the way she was staring at him.

“You really care about her.” She didn’t phrase it as a question, but rather a statement.

He had other things to worry about, so he didn’t bother replying and turned to Stefan.

“You need to give Klaus’s family back.” He told his brother.

“Oh, really?” Stefan asked in a taunting voice.

“Klaus tried to kill Jeremy and almost succeeded. Elena has been trying to find you, since this morning.”

“Not really my problem, brother.” Stefan replied with a sardonic smile.

He had enough of this rebellious behavior. He grabbled Stefan by his collar and burred out of the house as fast as he could, then found a piece of wood and stabbed his brother in the stomach.

“That’s for screwing-up my plan.” He pushed the wood deeper and Stefan screamed. He kept the stake there and asked, “Why did you do it?”

“I did it to save you.” He hadn’t expected that of all things and suddenly let go of the piece of wood.

“What? No. No way you did it to save me.” Stefan’s emotions were off. There was no way he would have thought about him first.

“He was one step ahead of us. If Klaus would have died, then his hybrids would have killed you.” Stefan stated as he pulled-out the makeshift stake.

There was still one thing bothering him. “Why would you take his family? It doesn’t make any sense.” He asked.

“Klaus took everything from me. I’m doing the same to him.” Stefan answered.

He had to agree with that. The plan was good. He stood up to leave, picked up the wood and stabbed Stefan, again.

“Stop saving me.” He yelled, before leaving.

.

Elena gave Rebekah’s body back to Klaus, because Stefan refused to give back the coffins. He groaned with frustration but he knew she did it to save her brother.

Later, Elena was adamant about her brother’s safety and told him to compel Jeremy to leave and not come back to Mystic Falls, so he did.

.

He and Rick were at the Founder’s Hall for the counsel-meeting, where Stefan stabbed one of Klaus’s hybrids and would have killed him, if he hadn’t interfered in time.

“What’re you doing?” Stefan asked him.

“What are you doing? Killing hybrids? Even after knowing it would only affect Elena more? Do you not care if she’s nothing more than a blood-bag for the rest of her life?” He snapped angrily.

“Protecting Elena is your problem now, Damon. Not mine. Not anymore.” Stefan told him calmly.

“Think about it, Stefan. Be smart. Don’t do this.” Damon tried to placate him.

“I’m sorry, Damon.” With that, Stefan turned around and left.     

.

It wasn’t the best of his ideas, but he decided to ask for help, from Klaus. He was trying to convince him, when Klaus received Stefan’s call. He demanded from Klaus to call off his hybrids. Klaus, obviously disagreed. To prove his point, Stefan forced Elena to drink his blood and threatened to kill her. Now, since she had vampire blood in her system, she would become one too. He heard Stefan forcing her to drink his blood and her crying. He could hear in his brother’s voice that he was serious and Klaus heard it too, because finally, he agreed to call off his hybrids.

Though, he wasn’t glad that Stefan used Elena as bait, but he was impressed by the method.

.

Elena called him to pick her up and he dropped her to her house. He wanted to make sure she was fine, so he followed her to the front-porch of her house. Once they were standing in front of her door, he asked, “Are you all right?”

“I’ll survive. I always do.”

“Stefan put Klaus on the edge and he got what he wanted.” Even though he knew, that putting her life in danger was unnecessary, but it worked and he didn’t really think, Stefan could’ve killed her. He wanted her to understand it as well.

“Well, his method sucked.” She almost shouted.

“We needed his hybrids to get out of town. With them around, we didn’t stand a chance.”

“Are you impressed with what he did?” She asked incredulously.

“Can’t help but be a little proud of my baby bro.” He tried to joke, but it was true.

She shook her head and looked away, but he had to confirm it, “Hey. Tell me. Are you going to be okay?”

She didn’t say a word, just looked at him with the similar expression, as she had yesterday. He didn’t know how to behave with her after last night. There was no spark, no instant need for more with her. He wasn’t even sure if he was in love with her anymore. Elena’s behavior, on the other hand, was confusing him. She had been behaving differently since last night, clingy, which she had never been and more affectionate with him. They’ve always been close, but she has always made it clear to him, that he had no chance and she loved Stefan. _What was this_ , he thought. Before he could say anything, she smashed her lips to his.

His eyes snapped open and he pulled back instantly, as if she’s burned him. “What are you doing?” It was the only question tossing around in his mind since yesterday.

“I don’t know.” She said softly.

“You are in love with my brother, Elena.” He stated as he composed himself, but he was anything but tranquil at the moment.

“I…I think…” she gulped, then looked into his eyes and said firmly, “I think I am in love you, Damon.”

“What about Stefan?” He sucked in his breath and asked quietly as he looked back at her. He had never expected her to say ‘the words’ to him and felt numb.

“He has made it abundantly clear that he doesn’t want me. I am not saying that I don’t love him, but I think I’ve fallen in love with you, Damon.”

Instead of weaving a way through the darkness in his heart, like he’d always thought would happen if she ever said those words to him, they were like a punch to his gut. A new wave of grief hit him. He’s always yearned to hear these three words from _this one girl_ , but now that she had said them, they no longer held much meaning to him. They didn’t hold the warmth, he wanted to feel. It was clear to him, that even though she loved him, she would have chosen Stefan over him every time, if his brother had not fucked everything up. His life had changed so much in this last month. _Since Athena came into his life_ , his mind supplied.

“What’s wrong? You’ve always been the one to kiss me when I was with Stefan. And we are no longer together.” She asked as if she had no idea what her words meant to him. And probably she didn’t. He wasn’t sure if she really understood what ‘love’ was; but he was sure, she thought that she and Stefan were over and didn’t want to lose him too. Maybe, she wasn’t able to understand her feelings herself.

He took a calming breath looked into her eyes. “You can’t kiss me again. It’s not right, not for you, not for Stefan and not even for me. I’m sorry, Elena.” He said and waited for his words to sink in.

“Is it about Stefan? He no longer loves me, Damon. He doesn’t even care about me. We can finally be together. I want you. Don’t you want me?” She argued desperately as she looked at him with a flicker of hope shining in her eyes, but he couldn’t do it. He opened his mouth to say something, but promptly shut it again. There was nothing he could say, that would make it easier. He was able to see that she was upset, but no matter how much he tried, he wasn’t able to return her words of love. It was so strange, being the one to leave her hanging. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he couldn’t give her false hope for something, he wasn’t sure about.

He hesitated to respond, perused his lips as he looked into her eyes.

“I am sorry.” He said finally.

He wanted her to see the truth of his words. He saw tears shining in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but he knew it would lead to something he would regret later. So, he turned around to leave but was stopped short when he heard her next words.

“Is it that girl?” she called after him.

He looked back and saw her looking away from him. When he didn’t reply, she asked again. “Athena Potter. Is she the reason?” She asked in a whisper.

He didn’t say anything. He couldn’t, because even though he knew it was true, he still wasn’t sure and looked away.

“I’ve seen the way you look at her. You used to look at me like that until a month ago. Don’t you think its suspicious? We don’t even know who she is and where she came from! Why is she even here in Mystic Falls of all places?”

Her words hung in the air, he really didn’t know what to say to her. Exhaustion hit him suddenly, and he shook his head at her.

“This is crazy, Elena. You’ve had a long day. You should rest.” He looked at her one last time, before finally escaping.

 

* * *

** Athena’s Pov **

It was 2 o'clock in the morning, when the incessant knocking on her front door woke her up. She gripped her wand tightly, as she went downstairs and opened the door. To say that she was shocked to see who was standing on her door, at this time of the night, would have been an understatement. Her brows furrowed when she looked at him. He looked wary, haggard and worn-out.

“Can I come in?” He asked in a whisper.

She nodded her head and invited him in. He sat on the recliner and stared at fireplace transfixed.

She sat on her knees in front on him, looked into his eyes and asked, “What happened?”

His eyes flicked toward her, but he stayed silent.

“Is Damon alright?” She asked hurriedly.

“He’s fine.” Stefan answered with a hoarse voice.

She sighed with relief. She flicked her wand and seconds later, a bottle of bourbon along with two glasses, came flying and settled themselves on the table.

“It might help.” She muttered as the glasses filled themselves and one flew towards him and kept floating in mid-air, until he held it in his hand. He nodded his thanks to her and chucked it all down.

“Do you want to talk?”

“No.” He whispered, sipping the bourbon and still staring at the fire.

They stayed quiet after that. He didn’t talk and she didn’t ask again. It was almost 3 A.M., when she decided to go back to bed.

Just when she was about to get up, he spoke, “Can I stay here for a couple of days?”

Her eyebrows almost hit her hairline, when she heard it. It must have been something big, if he didn’t want to go back home and who knew how Damon was. But if he wanted to stay here, he needed to know.

“You need to know something, before you decide to stay.”

He looked up at her and motioned for her to continue.

“The most important thing, you won’t hurt any of my friends until you are here.” She looked at him pointedly and he nodded his assent.

“Muggle werewolves are different from the ones in my world. In the muggle world, a person is born with the werewolf gene. They get it from their parents. But in my world, a wizard or a witch could be turned into one, if they are bitten by a werewolf on a full moon. During this time, the wolf doesn’t remember anyone, not even himself. He would kill anyone in its way, be it its family, friends or even his own child.”

“What?” His jaw hit the floor after hearing that.

“It’s known as Lycanthropy. For a muggle, the bite would be fatal, but our magic helps in sustaining it. To date, there is no cure for it.” She took a deep breath and added, “Do you remember the war I told you about?” When he nodded, she continued, “Voldemort gathered many werewolves in his army and they infected many people along with children included.”

His eyes widened in horror, “Lavender, the one you met in the morning, was bitten by one of them. Although there is no known cure, but there’s this potion known as ‘Wolfsbane Potion’. It eases the symptoms, allowing one to hold on to their mental faculties after transformation. Even though, I would keep her locked in the basement during that night with the help of my wards, I wanted you to know. With you being a vampire, it might be uncomfortable for you.”

“What will happen if she were to bite a muggle vampire?”

“They’ll die and much faster than they die if bitten by a muggle wolf. You can leave, but if you chose to stay, you won’t be harmed in anyway. I can promise you that.”

She stared at him with trepidation, but then he cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, “It’s alright, I guess.”

Her lips quirked up in a smile as she said, “Great. The last room on the first floor is yours.”

She was about to turn around to go back to her room, when he called her from behind, “I know Damon is your…friend.” He finished lamely and she blushed, but he continued, “I don’t want you to tell him I’m here. Things are…better this way.”

She looked at him for some time and finally said, “Alright.”

“Athena?” He called, again.

“Hm?” She asked, as she looked back at him.

“And I’m sorry, I tried to kill you.” He told her earnestly.

She smiled at him mischievously and said, “It’s okay, Stefan. Not that you could’ve managed to actually hurt me.”

She was more like Damon, than he had initially thought and shook his head at her.

.

Athena woke the next morning, to find Stefan gone. She and Lavender just had breakfast, when Damon called her and asked if she could do a locator-spell to find his brother. She told him to meet her at the woods near his house and hung-up. She changed and apparated. He wasn’t there yet, so she leaned against a tree and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited.

He arrived with a blur, she couldn’t help herself and teased him, “You’re late.”

“So, how are we going to find Stefan?” He asked curiously.

She muttered the spell and a brightly illuminated ball of energy appeared in front of them and started floating towards his right.

“It will lead us to Stefan. We just have to follow it.” She told him and started following it.

After a couple of miles, they reached an abandoned house, in the middle of the woods. The house was withered and its windows were caked in grime. The ball vanished inside it and she stopped short. She felt dark magic surrounding the house. More than she had felt in her life and she tightened her grip on her wand.

“What is it?” He asked concerned. He noticed her discomfort. _Of course, he always knew whenever she was in trouble_ , she thought.

“I can feel extremely strong magic surrounding this place.” She whispered to him.

They both moved towards the house and he opened the door. Sunrays had slithered inside the house, through the creaks in the walls and the windows and there were dusty cobwebs in every corner.

As soon as she stepped inside the house, she felt like thousand of people were shouting in her ear synchronously; her hands automatically went to cover her ears and she shrieked. Her head started throbbing and she wasn’t able to stop the sob that escaped her. She couldn’t think about anything other than the voices in her head. Her headache was getting worse and then she felt pain throughout her body.

“Stop it.” She yelled on top of her lungs and instantly, everything became quite again and the throbbing in her head stopped.

She heard a voice yelling her name and realized that someone was holding her against a chest. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Damon looking down at her with distress. He was blurry and wet. Why was he blurry? So, she asked him, at which he laughed and she pouted. She felt something wet on her cheeks and realized that they were actually _tears_. Her own, to be precise.

“You’re fine.” He whispered hoarsely, still looking down at her.

“What happened?” She asked, rising back to her feet.

“You tell me. You started shouting as soon as you stepped inside. What was that?” He seemed worried about her.

Yeah, now she remembered and realized what it was.

She looked at Damon and said, “I heard thousands of voices in my head, like everyone was shouting at me. It was like they all wanted me to hear, whatever they had to say.”

“Voices? Whose?” He inquired.

“They were the voices of the witches who died here. Thousands of them, probably more. But what I want to know is, how was I able to stop them?”

They shared a glance, but moved into the house anyway. Damon had just taken a couple of steps, when he let out a pained groan. She looked in time, to see him blurring to the corner and out of the sunlight. His face had red burn marks, which vanished within seconds.

She stared at him puzzled. Why wasn’t his ring working here?

“Really? Still?” He looked up as he said this.

“What?” She asked curiously.

He looked at her and said seriously, “The spirits aren’t a big fan. They used their _juju_ to screw my daylight ring.” He added sarcastically.

He looked so pissed at the ‘spirits’, that she couldn’t stop the laugh from escaping her. Yeah, the witches can hold the grudge for a long, long time.

He looked at her and said, “Yeah. Laugh it off. Bloody witches.” There was no bite in his tone and he mimicked her perfectly. She laughed even more at that and he grinned at her.

Once she calmed herself, she took a deep breath. “I know Stefan’s in there.”

She held out her hand for him to take and said, “Come-on.”

“What? No.” He snapped.

“Don’t be a buzzkill. I really want to see how well my magic works on the dead.” She looked at him with puppy-dog eyes as she wiggled her fingers for him to take.

She saw that he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he blurred towards her and took her hand immediately. Then, he yelped. Athena closed her eyes, tightened her hold on his hand and focused. She felt her magic flowing from her hand to his. When she opened her eyes, she saw that he was almost healed.

He looked at her in astonishment, at which she gave him a smug smile and said, “I’m brilliant.” He rolled his eyes but smiled.

.

They went downstairs, still holding hands, when he called Stefan.

“How did you find me?” Stefan asked, as he came out from his _hiding spot_. Athena raised her eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"Athena?" A female voice said. She turned around to find Bonnie standing there, looking shocked.

Damon turned towards Stefan and said mockingly, "Really, Stefan? Working with a witch?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow and she shook her head at the irony.

Bonnie looked at Damon and asked furiously, "Why would you bring her here?"

“Not to be rude or anything, but ‘her’ is standing right here. And I was the one who brought him here, not the other way around.” She said with narrowed eyes.

“How can you bring him here? No one knows about this place. And you are a human.” Bonnie said eying her warily.

“Think again, _witchy_.” Damon said sarcastically.

“I’m a witch.” She told Bonnie calmly.

Her eye’s widened as the witch stared at her. “You know about me! How?”

“I felt your magic as soon as I saw you in the Grill that first day.” Athena shrugged.

“How is it possible? I felt nothing from you. Just death.” She whispered, which was more to herself than him.

Damon was still holding her hand and felt him getting tense.

“I’ve been dead before. It might be because of that.” She replied calmly, but before bonnie could say another word, she felt her head throbbing. She felt sharp jabs of pain and her hands automatically went up, as she tried to massage it. Suddenly, the pain increased and she felt like her head was splitting itself in two. Her vision was getting blurry, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she welcomed the darkness.

.

She opened her eyes and found herself lying in the middle of an open field. There was nothing to see apart from the green grass and the vast blue sky. She was just trying to figure-out where she was, when someone spoke. She tried to reach for her wand, but it was not there.

“You are the most powerful witch the world has ever seen. You have the power child. You can help me correct it all.” A soft but firm voice said from beside her.

“Who are you?” she asked, as she looked around and saw a tall woman with blonde hair and brown eyes standing in the field.

“I’m your grandmother, my child.” The woman whispered to her lovingly.

“What?” She almost laughed, but then abruptly realization hit her of who the woman was and her eyes grew wide, and she asked in a whisper “You’re Klaus’s mother?” Even though she asked it, it was more of a statement.

“You are dead.” It was a statement as well. Which would explain the place. “Why am I here?” She asked.

“My name is Esther. Yes, I am dead. It took the power of all the witches to get me here, who were trying to communicate with you earlier.”

That certainly explained, why she heard thousands of witches shouting in her ear, but why? She looked at the woman, _her grandmother_ , and asked, “Why are you here? And why would some thousand witches want to communicate with me?”

“It’s a matter of great importance. I made a mistake when I created the originals. I took their life and turned them into abominations. They should have died a long time ago. You have the power to right the wrong. Of all the things that are against the nature. You’re the only one who can do it. You can save many lives, my dear child.” The woman whispered to her.

Athena narrowed her eyes at the woman. Even though she was smiling, there was a glint in her eyes which Athena didn’t like. Something about her reminded her of Dumbledore, like there were many hidden secrets which she didn’t want to reveal. If this woman created the vampire race, then that would mean that her father and Rebekah were the original vampires. That’s why they were stronger than the others. She understood what the woman wanted her to do.

“You want me to kill your children.” She stated in a monotone voice.

“It’s not killing someone, it’s saving thousands of lives. I created monsters, which needs to be taken care of. It’s for the greater good.”

She thought about it for a second and nodded her head. The gleam in Esther’s eyes brightened and she smiled softly at Athena.

Athena looked at the woman and stated in a calm but deadly voice. “I need you to listen and listen good. I don’t know why you created a race which was unnatural to begin with. You seem like an intelligent and smart lady to me, so there must have been some reason. I don’t care what you are and what those thousands of witches want. The first thing I want you to understand is that, it was your mistake and I won’t be the one to clear the mess you made. And second, I don’t know anything about you or your children, so I cannot say which one of you is the _‘monster’_ here. I just want you to know that I won’t be helping you in killing _our family_.”

“You don’t understand, my dear. It’s…”

Athena didn’t let her finish and stated in a loud and clear voice, “Leave.”

Esther looked at her with a dumbstruck look on her face, but continued anyway, “Listen to me, dear…”

“Get out of my head.” She shouted.

.

Her eyes flew open and she looked around wildly and found Damon, Stefan and Bonnie staring at her with concern etched on all their faces.

“I know I’m swoon worthy, Farfallina **,** but don’t you think fainting on me, every time I am around is a little too much?” He smirked at her, but she could see the concern in those eyes and her heart fluttered.

She smiled softly at him and said, “I’m fine, Damon.” She noticed that one of his hands was holding hers and she rubbed it with her thumb. She knew it would make him feel better and to ensure him, that she was fine.

They were still staring at each-other, when Stefan cleared his throat and Athena blushed. She looked around and saw Bonnie staring at Damon and then at her, with a perplexed expression on her face.

 _Her father_ didn’t like her and she didn’t want to impose on him, but this little episode with _her grandmother_ , needed to be solved soon. She wasn’t sure why the woman would contact her and why some thousand witches would help her in that, but she needed to tell him and Rebekah that and she liked _her aunt_. It was their life they were trying to end. So, she decided to go to their house to inform them about Esther.

“Now that you’ve found your baby-brother,” she said mockingly, “I’m going to go. Have a few things that need my immediate attention. I’ll see you later.”

And with that, she apparated out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: I know you want to see Athena and Damon together, but it will take time. There are many unresolved issues between them and they can’t be together until they are solved. He still has feeling for Elena, he’s confused and is not able to understand what exactly his feelings for Athena are. It would take time, but I just want you to remember, that this is Athena-Damon story. And be a bit patient with me. We’ll get there, slowly, but still.
> 
> So, many of you asked me how Athena is Klaus’s daughter. Its not going to be explained anywhere, so here it is. Lily and James were unable to have a child, so James suggested her to take the potion which would help them. They ordered it and he was out of London, when she received it. He would’ve been back the next day, she wanted to surprise him and took it. It was ironic, that Klaus was the first person she slept with and the same day. That’s why they mutually decided, that James would adopt the baby. They knew James wasn’t the father. And obviously, his werewolf genes helped.
> 
> Farfallina- Little Butterfly
> 
> Finally, father-daughter talk in a civil manner, in the next chapter and you’ll get the answer as to why she hasn’t triggered the werewolf gene yet.
> 
> I hope you liked it. Please review if you liked it. Your thoughts and opinion are very important to me and they give me the push to finish the chapters early. I just want to thank you for all your love. :)
> 
> Sept 3rd, 2018


	16. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance, as this is my first story ever.
> 
> I am exceedingly grateful to all the readers of this story who review regularly. I try to reply to every one of you, but I apologize in case I missed someone.

 

** Klaus’s Pov **

Elena returned Rebekah back to him as a part of the deal, where he won’t harm anyone she loved. He wanted his sister back, so he agreed. But the doppelgänger told him, that she was the one who stabbed Rebekah and as far as he knew his sister, the first thing she would do after waking up, would be ripping her throat out. He needed the blood-bag alive for his hybrids after all and daggered Rebekah again.

Later, when he called Stefan after finding the coffins missing, Stefan told him that now that he was free, he would take his revenge and he would never see his siblings again.

He got the location where Stefan had hidden the coffins with the help of the witches and got them back, after he threatened the elder Salvatore and the witches as well.

Now, he just had to wait. Once he was done building their house, it would finally be the time to bring his family together.

 

* * *

** Stefan’s Pov **

He didn’t sleep the whole night he was at Athena’s house. The only thing in his mind was revenge. Now that he was ‘free’ he wanted nothing more than to hurt Klaus and the only way to do that was to take his family away from him. So, he stole the coffins that contained Klaus’ siblings and called Bonnie to hide them in the abandoned house. Klaus called him later to threaten him, but he knew that Klaus’s family was his only weakness. So, he told Klaus that if he kills everyone he loves, he will never see his siblings again.

.

When he reached the abandoned house the next day, Bonnie was already talking to Elena about the coffins. He didn’t want her involved, things would become even more complicated with her here and he was not was not in his right frame of mind right now. Bonnie told them, that she needed to find her mom to open the fourth coffin. He was at Elena’s house, when he called to ask her if they found Abby, but she lied to him. The information about the witch was lying on the table, so he decided to go there himself.

Elena was already outside when he reached Abby’s house. They had a fight, which resulted in Jamie shooting him with the wooden bullets and tying up Elena. Meanwhile, Abby drugged Bonnie and took her somewhere. Later that night, Jamie told them that he was compelled. Elena managed to untie herself, knocked Jamie down and helped him in removing the wooden pieces from his chest.

She had just removed the last bullet, when he looked at her properly after a long time and noticed, that there was something different about her which he hadn’t seen before.

He was still lying on the ground, but couldn’t stop himself from saying it out-loud, “You’ve changed.”

“I kissed Damon.” She whispered while looking down.

 His brows furrowed in confusion. “I know. I was there when you kissed him, Elena.” He said. What had he missed?

She was still looking down when she said, “No. I…” she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. “We made-out after Mikael was killed.”

He didn’t say anything. What could he say? He didn’t tell her in that moment, that he loved her. For him, it had never been Katherine, she was the first and only person he fell in love with, unlike Damon. He wasn’t sure if his brother really was in love with her or it was because Damon had wanted revenge from him or was the love Damon had for her was simply misplaced? Katherine never loved him and Elena was just like her. Was it possible that he was trying to find his lost love in Elena? He knew she loved Damon and he had always been in love with her, but he thought that his brother liked Athena and he had been sure of it. He was certain that Athena liked Damon and he liked her, maybe his brother was already in love with her, but Damon had always been hard-headed. He had been wrong, perhaps. One thing he knew for certain, they were all in this situation because of Katherine and he sighed.

He looked at her when she said, “He’s always been there. Every time you broke my heart, he was there to pick-up the pieces and I didn’t realize when, but… I love him.” she finished with a whisper.

“You are in love with my brother.” He said it slowly and the words sounded empty to himself. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Elena wince at how he said it. But, that was what it was. _She was in love with his brother_. He should have known it, in fact he knew it. He was just trying to run from the reality, avoid it as much as he could. He felt a pickling sensation behind his eyes and closed them. He didn’t want her to see how much she affected him, that he was in love with her and it had never been anyone else.

“I’m sorry, Stefan. I love you. I will always love with you and I know that you don’t love me anymore.”

She was gazing at him with those beautiful brown eyes, he loved. He could see that she wanted assurance of any kind, but he wasn’t able to give it to her.  It was over and they both knew it. It was better this way. Maybe his brother will find the happiness he was searching for. Maybe, this was how Damon felt when Katherine left him.

He looked at her for a long time and said the words which shattered his heart to pieces. “Yeah. I am sorry too.”

As he turned around to leave, he felt tears sliding down his cheeks, but he ignored them and left.

.

He took his time before going back to the Boarding house. He didn’t want to be here anymore than it was necessary. He needed a few things and he would go back to Athena’s place. The first thing he saw when he entered was Damon and his anger flared.

“You let Klaus get the coffins.” He stated.

“Don’t worry. I was able to get one of them out of there in time. The locked one.” Damon replied smugly.

“Probably a good choice. Bonnie’s mom doesn’t have any power. It turned out to be a waste. I’m leaving. It’s been that kind of a night.” He said as he turned to leave.

“Is Elena okay?” he stopped and closed his eyes at Damon’s question.

He broke one of the chairs and stabbed Damon in the stomach with it. He took satisfaction from the pain Damon was in.

“I take it you two had ‘the hard talk’.” He shook his head as he turned around, but just then Damon grunted as he pulled the wood out with a pained groan. “It was a mistake, Stefan. I am not in love with Elena.”

He sighed as he heard this. He already knew it, this was the confirmation he needed a few days back, but it was too late now.

“You should’ve thought that before you made-out with my girlfriend. But its alright now. You can do as you wish. We are no longer together.” He said hoarsely.

His eyes widened in surprise, but thankfully didn’t say anything, else he would have killed Damon. Then, Damon pulled out a dagger, that he had seen before.

He looked at it with dumbfound expression and managed to ask, “What did you do?”

 

* * *

** General Pov **

She apparated outside the Mikaelson Mansion with a loud crack. It was just as big as the Salvatore Boarding House, if not bigger. Before she could move forward, _he_ came out along with many vampires and she tensed. As she looked at them, she saw Tyler standing there.

“Tyler?” She was sure he was not a vampire, the first time she had met him. “You are a vampire?” She asked curiously. What was with this town? It had more supernatural creatures than humans.

Tyler shifted uncomfortably on his feet and looked at her, even though he didn’t reply.

“Athena.” Klaus whispered.

“I wouldn’t have come, if it wasn’t important.” She said uneasily.

“Would you like to come in?” he asked her hopefully.

She hesitated at first, but then nodded and went inside. The vampires and some workers were renovating the building, as she looked around.

“I’m building this home for my family.” He told her with a gentle smile and her eyes tightened at that as she struggled to keep the hurt hidden.

Her fists clenched, as she struggled to keep herself under control, when she noticed vampires crawling in the place. She felt uncomfortable and uncertain. He’d already tried to kill her once, what’s to say he won’t again and now, he practically had an army to help him.

He noticed her discomfort, when he saw her looking at the door with trepidation.

“Leave. You can come back in an hour.” He ordered everyone, still looking at her.

Once they all left, she sighed with relief. She looked at him and saw Tyler still standing there, looking at her curiously.

Klaus looked from her to Tyler and then told him with a smirk, “It would really make me happy, if you won’t tell anyone about this little meeting.”

Tyler looked at both of them apprehensively, but left with a nod.

“Thanks. You are enough, I don’t know how I would’ve handled a whole army of vampires.” She murmured as she sat on the armchair.

He winced at that. _Yeah, he had that coming_ , he thought with a sigh. There were so many questions storming in his mind and he, literally, had to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking them. He took a seat on the sofa, in front of her. He didn’t know what to say, but he knew that he needed to apologize before anything else.

“I want to apologize. What you told me was unexpected and you must understand that in my 1000 years on this earth, I haven’t heard about a vampire fathering a baby. It wasn’t my intention to harm you in any way.” He said looking at her, his voice completely serious.

Perplexed, she glanced up at his face and sucked in an astonished breath. _He was apologizing to her?_ Even though she nodded, she wasn’t ready to forgive him- because she was angry still, so she looked away.

She was still thinking about how to tell him about Esther and the witches; then there was the fact, that Rebekah had asked her to discuss the matter calmly, _as if she was the one with anger issues_ , she snorted at that. She wanted to hear the truth from him one last time, maybe because she knew she would never get past this until she faced it head on.

As they both sat there, the room fell into tense silence. She wasn’t comfortable sitting alone with him and would have felt better if Rebekah was there with them. She seemed nice, much better than Klaus.

“Where’s Rebekah?” she asked him.

“She’s not here.” He replied.

“You didn’t kill her, did you?” she tried to joke, but they both knew that she was serious.

 “She’s alive.” He answered in a clipped tone and the silence continued.

 _It was getting beyond pathetic. She wasn’t even able to talk to him. She just needed to tell him about his mother and then leave, once and for all,_ she thought. But when she opened her mouth to tell him that, entirely something different came out.

“I’ve read that vampires cannot procreate and if you’ve been a vampire for 1000 years, then how can you be my father? And I know that James Potter was not my biological father.” She took a deep breath and continued, “There was this picture, mum left in her diary. I have blonde hair in it and I am sure the color changed after the blood-adoption. It’s fairly common.” She ranted without a conscious thought.

“Can I take a look at it?”

“What?”

“The picture you mentioned, before you were adopted. Where is it?” he asked expectantly.

“It’s in my vault in Gringotts.” And he raised an eyebrow at that. “It’s the Wizarding Bank in England, where mum and _James_ left money for me. I was angry, so I left it there.”

They both went quiet for some time after that.

She whispered to herself, “Is it possible that someone else could be my father?”

“No. James was the only man your mother loved. I was a mistake.” He told her.

“How would you know? You and my mum just had a one-night stand. It is entirely possible that she slept with someone else as well. You are not my father. You said it yourself that it’s not possible. James wasn’t as well.” She shouted at him with fury on her face and his eyes widened at that.

“Lily wasn’t just a one-night stand. She was the only friend I’ve had in a long time.” He told her.

“What? But you said…”

He wanted her to know that her mother loved James and her sleeping with him was because of a moment of vulnerability and a spontaneous act on both their parts. So, he told her. How he met Lily, about their friendship, about the man that attacked her and that she accepted him even after he killed that man in front of her, how sleeping together was an impulsive decision in a moment of weakness. After which he compelled her to forget him and how he locked his memories of her.

“That still doesn’t explain how you can be my father. You are a vampire.” She snapped at him.

“No. I am a hybrid.”

“What?” she looked at him sharply.

“My father was a wolf and I got the werewolf genes from him. I am a werewolf turned into a vampire. A hybrid.” He informed her calmly.

That alarmed her and she asked, “How? I haven’t heard anything about your species before.”

“That’s because I am the original hybrid, sweetheart. I created others.”

“Tyler…?” She asked and he nodded.

“You said you got the werewolf gene from your father.” She looked at him for confirmation and he nodded again.

“H…How is the gene activated?” she was sure she knew, but it couldn’t be. She just had to ask him.

“The werewolf gene is triggered by taking the life of a human.” He tried to appease her, but he didn’t know that it would do anything but that.

“Then you cannot be my father or I would have triggered it years ago.” She told him without thinking.

“What do you mean ‘you would have triggered it years ago’? You are just a child.” he asked angrily through clenched teeth.

“I am 17.” She muttered petulantly as her gaze snapped up to meet his.

“That’s what I want to know, darling. What do you mean by _years ago_?” he hadn’t noticed, that they were standing close and shouting at each other.

Rage consumed her. “You have no right to demand anything from me. I’ve been taking care of myself since I was a kid and I don’t need you to act all mighty. Especially not after you tried to kill me.” She growled at him and he flinched like she’d just punched him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It won’t do good if both of them would be angry. It won’t answer anything. _How exactly do you deal with a teenager? And specially if the said teenager is your daughter?_

“I’m sorry for yelling at you and for trying to kill you. My intention was never to harm you or do what I did. I was pissed, because you reminded me of Lily. All the memories came barreling down and it scared me. It was too much… I couldn’t process it all. It was my fault and I took out my anger on you for which I’ll never forgive myself.” He whispered sincerely.

She swallowed. She didn’t know what to think about his confession. She was confused, scared and overwhelmed. On the other hand, he might have been as well. She was trying to process it all. But this whole situation she had found herself into was because of the fact, that he refused to deal with the aftermath of what happened between him and her mum. Instead of dealing with it, he had compelled her mum to forget him and erased her memories from his mind. It was the main reason she was in this predicament. She didn’t know what it was like for him, so even though she couldn’t respond, but nodded at him.

She couldn’t forgive him. Not yet. Maybe in the future.

“Would you tell me how you could have triggered the gene years ago? You don’t have to tell me right now, if you don’t want to. I can wait.” He finished lamely and then closed his eyes. He wanted to hit himself. Where exactly did his confidence go?

She bit her lower lip and looked at him with a thoughtful expression on her face. Then she nodded and said, “One of the teachers in my school tried to kill me when I was 11, but he was burnt when he touched me and died. Later, Professor Dumbledore told me that because my mum died to save me, her sacrifice and love left a powerful and protective charm in my blood. And because of that, Quirrell wasn’t able to touch me.”

Everything related to witches was tricky, but he thought about it for a moment and told her, “It maybe because you didn’t actually kill him. You had Lily’s protective charm inside your blood and he touched you, so he died.”

“That still doesn’t explain it. If I really do have your gene, then I should have triggered the curse. I killed Voldemort and it’s been months.”

Shocked, he stared at her for a long time but then gritted out, “Why would a young girl need to kill someone?”

Athena looked away, her hands trembling. She didn’t trust him and didn’t wanted to tell him anything. So, she turned towards him to tell him that, but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. He was staring at her with an unfathomable expression in his eyes.

“Please tell me.” He almost pleaded.

She was uncertain about telling him anything, but decided to tell him the basic without giving-away anything else.

She started, “Before my birth, a prophecy was made which stated that, a child would be born as the seventh month dies and will have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. I was born on July 31st. My parents went into hiding when I was born, but one of their friends betrayed them. He killed them, but when he fired the curse at me, it rebounded on him and he vanished. Everyone thought that he had died and I was sent to live with the Dursley’s.”

“What? You were sent to live with Lily’s sister?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“Yeah. The charm mum placed on me when she died was in my blood, which was tied to aunt Petunia. I needed to stay with her until I reached the age of majority.” She said bitterly, but continued, “Voldemort was alive and came back when I was 14. He killed everyone I’ve ever loved and I lost everyone because of him.”

“Lily trusted James’s friends. Wouldn’t they have protected you better?” Now he was sure that everything she told him about James and his friends was connected to magic.

“People in my world are prejudiced. Remus was a werewolf, so he wasn’t able to get my custody, after Sirius was falsely accused of killing my parents. He was my Godfather and I should’ve stayed with him.” She smiled sadly with a faraway look in her eyes.

He didn’t ask anything after that. He couldn’t. He could see by the way, her eyes filled with tears as she mentioned her Godfather, that she had lost him as well. So, he stayed quiet, but his mind was racing rapidly. Lily and James died to save their daughter. _His daughter,_ and he suddenly was grateful to the man, who he had detested without even knowing him. he understood what she meant when she told him that, _‘James Potter was her father, who died saving her life’_. He looked at her and noticed that even though she was looking at him, but her eyes were vacant and hollow. Who was he to her? Nothing. He’s never been there for her, she’d never known about him and they wouldn’t have even met each other, if Lily hadn’t left his picture and the letter for her. And what did he do? He didn’t give her a single chance to explain herself and almost murdered his own daughter because he couldn’t stand the fact, that she reminded him of Lily. He was telling her the truth when he told her that he won’t be able to forgive himself for hurting her. She shouldn’t either. He swallowed thickly.

“He took over the ministry, he killed hundreds of muggles. Muggle-borns were killed at sight. There was a war and we fought. We couldn’t let him win, he would have killed every muggle if he could have. Someone had to do something.” She said quietly at that.

“Muggles?”

“Non-magic folk. People in wizarding world are divided. Purebloods, who are born in a family with magical blood line, which could be traced back to the founders.” She said with an eyeroll. “Muggle-borns are those, who born to muggles, non-magical people. And half-bloods are those whose parents are both, a pureblood and a muggleborn.”

“Your world is divided on the basis of blood?” he asked bewildered.

“It’s not the only thing.” She said.

He couldn’t process that people and bigotry like this still existed in the world. A world which was hidden from everyone else in the world.

He wanted to know more about it, but then suddenly she exclaimed in a loud voice “Wait! I know how to confirm it. How stupid can I be?” And, he looked at her at that. How could she confirm it? They couldn’t exactly get a DNA test, now could they?

“Confirm how?” he asked but she didn’t reply.

Athena pulled her wand out and shouted, “Expecto Patronum.”

A silvery-white bird appeared, they both gasped in unison and Klaus looked at her in surprise. Why was she shocked?

“What? I don’t understand.” She mumbled under breath.

“What is it, sweetheart?” he asked.

“My Patronus was a stag. Why has it changed now?” she whispered still in shock and he didn’t answer. He knew nothing about any of it.

She came out of her shock, muttered something to ‘the bird’, which looked more like a crow in his opinion and he saw as it flew out of the house.

He cleared his throat to ask her about it and what she was doing, but she answered before he could ask, “Wizards have a different way to test their inheritance. Its like a DNA test in the muggle world. I don’t think you being a vampire should be a problem. Goblins don’t care what laws wizards follow. They have their own laws.” When she saw his confused expression, she continued, “Oh! We aren’t allowed to tell anyone, especially vampires about our existence. It’s one of the most absolute law and can land us in prison or we could get our powers stripped.”

“What? You have your own laws and your own prison? How many of you are out there?” he asked with equal parts shock and curiosity.

“We have our own world, which is hidden from anyone who doesn’t belong there. And I can’t tell you any more than that. I’m sorry.” She said as she looked at him warily.

He wanted to know more, but he calmed himself. He wouldn’t hurt her than he already has and he wanted her to trust him, so he merely nodded at her.

As they waited quietly, it gave him some time to think about everything she told him.

Just then a creature appeared in front of him and his eyes widened in surprise. The _‘goblin’_ as she called him was a small humanoid with huge eyes, had pointed nose and ears along with long fingers and feet.

He was still staring at ‘the goblin’ when it said in a squeaky but firm and loud voice, “My name is Bogrod and I am here to see Athena Lily Potter.”

“Thank you so much for coming within such a notice.” Athena said to him. “Oh! Would you like to sit down?” she asked him awkwardly.

Klaus looked with narrowed eyes as Bogrod sat down, snapped his fingers and a jeweled dagger along with a piece of _parchment_ appeared in front of them. He tensed. Why would he need a bloody dagger for a blood test? And why was he using a _parchment_ in the 21st century?

But before he could question him, the goblin squeaked again with his nasally voice, “We will slice your palm with this knife and drop some of your blood on this scroll, then a list will appear which will provide all the information related to your family, blood line and magical inheritances, if you have any.” Then he unraveled the scroll and picked up the jeweled dagger.

Athena held her hand out without a thought, but he blurred to her, held her wrist in his hand and snatched it back, before the dagger could touch her palm. She looked at him surprised and the goblin just stared at him, looking bored. He focused on Athena, and asked, “Are you sure it’s safe? You don’t need to do this. I believe you.” Yeah, so he lied at the end, but he couldn’t let her get hurt, even if she was not his child.

“There is nothing to be worried about. It’s fine.” She answered him.

She pulled her hand from his and held it out once again to the goblin, who sliced her hand in one quick moment, letting the blood fall on the scroll, like spilled ink. She didn’t wince and all of them focused on the scroll as the blood began to sink in it, before it disappeared. Suddenly, letters started emerging on the scroll, before rearranging themselves into an orderly list.

 

** Inheritance Test **

_of_

**Athena Lily Potter.**

*****

**Father:** Niklaus Mikaelson.

 **Father:** James Potter by blood-adoption, deceased **.**

 **Mother:** Lily Evans nee Potter, deceased.

 **Godfather:** Sirius Black, deceased.

*

**Living Relatives:**

Finn Mikaelson. (paternal uncle)

Elijah Mikaelson. (paternal uncle)

Rebekah Mikaelson. (paternal aunt)

Kol Mikaelson. (paternal uncle)

*****

**Core witch.** (From maternal side)

 **Wiccan witch.** (From paternal side)

***  *  ***

They both were still staring at it, when Bogrod said, “That would be 20 galleons.”

Klaus looked up when Athena muttered, “Yes. Sorry.” As she fished out some gold coins from her _purse,_ and gave it to the goblin. Where did the purse come from? He hadn’t seen it before. She thanked Bogrod, before ‘it’ disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

“Someone in your family was a witch?” she asked quietly after a long time.

“Yes.” He replied gravelly.

“Well. That explains how I am able to do magic without a wand.” She murmured.

 He nodded. That certainly made sense, then they both sat there silently deliberating.

Everything she’d told him, weighed heavily on his mind. It couldn’t be denied now, even the names of his siblings appeared on ‘the scroll’. _She was his daughter._ What had she been through? If he would’ve been there, if he hadn’t erased both their memories, his daughter wouldn’t had to face everything alone. He would have killed anyone, who would have tried to harm her in any way. His jaw clenched as his eyes tightened. He was well aware of his grip tightening on the scroll he was holding, and felt her eyes on him, so he released it. There were so many things in his head right now, but he didn’t want to frighten her even more than he already had, so he stayed silent. Every second of silence did nothing, but increased his rage more. Someone had tried to kill her and he wasn’t there. She said she had lost everyone she has ever loved, who else has she lost? His family lost all hope when Henrick died, but here she was, trying to find her last living parent in hope of a family and he all but crushed it. Her existence made no sense at all and it was a miracle. _She was a miracle_. She should have been loved, but instead of living with her own family and with him, she lived with those horrid people all her life.

‘He would find them and kill every last one of them.’

He glanced at her, her heart was pounding and she was looking at him with no small amount of trepidation. He closed his eyes briefly to calm himself and felt his anger fade. He could tell that whatever she had told him, wasn’t even half of what she had been through and he felt pain at the thought, that she wasn’t comfortable enough to tell him. She didn’t trust him and he had no one to blame but himself.

In that moment he vowed that - ‘he would be the family she deserved, he would be the parent she has never had, he will make her trust him and he will protect his daughter, even with his last breath.’

Meanwhile, Athena wanted to tell him about Esther, but there was only one thing in her mind. _His mother was dead. Why would he believe her? He already tried to kill her once, and that was over nothing. She wont even have the chance to think this time, before she’ll find herself alongside Esther and those thousand witches._ But, he needed to know because, as she thought more about it, she realized that Esther was not only trying to kill him and Rebekah but all of their siblings. She couldn’t let that happen. Even if he doesn’t like her, she had to tell him. She’ll deal with his anger when it comes.

So, she braced herself and said, “There is something else you need to know.”

But before Athena could tell him, one of his hybrids came in with a panicked expression on his face. Klaus’s brows furrowed, but then the man’s mouth opened in a silent scream and then he fell down. They both looked up at the same time to see a man standing there with the heart of the fallen hybrid in his hand. She felt sick. It was a good thing she was in shock or she would have vomited all over _‘her father’_. To distract herself, she looked at the face of the man standing there.

He was a handsome man as tall as her father, with short brown hair and mesmerizing, hazel brown eyes.

Klaus’s eyes widened as he looked at the newcomer.

 “Elijah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Athena would meet all her family in the next chapter. Revelations will be made. Damon and Stefan would find out about Athena’s parentage as well.
> 
> Tell me if you liked it or even if you didn’t. And I just want to thank you for all your love.
> 
> I've posted a two shot fiction about Thor/Fem!Harry crossover. Check it out if you want to. Have a nice day. :)
> 
> Sept 8th, 2018


	17. A Dysfunctional Family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance, as this is my first story.  
> I was overwhelmed by your response to the last chapter and I’m exceedingly grateful to all the readers of this story who review regularly. I try to reply to every one of you, but I apologize in case I missed someone.
> 
> The ‘thoughts’ are mentioned in Italic Font, in this chapter.

 

** Damon’s Pov **

He had to give the other coffins to Klaus, but thankfully he was able to hide the fourth one. He and Stefan hid it in the cave under the Lockwood property, where the vampires weren’t able to get in. It was the best place to keep it safe. Stefan got Bonnie and Abby and asked them to open it, but he had something else in mind as well. When he asked Bonnie if she would be able to do it, she looked at him for a long time, before she finally agreed to give it a try.

Now, he just had to wait for _witchy_ and her mom to do what he wanted.

 

* * *

** Mikaelson Mansion **

“Niklaus.”

“Elijah”

Athena looked as both men greeted each other cordially, even though they were glaring daggers at each other. She looked at the man curiously. He was Elijah, which meant he was one of Klaus’s siblings. She noticed that he was very captivating and handsome, had high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. He appeared to be in his early to mid-twenties and was very much well-dressed.

“What did I miss?” he asked pleasantly, as if he had not just removed someone’s heart from their chest.

She looked at Klaus, who had gone pale and was staring at him in shock and was it _fear_? She watched as Elijah took out a handkerchief from his pocket and started cleaning his hands as he looked at Klaus and said, “You look surprised to see me. So, it wasn’t you who removed the dagger from my chest.”

She gasped at that. Klaus daggered his own brother? What kind of a man was he?

The gasp drew Elijah’s attention and he looked at the girl standing there. She was extremely young and seemed quiet human, but what was she doing here with Niklaus? He noticed that his brother has, not so subtly, maneuvered himself between him and the girl, and he frowned. _‘Niklaus was protecting someone? Sure, he was protective of his family, but he had never seen his brother worrying about anyone other than himself. Which was the reason every single one of them were in boxes, daggered. What purpose did the girl serve? His brother wasn’t the one to do anything without any motive.’_

So, he looked at Klaus and asked, “Who is the girl?”

Niklaus didn’t answer and tensed, but the girl replied, “Um…Hello.”

But as she tried to move forward, his brother grabbed her wrist and kept the girl behind him. _So, the girl wasn’t American. What was she doing here and that too with Niklaus?_

The tension in Klaus’s shoulders didn’t ease as he said, “You look like you could do with a drink, brother.” He could see the girl scowling up at him and frowned.

Klaus released Athena’s hand and went forward to stand in front of Elijah. “We have a lot to discuss, brother. So, shall we?” he pointed towards the couch as he said this.

_Niklaus was trying to avert his attention from the girl. Why?_

Klaus didn’t get the time to say anything else as Elijah pushed him with so much force and anger, that he went flying through the door, which shattered into pieces. But, he stood up fast and attacked Elijah, who fell and said mockingly, “You have every right to be mad at me, but I kept my word. I reunited you with our family.”

That was the wrong thing to say, as Elijah started hitting him much more strenuously after that. They didn’t pay attention and ended up in the room where he had kept the coffins. He didn’t think, just opened one of the coffins and pulled the dagger out from Kol, pinned Elijah by his throat to stab him and yelled through gritted teeth, “Don’t make me do this to you, Elijah.”

Elijah didn’t do anything, but looked him in the eyes and said, “Come on. Do it. I dare you. Then you’ll have Kol to deal with.”

Klaus released his grip on Elijah’s throat and told him, “Mikael is dead.”

“What did you say?” Elijah asked astoundingly.

“I killed him with his own weapon. He’s gone, Elijah. Forever.” He whispered, as he easily daggered Kol again.

Elijah looked from Kol to him with agitation and asked, “What are you doing?”

Klaus looked up at him and said, “I only ask you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me.”

Elijah opened his mouth to ask more about it, but he heard a gasp and his gaze snapped towards the girl at the same time Niklaus’s did.

He heard, more than he saw, his brother’s sharp intake of breath as he looked at the girl with wide-eyes, who in turn was staring at both of them with horror.

_‘Who exactly was the girl to his brother?’_

.

.

Athena looked at both of them horrified. She couldn’t believe that they were the part of a family and brothers at that. They attacked each other and demolished the whole house within seconds. From what she understood, _her father_ , had daggered his siblings and had been keeping them locked in coffins. She barely held in her gasp, when she saw a desiccated body of a man inside the coffin, when Klaus removed the dagger from his chest and almost stabbed Elijah. Her dread increased and she couldn’t help the sound that escaped her, which wasn’t the best thing as now she had both their attention.

Klaus moved towards her, but she hastily stepped back, pulled her wand out and pointed it at them.

Athena gulped as she said, “Don’t come any closer.” But it came out as a whisper.

Klaus stopped short when he saw her scrambling away from him with nothing but fear. He wasn’t going to hurt her. She was his daughter and he could never hurt her. He never wanted her to see the monster that was lurking inside him, but it seemed that it was the only thing he was capable of. He could see that she was terrified of him and his heart broke at that. He could see Elijah staring at both of them curiously, but he wasn’t important at the moment, so he ignored him. He wanted to assure her that he won’t let anyone harm her, he would always protect her, even if it was from himself.

He looked into her eyes and said softly, “I would never hurt you again, sweetheart.”

Athena looked at him and his expression almost made her halt, almost, she wanted to put her wand away, but she couldn’t. She wanted to run away from this, from _him_ , but she couldn’t even do that either. At least not yet. It just had to be her the witches contacted hadn’t it? Why couldn’t it be anyone else? After she told him about Esther, he would put a dagger in her chest as well and then would put her in a coffin too. Her mind was imagining all sort of scenarios he would try to kill her with, but in the end, she had to tell them no matter what and then she’ll be out of here.

She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and braced herself as looked at both of them, her wand still in hand.

“If you tried to hurt me in any way, no matter how old you are I swear I’ll kill you.” She told them in a deadly voice.

After all, he wasn’t exactly her father. Not where it mattered. Yes, she had his blood running in her veins, but that was it. She had wanted to meet her father and maybe have a civil kind of relationship with him, when she read the letter and that’s why she came here in hope, that maybe she’ll be able to be the part of a family. Her family! However small it was, but it was there. Now though, she wanted nothing from him or his family.

“I know I haven’t made the best of impression. I did what I had to do to keep our family safe. It might be difficult for you to understand with these circumstances, but I can explain everything. I just ask you to give me a chance and I assure you, that you won’t regret it. You are my daughter. I won’t let any harm come to you. I can promise you that.” He said honestly, looking into her eyes.

He knew with everything that’s happened, it wasn’t easy for her to accept him or his family just like that, but he needed this one chance to know her. To show her that he was capable of loving his family. Loving his daughter.

Meanwhile, Elijah’s eyes narrowed at both of them. What were they playing at and what was that in her hand? Niklaus’s daughter? He adopted the girl? She was threatening his brother and Nick hadn’t kill her yet, and instead he was placating her? He had never seen Niklaus like this, ever since Henrik’s death. The girl must be important, but the question remained, why?

“Your daughter, Niklaus?” he looked at Klaus and asked curiously, his brows furrowed.

Klaus looked at Elijah for a long time, there was no easy way to explain this so he went for the kill and said, “Elijah, this is your niece Athena.”

“You adopted the girl?” he asked confused.

She was getting irritated. She wanted to tell them and get out of there as soon as possible.

“No. He and my mum slept together and here I am. We don’t know how it’s possible, but we think it might be because of his werewolf genes.” She answered Elijah testily.

“How is it feasible?” Elijah whispered as he stared at her.

“You know, when two people sleep together, things like these happen. You should try it sometimes.” She said sarcastically. She was being deliberately rude, but she was getting tired of twenty questions and these people were the most barbaric people she had met and she had been through a war! Athena wanted to tell them as soon as possible and then forget about it all.

She then looked at Klaus and said, “I came here to tell you something. Can we get this over with?”

His jaw clenched as he looked at her, but replied curtly, “Yes.”

Elijah stood there stupefied and dumbfound, looking from one to another. He stared at the girl and noticed that she indeed resembled his brother in looks, apart from her hair and the eyes. He hadn’t heard anything like this before. A vampire fathering a child? She said it might be his werewolf genes, but the girl looked young, probably 16 or 17. How was this possible? He needed to find more about her.

“I need to talk to you too. It concerns you as well.” Athena told Elijah.

Both the brother’s eyes shot up at that. What exactly could she say that would concern Elijah? Still, he sat down next to Niklaus and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, waiting to know what it was.

She took a deep breath and started, “I don’t know if you know about it, but there’s an abandoned house here in the forest.”

Before she could continue, Klaus asked, “How do you know about that place?”

“A friend needed my help to find someone.” She said while staring at him.

His eyes tightened, but he didn’t say anything else.

“Spirits of some thousand dead witches are still stuck there. Well, long story short. The witches tried to talk to me as soon as I entered the house, but of course I couldn’t understand it. I lost consciousness as soon as I went downstairs.”

“What did they want from you and why would they contact you?” Elijah asked instantly. Dealing with witches was always a tricky thing and he couldn’t think of a single reason why they would contact Athena? Unless, he was missing something.

“I am a witch. They wanted my help.” Athena answered hesitantly.

“They want you to help them in killing us?” Even though it was a question, it was more of a statement as Klaus was sure about it. The witches were the ones hiding his coffins and his fury rose at that. But where did she come in all of this?

“That’s the thing. It wasn’t the witches that talked to me. It was your mother.” Athena said.

She noticed that both of them were staring at her with wide-eyes and Klaus has stopped breathing altogether.

“What?” It was Elijah, who whispered to her after a couple of minutes and then added, “That cannot be possible. Our mother is dead.”

“How do you know it was our mother?” Klaus asked at the same time.

“For starters, I don’t think thousands of dead witches would help a spirit, just so that she could lie to me.” Athena snapped.

“How did she look?” Klaus looked straight at her and asked through clenched teeth.

“Niklaus, you cannot consider this… this farce.” Elijah looked at Klaus said in astonishment.

“The woman had blonde hair and brown eyes. She said she made a mistake when she created the originals and that you should have died a long time ago. She said her name was Esther.” Athena told them as she ignored Elijah and his outburst.

* * *

** Salvatore Boarding House **

Damon was pacing in the living room when his phone rang. He answered it on the first ring and couldn’t help but smirk, when he heard the words. “It’s done.”

Finally, it was time for the ‘family reunion’.

* * *

 

** Mikaelson Mansion **

They both went still at that, neither knowing what to say.

“How do we know you aren’t lying to us?” Elijah asked. It was still difficult for him to believe that the mother who had given them this life, the one who dies a thousand years ago was trying to kill them.

Her anger flared and she shouted at him, “Did you not hear a word I’ve said? Why would I lie to you? I didn’t even know who you were until a couple of days ago.”

Elijah didn’t know what to believe. The description gave by the girl was accurate, but why would their own mother try to kill them? He wasn’t able to understand it. A couple of months in coffin and he felt like everything around him has changed. And, it was all Niklaus’s fault.

So, he turned towards his brother and asked angrily, “Why do our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century.”

Athena forgot everything else when she heard it. _He had kept his family in the coffins for past 900 years!_ It started playing like a record in her head.

“Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know, Elijah. About our past, our Mother’s death. Things I never wanted you to know, but I am ready to tell you now.” Klaus answered.

Elijah didn’t say anything, just stared at his brother with a frown marring his features.

Klaus continued, “Always and Forever. I need you to stand by my side. Forever. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again.”

Athena gasped as sudden realization hit her. All those times, Damon said he was planning to murder someone, his brother’s new friends, the one creating trouble in town was none other than _her father_. She and Stefan had formed a tentative friendship and she didn’t want to lose that. Damon had already been through so much and would never forgive her if he found out. It would be nothing but betrayal in his eyes and she shied-away from the though of him hating her.

“You cannot hurt Stefan.” She choked out.

Klaus looked at her with a frown, but soon his expression turned cold and he asked angrily, “And why not, darling? He took my family away from me. He tried to kill me numerous times, and he still has the last coffin with him.”

“He’s my friend. Both the Salvatore’s are, and as far as I know, you must have done something to provoke him. Please, just…don’t hurt any of them.” she said and looked at him desperately.

“Stefan Salvatore is going to pay for what he did.” Klaus hissed at her through clenched teeth.

Athena stayed silent for some time, but then she spoke, “I came here just to inform you what your mother was planning. She and those witches asked me to help them in killing you and your family, but I told her that I won’t help any of them because you are family. I thought maybe, just maybe you’ll have some redeeming qualities after what you did to me, but I guess I was wrong.” She stopped for a breath, looked him straight in the eyes and continued, “It doesn’t matter even if you are an original or a hybrid. It would just take a spell for me to kill you. But don’t worry, I won’t harm you in any way. After all, you are _my father_ ,” she almost sneered the word at him, “but I won’t let you hurt any of my friends either.” She finished assertively.

Elijah was looking at her with some unfathomable expression which she couldn’t decipher, but Klaus was looking at her furiously. Athena glared at him, her eyes flashing as she braced herself and waited for him to attack her in his rage again, but was left shell-shocked when she heard his next words.

“I won’t kill him.” He was staring at her as he said this. Even though he didn’t look ‘happy’, the words meant a world to her and she would have smiled, if she wouldn’t have been in the state of shock.

It stunned Elijah so much, that he too stared open-mouthed at his brother.

But before anyone of them could say anything, they heard a voice and turned towards it.

.

.

“Hello, Nick.”

The three of them stared as Rebekah entered and smiled at Klaus, but it was a smile that sent chills down Athena’s spine. She remembered a similar look on Rebekah’s face, when she had first met her in that alleyway.

An extremely handsome man, about her age, with brown hair and dark brown eyes entered behind Rebekah, and he too smiled at Klaus.

“Kol.” Klaus greeted, but he looked freaked out to Athena and with a sudden jolt, she realized that he was the one she had seen daggered in that coffin.

“Long time, brother.” Klaus backed away from him and tried to flee, only to be stopped by another man, who looked extremely angry and savage, and he was holding a dagger in his hand.

“Finn, don’t.” Klaus said, but he didn’t get time to do anything else as the man stabbed the dagger in his hand and then pulled it out in an instant as Klaus screamed in pain.

Rebekah blurred in front of him as he tried to escape, but Kol held him tight from behind and Rebekah stabbed him in the stomach.

“Elijah!” Klaus called his brother for help, but Elijah merely looked at him as he smirked and said, “I’m sorry, Niklaus. I have learned not to trust anything you say and they deserve vengeance.” Though, he looked anything but ‘sorry’ to Athena.

Klaus looked around wildly, but couldn’t find a way out and then said quietly, “I wanted it to be for all of us.”

Athena gulped audibly and then blew out a needless breath, her hands clenched into fists at her side. Her eyes never strayed from the siblings. Klaus obviously deserved ‘it’, for locking his siblings in a coffin for centuries. ‘900 years’, her mind supplied immediately and she shivered. She wanted to bolt and this was clearly family business. She tried to move hastily to the door, so she could apparate before any of them could catch her. But in her hurry, she hit the table, the glass sitting atop it fell down and shattered with a loud noise. Five heads snapped towards her as she closed her eyes miserably.

“You already have a snack for me, brother.” Kol said as he blurred towards her, ignoring the shouts behind him.

Athena’s anger flared. She had enough of these people and she had never been more thankful that she was a witch; she already had her wand in hand and conjured a shield around herself. Just as it was done, Kol collided with it, bounced back and fell on the floor. Then she pointed her wand at him and shouted, “Petrificus Totalus.” And he froze on the floor.

Then she moved towards him, crouched beside him on her knees, looked into his eyes which were wide and were staring back at her fearfully. “Hello! I’m your niece and it’s nice to meet you.” Then she paused for a breath and added, “This is the most basic spell I learned when I was 11. You don’t want to mess with me, Uncle.” She whispered snidely into his ear and his eyes widened even further at that.

When she looked up, she saw four pair of eyes staring at her with nothing but alarm. _So, they do care about each other, even if its just a bit_ , she thought.

“Don’t worry. I didn’t hurt your brother. It’s just a body binding spell.” She told them and the terror on their faces reduced, concurrently.

“Athena. It’s good to see you.” Rebekah said, as she smiled for the first time that day.

“What’s going on?” Finn asked as he looked at her and then at his siblings. “Who is the girl?” He added as an afterthought.

Athena turned her head to look at the guy properly. He had long wild hair which were brown and had hazel green eyes.

“She’s Nick’s daughter. Finally, another girl in the family.” Rebekah said with exuberance.

Elijah looked at Rebekah in surprise. She accepted that this girl was Niklaus’s daughter? He himself couldn’t deny the similarities between the two. And from what he had perceived until now, apart part from the looks, the girl had the same ‘anger issues’ as his brother. The flare of anger was unmistakable in her eyes, when Kol tried to ‘attack’ her. But for Rebekah to welcome someone in the family was baffling for him, so he asked, “You’ve met her?”

“How is it even possible?” Finn asked, disbelief clearly etched on his face.

“You know, when two people…” Athena started, but her aggravation was perceptible to all of them and Elijah looked at her in amusement.

“Do not finish that sentence.” Klaus hissed through clenched teeth, as he interrupted her mid-sentence and they both glared at each other.

The three of them looked at the two of them and couldn’t deny that there was an uncanny resemblance, but two of the three were still dubious. Elijah cleared this throat to gain her attention and the two glared at him, unknown to them, they had exactly similar expression on their faces.

“Wow! That’s creepy. I don’t think I’m ever getting used to that.” Rebekah said, as she settled herself on the couch.

“I don’t think Kol would appreciate being bound and forgotten on the ground. Could you remove the spell?” Elijah asked her and all their gazes snapped toward the man lying on the floor, who looked like he was seething.

“Do you think I appreciate being called a ‘snack’ and then being attacked?” she replied angrily, even though she muttered the counter spell.

Kol instantly got up and looked at her through narrow-eyes, but the expression faded soon as he smirked at her and said, “I like you, darling and if you are Nik’s daughter, that would make it even more interesting.”

That was the last thing Athena had expected from him and she spluttered as he continued, “I have always been the youngest in the family, I am so glad that ‘the title’ doesn’t belong to me anymore. And, you are a witch. We are going to have so much fun together. But why do you need a _twig_ to use magic?” he finished in a single breath.

“Its not a _twig_ , it’s a wand and my magic from inside my body, unlike the wiccan witches who get their magic from nature. It’s easier with a wand.” She shrugged as she told him.

Kol looked intrigued and opened his mouth to ask more, when another voice interrupted him.

.

.

“You forgot to thank us for this lovely family reunion.” A voice said sarcastically.

Athena knew that voice and her eyes widened, as she turned around to see Damon and Stefan standing there.

Stefan was standing there statically looking around, while Damon was smirking at Klaus.

“I was here all this time; how did you do that?” Klaus asked.

“Sometimes, getting help from a witch is not bad at all.” Damon answered with a sardonic smile.

Stefan glanced at her and his brows knitted together in confusion.

Damon’s smirk fell as soon as he saw Athena and he froze. His eyes met her and he asked, “Athena? What are you doing here?”

“Where else she would be? She’s my niece after all.” Rebekah snapped at Damon with a smirk.

“What?” Stefan said with bewilderment, still staring at her.

She turned cold all over at the way Damon was staring at her. All she could think was, ‘She was going to lose the one person who truly cared about her’ which was mixed with sorrow. She wanted to tell him that she didn’t betray him, she couldn’t even think about that. _He was too important to her._ He was looking at her with hurt shining in his eyes and she wondered if there was any chance he would believe her.

She could see when he concluded everything in his mind, after he looked around and at everyone in the room and asked, “Who is your father?” It was nothing more than a whisper.

“Damon…” she said and took a step towards him, but then halted as he backed away from her and her heart clenched at that.

“Who is your father?” he yelled at her deafeningly and she backed away from him, partially from fear and partially from seeing him like this. His face was twisted with a mixture of fury and pain.

She was still staring at him, when someone blocked her view.

Klaus looked at both of them as Damon shouted at Athena and took a step towards her threateningly, and he literally flew between the two of them.

“Now, mate. I wouldn’t take another step if I were you.” His eyes narrowed as his lips thinned into a straight line and he glanced at Damon as if he would kill him, if he made one wrong move.

They didn’t need to answer his question out loud, it was clear to anyone by Klaus’s reaction.

Athena moved from behind Klaus, so she could talk to Damon, but the look in his eyes broke her heart. The expression on his face could only be described as ‘utter despair’ which changed to rage within seconds. He shook his head and looked at her with pure loathing, then blurred out of the door faster than she could see.

Stefan was still staring at her inscrutably, but followed after his brother.

 

* * *

Sept 13th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Yeah. So, this happened. And for the people who are still wondering what Damon asked Bonnie to do and what the phone call was about, he asked her ‘if she could remove the daggers from the originals by her witchy juju, she wasn’t sure at first, but she tried and succeeded’. That’s how the originals ‘woke up’. It wasn’t in TVD, so please don’t ask me how! I won’t be able to answer.
> 
> Tell me if you liked it or even if you didn’t. And I just want to thank you for all your love.
> 
> Would you’d like to read the story of GOT with Harry/Jon Snow pairing?
> 
> I’ve posted another story with Edward Cullen/Female Harry Potter pairing. Check it out if you like the pairing. Have a nice day!


	18. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: I was overwhelmed by your response to this story and I’m exceedingly grateful to everyone who reviewed. I try to reply to every one of you, but I apologize in case I missed someone and I want to thank all the anonymous reviewers.
> 
> At last, I want to apologize for my mistakes in advance.

  **Mikaelson Mansion**

Athena was still staring at the spot where Damon had disappeared from. She never thought things would turn out like they had. She would have told Damon if she even had an inkling herself, but now it felt like she was too late. Like she had lost him. No! She couldn’t let them think, that she betrayed them in any way. Neither Damon, nor Stefan. She needed to tell them, that she didn’t even know who _her father_ was until a couple of days ago. She wasn’t sure about Stefan, but she knew that at least Damon would listen to her. He was her… _friend_. Yeah. He had always been there for her. He would understand.

She looked around and saw everyone staring at her with mixed expressions. Klaus looked furious and the other looked confused, but Elijah had his brows furrowed as he stared at her.

“What was that about?” Kol asked after a long silence.

“They are my friends.” Athena muttered automatically.

“Friend? Damon Salvatore is your friend? Everyone knows all there is to know about him. He is sadistic, careless, arrogant and impulsive when it comes to ones he loves. And how can anyone forget their fiasco with Katerina?” Rebekah said with a sneer.

Athena didn’t say anything. She was still frozen with shock and was busy thinking about how to explain everything to Damon along with Stefan. She didn’t know about other things, but she was sure she would lose Damon if she didn’t tell him the truth soon. She came back to herself, when she saw that Klaus was saying something to her.

Klaus saw her staring at the place where the Salvatore’s had been. Athena had told him that they were her friends, but he knew that both the Salvatore’s were reckless and foolish, especially the elder one and he knew that nothing good was going to come from her friendship with them. But Damon’s reaction to her being his daughter was something he hadn’t anticipated. Why should it matter to him who’s daughter she was? Damon’s violate reaction to the news disturbed him. She said that they both were her friends, but Stefan hadn’t behaved in the similar manner, so why had the other one? He knew that he was missing something. He had seen raw pain in Damon’s eyes when he realized that Athena was his daughter, which turned to rage soon, but why did it affect him at all?

As he looked at Athena, standing there looking lost, he realized that there was more between her and Damon, than she was letting on and his anger at the Salvatore’s increased. He wanted to move forward to provide her some comfort, to hug her and keep her safe from everyone, but he knew that it would be an unwelcomed gesture. Today was the first time they had talked and eventually, it had been an awful experience for her. At least, she was standing in the same room as him without freaking-out. It was far from what he wanted, but he would take what he can get for the time-being and also, he was positive that him hugging her would not be appreciated after the last meeting they’ve had.

So, he clenched his fists at his sides and asked her instead, “Are you alright?”

Athena was startled at first as she stared at him, but then she gave him a small nod and said, “I have to go. We’ll discuss ‘everything’ tomorrow. Sorry.” And, he sighed.

Then she looked at everyone, who were still staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet and muttered, “Um…It was nice meeting you all.”

With that, Athena vanished in front of them with a loud crack and everyone’s eyes widened at that. All of them saw her getting sucked in a small tube in a circular motion and they were certain that if they had been human, they wouldn’t have been able to see when she closed her eyes, her body turning on spot, moving in a circular motion upwards and in the next second, she was gone. In all their years, none of them had heard about or seen any witch do that. It was a form of magic that they never thought could exist.

No one spoke as all of them stared from where she had disappeared, until Kol broke the silence and said enthusiastically, “That looked brilliant. I’ll ask her if she can make me do that as well.”

Everyone rolled their eyes at him in exasperation. They all knew Kol had been devastated, when he realized that he had lost his magic after he was turned and they were sure he wouldn’t leave Athena alone, now that he knew she was a witch.

What they didn’t knew was that, the both of them were much more similar than anyone could imagine and together, they would create mischief which would have given them grey hair, if they hadn’t been vampires.

They were just discussing the possibly of Athena being Klaus’s daughter and the fact that she was a witch, when they heard footsteps and stopped talking. They turned around and as soon as they saw who it was, everyone stopped breathing.

.

Standing there was none other than their mother, Esther. They all were astonished to see her there, alive. All, but Klaus and Elijah.

Esther was standing on the door, looking right at Klaus, who was staring back at her with pure terror etched on his face.

“Mother!” Rebekah whispered in shock, as soon as she saw Esther. In all her life, she had never thought that she would be able to see her mother again and couldn’t stop the tears that filled her eyes rapidly.

Until now, Elijah was skeptical about anything Athena had told him, but after seeing their mother standing right in front of them, he was cynical and wary about her motive behind being back.

Klaus on the other hand, was terrified. Athena told him that their mother was planning to kill them and he trusted her, but seeing Esther here unnerved him in a way he hadn’t thought was possible. He knew his mother was here to kill him, after all he had murdered her a thousand years ago and if she won’t do it herself, then he was sure one of his siblings would. No one knew that he was the one who had killed her and it was going to come out tonight.

He looked, as she ignored everyone and walked straight towards him. She stopped in front of him and looked him in the eyes. He knew this was the end, but he couldn’t speak or even look at her face, so he hung his head instead. A tear fell from his eye.

“Look at me, Niklaus.” Esther ordered him.

It took all his resolve to look at her, but he found courage and did as she asked of him. She looked still the same as she did on the day he had murdered her and more tears flowed.

“Do you know, why I am here?” She asked him slowly, as she stared at him unblinkingly.

“You are here to kill me.” Klaus said in a whisper.

Esther looked at him for some time before she told him, “Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you.”

Meanwhile, everyone was staring at them with befuddlement and with the same question in minds. _‘What did Niklaus do that needed to be forgiven?’_

Esther turned towards all her children and looked at them. She was here to do just one thing and she would finish what she was here for, soon. No one trusted Niklaus and even though it would take some work, but she would rectify the mistake she made. It was time!

All of them were staring at her and Niklaus curiously, when she said firmly with a smile, “I want us to be family again.”

* * *

** Potter Home in Mystic Falls **

After apparating from the Mikaelson’s, the first thing Athena did was going back home. It was the full moon tonight, so she had to lock Lavender in the basement and set up the wards, which would keep anyone from entering inside and from leaving her as well. It took her sometime, but after she was satisfied with her wards, she took a relieved breath.

Now, she just had to go to the boarding house and talk to both the brothers. She was just about to leave, but suddenly it registered to her that if she showed her mum’s letter to them, it would make her ‘crazy talk’ much more believable and with that thought in mind, she went to her room and took the letter and the picture and stuffed them in her jeans, before leaving. 

* * *

** Damon’s Pov **

Dusk was falling and the last sun-rays of the day were kissing the land. Minutes passed and the evening rapidly became the night and he laughed numbly at his gloom. Whether he liked it or not, darkness came just like the blackness that had surrounded him.

He didn’t know how and when he reached home. He only looked around, once he came back to himself, after destroying every single thing in his house. Things were lying on the floor in broken shreds, he didn’t remember when he had flipped the couch as well, but Stefan came and stopped him, eventually.

“Damon.” Stefan whispered, his face full of pity and sympathy for him and he hated it. Hated that his brother understood what he hadn’t, before he himself had the chance to. He didn’t want Stefan to see the pain he was in or his suffering and misfortune. So, he left without a second thought, Stefan staring at him from behind.

.

He sped out of the city and towards the road, where he had met Athena the first time. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath and laid at the same place in the middle of the road, where he was lying that day, almost robotically.

His mind was laid waste by the news. Damon knew he wasn’t a good man. He couldn’t say that anyone had ever loved him in his life, apart from his mother and Stefan. But he knew one thing, that he has always given his love without reservation, at least to the ones he loved. Stefan, he knew he would die at a moment’s notice, if it meant saving his brother; Katherine, the first woman he had ever loved and gave his life for; Elena, who he would have done anything for and would still do because he loved her. He wasn’t in love with her anymore and he was sure of it, but he cared about her and always will; and then came Athena.

He couldn’t withhold the fury that he felt when he thought about _her_ , but more than that, he couldn’t stop the pain that came along with her betrayal and he wasn’t able to hold in the unshed tears that filled his eyes.

He felt abandoned at the loss of _her, the one he now understood that he was in love with._ Yes. He realized that he was in love with Athena, when he saw her with all the Originals and his heart came to a screeching halt at the time, when he realized that she was in danger. The danger he was trying to save her from all along. The reason he kept her away from everything and everyone. It was all to keep her safe, but it had all been for nothing. _She was Klaus’s daughter_ and he flinched from that thought. His world turned cold and then shattered around him when he heard those words, _‘She’s my niece.’_

He didn’t know why Athena’s betrayal was hurting him more than Katherine’s ever did or even when Elena rejected him again and again, but the thought that he’d lost _her_ , the one he fell in love with so fast and the passion he felt whenever it came to her, send a searing pain in his heart which he hadn’t felt before. He felt like his life was a never-ending page filled with misery and that his soul was burning, while he was standing naked in a blizzard.

He had thought that what he had for Katherine and Elena was love, but then Athena came into his life like a whirlwind and changed everything he had ever believed in. For the first time in his life, he felt like he had been given a ray of sunshine in his dark world. He felt warmth and light, when he was with her which she gave without reserve, but all this time it was just a farce. She probably had been laughing at him with _her father_. But, what about the time he met her when she was a kid? Was it even her? And what about all those memories she showed him? Were those real? He was questioning every single thing, he had seen in these last months. Was the person he fell in love with even real? And with that thought, came an overwhelming pain along with the tears. All these questions drained him in such a way, that he felt like he was bleeding emotionally.

The desolation he felt was all consuming. His mind became an icy wasteland, the wind howled in his soul and wrapped icy tentacles around his heart so tightly, it almost stopped beating.

He was lying in the middle of the road, staring up at the sky, all alone when he heard the engine of a car, which was coming towards him and closed his eyes. He heard three heartbeats as the car stopped, the door opened and someone ran towards him. He waited for the man to reach him and as soon as he did, Damon smiled at him emotionlessly and attacked him, without giving the man time to react. He didn’t compel the guy as he bit him and drank his blood, he wanted to hear the screams which seemed like music to his ears. He drank every last drop of the blood and then dropped the guy unceremoniously on the ground. He then turned towards the car and saw, that the two girls were horror-stricken as they were trying to start the car. He blurred towards the car, just as the two of them looked up at him and he smirked. They had tears flowing down their cheeks as one of them pleaded, “Pl… please don’t.”

He reached forward as he grabbed her and she screamed, but the other one hit him on the head with a metal-rod. His head barely turned to the side, at which both of them screamed even more, which only served to annoy him and he shook his head at them, disappointedly. He soon killed them as well and burned the car with all the three bodies inside it.

It had always been one thing that had satisfied him, but even now he felt empty inside and he screamed in rage and frustration.

* * *

** Salvatore Boarding House **

Athena apparated outside the Salvatore Boarding House and entered inside without knocking. She gasped as soon as she saw the state the parlor was in. Everything was shattered, broken into pieces. Frames and portraits, which had been hanging on the walls were broken and torn apart; lamps, tables, the wooden almirah which had ancient china in it were broken as well; one of the sofa’s which had been in front of the fireplace was flipped apart and was lying upside-down, and it was clear that a couple of glasses along with some bottles of bourbon had been smashed onto the wall.

She was just staring at it with open mouthed horror, when Stefan came from upstairs and stopped as soon as he saw her. He looked at her warily and not like someone who came to her house a few days ago, asking if he could stay at her home instead of his own.

.

Stefan was sitting in his room thinking about the events that unveiled today. Damon had been stunned when he realized, that Athena was Klaus’s daughter and had destroyed every single thing within his reach in a daze. He had been suspicious until now that his brother loved Athena, but after tonight, he was certain that Damon was indeed in love with the witch. He was devastated when Katherine had ‘died’ and afterwards, when she told him that she never actually loved him. This… this was so much more! He had never seen Damon like this. His brother had not been angry when they came back, no, he had looked broken. He had seen Damon’s unshed tears and red-rimmed eyes when they reached home and he realized how deep his feelings for Athena ran. Damon was the kind of person, who always thought with his heart when it came to the people he cared about and he wasn’t sure how he would take Athena’s betrayal. He had seen the changes in Damon himself and Stefan dreaded what it would do to his brother and to the other people of this town.

He himself didn’t knew what to make of this revelation. He had talked to Athena many times and she had helped them as well, but he didn’t know what to think. There was a part of him which couldn’t believe, that she would betray them or more specifically, Damon. He had seen the way she looked at his brother and to him, it felt like she worshiped the ground he walked on. He was still unclear on the details about how they had met and what Damon did for her, but he was positive that to Athena, his brother was the one of the most important persons. He felt like there was something vital that they were missing here.

He was just contemplating everything, when he heard a heartbeat and came downstairs to see who it was. Damon had left sometime ago and as far as he knew his brother, he wouldn’t be back anytime soon. In fact, he knew that Damon had only one way to vent his anger. Drinking blood and killing people!

As soon as he reached the parlor, he stopped and stared at the girl standing there, looking at him with eyes which were filled with pain. On one hand, he wanted to know why she didn’t tell them that Klaus was her father and on the other hand, he was wary of her. Why was she here? Even though he was certain, it was only because of Damon.

“Wha… What happened here?” she whispered as she looked around with wide-eyes.

He ignored the question because he didn’t need to answer it. They both knew what had happened here. Instead he looked at her and asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I had to come here. I couldn’t let Dam… I couldn’t let both of you think, that I had any malicious intentions when I befriended you.” She said desperately, as she felt his piercing gaze. Then, she looked him in the eyes and almost croaked out, “I didn’t know. You both are my friends. Please give me a chance to explain.”

Stefan didn’t know why she was so desperate. What could she explain that would make everything better? He was glad Damon wasn’t here or things would have turned out ugly soon. Damon wouldn’t have listened to her in his rage and he wanted to give her a chance to explain why she didn’t tell them. Why was she there to save them again and again? Nothing made sense to him. So, for the sake of his brother, he nodded and saw her taking a relieved breath.

“Where is Damon?” she asked hopefully.

“He left as soon as…” he didn’t finish his sentence as he motioned towards the destruction around, but it was self-explanatory.

She looked resigned, but nodded. Then she pulled something out from the back pocket of her jeans and he tensed, until he saw that it was merely a piece of paper. Athena unfolded it and gave it to him at which he arched an eyebrow at her curiously, but went forward and took the paper anyhow.

“Read it.” She told him in a quiet voice.

He looked down and saw, that one of the two was a letter. He was puzzled at first, but read it anyhow and by the time he was finished, he looked up at her and then pulled out the second paper which was a moving picture of Klaus.

“You are not an original? Is that why you came here? To search for your father? But, how is that possible?” Stefan asked flummoxed.

“I came here in search of my father. I thought that my father will have a family - wife, children and maybe, I could be a part of it all. That I would finally have my own family. I didn’t know who he was until two days ago, when I met him at the Grill. When I first saw him, I thought that probably he was turned after he met my mum. I knew that he probably won’t remember, after all it was a drunk one-night stand and therefore, I invited him to my place to show those to him.” She pointed towards the papers in his hand, as she said this and continued, “Well, short story, he didn’t believe me and would have killed me if it hadn’t been for my magic and Rebekah. She believed me. Today was the first time I talked to him, actually and it turns out, that he and my mum were best-friends. I was nothing but a mistake.” Her throat clogged and her eyes welled with tears, but she blinked them away as she said, “He compelled my mum to forget him and he locked his memories of his time in London. He remembered her as soon as he saw the letter.”

“You don’t know anyone of Klaus’s family?” he asked as he looked at her tenderly.

Athena looked at him and said, “No. I met them just before…”

“I and Damon barged in.” Stefan finished for her.

“Yes.” She whispered.

 _It made sense now_ , Stefan thought. He didn’t want to believe that she would hurt Damon. He hadn’t known her for long, but he knew her enough and was sure that she probably was one of the most kind and self-sacrificing persons he had met, which was saying something. He had seen Elena give herself up time and time to save the ones she loved. Now, he just had to make Damon see reason and the truth, before his brother did something stupid and loose the one girl, which he was sure felt the same for him, that he did for her.

“Well, Damon is eccentric, stubborn and bull-headed, especially when he is hurting. He won’t listen to you or to anyone for that matter, until we give him time to cool-down. Then we’ll have to force him to listen.”

Athena’s head shot-up at that and she looked at him with wide-eyes and jaw hanging open. “You believe me. Why?” she asked him dumbfoundedly.

“You could have killed us many times, but instead you helped us whenever you could and I know that you like my brother.” Stefan stated casually with a shrug of his shoulder.

“I… What? No… I don’t…” she stuttered and turned red at his blatant words, but she didn’t deny that she didn’t like Damon and turned her face away from him.

Stefan smirked, but then he said seriously, “I’ll talk to my brother when he returns.”

Her gaze snapped towards him and said, “Stefan. Thank You.”

“I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t like you.” He told her with a smile.

Athena couldn’t stop her smile as she looked at Stefan and she did something, she herself hated doing. She reached forward and hugged him tightly. Stefan was stunned for a moment, but he gave her a hug or more like patted her back awkwardly. She pulled back and said, “I have to go. Its full moon, so I had to lock Lavender. Keep those two and show them to him, whenever he’s back?”

He kept the letter and photograph with him before looking back at her. She looked tense and worried, so he reassured her, “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”

She beamed at him as he told her that, then she leaned forward, kissed him on the cheek and then apparated as he shook his head at her in an affectionate manner.

 _‘Yes. He liked her and he just hoped Damon won’t mess it up.’_  

* * *

** Next Day **

** Mikaelson Mansion **

Music was playing in the background. Rebekah was sitting on the couch getting her nails done, while Kol was trying on a new dress-suit for the ball and staring at himself in the mirror, when Klaus stormed in and shouted at him, “You killed one of my hybrids. What is wrong with you?”

“Here we go.” Rebekah muttered.

Klaus shouted at Kol as he asked, “Do you want another dagger in your heart?”

“Again, with the dagger threats? Don’t you have any other tricks? Or are you going to kill us all like you killed mother?” Kol asked as he stared at Klaus. Now that they knew, that he killed their mother and she had forbidden them to harm anyone in the family, his siblings had been going after everything he’s worked so hard for.

“You don’t want to anger me Kol.” He said through gritted teeth as he glared at his brother.

“Who are you? My father?” Kol said. Even though he said it with a smile, there was an underlined threat behind his words.

Klaus growled at Kol and threatened, “No, but you are in my house.”

Kol stood up and took a step towards Klaus as he challenged, “Then perhaps we should go outside.”

They were both glaring daggers at each other, when Esther’s voice stopped them, “Enough!”

Then she looked at Klaus and ordered, “Niklaus, Come.”

With that she turned around and left as Klaus stared at Kol once more before following her at which Kol gave him an amused smile.

“They haven’t even been out of the box a day before Kol tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace? Acceptance? Family?”

She turned towards him bewildered and said, "You put daggers in their hearts, Niklaus. You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them? You need to give them time, Niklaus. I’ve had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and heal. I want this family to be the same and I am here to make sure of it.”

That made him pause. He had killed her in cold blood and she had forgiven him so easily. It was something that had been eating him up ever since she came back. How could she forgive him? It was something he couldn’t process, so he asked, “I don’t understand. I killed you and still you forgive me?”

“It’s been my dream for a thousand years to see this family as one. It’s a gift.” She said with a soft smile as she looked straight into his eyes.

Klaus looked at her as she said this, but Athena’s words were ringing in his ears and he couldn’t ignore them. He just knew that there was some motive behind his mother being back and he needed to find out what it was?

“Now, I believe there’s another family member that I have yet to meet Niklaus?” he sucked in a harsh breath as his mother said this and stared at her wide-eyes.

Esther raised an eyebrow at his reaction and said, “I have always looked after my family, even from the other side and Athena is a part of it.” Then she asked with a smile, “You’ll invite her to the ball this evening?”

Again, Athena’s warning rang in his ears as he looked at his mother. He wanted to know her intention and he was sure there was a reason behind her wanting to meet Athena. So, instead of answering he asked, “Don’t be ridiculous. Does it look like that even I’m going?”

“Well, I wish you’d reconsider. It’s going to be a magical evening and I want to meet my grand-daughter.” With that she smiled at him and left.

.

Klaus was still standing there, thinking about what to do, when Elijah entered. They exchanged a glance which spoke volumes and then he said in a monotone voice, “It seems like we have a lot to discuss, Niklaus.” 

* * *

** Potter Home in Mystic Falls **

She was sleeping when the door-bell rang and she groaned. Her mind was busy running miles per second because of which she wasn’t able to sleep throughout the night. It was Lavender’s first full moon with her and she wanted her to be comfortable in the morning. So, the first thing Athena did was unlocked the door, gave her some water and took her to bed, after which she herself settled to sleep.

She groggily woke up and walked towards the door and was shocked to see who was standing there. She didn’t know whether to invite them inside or not, so she just stood there and stared at both of them.

“Can we come in?” Elijah asked as he looked at her.

She looked at him and then at Klaus, but begrudgingly invited them in at last.

* * *

Sept 21st, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: This chapter was extremely difficult for me to navigate, as I wasn’t sure if I was able to express the emotions of the characters adequately or not, especially Damon’s. I still am not sure about it, but I gave into what I had in mind and finally finished it. Do tell me whether I was able to capture their feelings properly or not?
> 
> I want to inform you that I’ve posted another story with Female Harry Potter/Edward Cullen pairing.  An Unknown Destination! “She was ready to face death, but instead of meeting her loved ones, Florence not only finds herself in a different country, but in a different time altogether. She fell in love and found her long lost brothers, but the question remained, how she ended up almost 125 years in future?” Time-travel. Damon and Stefan Salvatore! Check it out if you want to.
> 
> And lastly, I just want to thank you for all your love. I hope you liked it and have a nice day everyone!


	19. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: Hey, I hope you are doing fine. First, I would like to apologize for such a late update. My dog died and I wasn’t able to concentrate on anything. So, in hope to get back on track, I wrote a couple of new stories. And finally, I was able to finish it.
> 
> I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. Without further ado, let’s get started.

 

Damon wasn’t sure what was he doing here, but he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know, why she didn’t tell him. And more than just being a want, he knew that he needed it. Needed to talk to her desperately. She never struck him as someone who could betray or hurt anyone. He wanted to ask her why she did that to him. He had known that he liked her ever since her friend appeared from the fireplace, but realizing that he was in love with her hit him like a ton of bricks. Some part of him didn’t want to believe that she would betray him. She was the kindest and the most innocent person he had ever met. She wasn’t manipulative and bitchy like Katherine, nor she was the one to play games with him and his brother like both the doppelgangers did. But no matter what, he couldn’t get the voice out of his head.

_‘She’s my niece.’_

‘She was Klaus’s daughter!’

But still, he wanted to ask her himself, maybe there was something he had missed. So, without thinking he ran towards her house. He reached at the woods in front of her house, but before he could move further, his legs stopped involuntarily and he froze on spot.

Klaus and Elijah were standing on her door, when Athena came out and invited them in. In that moment, he realized that no, she was the daughter of his enemy and knew everything what she was doing. There could be no other reason for her coming to town and befriending him along with everyone else. She never told him that she loved him, he was sure she didn’t even care about him, their friendship, her caring about him was all a farce and he foolishly fell in love with her. He closed his eyes as he felt his heart breaking even more and all his strength left him. Tears filled his eyes, before he turned around and ran away from her house and _her!_

 

* * *

** Potter Home in Mystic Falls **

Klaus and Elijah were sitting on her couch, looking around curiously. Athena was waiting for one of them to speak. She hadn’t had the best day yesterday and she just wanted them to get whatever it was over with. It must be something important and that’s why she was sitting here and waiting patiently for one of them to talk.

Her patience was wearing thin and they still hadn’t said a word, but were looking around as if it was a museum. So, she looking at the brothers and said, “Not to be rude or anything, but I don’t think you’re here this early in the morning for breakfast!”

Both their gazes snapped towards her and she arched an eyebrow at them.

“We apologize if we disturbed you, but we need to talk.” Elijah told her.

“Yes, well. Go on then. What is it?” she asked impatiently.

“We are here to invite you to _the Mikaelson’s ball_ this evening.” Klaus said. Then, he gave her a box which was packed quietly and shifted uncomfortably.

Athena looked at him with a frown marring her face and then at the box. She didn’t say anything, but skeptically reached forward and pulled the box before opining it. She stared at it for a long time and whispered a soft, “Oh!” unconsciously.

“You don’t like it? We can get it changed.” Klaus said anxiously as he stared at her.

“NO! I… Thank You. It’s beautiful.” Athena said with a voice thick with emotions.

Klaus looked at her and his heart filled with warmth as she touched the fabric of the cloth lovingly. He couldn’t understand the emotions he was feeling for her. Couldn’t understand why he felt so happy, when she loved something he gave her. He had just met her. Does every parent feel like that towards their child or was something wrong with him? How can he already be attached to her?

Elijah stared at _his niece_ as she looked at the dress like it was the eighth wonder of the world and he couldn’t understand the emotions that crossed her face. On the other hand, his brother looked at Athena, like she herself was the eighth wonder. He felt something inside him which he hadn’t felt for nearly thousand years. Hope! Hope for his brother and hope for his family. He wondered that possibly Athena would be the one, that would bring his family together once more, just like they used to be once. They had forgotten what humanity was like, especially Niklaus, but whenever he saw his brother with Athena, he could see the love shining in his eyes which had been buried deep inside him.

The only thing which worried him was their mother. He couldn’t understand why she was back and even though she said that she wanted to see them as a family again, he was dubious about it. _First,_ Athena had told them the same day that their mother had contacted her to kill them and _second,_ she forgave Niklaus for killing her. He didn’t know why, but he wasn’t able to believe her words this time. He didn’t believe in coincidences. Everything was planned. He just hoped that his suspicion would turn wrong. Nothing was stopping them. They could be a family now.

He came back to himself, when he heard her asking, “Uhm… Can I bring a friend? She’s staying with me for a couple of days and I don’t want to leave her alone.”

“Of course, you can bring anyone you like.” Klaus agreed immediately and Elijah’s lips twisted upwards.

Athena gave him a small smile, before asking, “So, what’s the occasion?”

“It’s a family event and our mother want to meet her grand-daughter.” Klaus answered her and Athena’s eyes grew the size of the soccer’s, not comprehending the meaning behind his words.

“What?!” she nearly shouted.

“Our mother is back and she wants our family to live in peace and her capability to forgive and disregard everything our family has done in last 1000 years… it’s difficult for me to believe.” Elijah told her calmly like coming back from dead after a thousand years was a usual occurrence.

Athena stayed quiet but arched an eyebrow at him, already knowing where he was headed. She had told them, not that he had believed her before.

“You don’t believe her.” she stated.

“I wish to do so, but I am uncertain about it.” Elijah shrugged as he said this, but Athena saw right through him.

She had a hunch where this was going, so she asked carefully, “You suspect she’s up to something?”

“We are almost positive that she would try something today and that’s what the ball is about, but the question remains what?” he said with his brows furrowed as he thought about it.

“What do you want me to do?” she asked carefully.

“If she tries something, we would require your assistance.” Elijah said slowly as he and Klaus stared at her and she sucked in a hard breath, understanding the meaning behind their words.

* * *

** Salvatore Boarding House **

Damon was sitting on the couch in the parlor, a glass of bourbon in hand, sipping steadily where staring at the fire monotonously. He wasn’t angry. No, he was just tired and he didn’t want to think anymore.

Stefan came downstairs and looked at him. Damon was simply sitting there, staring up at the ceiling, doing nothing.

“Damon.”

Damon didn’t look at him and said monotonously, “Stefan.”

He had been waiting whole night for Damon to be back, so he asked annoyed, “Where have you been?”

The questioning irked Damon and he asked sarcastically, “What’s with you, mother?”

Stefan rolled his eyes exasperatedly and started, “Listen. About Athena…”

Just then, someone knocked on the door and Stefan hung his head infuriated.

“Stefan? Damon?”

They heard Elena’s voice and Stefan sighed. It didn’t seem like he would be able to talk to Damon about Athena anytime soon. It was private and he didn’t want to involve Elena between the two. Elena came inside and stood in front of them.

He looked at her and asked, “Elena? What are you doing here?”

She shifted uncomfortably, then braced her shoulders and said, “I haven’t heard from any of you in sometime and you weren’t answering my calls.”

“Ah! Our mutual uninvited girlfriend.” Damon muttered sarcastically under his breath, but Stefan heard him clearly and closed his eyes. It wasn’t a good time for her to be here, Damon wasn’t himself right now which was never a good thing. He wanted to talk to him as soon as possible.

Elena took a deep breath and said, “Rebekah tried to kill me yesterday, but Elijah saved me. It was their mother Esther, who was sealed in the coffin.”

Stefan looked at her sharply and asked, “As in the original witch?”

“Oh, the joy! Grandma’s alive.” Damon scathingly remarked.

“Grandma?” Elena asked confused.

Stefan ignored Damon and asked instead, “Nothing! How is she even alive?”

“Elijah told me she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus.” Elena told them slowly as she sat on one of the couches.

“That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds.” Stefan uttered anxiously.

The doorbell rang and they shared a glance. Stefan blurred towards the door before opining it, Damon close behind him. There was no one as he looked around, but two envelopes were lying on the ground with both their names on it. He frowned, but picked it up and came inside before closing the door.

“What is it?” Damon asked curiously.

“It’s the invitation to join the Mikaelson Family tonight for celebration. I got the invitation just before coming here.” Elena said as she showed them her own invitation.

Stefan’s eyebrows furrowed and he asked, “Who are the Mikaelson’s?”

“The original family.” Elena replied.

Damon scowled at the name and said angrily, “It’s not bad enough that they moved into town, played with people, now they are throwing a house warming party?”

“Actually, that’s another reason I came to talk to you. Esther wants to meet me.” Elena took a breath and stated, “If she wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why!”

“It’s a dumb idea.” Damon finished helpfully from where he was sitting on the sofa.

"No, I think she’s right. Bonnie was able to open the coffin. I know there’s more to it than that.” Stefan told them.

“Can you act like the old Stefan, who cared if Elena lived or die?” Damon asked him angrily as he gestured towards Elena with his head.

Stefan looked at Damon with an unfathomable expression and said, “Its not my job anymore, Damon.”

Elena’s heart clenched painfully when she heard that, but she ignored it and whispered confidently, “I’m going to find out what she wants.”

Damon glared at Stefan, before snatching the envelope with his name from his hand and said, “You can’t protect yourself, Elena. I’ll go with you.” And with that he left, Stefan and Elena staring at him.

.

.

When Elena left, Stefan searched for Damon, but he wasn’t in the house and he sighed with frustration. He went to Damon’s room and kept Athena’s letter along with the picture in Damon’s bedside table. He didn’t know when he’ll be able to talk to Damon, but he hoped that Damon would read the letter before he does something unforgivable.

* * *

** Potter Home **

It was almost evening and she was getting ready for ‘the ball’. She wanted to take Lavender along, the girl has been alone ever since she came here, in fact since the war and she was just coping from the loss of her family and on top of that, she was a werewolf now. She thought that maybe, it would do Lavender some good, talking to people, no matter how embarrassing she could be, but she wasn’t healed properly from the full moon yet and had declined her offer.

Athena decided to apparate to the mansion directly, not that she had a vehicle. But she loved Damon’s car and she wanted to buy one too. Once all of this chaos was over!

She had tried calling Damon, but it went straight to voicemail. She wasn’t sure if Stefan had talked to him or not, but she was hoping he would be at the ball and would listen to what she had to say.

She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. The dress he had brought for her was beautiful, which even made her look good and finally she has managed to tame her hair down. She was just about to go downstairs to apparate, when she felt her wards shift and someone rang the doorbell. She frowned, Elijah had said that Esther has invited the whole town, so who could be at here? She went downstairs hoping to see Damon, but her hopes were quashed when she saw Kol standing there in a tuxedo.

“What are you doing here?” she asked him.

“Oh darling! I’m your date for the evening.” Kol replied enthusiastically.

She was surprised at that, but simply nodded at him.

“I would have said you look gorgeous, but you resemble Nik too much. I’m just glad you have don’t have his eyes and hair. That would have been creepy.” Kol said and she rolled her eyes at him.

He looked at her and asked excitedly, “So, how are we going?”

She looked at him with confusion and asked, “How did you come here?”

“I ran. I was hoping we could vanish like you did yesterday. Is it a means of travel? You can take me along, right?” He babbled with glee.

He was almost jumping on his toes and she smirked. He was so going to regret travelling her way. She gave him her hand and he held on to it.

“Hold on tight.” She told him, then closed her eyes and apparated. 

* * *

** Mikaelson Mansion **

Athena apparated outside their mansion and Kol fell on his knees, groaning. She smiled at him innocently and asked, “Are you alright?”

“Ugh… That was the worst thing I’ve ever experienced and I’ve been daggered many times.” He said dramatically.

Athena smiled at his antics and said, “I do it all the time. It’s not that bad.”

.

.

Just as Elena entered the hall with Damon, Stefan joined them. Musicians were playing subtle music and the place was filled with people. They met Carol along with couple of other people.

As soon as Athena entered, Damon’s gaze automatically snapped towards her. The silk of her evening gown was royal blue in color, off-shoulder of semi-embroidered fabric which accentuated her thin waist and hugged her hips. She was wearing a diamond studded necklace with matching earrings. Her long black hair were curled and cascading down her back in soft waves. The only words that came into his mind were elegant and simply stunning.

But then his gaze snapped to the man, _no boy,_ who had Athena on his arms and his eyes narrowed at them. Forgetting the reason he was here for, he dropped Elena’s hand which was still linked to his and went to grab a drink from the bar.

He was still standing at the bar with a glass of campaign in hand, looking around when the boy came and ordered a drink. He didn’t know why, but he felt that he had seen the guy somewhere.

“Have we met?” Damon asked him, who apparently was Athena’s date.

The boy smirked at him and said, “I’ve met a lot of people, and you don’t particularly stand out.”

.

.

Elena was standing alone, sipping from a glass of wine when a man came to him and said with a soft smile, “Miss. Gilbert, I am Finn Mikaelson. You are here to see my mother.”

Elena looked at the man and nodded her head.

“If everyone could gather, please.” They heard a voice and turned to see that it was Elijah, along with all the originals. They were standing on the grand-staircase with a glass of wine in their hands.

“Excuse me, please.” Finn said, before joining his family.

“Thank you for joining us. You know whenever our mother brings our family together like this, its traditional for us to commence the evening with the dance.” Elijah said as Esther descended from the stairs.

“Tonight’s theme is a centuries old ball, so please if you could find yourselves a partner. Please join us.” Elijah finished with a smile.

Elena saw Esther going back upstairs and followed her.

“Elena!” Elijah called and she turned back as he came towards her and said, “I understand my mother wanted to see you.”

“Yeah! Why? Is something wrong?” Elena asked him curiously.

“Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he’s done to destroy this family strikes me as a little… strange, to say the least.” Elijah told her.

Elena looked at him and asked, “Do you think that it’s an act?”

“It has me questing everything I had never thought I’d ask.” He said as he looked at her. Then he asked hoping that she wouldn’t let him down after he’d helped her again and again. “Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?”

Elena looked at him and whispered, “Of course.”

And after that, she entered the room Esther was in.

.

.

Athena turned around and saw Damon and Stefan whispering to each other. She took a deep breath and moved towards them, intending to talk to him anyway she could. As soon as she reached them, they both turned to look at her. Stefan shook his head at her subtly when he saw the questioning look in her eyes and she closed her eyes before snapping them open. Damon looked at her softly, _she looked beautiful,_ but when her eyes met his, he remembered her betrayal and his eyes turned cold.

“Athena, you look beautiful.” Stefan told her and Damon’s head snapped towards him, anger filling him.

“Thank you.” She whispered politely as she tried to smile at him.

“I’ll see you later.” Stefan said awkwardly and left.

Damon and Athena remained where they were, staring at each other, before he came back to himself and shook his head at her and without saying anything turned around to leave.

“Damon!”

He stopped but didn’t turned around. He didn’t want to hurt her and he knew he would if he looked at her or he would do something which he would regret later. Looking into her eyes, he was only reminded of the fact that he loved her and she betrayed him.

“Damon, please. Why won’t you listen to me?”

His anger flared as he turned around to face her and said, “Listen to what exactly? The small detail that you forgot to mention about your father? Or that you are a Mikaelson?”

“I didn’t know…”

“What was it that you didn’t know? That dear daddy is a murdering bastard, who came to this town with the intention of killing everyone? That he took my brother and erased everything good about him or how I wasted all this time with you while I could have done something about it? But, you probably were busy laughing at me with him every time I talked to you. I thought you were my… friend. Why don’t you return to your family and celebrate the return of your grandmother?” He hissed at her cruelly as she stared at him wide eyed.

“You’ve got it all wrong, Damon.” She tried again desperately.

Damon stared at her as her eyes shined with unshed tears. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the tears away, like he’d done before; no matter how much she’d hurt him, he still loved her and seeing her like this was killing him. But then another thought crossed his mind. She was a good actress, she had to be for acting brilliantly to be their friend. She made him fall in love with her and he hated her for it. So, he steeled himself and a cruel smile stretched out across features as he looked at her.

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, “If you or any of your family hurt anyone I care about, I’ll kill everyone you’ve ever loved. Your friends, family, every single person.”

He pulled back as he saw a tear falling from her eye, but ignored it and left. Athena stared at him before turning around and went out for some fresh air.

.

.

Finn was sharpening a dagger when someone knocked on the door.

“That would be the girl.” Esther said as she gestured at Finn to open the door.

Esther smiled at Elena, who was staring at her and said, “Its only sage. I’ve spelled it, so we can speak freely without being overheard.” Then she looked at Finn and added, “That’ll be all. Thank you, Finn.”

“You must have a million questions for me, Elena. Please.” Esther said as she offered her to sit.

Elena picked up her gown and moved forward. She and Esther tool seat on the same couch as she asked, “How are you alive? Are you a ghost or…?”

“Not exactly. When I died, the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine. An ancestor of your friend Bonnie.” Esther looked at her and replied.

“So, that’s why only Bonnie and her mother could open the casket because they're Ayana's descendants.” Elena summarized.

Esther gave a subtle nod and said, “I drew power from them and their ancestors on the other side. There is a way to undo the evil I created.”

“You're going to help us kill Klaus, aren't you?” Elena asked her hopefully.

“One thing at a time, Elena. For now, I simply need your help," Esther says.

Esther stood up from the sofa and moved towards the table, where she lip up the candles for the ritual.

“I turned my children into vampires to protect them from the werewolves, but in no time at all they began feeding on human blood. They ravaged towns in their remorse. And then Niklaus turned against me.” Esther told her as she poured a glass of campaign.

Elena stood as well and came near her and asked curiously, “How are you going to kill him? He’s immortal.”

“It'll take time, and your assistance.” Esther said.

Elena took a breath and asked without hesitation, “What do I have to do then?”

“My children believe I am holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth, I’ve gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires the blood from a doppelgänger.” Esther told her.

Elena’s eyes widened and she took a step back.

So, Esther hastened to reassure her. “Only a drop. Its essence will be on the campaign toast this evening.”

Esther picked a knife which was wrapped around a cloth and asked, “Will you do it? Or shall I?”

Elena thought for a moment, then removed her glove and Esther pricked her finger. Then she dropped some drops of her blood in the glass and continued, “Elijah’s more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink the toast in order to be linked as one.”

“What do you mean linked as one?” Elena asked.

“You said yourself Klaus can’t be killed, but tonight’s spell links all my children together, so if one goes, they all go.” She said with a shrug of her shoulder.

Elena stared at her wide eyed and whispered, “What?”

“I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them,” Esther said as she stared at her.

“There’s one more thing I need you to help me with, Elena.”

Elena narrowed her eyes at the witch and asked, “What is it?”

“I need you to keep an eye on Athena and make sure she drinks the campaign as well.” Esther looked at her and said seriously.

The statement startled Elena and she asked, “Why?”

“She’s the most powerful witch and she can reverse my spell. And, she has the potential to turn like Niklaus, or even worse. I want to stop that before it happens. She’s my responsibility, just like my children.”

Elena breathed, “She’s a witch? And how can she be your responsibility?”

Esther said, still looking at her. “She has the werewolf gene in her blood and that can be tricky if she were to turn into a vampire and Niklaus won’t let anything happen to her. She cannot be killed, but if I successfully link her to my children, then she can be desiccated. She can be locked after that.”

Elena was confused and couldn’t understand why Klaus would care about Athena, so she asked, “I… Why would Klaus care what happens to her? From what I’ve seen he cares about no one, but himself.”

“Niklaus is her father.”

“She’s an original?” Elena’s mouth hung open and she gasped.

“No. She’s as human as your friend Bonnie is, a 17-year-old, but she’s something much more than any of us can ever imagine. She was born with the help of magic and to a creature which shouldn’t have been possible. Magic is a complicated thing, Elena and she’s an abomination, just like my children. I don’t want to give her the chance to ruin everything I’m working for. Its better this way.” Esther finished.

Elena swallowed, not knowing what to do. Athena was a girl just like her, but on the other hand, she was powerful enough that she could become a monster like Klaus and she was a witch. Maybe, that was the reason she was able to take everyone from her? Maybe, she spelled them and if Athena died, she’ll get everyone back. So, she looked at Esther and nodded.

“Elena? I won’t mention anything about her to your… friends.”

Esther gave her a knowing look and Elena understood, that she didn’t want her to tell Damon and Stefan about Athena. She nodded, before leaving.

.

.

Athena was standing outside the mansion, staring numbly around the vast property as tears steadily fell from her eyes, when Klaus found her. He had seen her arguing with the elder Salvatore and then slipping out afterwards. He’s never been there for her, but he wanted to do that now.

“What is it?” He asked her softly.

Athena didn’t look at him, just turned her face in the other direction and hastily wiped her tears. Then she muttered, “Nothing.”

“Did I tell you that you look lovely?” He asked her.

She looked at him as she turned pink with embarrassment, even though her lips twitched upwards and muttered, “It’s a beautiful dress.”

“You are beautiful. Lily would have been proud of you.” He told her.

“You think so?” she asked expectantly.

Klaus turned and looked into her eyes and said sincerely, “I know so.”

She didn’t say anything, just gave him a watery smile.

Klaus held his hand towards her and asked, “Would you care to dance? It’ll be our first father-daughter dance.”

Athena gazed at him for a long time, then she replied softly, “Yes. I would like that.”

.

.

Elena was standing there, still thinking about what Esther has told her when Elijah came to her with two glasses of wine and gave one to her.

“How was my mother?” he asked anxiously.

Elena didn’t know how to answer that so she whispered one word. “Intense.”

Elijah asked apprehensively, “And what was the reason that she needed to speak with you in private? Shall I be concerned about my mother’s intentions?”

Elena took a breath and said, “She just wanted to apologize, for trying to have me killed.”

“So, it’s true then? She’s forgiven Klaus?” He asked her skeptically as he looked at her with a frown on his face.

“Its true.” She whispered to him with a smile.

Elijah stared at her, not believing a word she had told him, when he heard his mother’s voice.

“Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with campaign. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy, to see my family back together as one including my granddaughter Athena. I want to thank you all for being a part of this specular evening.”

Waiters distributed the glasses and Athena almost chocked on her breath when Esther mentioned her in front of everyone. She looked at Klaus, but he and Elijah were busy staring at each other and it looked like they were having a private conversation of their own.

Esther raised her glass and said, “Cheers.”

Everyone raised their glasses along with her and repeated, “Cheers.” As they all drank it.

.

.

Stefan asked Caroline to dance with him, while Klaus was dancing with Athena and Damon and Elena were dancing together. Even though they had different partners, Damon was focused on Athena and Elena was busy staring at Stefan. After some time, when the partners changed, Klaus was Caroline’s, Stefan was Athena’s and Damon was Rebekah’s. everyone was having a good time, apart from Damon and Elena, who were both blistering with anger and jealousy.

Damon stared as his brother danced with Athena. Stefan was smiling at her, not his fake smile he gave to everyone, but a genuine smile, which probably not even Elena had seen. He saw Athena laughing with his brother and suddenly, he felt cold and hollow all over. He couldn’t understand how Stefan could so easily forget what Athena did with them. He was the one who vowed to kill Klaus’s family and to take away everyone he ever loved, so what was with this friendly behavior?

Elena, on the other hand was glaring at Athena hatefully. She couldn’t believe that the witch had taken his Stefan away from her. She knew that she made mistakes, but Stefan always forgave her. When she saw him laughing with Athena, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Stefan almost never laughed, she had seen him laughing when he used to be with Lexi, but apart from that she hadn’t seen him genuinely happy and carefree like he was now. Even Damon seemed to like her, of course he would. She was sure it was because of some spell. Damon, who didn’t give anyone the time of the day, the one who killed anyone without a second thought was focused only on Athena.

She had seen Athena drinking from the glass and was just glad, that she won’t mess up their lives further. She couldn’t see his Stefan happy with someone else, so she turned around to go outside and didn’t notice, that Elijah took Athena with him somewhere.

.

.

Elijah and Klaus along with Athena went outside to talk. Elijah was sure that Elena had lied to him, but he had no way to find out why and what their mother was up to. Unknown to them, Kol saw them talking in hushed tones and followed them.

“Mother wanted to talk to Elena in private. I asked her to inform me if we should be worried about her intentions towards us. Even though she said that it was nothing to worry about, I know there’s something missing. She drinks vervain and I cannot compel her to tell me the truth.” Elijah told them.

“We can use her brother and she’ll tell us whatever we need to.” Klaus shrugged.

“I can make her tell us the truth,” She whispered, then she glared at Klaus and added, “but you won’t harm her or her family in any way.”

Even though Klaus hated it, he looked at her stated casually, “Your no harming policy will mess with my reputation, sweetheart.”

Athena didn’t say anything, just continued staring at him. If they wanted her help, they would not be harming anyone on her watch. Elijah was watching the two of them with glee. He had never seen Niklaus like this and he was loving every moment of it. Klaus stared at her with his jaw clenched, but finally uttered, “Fine.”

Both the brothers heard something and turned around to see Elena staring at them as she turned around to leave hastily, but before she could take another step, Kol blurred in front of her and whispered, “Hello, darling.”

“Kol.” Elijah said formally.

Kol looked at Athena with a smirk and said, “Do what you have to do, love. I really want to see what our mother is planning.”

“Please…” Elena whispered to Elijah fearfully, who was her only hope here.

But before he could answer, Athena said, “No one would hurt you. We’ll just see the discussion you’ve had with their mother.”

Athena pulled her wand out from her hostler, pointed it at her before she could scream and whispered, “Imperio.”

.

.

Stefan saw Elena lying in the front lawn and blurred towards her. He crouched beside to check on her. Her heartbeat was steady and her pulse was fine. He shook her lightly as he tried to wake her up.

“Elena? Hey! Elena? Wake up!”

Elena opened her eyes blearily and croaked out, “Stefan?”

“What happened?” he asked.

She put her hand on her head and groaned with pain. Her head was throbbing. “I came out for some fresh air. I think I slipped and hit my head.” She answered.

“You should go home, rest. You’ve had a long day.” He said as he helped her up.

She looked at him and whispered, “Thank You.”

He didn’t reply, just turned around to leave, when she called.

“Stefan? Can you forgive me?”

He turned around and looked at her, not understanding what she was asking forgiveness for – kissing his brother, almost having sex with him or falling in love with both of them at the same time. So, he stayed quiet.

“Do you think we still have a chance?” she whispered.

Stefan stared at her and swallowed. He knew what she was asking, but he couldn’t go through it again. The animosity with his brother, the roller-coaster of life that came along the doppelgängers, waiting for her to choose him and not his brother, her telling him that she loved his brother. It was all too much and he couldn’t live like that again. He looked up at her, and she was staring at him waiting for him to respond.

So, he took a deep breath and whispered with a heavy heart, “No. I’m sorry. It’s over, Elena. It had been for some time.”

“Goodnight.”

  With that he turned around and left her standing there, staring at him numbly.

.

.

Damon came towards her staggering, drinking straight from the bottle of bourbon and asked, “Burn! Stefanie hurt you as well?”

Elena turned towards him and frowned. “Are you drunk? And what do you mean _‘he hurt me as well’?_ Who else is hurt?”

“Athena!” he breathed her name so quietly, that she couldn’t hear it and asked, “What?”

“You should stop hurting my brother and find someone more durable. Someone broken like you.” He almost sang in her ear.

Elena swallowed, but said, “You’re drunk, Damon.”

“Just a bit.” Then he leaned closer to her, their faces inches apart and whispered huskily, “You want to try someone more durable?”

Elena looked at him in the eyes, he was so close to her, staring at his baby blues who used to be full of love for her, but she couldn’t find that now. She only saw someone broken and unshed tears in his eyes. There was no doubt that she wanted him. In fact, she loved him. She loved both of them and she already lost Stefan. She wasn’t going to let the other person who she loved go.

So, she closed her eyes and smashed her lips to his soft ones and Damon responded with abandon, like he would drown if he didn’t hold on to her. And possibly that’s why he did it. She was the only one who hadn’t betrayed him until now and he knew that she loved him, even though he didn’t return her feelings now. He felt it the moment her lips touched his, he wasn’t in love with her, but she was there, so he held onto the only thing he could.

.

.

Athena came out to see if someone’s taken Elena home, but she froze on spot at what she witnessed. Damon and Elena were kissing. One of her leg was wrapped around his hips and his hand was caressing her butt as they kissed like there was no tomorrow. She saw as he hustled them into his car and drove out of there.

She felt like all her breath had been stolen from her body. Her mind couldn’t process what she was seeing. She felt her heart shattering in pieces; the place which held Damon inside turned empty and she laughed, even as tears fell down her cheeks. She should have known. Happiness wasn’t for her, but she had always known that he was in love with Elena and she felt like a fool in that moment. She was happy, that at least he found his happiness, but the pain she was in was only because of herself. There was no one else to blame. She fell for someone who loved someone else. What had she expected? She had never felt emptier, not even when Fred had died and she hated herself for it. This was what heartbreak was, to know that he was the reason behind her greatest pain - the one she was in love with and he didn’t even know it.

When she finally controlled herself, she felt dead, like there was nothing inside her, but she didn’t want to dwell on it. She wiped her eyes and face with the back of her hand and went inside. Her work here wasn’t done.

* * *

** Salvatore Boarding House **

He was lying in his bed naked staring up at the ceiling, while Elena was sleeping beside him, her hand was wrapped around his waist and he cringed. Everything was hazy to him and he just remembered making out with her ferociously and ripping each other's clothes off. He felt unimaginable pain and grief after he threatened Athena and saw the pain and tears in her eyes. He hated Stefan for forgiving her, hated him for the bond he had with Athena, while he watched them dancing and laughing together. So, he did the only thing that always helped him – he drank his bourbon. He didn’t know how much he drank, but he did until there was nothing left to feel, nothing left to say, nothing left but the void that enveloped his mind in swirling blackness. His hopes and dreams of a future with Athena were annihilated.

All the confusion he had regarding his feeling for Elena had vanished in a single night. There was nothing, but lust. He wasn’t in love with her. He wanted Athena in bed with him instead of Elena, but he knew that wasn’t possible, for she never loved him. Maybe, he wasn’t even a friend to her. He removed Elena’s arm and reached for his boxers. Both their clothes were scattered around the room and he closed his eyes, before he went downstairs.

* * *

** Mikaelson Mansion **

Esther and Finn were sitting in her room, when Finn told her that he was ready to die.

“Not so soon, brother.” Elijah said as he opened the door and entered inside.

Esther looked at him and asked with a small smile, “Elijah, what are you doing here?”

“Mother.” He greeted politely, but the dismay in his eyes were unmistakable.

Esther looked behind Elijah and saw Klaus, Kol and Rebekah standing at the door. Finn moved next to his mother as he stared at them.

Athena entered at last and she closed the door with a flick of her wand as she stared at Esther.

“We heard something interesting from Elena, mother.” Elijah stated casually as he looked at her.

The smile dropped from Esther’s face and she glared at Athena with vexation.

* * *

Oct 7th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Yeah. So, this happened and before you plan to kill me, I want to make it clear why this was necessary.
> 
> First and foremost, Damon didn’t cheat on Athena, because they were never in a relationship. I am sure this is going to be the first thing popping in some people’s mind, so here’s that.
> 
> Second, Athena obliviated Elena.
> 
> Third, Damon is still attached to Elena and he and Athena won’t have been able to live happily, if Elena was in the situation. So, to remove her entirely from his system, making him realize what exactly his feelings for Elena were, was important. To make him realize that what he had for Elena is lust and not love.
> 
> There are still a couple of chapters to go until Damon and Athena get together and the main reason it is taking time, is because Athena doesn’t know Damon. She fell in love with him without knowing his true nature. I want Athena to accept him, just the way he is and for that, he’ll have to do something cruel and eccentric in front of her, so there won’t be anymore issues between them.
> 
> In the next chapter, he will do something that will hurt her, but she’ll understand true Damon Salvatore then. Be patient with me. They’ll have their happy reunion soon.
> 
> This chapter was extremely difficult for me to navigate. Adding Athena into the equation wasn’t easy, but anyway here it is. Tell me if you liked it or even if you didn’t. And I just want to thank you for all your love.
> 
> Have a nice day, everyone!


	20. Plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: I would like to apologize for my mistakes in advance as I wasn’t able to edit this chapter.

** Mikaelson Mansion **

“My Children.” Esther said as she looked at all of them.

“Mother, stay behind me.” Finn whispered as he looked at his siblings and moved Esther slightly behind him.

“That's lovely. The favourite son will be playing sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn.” Kol spat as he glared at Finn.

Esther looked at Kol emotionlessly as she defended Finn and said, “Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine.”

Then she gazed at Athena and added, “Athena, dear child. You know what an abomination can do to the world! You’ve faced the monster first handed. You’ve fought in war to save everyone because of him. Do you want thousands of innocent people to die?”

Every gaze snapped towards her and looked at her horrified. No one knew what to say and what their mother was talking about. What war and how come they haven’t heard about it?

Athena though, didn’t look at anyone, but her irritation at Esther increased. How dare she compare these two situations together? She was trying to manipulate her in killing her children, just like she did in that _dream_.

Klaus looked back at his mother and asked enraged, “What do you mean she’s fought in a war? She’s just a child.”

Esther looked Klaus in the eyes and said coldly, “Age is just a number. The only thing is that she knows the importance of killing a monster. An abomination! Nothing good came from the decision I foolishly made a thousand years ago.”

Elijah gazed at his mother with a disappointed look on his face and said, “Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity.”

“My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago.” Esther replied, unbothered by any of them.

Klaus interjected and said with a small smirk, “Enough! All this talk is boring me. End this madness now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell.”

Rebekah looked at Esther with a betrayed look on her face, eyes filled with unshed tears and asked quietly, “Mother, why would you do this to us?”

Esther took a step forward and looked at all of them as she spoke, “For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations.” A tear fell from her eye, but she continued, “If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time. You’ll die soon.” Esther finished confidently.

Rebekah stared at Esther like she was looking at her the first time and asked, “So, you’ve been planning our deaths all this time?”

Esther _gave her a tender look and said softly, “No. I didn’t plan anything while on the other side. I watched over you every single day. During all that time when you had cried yourself to sleep_ calling _my name. You know you shouldn't have lived for a thousand years as no one should live_ that long _.”_

Klaus stared at her and asked through clenched teeth, “We are the ones who have killed people over the thousand years, so why would you want to kill Athena? Why did you link her to us?”

“She’s the most powerful witch that has ever been born and it’s a possibility that she would turn just like you one day. After all, she’s your daughter, Niklaus. She should not have been born in the first place, and it’s my responsibility to undo every mistake I made.” Esther stated imperviously to Klaus, even though she kept glancing at Athena from time to time.

They all stared at her like she was demented and even Finn wasn’t sure about his mother’s decision to link Athena to them, but he didn’t say anything. He trusted his mother and was sure she was only doing what was good for everyone.

Their mother’s logic confounded Elijah and he asked her bemused, “You planned to kill an innocent because she’s powerful and could turn into someone like us?”

Esther wasn’t able to restraint herself any longer and shouted, “Enough! I cursed the world the day you were created. You are an infestation and I will rectify the blunder I made soon.”

Athena looked at Esther oddly and stated, “You don’t have the power to kill anyone, much less to use a powerful spell by yourself. That’s why you contacted me through the witches. You were channelling their power. So the question is, whose power are you channelling now?”

Elijah looked at Esther bewildered and concluded, “You are channelling power from another family's bloodline? It’s from the Bennett witches, isn’t it?”

Esther gave Athena a cold glare, but didn’t answer. She disliked the girl with a passion. Athena Potter. Of course, she knew about the girl, everyone on the other side did. She had kept an eye on her from the moment she was born and even though she had pity for the girl for living through such a hard life, it wasn’t enough to change her mind. The girl was Niklaus’s daughter and had the same darkness within her which her father did. She had to stop her, for the girl had the power to destroy everyone with the flick of her hand, not that she knew. She had thought that as being a witch, she would help her and she wouldn’t had to channel the power from someone else. She couldn’t be killed and that’s why she planned everything accordingly. Everyone was going smoothly and would have worked perfectly, if the girl wouldn’t have interfered.

Esther gave Athena a frosty glare and hissed angrily, “You should have understood what an anomaly can do to the word. You’ve faced it yourself. You lost everyone because of it - your parents, your godfather, your friends and your fiancée. Instead of aiding me, you are helping the evil? What would your mother say and how would you feel when thousands more will be killed because you assisted them?”

Athena’s eyes blazed with fury as she stared at Esther. She had never felt so much anger which was burning inside her right now and rage built like deep water currents. All her pent-up aggression and frustration came out and she didn’t give her next action much thought. She forgot everything and everyone, beside the woman standing in front of him. She stared at Esther unblinkingly, who started chocking and her hands went to her throat instantly.

All the siblings stared at her and then to their mother with horror, while Kol and Klaus were mystified, but no one moved to stop her. Finn looked at his mother with dread setting in his heart and blurred to stop her. Athena saw him out of the corner of her eye and waved her hand towards him, immobilised him and he fell on the floor with a _thud_.

“No!” Esther almost chocked in despair as she realized that she won’t be able to finish what she came back for.

Athena felt as if she wasn’t in her own body and was staring from somewhere afar as she whispered tediously, “My mum would have been proud. Unlike you, she gave her life to save me.”

She felt Esther’s blood boiling inside her body and stared at her as if it would burn her inner rage, as if her anger would turn into ash by seeing her like this. In that moment, she felt inhumane and brutal, but she couldn’t stop herself. It was twisted and distorted but she felt vigorous with the power that was flowing inside her.

Esther felt like she was burning. Fire was lacing in her veins and creeping throughout her body rapidly, and she couldn’t stop the screams that left her mouth. She felt something acidic boiling inside her stomach and waiting to be spat out of her mouth and when she threw up, all she saw was blood. She almost wailed as the fire burned her and every ounce of breath was stolen from her lungs.

The four siblings looked from Athena to their mother shocked, wide eyes and jaws slackened. They saw her skin turning red as their mother shrieked in pain. They all saw her reducing to human rubble as Athena stood there robotically staring at Esther, who was now coughing-up blood violently.

Klaus looked at Athena with alarm as she fried Esther and God knows what she did to Finn without a glance towards him. He was aware that he knew nothing about her, but one thing he was sure about, that she won’t be able to forgive herself if she killed someone like this. And the fact that she was his daughter and killing someone could trigger the werewolf gene if she had it. He wasn’t going to wait and see his daughter in more pain than she already been in, so he blurred forward and pulled Esther’s heart from her chest and threw it into the fire burning in the fireplace.

“Wow! That was scary. She’s the perfect niece and I love her.” Kol remarked after a long time as he stared at Athena in awe and nodded at Klaus in approval.

All of them rolled their eyes at their brother’s inopportune statement apart from Rebekah, who was staring at her mother’s body with a heavy heart as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Klaus observed Athena, who had yet to move or say a word and called quietly, “Sweetheart?”

But before anyone could say anything, Athena’s eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted. Klaus blurred forward and caught her just in time to stop her from hitting the floor.

“Athena?” Klaus patted her cheek anxiously.

Rebekah and Kol shared a worried glance, while Elijah moved towards her and looked at her.

Elijah examined her pulse and heartbeat, and said, “Niklaus. She’s young and I think she exhausted herself. We should let her rest.”

“Take her to my room.” Rebekah told him.

“No need. She has her own room.” Klaus said as he picked her up and carried her upstairs.

She looked at him flummoxed and asked, “When did you do that?”

“I renovated one of the guestrooms.” He shrugged and his three siblings looked at him startled.

They opened the door he indicated and entered inside. The room was large with huge window on one side, while the walls were covered with red and golden wallpaper. He laid her on the bed and covered her with the quilt. He stared at her for some time, before leaving.

.

.

Athena woke up sometime later and looked at her surroundings. It was still dark, so she turned on the lights and stared around wide-eyed. The room was unfamiliar, but it looked like her home as red and golden was the most prominent color of the room. As she looked around, she couldn’t stop the small gasp that escaped her. The others had heard the change in her heartbeat and blurred into the room.

“Are you alright?” Klaus asked her.

Athena didn’t look at him, but gestured at the portrait hanging on the wall and asked, “What…?”

“Nik loves to paint what he loves.” Rebekah told her with a small smile.

It took a second or two for the information to sink in, even though it was right before her eyes. – _‘her father painted a portrait of her’._

She stared at the picture amazed. ‘Her hair were cascading down in waves and she was wearing Fred’s red hoodie in the picture, which she wore most of the time at home. She was looking sideways at something.’ The picture was stunning and she couldn’t stop the small smile that came to her lips.

And in the seconds that followed, she moved towards Klaus and wrapped her arms around him spontaneously. Klaus was astounded and stood there speechless, not knowing how to react. When was the last time someone hugged him voluntarily apart from Rebekah? His arms moved of their own accord as he cradled her like a cherished child.

“Thank You.” Athena whispered against him as she felt sting of tears forming and hope rising inside her. She had to remind herself that this was real life.

* * *

** Potter Home **

Athena saw Stefan sitting on her outdoor swing at the patio as soon as she apparated back home. He didn’t turn to look at her ever after the loud crack and her brows furrowed at that.

She went near him and asked, “Stefan? What are you doing here?”

“I needed a place to go and couldn’t think of anywhere else.” He answered quietly, but didn’t look at her. He was still staring at the woods unblinkingly.

She didn’t know if she should tell him, but against her better judgement she whispered, “Esther’s dead.”

His gaze snapped towards her, as he stared at her with wide-eyes and mouth hanging-open. Esther was the only thing stopping Klaus from killing them and he swallowed thickly.

He wanted to ask her who did it and why, but the only word he managed to croak out was, “You…?”

“I would have, if my fa… Klaus haven’t killed her first.” She answered as she moved and sat beside him.

He couldn’t understand why they would want to kill their own mother and why would Athena kill Esther? They just celebrated the joining of their family not hours ago. And Athena probably didn’t even know her, so why would she kill Esther? He looked back at the forest and asked, “Why?”

“She said something about my family and my fiancée. I got angry and lost control of my magic.” She whispered ashamed.

“Your fiancée?” he asked in a high-pitched voice.

“Yeah. He… died in the war.” She muttered as she stared at the starry sky.

Stefan stared at her. She was so young and had been through so much. He couldn’t imagine living a life like hers – being through a war, loosing every single member of your family, seeing your friends and fiancée die, having a father like Klaus, who tried to kill her. He didn’t know much about the hybrid, but he knew for a fact that he was overprotective of his family which was probably the reason, he kept them daggered. He hoped against everything, that Klaus won’t turn her against her wish, just to keep her ‘safe in a coffin’ and he shuddered at the thought of seeing her like that. Yeah, he liked her. She reminded him of Lexi and he was able to relax and stay carefree when he was with her. She had a light inside her which called to him. He had enjoyed her company even when he had his humanity-off. He was able to talk to her, like he had known her forever and she bossed him around just like Lexi did, uncaring of what he would do or say.

And he knew that she was in love with Damon, who wasn’t ready to listen to anyone and was being his stubborn self. He was with Elena right now and didn’t know where things would go, but he just knew that things were going to turn bad. Athena was one of the nice ones and he didn’t want to see her anymore hurt than she already had been.

He was bought of his musings when she called him. “Stefan?”

She looked at him concernedly and asked, “What is it?”

And just like that his anger returned as he remembered why he was here in the first place. He didn’t answer. He couldn’t. He just stood up angrily and punched the wall beside him with so much force, that it cracked. She flinched and looked up at him startled. She had never seen him this angry before, and he looked dejected and downright miserable. As she saw his face, she understood the reason behind his sadness.

“You saw.” She uttered softly.

And just like that the anger drained out of him and all that remained behind was desolation. “No. I was at home when I heard… I couldn’t stay there.” Stefan sat back and answered.

“You love Elena.” It wasn’t a question.

He stayed quiet for some time, wanting to decline what she had said, but he couldn’t because he loved Elena and he was the one who pushed her away. He fed from her, he made fun of her and even when his emotions weren’t off, he treated her like a blood bag. In the end he wasn’t able to say anything, so he merely nodded.

He loved Elena, just like she loved Damon, but at this moment Athena felt her heart breaking all over for him. She came back home and she could avoid Damon as long as she wanted to, she wasn’t forced to stay in the same house and listen to everything, like Stefan was forced to do. Right now, she was just glad that her house provided him an escape, even if she couldn’t.

Stefan turned towards her and asked quietly, “How do you…?”

“I saw them… leaving together.” She whispered.

“Elena isn’t the one Damon loves, you know?” Stefan said with finality in his voice.

“What?” she asked startled.

“He does things like this when he’s angry at someone he loves.” He told her.

She gulped as she stared at him, but she pushed down the hope that was bubbling inside of her. She couldn’t go through it again. The heartbreak, the rejection and the pain that came along. It was better this way. She knew that Damon was in love with Elena. What was there not to love? The girl was an absolute beauty; she on the other hand, was nothing but plain.

She looked at him and said with a sad smile, “It doesn’t matter anymore, Stefan.”

Stefan wanted to tell her that his brother was a dumb-idiot, but after today, he wasn’t sure what it was that Damon had with Elena. He’d fucked up things with his stubbornness. He saw her looking sad and deflated, just like him and without thinking wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her a bit closer, rubbing her arm soothingly. Despite the heaviness in her heart, she realized that he was trying to soothe her even though he was going through the same thing and maybe even more. She rested her head on his shoulder, appreciative of the simple gesture. His concern made her feel warmer and better somehow.

They stared at the night sky together, lost in their own thoughts, their presence enough to comfort each other.

* * *

** Mikaelson Mansion **

** The Next Morning **

Klaus opened the door of the basement where they had locked Finn, after Athena snapped his neck and entered inside.

“How are you, brother?” he asked cheerfully.

Finn didn’t look at him and said, “Niklaus. I have nothing to say to you.”

“I’m not here to chat. As you know, our mother is dead and cannot kill us now.”

Finn didn’t respond, just glared at him angrily with nothing but sorrow etched on his face.

Klaus said ignoring his brother’s ire, “I require your assistance brother.”

“I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead.” Finn said.

“Well, that’s the thing. You won’t be able to see me dead because if I die, then you die. So, wish would be unfulfilled.” Klaus answered with a small smirk playing on his lips.

Finn looked at him infuriated and said, “Oh, bother someone else with your hollow chance, Niklaus.”

Klaus ignored him and continued, “I have the witch that can help us undo the binding spell that is tying our fates together.”

“I have no wish to be unlinked.” Finn spat at him angrily.

All frolicsomeness vanished from Klaus’s face and he said enraged, “Let me rephrase. You will help me unlink my daughter from all of us or I will put you back in that coffin where you rotted for 900 years.”

Finn looked at him and said with amusement, “What happens to one, happens to all. You may not feel the effects of the dagger, but what do you think it will do to your precious daughter?”

Klaus stared at him enraged and Finn tried to flee past him, but was stopped by Rebekah, who was waiting outside for him.

“Let’s not make this anymore worse than it has to be, darling brother.” Rebekah said without humor.

Finn looked at her incredulously and said, “You’re siding with him? Rebekah, he stored us in boxes.”

“At least he isn’t trying to make us instinct.” She snapped.

“Even if I agree with you brother, I don’t think our niece deserves to die like this.” Elijah stated calmly as he entered the house.

Finn looked at all three of them and asked amused, “What’re you all going to do? Kill me?”

“You’ve got a death wish. Fine, but the thing is, I’m not going to let you take the rest of us down with you.” Klaus said and threw Finn at the wall in front of him.

Finn groaned with pain as his head hit the wall, but looked-up at his siblings and said, “You can’t force me to help you.”

“Oh, I most likely could. Why force when I can persuade.” Klaus smirked at him and pointed towards the other end of the room.

A woman walked towards him and said with a genuine smile, “Hello, Finn.”

“Sage!” Finn looked at her wide eyed, not believing that she was there, but blurred towards her and smashed his lips to hers.

Rebekah turned towards Klaus and asked in a disinterested manner. “I’m going out. What do you need from me for the spell?”

“Just your blood and your blessing.” Klaus answered while texting Kol.

.

.

Bonnie was sitting on the sofa and staring at the grimoire, after Klaus had basically kidnapped her to unlink him and his family. She wasn’t going to help him though, the man was nothing but a cruel bastard, who loved to see people in misery.

Klaus entered his living room after Finn gave him his blood and saw the Bennett witch still sitting monotonously, doing nothing, and said, “Tick-Tock. You should be enchanting by now.”

Bonnie didn’t look at him but replied, “I’m still studying the unlinking spell. It’s not that easy, especially under duress.”

Klaus leaned down on the sofa she was sitting on and whispered in her ear, “You’ve been warned. If you’re looking a way to send for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue.”

Bonnie stood up, turning towards him and said, “This is a powerful spell and I just don’t know if I’m strong enough.”

He moved forward to her and said, “Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie. Honestly, I think someone isn’t trying very hard.”

She glared at him angrily and asked testily, “Isn’t your daughter a witch? Why can’t she do the unlinking spell?”

He looked unbothered by her anger and replied, “My mother channelled power for the spell from Bennett bloodline. It was your energy that helped my mother link us, so you should be the one to undo the spell. Don’t you think?”

Bonnie didn’t say a word, just scowled at him, not willing to do his bidding.

Klaus looked at her with fake disappointment and muttered, “Very Well!”

He pulled the phone out of his pocket as he dialled a number and answered brightly “Kol! How’s the weather up there in mile high city?” he didn’t look at Bonnie, but she frowned and blinked at him.

“And how’s our friend?” he asked.

Bonnie looked at him as it registered to her who he was talking about and a lump formed in her throat.

“Can I see him?” Klaus asked.

Then he came near her as he showed her live streaming video of Jeremy on his phone and muttered in her ear, “Here’s Jeremy, playing fetch with his new puppy.”

True to his words, Jeremy was playing with a dog in a park and dread filled her stomach as she locked her teeth tight together to stop herself from lashing out at him.

“Isn’t that just the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen.” he asked her this time.

Bonnie’s eyes filled with tears, but she reigned them in as she heard Klaus say, “Thank you, Kol. We’ll be in touch.”

She turned to look at him while he stared at her and asked unrelentingly, “So, Bonnie. How about that spell?”

* * *

** Salvatore Boarding House **

Damon was in the parlor drinking more bourbon, when Elena came downstairs wearing his shirt. Wearing only his shirt and he closed his eyes miserably. He hadn’t wanted to sleep with her and give her the wrong impression, when Stefan was already in love with her. But he had gotten so drunk after his talk with Athena, that he slept with the only person who cared for him. There was no doubt that Elena was beautiful with her big brown eyes, perfect dark brown hair framing her face and an olive complexion; but when he was with her last night, instead of olive, he saw creamy skin with naturally red lips, straight brown hair morphed into curly black and brown eyes turned into shining emerald. Sleeping with her did nothing for him instead of making him realize, that what he had for Elena wasn’t love. He cared for her and didn’t know how to let her down gently, without hurting her feelings.

She came where he was perched on the recliner and settled herself onto his lap. The action startled him. Her being so open when Stefan could barge in and see them together or was she over Stefan now? She leaned forward and kissed him, but pulled back when he didn’t respond and stared at him with her brows furrowed.

“Damon?” she asked confused.

“Why don’t you wear something? Stefan could be back anytime.” He said with a grimace, not knowing what else to say. It was a good thing Stefan wasn’t here or it would have been disastrous.

She didn’t move like he had expected her to do, but looked at him with an unfathomable expression on her face and asked, “Do you regret it?”

He stared at her, not wanting to get into this with her this early in the morning. “Elena…”

She put her fingers on his lips stopping whatever he had to say and whispered, “Listen to me, yeah? I know that I shouldn’t feel for you what I do. I shouldn’t be in love with the both of you at the same time, but I am and I don’t know what to do about it. But there is one thing I am sure of and it’s that, that I love you and I am not letting you go, Damon. I’ll fight for you if I have to.”

With that, she leaned forward, slanted her lips to his before pulling back and went upstairs to get dressed and he was left staring at her. The way she said _it_ unsettled him. In that moment, he felt like it was Katherine talking to him and not Elena and it alarmed him. But there was another thought in his mind, which he couldn’t seem to ignore now.

_‘Why did he have to go and fall for the enemy? Why couldn’t he still be in love with Elena? She loved him and things would have been so much easier.’_

He looked up as she came back and saw her wearing her jeans and a long coat that covered her frame. He’d forgotten that she kept some of her spare clothes in the Boarding house, but he had never been more thankful about it.

Elena stopped in front of him and said seriously, “You should know that Esther’s planning on killing all her children. She’s linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one, happens to all of them.”

“That’s great. Klaus will finally be dead. We win.” Damon shrugged, feigning nonchalance, but some part of him was glad, that the original which had only connected her children together.

“I thought you cared about Athena. She’s your friend and her whole family is going to be dead.” She said sceptically.

Damon looked at her, jaw clenched and said, “I don’t care if Esther kills all five of them. I just want Klaus to die.”

“Esther’s not killing anyone.” A voice said and they both turned as Stefan entered, closing the door behind him.

Elena’s brows furrowed and stated firmly, “What? She linked all her children together so she could kill them, Stefan. She told me herself.”

“Well, she can’t because she’s dead.” Stefan stated callously.

“What?” Damon asked looking at him incredulously.

He looked at Damon and said, “Klaus killed her last night.”

It panicked Elena. She was the one who gave her blood to Esther and had lied to Elijah. She moved towards Stefan and asked, “How do you know?”

Stefan said, “Athena told me.”

Elena sucked in a harsh breath as her heart rate increased. Esther told her that Athena was extremely powerful and she was Klaus’s daughter. She was hoping that the Mikaelson’s would be dead soon and she would be free of all their games this time. And she was hurt and angry at Stefan. Had he been with Athena? She knew that she had no right to ask him that. She herself was with Damon and Stefan clearly told her that everything between them was over, but she couldn’t shrug the feeling of betrayal that she felt. Did he leave her for Athena?

So, without much thought she blurted, “You were with her? But… she’s Klaus’s daughter!”

Stefan looked at Elena who in turn was looking at him like he had cheated on her. He didn’t want Damon and Elena to get the wrong impression about his relationship with Athena. He liked the witch and he thought of her more like a sister he never had. A friend he could confide in without worrying about the judgement in their eyes. She had a way of making him feel comfortable and carefree without much effort. After losing Lexi, she had been the only one who offered him friendship without asking anything in return. But he was angry and he wanted to hurt them both, like they had hurt him.

So, he arched an eyebrow at Elena and said with a small smirk, “I know. I don’t know how it’s _your_ business, but I like her.”

Damon, on the other hand, couldn’t form any words and stared at Stefan unblinkingly. He felt anger bursting from his chest in and turning into anguish. He imagined Stefan and Athena _together_ , and felt nausea swirling in his empty stomach as he heard Stefan’s words. _‘I like her.’_ He felt like there was a fire inside him which was burning all his oxygen, leaving him empty and hollow. He felt himself shutting down, like there was nothing inside him. He remained on the recliner because he had no strength to move. His shaky fingers went to his glass of bourbon, drank it all in one go and hurled the glass in the fireplace with all the force he could muster. He needed to find something else to focus on urgently, because right now, he wanted to kill _his own brother_.

Elena jumped at his sudden anger and Stefan stayed where he was, looking at Damon statically.

“We need a plan to kill Klaus.” Damon said suddenly and both their eyes widened at the change of topic.

Elena had a hunch that Damon liked Athena and was sure that he would have fought Stefan, but his sudden anger and the change in topic scared her. Stefan’s eyes narrowed at that. As far as he knew Damon, he would lash out sooner than later, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret his words. They were true after all, just not in the way his brother thought, so he stayed quiet.

“You’re right and I have the perfect plan to kill Klaus.” He turned serious as he said to Damon.

“How?” Elena asked curiously.

“Alaric.”

* * *

 ** Alaric’s  ** ** Apartment **

An hour later, the three of them entered in Alaric’s house and Stefan closed the door behind them. Alaric was sitting on a chair reading something and looked up at the three and his brows furrowed in confusion.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Where is it?” Stefan asked him and they shared a long look before Alaric went inside without another word.

“Are you going to tell us the master plan to kill the devil sometime today?” Damon asked sardonically.

Stefan looked at the two and said, “The board of Wickery Bridge was built from White Oak.”

Damon stared at Stefan peculiarly and asked, “How do you know that?”

“That’s the beauty of reading.” Stefan answered sarcastically, but then answered, “It’s written in one of the old Salvatore generals I read years ago. Do you remember the construction happening at the Wickery Bridge days ago?” Stefan asked, as Elena just stared at him while Damon looked at him perplexed as realization hit him.

Just then Alaric came back and dropped the bag on the table in front of them as Damon and Elena stared at it curiously.

Stefan moved forward as he opened the bag and continued, “I gave the sign board to Alaric.”

Damon and Elena’s eyes widened simultaneously as they stared at the bag which was filled with white oak stakes.

“You had these all week?” Elena asked Alaric clearly upset that her guardian hadn’t informed her.

“It wasn’t safe to tell anyone.” Alaric answered apologetically.

 “How many are these?” Damon whispered as he looked up at Stefan.

“12.” 

* * *

Oct 11th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: This chapter turned out to be extremely long, so I divided it into two parts. The next part is halfway done and I’ll post it sooner.
> 
> I hope you liked it. Your each and every single review makes my day and I just want to thank you for all your love and support.
> 
> Have a nice day, everyone!


	21. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: Okay, first, not to be rude, but if you don’t like this story – the pairings, the story, the plotline or the characters please feel free to stop reading. I’m not going to change anything now, when I’m halfway done.
> 
> Second, I am not going to pair Elena with either Stefan or Damon, so if you like her or want to see her with one of them; sorry to disappoint you, but it’s not going to happen here.
> 
> I also want to clear that I in no way hate Elena, it’s just the way the plot’s going. I have been showing her in a negative light, doesn’t mean I don’t understand her character. I know that there might be people who like Elena’s character, but you need to know that this is just a story and I planned it from the beginning like this. Also, I have changed things in both TVD and Harry Potter verse to fit them in this story. There are events which didn’t happen in either of them – the books, movies or the TV series, so please don’t message or comment that ‘something’ didn’t happen.
> 
> And I’m so sorry guys, but I made a typing error in the last chapter. There were 12 stakes, not 19.
> 
> Now that everything’s clear, let’s move ahead. I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance.

** THE SAME DAY **

** The Woods **

Stefan, Alaric, Caroline, Elena and Matt were gathered in the woods to plan a way to kill Klaus and now that all of them were linked, it was easier to find one and it would kill them all.

Stefan looked at all of them and said, “We all have one stake, we keep it hidden and we look out for any opportunity we have.”

Damon gave Elena a pointed look and said, “No last-minute attacks of pity for any of them.”

Elena looked at Damon and responded, “Don't worry about me. Not after what we’ve been through because of them. I want them dead as much as you do.”

Damon looked at Caroline and said, “Barbie?”

Caroline stated strongly, “Oh, I'm ready. Anything that will free Tyler from his sire bond to Klaus.”

“We have the white oak stakes and now we have more than one shot of killing one original. We can do this.” Stefan told them confidently.

.

.

Rebekah was passing through the woods, when she heard the doppelgänger and the Salvatore’s and gritted her teeth angrily as she realized that they were planning to kill all her family. 

* * *

** Salvatore Boarding House **

Damon was hiding his stake in the firewood and Alaric shook his head at him annoyed. “I mean, did you learn nothing from the moonstone in the soap dish?”

Damon didn’t look at him, but asked, “Why? Where'd you put yours?”

But before Alaric could reply, they hear a noise from downstairs and Damon blurred down to investigate it. He was at the bottom of the stairs, when Alaric came flying down and hit his head on the wall next to the stairs.

He whirled around, just in time to see Rebekah smiling at him as she growled, “You Salvatore’s never learn, do you?” And she drove a knife through his gut.

* * *

** Mikaelson Mansion **

Rebekah tied Damon up by animal traps on his wrists.

“It’s a little kinky. Don’t you think?” Damon snarked as he looked at her while she picked up a large knife from the table and came near him.

“You along with your brother and that doppelgänger bitch were planning to kill us this morning and I know you won’t tell me anything yourself, so I decided to bleed vervain from your system.” She smiled at him as she ripped his shirt off.

“You want to compel me to tell you the plan?” he turned serious asked her sardonically, even though he groaned in pain as she sliced his chest slowly.

“I’d rather compel you to use those stakes on Stefan… or Elena.” She said and his eyes widened.

“But since vampires heal, bleeding you may take a while, which is why I’ll stick to the major arteries.” She told him nonchalantly and sliced his throat, while he gritted his teeth to stop himself from making any more noise.

Klaus heard the voices and entered the room they were in. He saw her cutting Damon and said with amusement, “Look what you’ve caught!”

“It’s not over Nik.” Rebekah told him seriously.

His brows furrowed as he asked, “What?”

She turned to look at him and uttered, “A white oak tree, 300 hundred years after we fled back to the old world. That tree could kill us and the Salvatore’s have it.”

His eyes flashed with rage and he responded roughly, “Trying to bleed him of vervain? Don’t you think it would be easier to hang him upside down? And make sure he tells us everything by the time you’re done with him.”

She turned back towards Damon and smiled, “Now, where were we?”

* * *

** Outside the Grill **

** Couple of Hours Later **

Elena saw Stefan in front of the grill and called, “Stefan!”

He stopped as she ran up to him and asked, “How is he?”

Stefan looked at her and replied, “Hey. He’s just banged up. Caroline’s going to stay with him and make sure Alaric stays Alaric. Matt texted me and said Finn is still in the Grill. We need to plan our next move.”

“Wait… Wait… Rebekah has Damon. Our next move should be finding him.” she uttered to him like he was dense.

His eyes didn’t betray his emotions, and he stated calmly, “No. We need to stay on point. See an Original, kill an Original. That’s the plan.”

She looked at him with annoyance and said, “Yeah, that was the plan before Damon’s life was hanging in the balance.”

“Look Elena, I understand that you’re concerned about my brother’s life, but if he even knew for one second that we’re missing a chance to kill these people, he would lose his mind.” He replied infuriated.

“Yeah. And if the roles were reversed, he would stop everything to save you.” Elena remarked.

Stefan looked at her and then said emotionlessly, “So now that you’ve slept with my brother, you know better than me what he would want?”

Elena’s eyes widened and she stared at him aghast, not knowing what to say. She didn’t wanted Stefan to know. She slept with Damon because he was the only one she had right now and she didn’t want to lose him. Stefan made it perfectly clear, that he didn’t want anything to do with her and probably Damon was the only person holding her together right now, but no matter what she never wanted to hurt Stefan. And right now, all she could see was hurt shining in those green eyes.

She didn’t answer him. She had nothing to say. Instead, she swallowed before looking away from him and said quietly, “What he would want and what we should do are two different things.”

Stefan took a breath and asked, “You’re going to help me with this or not?”

She didn’t reply and just stared at him bewildered.

“Okay. I’ll figure it out myself.” he declared and left.

* * *

** Mikaelson Mansion **

Damon couldn’t remember how long it had been, but in a dreamlike haze, he saw a figure approaching him. The figure became clear when it came closer to him and he realized that it was Athena. She stared at the traps and his bleeding body terrified.

“Athena.” He murmured.

“I’ll get you out of here.” She looked at him and said seriously.

He looked up at the traps on his hands blearily and croaked out, “Open them, please. Carefully.”

She reached up and removed one of his hands, he groaned in pain and fell forward. She released his other hand and he fell on her. She held him, but he was weak, so she tried to carry him out.

He fell and she whispered, “Come on. We’ve to keep going.”

But he wasn’t able to carry himself and fell on the floor, taking her with him. She got up and held his face in both her hands and said, “Look at me.”

He opened her eyes with difficulty and looked at her as she said, “I am not going to leave you, Damon.”

He felt his strength giving out, but she placed her wrist on his mouth and whispered, “Drink.”

His fangs came out as he bit her and started drinking. He held her wrist with one hand and felt his strength returning to him as he stared at Athena who was staring right into his eyes. He stopped drinking and looked at her. She was near him and she cared about him. Right now, she was looking at him and he knew that she wanted him, just like he wanted her. They both leaned closer to each-other and as soon as his lips touch hers, she vanished.

He opened his eyes and saw Rebekah standing in front of him.

“You bitch!” he rasped.

Rebekah held his face with one hand and forced him to look at her as she asked angrily, “What was that?”

“That was me having pretty good time in there.” He almost smiled forgetting his anger at Athena.

“Why were you dreaming about Athena? You are in love with the doppelgänger.” She asked confused.

“Oh, come on! You’re so desperate about other people’s love lives. I get it. I’d become desperate and pathetic too if no one would’ve wanted me for 1000 years.” He looked at her and said mockingly.

Rebekah looked at him stabbed a knife in his stomach and he cried out in pain, but she stared at him and twisted the knife inside him. This time, he screamed with pain.

.

.

Bonnie heard a piercing scream and her head snapped up from where she was reading the grimoire. Klaus was standing at the door with a glass of whiskey in hand and staring at her unbothered.

“Who was that?” she asked anxiously.

Klaus tuned his head towards her and said in a blasé tone, “I wouldn’t let that bother you, love.”

Bonnie snapped at him angrily, “Well, it does bother me… you bother me… You use people to get what you want and it’s not right.”

“You’re being emotional Bonnie. I understand that things have been rough for you, you know,” he moved towards her and continued, “with your mother leaving. Again, its very sad. I can help you find her, if you want.” He stopped in front of her and continued, “I have people who have people who can bring her back to you.”

“Or if you choose, I can just bring parts of her back.” he added with a smirk.

Bonnie moved her hand to slap him, but he stopped her and took a step back. A small smile playing on his lips as he threatened her, “Isn’t it obvious that, I’m just going to continue to hurt the people you love until you do the spell? Now I know it’s in the grimoire and I know that it requires the blood of my family…” he picked a leather pouch lying on the table and came towards her, “…so, here we are.”

He opened the pouch and showed it to Bonnie, which held five vials filed with blood in them.

He pointed to each one, “Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, Athena.”

Then Klaus opened his mouth and bit his palm as Bonnie stared at him fearfully. His blood fell on the carpet and he asked, “Where do you want this?”

With a deep breath she turned back, picked an empty glass from the table and held it out towards him.

* * *

** Mystic Grill **

Finn and Sage were sitting in the Grill, doing shots of tequila and chatting happily while Stefan was sitting in another corner. He had already given Matt a bottle of vervain to add it in their drinks, waiting for their plan to impend.

 _S_ tefan heard a guy named Troy saying ‘hi’ to Sage as he passed by the couple and she told Finn, that she is his sire and has brought him back up to town as back-up.

Matt slipped vervain into their drinks and served it to them. Sage and Finn knocked-back their shots before immediately spat them out. They notice that the drink was laced with vervain and Stefan purposefully winked at them before leaving. His plan was to lure them out and kill.

.

.

Bonnie started working on the unbinding spell at Klaus' house.

_Phasmatos Ex Solves,_

_Exis Paunos Animotos._

_Phasmatos De Conjunctos,_

_Sua Facto Dux Male._

She chanted as she mixed all the Mikaelson’s blood in a goblet, then poured the blend on the table in the middle of a requisite circle of candles.

.

.

Stefan was waiting outside the back door of the Grill for Sage and Finn and jumped at Finn as soon as he saw him, but Sage quickly knocked the stake out of his hand and it fell down the stairs, near the back-door of the kitchen.

Sage held Stefan down as she looked at Finn and said urgently, “Finn, the stake!”

.

.

_Phasmatos Ex Solves,_

_Exis Paunos Animotos,_

_De Conjunctos Sua Facto._

_Phasmatos Devos Male._

Klaus was staring at the blood on the table which was getting separated by the second, and by the time Bonnie finished the incantation, the blood was separated in six different pools.

.

.

Finn blurred down the stairs, but Elena and Matt stepped out of the Grill's kitchen, which was at the bottom. Elena shot Finn with a crossbow to pin him down, while Matt ran over and _stabbed_ him with the stake. They both ducked back inside before anyone else could move. Sage rushed towards Finn, but he stiffened before turning into shriveled ash and flames erupted from him while Sage was left there crying over his body.

* * *

** Salvatore Boarding House **

As soon as Stefan and Elena entered in the library, Caroline rushed to them and asked, “Did you guys kill Finn? Did it work?”

“Nothing would work until I see Klaus’s dead body myself.” Stefan said with a mock smile.

Just then Elena’s phone rang and she answered, “Bonnie. Where have you been?”

“Klaus has Damon.” They all heard her loud and clear.

The smile faltered from all their faces and Elena spluttered, “Kl… Klaus should be dead. They should all be dead. We just killed Finn.”

“No Elena. He forced me to do a spell that unlinked all six of them.” Bonnie whispered urgently.

Stefan closed his eyes miserably. Once again, all his plans went down the drain, but his eyes snapped open when Bonnie’s words registered in his mind. She said six, not five. He wasn’t able to understand it. There was only one other Mikaelson and he didn’t want to think what could have happened, if they wouldn’t have been unlinked. He looked at Elena and frowned with only one thought in his mind – _‘Was she aware who the sixth person was?’_

“He’s still alive.” Bonnie finished.

Elena took a shaky breath and asked, “Okay. Bonnie, where’s Damon?”

“He’s at Klaus’s mansion. It’s bad Elena. He threatened Jeremy – and my mom.” Bonnie cried.

“Are you okay?” Elena asked concerned.

“I don’t know. I’m sorry. I have to go.” Bonnie whispered in a chocked voice and hung up.

.

.

“Stay with Caroline. I’ll call you when it’s over.” Stefan told Elena as he went towards the door to save his brother.

“Stefan, stop! Klaus is stronger than you. We need another plan.” Elena said as she followed him.

“No. What we need is to Klaus to be dead.” He replied without turning back.

“Stefan, stop it. You’re acting on anger. You’ll die and you’ll get Damon killed.” She almost shouted at him.

“Klaus does not get to survive this. Not after everything he took from me.” Stefan said and stormed towards the door.

But before he could open it, it busted open; Sage barged in and knocked Stefan down who flew across the room. Caroline tried to fight her, but Sage slapped her hard and said, “I'm not here for you. I'm here for him.”

Then, she kicked Stefan in the ribs while Elena tried to run out, but Troy blocked the door. But then, something strange happened. Sage suddenly felt sick and her nose started bleeding. She threw a punch at Stefan but this time, he blocked it easily. She fell on one knee, coughed and threw-up blood. They saw as her skin turned ashy and she collapsed on the floor convulsing. They turned towards Troy as the same symptoms hit him. Next thing, they know, Sage and Troy died, just like that.

.

.

Stefan, Caroline and Elena stared at the two desiccated vampires on the floor in bewilderment.

“She just died.” Elena whispered in shock.

“So, Sage and this Troy guy died within an hour of Finn.” Caroline stated as she looked at Stefan and Elena.

“But why? Were they bitten by a hybrid or…?” Elena asked confused.

Caroline looked at her and said, “Hybrid bites don’t look like that?” Then she added, “Maybe Sage was so in love with Finn, that she died of sadness.”

“No that doesn’t explain Troy.” Elena replied.

“It’s the blood. The bloodline. It has to be. Think about it. Finn turns Sage, Sage turned Troy. They’re all part of the same bloodline that originated with Finn.” Stefan concluded.

Caroline looked at Stefan and asked, “Wait! So, when an Original die, every vampire turned from their blood line dies along with them? Because… that would mean...”

Elena stood up from where she was sitting on the floor and spoke, “If the originals die, so do all of you. The entire vampire species would be… dead.”

And she shared a horrified glance with Caroline and Stefan.

* * *

** Potter Home **

Athena was sitting with Lavender when Stefan blurred towards her. His face was panic-stricken as he stopped in front of him and almost pleaded, “I need your help.”

He’d never asked for her help and she looked at him concerned. She moved outside the house asked immediately, “What is it?”

Stefan looked at her and said, “Klaus and Rebekah have Damon.”

“What? Why?” she gasped.

“We have the white oak stakes which is the only thing that can kill an original. I’m guessing they know it somehow.” He answered, not knowing how she would react.

She looked at him for some time before asking, “How can we help Damon?”

He stated grimly, “I just want you to do one thing. If Klaus kills me… I need you to get Damon out of there.”

She looked into his eyes and remarked earnestly, “Stefan, you’re my friend. I won’t let anyone die. Not if I can do anything about it.”

He nodded at her, but he knew that he would kill Klaus, even if he had to die in the process. He just hoped that she would be able to save Damon somehow. But first, there was something he needed to tell her. He wanted her to know what he did and then she could decide if she still wanted to help them or not.

He didn’t look at her, but blurted, “You should know that I killed Finn.”

He waited for her to say something, but when she didn’t, he looked at her. She was staring at him with an unfathomable expression, like she was in a deep thought, so he continued, “You probably will already know this, but Esther liked all her children together. It was the only chance I had to kill Klaus and I couldn’t let it go.”

Athena sucked in a harsh breath as her eyes widened and she stared at Stefan for a long time.

“I know that’s your family, but I can’t let Klaus live after everything he took from me.” He stated, then looked at her and asked, “Will you still help me?”

She didn’t say a word, just gave him a single nod. With that, she held Stefan’s hand and apparated out of there.

* * *

** Mikaelson Mansion **

Stefan and Athena apparated directly inside Klaus’s home. There was no one around and the smell of blood was thick in the air, so Stefan followed it with Athena right behind him.

“Oh God!” Athena couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her when she saw Damon, and Stefan gulped at seeing his brother like this.

Damon was hanging up by animal traps on his wrists, his shirt was ripped open and he was bleeding from every visible skin they could see. There was a large puddle of blood all around his feet and he was _nearly drained of blood._

Klaus heard the sound of crack of apparition and closed his eyes. He didn’t want Athena to see this side of his family and from what he knew, she was friends with the Salvatore’s. She wouldn’t be happy seeing Damon like this, but no matter what, this time he was determined to not let him go until he had all the stakes. So, intending to keep her away, he blurred downstairs, but she was already standing in front of Damon and his ire increased when he saw Stefan with her.  Stefan were playing his games again, planning to use his own daughter against him, but this time he would kill the Salvatore’s if he had to.

Rebekah followed Klaus inside and faltered when she saw Athena, but resolved herself and stood beside her brother.

“Darling, what are you doing here?” Klaus asked Athena charmingly as if he didn’t have a man hanging like an animal in his house. Then, he turned to Stefan and asked, “What do you want?”

Stefan dropped the bag near Klaus and said, “I’m here to make a deal.”

“Stefan… What are you doing?” Damon rasped.

Athena stared at them aghast. Then, she whirled towards Klaus and reminded him, “You promised you won’t hurt them.”

Klaus looked at her and stated humorlessly, “Correction sweetheart, I promised that I won’t kill them and they are still alive.”

She opened her mouth to say something, but Stefan spoke, “8 stakes made of white oak, a part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn.”

Klaus looked at Rebekah, who looked at Stefan wide-eyes and whispered, “Having 8 stakes is impossible.”

Stefan didn’t correct her, instead looked at both of them and said, “Finn’s dead.”

There was a long silence as Rebekah and Klaus glared at him, and she asked quietly through gritted teeth, “You killed my brother?”

Stefan turned towards Klaus and uttered with a poker face, “Damon in exchange for the last stakes I can kill you with.”

Klaus looked Stefan in the eyes and asked, “And how do I know there aren’t any more left?”

“Because there aren’t.” Stefan stated confidently.

Klaus looked at him pensively. It sounded too easy, so he said, “Let’s be certain, shall we?”

He walked to Damon and whispered in his ear. “Leave.”

“No.”

Klaus caught Damon by his throat and compelled him, “I said go home.”

Stefan and Athena stared in horror as Damon started pulling his hand free from the animal trap without even opening them. But before Damon could amputate his hands in an attempt to free himself from the chains, Athena pulled her wand out, muttered a spell which broke the trap and it fell on the floor. Damon couldn’t hold himself up and fell on his knees with a pained groan.

Klaus glared at Athena, who glared back at him and nearly yelled at him, “How can you do this to someone? It’s brutal and barbaric.”

Rebekah stared at both his family members but instead of replying, Klaus looked down to Damon and said with a fake smile, “Well, at least we know that he can finally be compelled.” Then, he kneeled near him, careful of the blood and asked, “Minus the stakes that’s in my brother, how many stakes are there that can kill me?”

“Eleven.” Damon replied without hesitation.

“Eleven. So not eight then.” Klaus said as he looked at Stefan and added, “You really shouldn’t have lied.”

Stefan gulped, but said, “I’ll get you the other three.”

“Stefan…” Damon croaked again weakly.

“Or since you lied, maybe I’ll compel your brother to chew out his own tongue.” Klaus stated amused.

Stefan asked him angrily, “What is wrong with you?”

“What is wrong with you? Do you rely have no appreciation for me? I’ve given you someone to hate. To loathe! A target for all your anger, so you don’t have to turn it on yourself. I’ve given your life a purpose, as you friend.” Klaus raged at him. “I really think you should be thanking me.”

Stefan blurred towards Klaus with a white oak stake in his hand and tried to stab him in the heart, but Klaus held his wrist in a strong grip.

Suddenly, they both flew into different directions and the stake fell on the floor. They weren’t able to move, no matter how much they tried.

Athena’s eyes flashed angrily as she looked at both of them and said, “You’ll let them go and Stefan will give you the remaining stakes. I don’t want to hurt any of you.” Her voice came out stronger than she felt at the moment.

“They have stakes that can kill us. They already killed Finn and you want me to let them go?” Klaus screamed at her angrily as he fought against the invisible binds.

Rebekah looked at her flummoxed and asked slowly, “You’re willing to save them even after knowing that they don’t care if you live or die? They and their girlfriend planned to kill you with along with us.”

“You were linked with the originals. That’s what Bonnie meant when she said _six_.” Stefan whispered as realization dawned on him and closed his eyes gravely.

Athena remembered the time when she went to forbidden forest, how afraid she was and how all the fear was wiped away after she talked to her parents, Sirius and Remus. So, she looked at Rebekah and stated softly, “Death is inevitable and I’m not scared of it. I’ve faced death and it’s as easy as falling asleep. If I die, I die.”

Rebekah, Stefan and Klaus stared at her wide wide-eyes and mouths slackened. No one could understand how could she have faced death if she was still here? They’ve known witches all their lives, but they haven’t heard anything like this.

Klaus’s blood ran cold as he heard that she’s faced death. He couldn’t control his anger any longer and screamed, “You’re human. How can you have seen death!?”

Damon opened his eyes at that and looked at Klaus oddly. Why wouldn’t he know what had happened to his daughter? But he wasn’t able to voice his thought as he had no energy left.

Now that they both seemed relatively calm, she removed the spell from them, then she looked at Klaus, who was still staring at her and uttered, “Maybe, I’ll tell you one day.” Then she looked at him pleadingly and added, “Please, they’re my friends.”

Klaus’s eyes flashed, but Rebekah sighed and said, “They can live, but only if they give us the last stakes.”

Klaus stared at his sister incredulously and took a breath to calm himself. Then he turned towards Stefan and threatened, “Bring us the stakes. All of them. Or I’ll wage a war against everyone you love. Hope I’m being clear.”

Athena looked at both her father and aunt, and whispered softly, “Thank You and… I’m sorry about your brother.”

She and Stefan went near Damon and helped him up. She looked at Klaus and Rebekah one last time, before she apparated out of there taking both the Salvatore’s along.

* * *

** Salvatore Boarding House **

Athena apparated at the front door of the boarding house and dropped her hold on their arms. Elena and Caroline heard the sound and came out to see what the noise was. Caroline stopped when she saw her, not knowing how to act around Klaus’s daughter. Elena on the other hand, gasped as she saw Damon and took him inside with Caroline’s help.

Stefan looked at Athena who was staring at Elena and Damon, and sighed.

Athena’s gaze was still transfixed on Damon while Elena fussed over him and asked softly, “Is he going to be alright?”

Stefan gave her a tight-lipped smile and replied, “Don’t worry about him. He’ll be fine.”

Athena’s gaze snapped towards him as he called, “Athena. Thank you, for what you did for us.” Stefan looked at her and said seriously.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad both of you are fine.” Athena said, “I’ll see you later.”

With that, she closed her eyes and apparated while Stefan closed his eyes and shook his head as he stood there for some time, before he went inside.

.

.

Stefan was sitting on his bed, staring at the stake in his hand when Elena entered his room.

“Hey.”

“Hey. You haven’t said much since you got back home.” Elena said.

“I’ll be a ball of sunshine once Damon gets Alaric’s stake back.” he replied with a sarcastic smile.

“You scared me today. You wouldn’t have survived if you went up against Klaus on your own, you know that, right?” she told him softly as she moved towards him.

He didn’t look up at her as he said, “Well, you don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“Why?”

“This is not worth it. All this time and energy that I’ve wasted hating him,” he looked at her and continued, “it was for nothing. It’s over. I’m right back where I started.”

“That’s not true. Yeah, Klaus dragged you through hell, but you came out the other side.” She told him.

He stood up and replied, “And what did I loose in the process? Till now, I ignored everything that was happening around me and was only focused on Klaus. Everything that I’d let slip away – now I’ve had to deal with that.”

“Stefan…”

“I know. I did everything possible to push you away. Everything that happened… everything you did… it’s all my fault.” He finished directly.

Elena looked at him puzzled and asked, “What are you talking about?”

Stefan looked at her sadly and said, “I’m talking about the fact that you tried to kill an innocent person.”

“What?”

He looked at her bemused and replied, “You knew Esther linked Athena with the other’s as well. You didn’t tell any of us. You knew she would die if we’d stake anyone of them and you did nothing to stop it, instead you helped.”

Even though her eyes widened at his words, but she told him stubbornly, “Esther told me that Athena is Klaus’s daughter and it’s a possibility that she would become even darker than him one day. I did what I had to do to keep us safe, Stefan.”

“I thought I knew you, Elena, but I don’t anymore.” He shook his head at her as he said this and left, leaving her standing in his room.

* * *

** Mystic Grill **

** NEXT DAY **

Athena saw Stefan as soon as she entered the grill. He had texted her to meet him here and she was just hoping there wasn’t any other issue. This town seem to have problems one after another.

“Stefan? Is everything alright?” she asked as soon as she sat down in front of him.

His lips twitched upwards at her concern. “Yeah, everything’s fine. I wanted to say goodbye. I’m leaving town for some days.”

She scrutinized him for some time, then asked, “You’ll come back?”

“It’s just for a couple of days. I’ll be back in a month or two.” He reassured her.

Damon entered the grill with Alaric still lamenting about previous day’s events. They had to give the remaining stakes to Klaus which he wasn’t happy about and on top of that, he was confused. He couldn’t understand why Athena would save them and threaten her own father. She threatened Stefan along with him, but he ignored that part. How come Klaus didn’t know that she had died? She’d shown it to him, so why won’t her own father know? And there was another thing that was eating him which was infuriating him further.

They went straight to the bar and he ordered a drink. He looked around and his eyes tightened as soon as he Stefan with Athena. Alaric frowned at the scowl marring Damon’s features and he turned to see what caught his interest. Damon was glowering as he stared at Stefan and the Mikaelson girl. He stayed quiet and observed the three of them in an ambiguous way, unable to understand the reason behind Damon’s sudden temper.

Athena looked at Stefan and she whispered, “I think I’ll be going home as well. It’s been a long time.”

Stefan arched an eyebrow at her, so she added exasperatedly, “Ron and Hermione are planning their wedding. They’ll kill me if I’m not there.”

“Of course.” He said innocently with a smile, not believing that it was the only reason behind her decision to go back home and she scowled at him.

Damon wasn’t looking at them anymore, but he was solely focused on their conversation.

“I’ll see you soon, yeah. Have a safe trip.” He heard Athena whisper to Stefan after which they hugged, she kissed Stefan on the cheek and left. He bristled.

Stefan came towards him and he couldn’t keep the bite out of his tone. “What was all that about?”

“Nothing. Listen, Damon. I’m leaving.”

Damon’s eyes shot up to his hair and he asked, “What? Where?”

“I don’t know. I can’t keep living like this.” Stefan sighed.

“And here I thought we’ll live like a big happy family now!” Damon said snidely.

“I know you slept with Elena.” Stefan said in a monotone.

Damon’s gaze snapped to Stefan’s and Alaric’s eyes widened.

“Stefan, I wa…”

He didn’t want to listen to any excuses. So, he stopped Damon and said, “I’m tired Damon. Tired of fighting you over the girl, tired of the animosity between us, tried of the heartbreak. After all the time I wasted planning my revenge to kill Klaus, I am still where I was. Klaus is still alive and I lost everything good I had… One minute I think I’m fine, the next minute I feel like I’m dying.”

Damon looked at Stefan what could be called remorse, but it was too late. He couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want to get involved in all the heartbreak again.

Stefan looked at Damon and added, “Before I go, I would advice you to read the letter in your drawer. Keep it safe. It’s the only thing she has from her mother.”

“What?” Damon asked as he looked at Stefan incredulously.

“I suggest you get your head out of your ass before it’s too late.” Stefan finished.

Damon didn’t know what to say, but he needed to know something, so he spoke, “What Klaus said yesterday… about Athena being linked to them? Was it true?”

“Yes. Esther connected all six of them.” Stefan said.

Damon gulped as his heart thudded in his chest. He hated her for the fact that she didn’t tell him about her relationship with Klaus, but no matter what, he couldn’t imagine her dead. The idea sent a wave of despair down him. The idea of her being dead made him feel empty. He felt a pain so deep that it threatened to kill him entirely. They could have killed her.

Another thing popped into his mind and he asked, “Did Elena know?”

“Yes.”

But before he could think about it, they both heard a scream. They shared a glance and ran outside, leaving Alaric confused.

.

.

Athena was just looking for a place to apparate when she saw Lavender entering the back alley of the Grill and frowned. She didn’t know what Lavender would be doing here and that too alone. So, she followed her, but as soon as entered the alleyway, she saw someone with a black cloak disapparating.

She pulled her wand out, ran towards Lavender and asked, “Are you alright? Who was that?”

She knew something was wrong, but Lavender didn’t answer and stared at her blankly. Her eyes were clear, but foggy at the same time and Athena instantly remembered Victor in the maze - glassy eyes, but focused on his task as he tortured Cedric.

Athena didn’t get time to think as Lavender pointed the wand towards her and shouted, “Crucio!”

Pain filled her body as she fell on the ground. Athena bit her lip to stop the scream that was bubbling in her throat and screwed her eyes shut.

The pain stopped and she finally chocked out, “Lav-ender… fight-it.”

But she heard another, “Crucio!” And the pain started again. She whimpered as tears slipped from her eyes. Fire was burning inside her body; her head was splitting and she wasn’t able to think. The pain stopped just as suddenly as it came and she realized that she was breathing harshly. She turned her head to look up at Lavender, who still had her wand pointed at her and she gave a smile which sent a chill down her spine. She saw Lavender murmuring a spell which she knew well and her eyes closed as the spell sliced her abdomen and she couldn’t stop the scream that left her.

Damon and Stefan smelled blood as they neared the alley and blurred towards it. Athena was lying on the ground in the puddle of her own blood, her wand was lying beside her and her friend was standing there, pointing the wand at her.

“What are you doing?” Stefan asked cautiously.

“She’s under imperious curse. Don’t hurt her… she doesn’t know what she’s doing.” Athena gritted out.

Stefan blurred towards her while Damon moved towards Lavender, but she pointed her wand at him and shouted, “Crucio!”

The pain was beyond anything he’d ever felt. It was so intense, that he no longer knew where he was as white-hot knives pierced every inch of his skin and he felt like his bones were on fire. Damon screamed more loudly than he'd ever screamed in his life… he wanted it to end… even if it ended with his death.

Finally, the pain stopped and he sighed with relief, but he could still feel the after-effects as every nerve in his body was twitching.

Stefan bit his wrist and gave Athena his blood, but his gaze snapped towards Damon when he saw him convulsing on the ground and screaming. He ran forwards with the intention of knocking Lavender unconscious, but she pointed the wand at him and shouted, “Petrificus Totalus!” _His body went rigid and he fell flat on his face._

Lavender pointing her wand at Athena, just as she reached for her wand with blood soaked and shaky hands, which was still lying beside her with the intent of immobilizing her or knocking her out.

Damon’s body was still trembling, when his gaze went to Stefan, who was lying there immobile. He looked at the girl and saw her aiming her wand at Athena who was trying to reach for her wand. Her clothes were soaked in blood and his fury increased at seeing her and Stefan like this. He didn’t think, just mustered all the strength he could; blurred forward with a sudden burst of energy and snapped her neck.

Athena saw next thing as if it happened in slow motion. She saw Damon behind Lavender as he snapped her neck and she fell on the ground lifelessly. Her glassy bluish-grey eyes staring right at her unblinkingly.

* * *

Oct 14th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Alaric didn’t hear the scream because he doesn’t have enhanced hearing like the vampires. Lavender didn’t use the killing curse on anyone because there is reason behind it, which will be revealed in future chapters.
> 
> And, I thought I should make somethings clear. Alaric doesn’t have an alter ego here and Bonnie’s mom isn’t a vampire.
> 
> I’m not happy with this chapter but if I stop, I won’t post it anytime soon. So, here it is.
> 
> Also, I’ll be traveling out of the country for a little vacation this month and I’m not sure how often I’ll be able to update.
> 
> Telling me what you think about it would be appreciated. I would like to request you to inform me politely if you don’t like something. Positive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> And finally, I would like to thank each and everyone of you for your continuous support. Have a nice day!


	22. Is It The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: Everyone was trying to kill me after I published the last chapter. So, I want to make somethings clear before we go ahead.
> 
> People think that because Athena had been an orphan her whole life, she should accept her family with open arms. Dursley’s were her family too, but that doesn’t mean anything until you take efforts for someone. Being blood is important, but should it matter if the one related to doesn’t care and tried to kill you? People were angry because she wasn’t affected by Finn’s death. Well, mind you, she was affected, but not so much. She had never talked to him, not even once; she’d never met him before and what she knows is that he tried to kill his family with his mother. That doesn’t make him family, does it?
> 
> And about the fact that she is supporting the ‘murderers of her uncle and not paying attention to her father’, I would like to remind you that every Mikaelson, apart from Elijah, tried to kill her at some point. She is still trying to forgive them and build a relationship with them while learning their true nature. It’s a slow process, but it’s happening. And this is Damon-Athena’s story, so I cannot leave that part behind.
> 
> I thought that Damon killing Lavender was something he would have done, either in his anger or at the given situation. Athena needs to learn that he is a predator and killing is like a second nature to him. He likes to kill without remorse. If she couldn’t accept him with his monsters’, I don’t think that would be true love and acceptance at all.
> 
> I hope I was able to justify the reasons behind her actions and I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance.
> 
> Finally, rant over. Now, let’s get started.

  **THEN:**

_Damon’s body was still trembling, when his gaze went to Stefan, who was lying there immobile. He looked at the girl and saw her aiming her wand at Athena who was trying to reach for her wand. Her clothes were soaked in blood and his fury increased at seeing her and Stefan like this. He didn’t think, just mustered all the strength he could; blurred forward with a sudden burst of energy and snapped her neck._

_Athena saw next thing as if it happened in slow motion. She saw Damon behind Lavender as he snapped her neck and she fell on the ground lifelessly. Her bluish-grey eyes staring right at her lifelessly._

* * *

** NOW: **

“NOOO……”

Athena whisper-screamed as she stared at Lavender. It wasn’t Lavender’s eyes which were staring back at her, instead it was Cedric’s glassy ones. It was Fred’s hollow gaze blaming her that they died because of her. Just like Lavender did. She would have been fine if it weren’t for her. If it weren’t for the fact that someone hated her to such an extent, that he preferred killing her friend instead of stopping her. She told him that Lavender was under the imperious curse and Damon knew exactly what it was and how it worked. He could have done anything apart from killing her and now, someone else was dead and it was her fault.

Stefan stood up from where he was lying immobile on the ground as soon as Lavender died and her spell on him broke. Athena was staring at her friend in shock, while Damon was looking at the dead girl furiously.

There was a moment of stunned silence, before Athena snapped out of her daze and crawled towards Lavender.

“No, no, no, no, no!”

“Please!”

She chanted as she tried to check for a pulse with shaky hands, which they all knew wasn’t there.

“Please don’t be dead!”

She cried and tears started flowing down her cheeks steadily. Suddenly, she turned towards Stefan and said in a quavering voice, “Stefan! You can help her.”

Stefan was staring at her with pity. He knew he couldn’t do anything to help her friend now and he closed his eyes in sorrow. Not so much for the girl that Damon had killed, but for the girl asking for help. He couldn’t do anything to help her now, her friend was long dead.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered the words that broke her even more.

His heart broke as Athena looked at the girl and begged, “No… Please…”

She sobbed over Lavender’s dead body as both the brothers stared at her. Stefan looked at her sorrowfully because someone else she knew died. Damon had always been eccentric and had done things within a moment’s decision. One part of him was angry at what he did, for he could have stopped the girl without snapping her neck; but the other part, which knew a predator’s nature and was more dominant understood why he killed her. Damon might be angry with Athena, but he knew his brother loved her more and reacted just the way a vampire would if someone they love was threatened.

Damon on the other hand was insouciant about killing the girl. His only regret was that something was causing Athena pain, but he didn’t regret what he did to save her. Not even for a second. He would do it again if it meant saving her. It was a reflexive action on his part, someone had hurt the girl he loved and he wasn’t going to stand there and watch. Especially now, when he knew what the torture curse felt like and she had been tortured time and time. Her body was still twitching and she was bleeding, but she was in pain, so he couldn’t make himself leave.

Athena looked up, but she didn’t see Stefan and her gaze went directly to Damon. In this moment, she hated him. Hated the fact that he killed an innocent person. Hated herself for falling in love with someone without knowing their nature. And with a jolt she realized, that she never knew him at all. She didn’t know anything about him apart from what he told her. She never actually knew what his true nature was!

_‘How foolish could she be and that too after being through so much in her life? She trusted him blindly because he did an act of kindness when she was a kid. She had never hated anyone in all her life as much as she hated herself in the moment.’_

It didn’t register to her that he did it because he was a vampire and this was what his kind did. All her thoughts were filled with self-hatred and rage towards him. She didn’t think, just did what naturally came to her because right now, she couldn’t see him as the kind man who had helped her once or the man she had fallen in love with. All she saw was a cruel murderer.

Damon wasn’t able to look away from her when she looked-up straight at him. Her tears had stopped, but the eyes which had always looked at him with warmth was now emotionless. The way she looked at him left his heart in shattered disarray of pieces.

She looked utterly tired as she asked in a quavering voice, “I told you she was under imperious curse. How could you do this?”

“She deserved it.” He replied apathetically, even though his eyes were filled with anguish.

It was the wrong thing to say as the look in her eyes turned hard and cold. Abruptly, the wind around them shifted and Damon’s hand went to his throat as he started choking. He felt like there wasn’t enough air for him to breathe, no matter how much he tried. He fell to his knees, clutching his throat, while Stefan looked at Damon and then at Athena in alarm. He knew she was angry at Damon and he’d hurt her, but he couldn’t let her hurt his brother. Not only because of Damon, but also because she would regret doing something like this later.

“Athena?!”

Stefan said, panic lacing his voice. He looked at her, but she was staring at Damon as if in a trance, just like Bonnie did at times.

“Stop!”

Stefan blurred in front of her when she gave no indication that she had heard him, held her shoulders in both his hands and shook her lightly.

“Hey! Hey!”

Her vacant eyes snapped to him from Damon as he whispered to her pleadingly, “This isn’t you.”

She gulped when she realized what she almost did and closed her eyes miserably. What difference does she and Damon have? Nothing. She turned her gaze towards Damon once again, who was staring at her wide-eyed as if seeing her for the first time. He looked like he was in pain and his eyes were filled with anguish, but she didn’t care. She would have until this morning, but not after what he did. Not anymore! There was one thing she needed to get-off her chest and then she’ll never look back at him.

She looked into his eyes and spoke in an emotionless voice, “You listen to me, Damon Salvatore. I don’t know what I saw in you, but now I realize that there’s nothing good about you. Probably never was! I never really knew you now, did I?” she gave a humorless laugh at that.

“You could’ve knocked her out, taken her wand… anything, but this. You’ve decided that I _betrayed_ you,” she almost sneered at him, “and you did this to punish me… but why her? She didn’t do anything. I was the one who hurt you. You should’ve killed me instead of her. It would have given you the satisfaction you wanted!”

She was shouting by the end as a single tear fell down her cheek. She stared at him with eyes which were dull. There was no brightness in them, no signs of happiness, but they were swirling with pain.

She didn’t see his inner turmoil and continued, “I’ve been through hell… my whole life – living an abusive life with the Dursley’s, loosing Sirius and Fred, the torture, war, dying, finding out that I was adopted and my father was still alive somewhere, he and his family trying to kill me at one point or the other… but I never lost hope. I’ve always believed that I’ll be able to live a happy life someday. I’ve never pitied myself, no matter what. Not even when Fred died which will always be the worst moment of my life, but I pity myself right now.”

She stopped and took an unnecessary breath as she spat, “I’ve never regretted anything in my life, but there’s something I do now. I regret ever meeting you, I regret every single moment I’ve spent with you… but most of all, _I regret falling for you_. It was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made and I’ll regret it as long as I live.”

The expression on her face remained the same as she regarded him with eyes that were cold and furious. Damon was rooted on his spot as he stared at her, his eyes-widened at her confession. No one has ever told him that they had fallen for him, especially not the ones he loved and he couldn’t comprehend what she was saying. He kept his eyes steady, resting on her face like they were home, the sorrow already building.

She braced herself and uttered the words she’d never thought possible.

“I will forget everything I feel for you, even if I had to obliviate myself for that.”

Those words were spoken with such hatred, that they sent a searing agony though his heart. He couldn’t imagine her forgetting him, forgetting everything they had shared together. It wasn’t much, but those were the moments in which he had fallen in love with her. He couldn’t have imagined that she would ever love him, but that’s what she had said. What he felt for Athena went beyond everything he had ever felt. It didn’t compare to his feelings’ for either Katherine or Elena. He didn’t simply want her; but what he had for her was pure and raw need. He needed her in his life. She was the breath of fresh air he needed to live and he couldn’t fathom a life where she would hate or forget him. In that moment he forgot why he hated her in the first place, that she was Klaus’s daughter or it was a possibility that she’d betrayed or used him in any way. All that mattered was that she loved him as well.

He wanted to tell her that he loved her, wanted to know everything which was now registering in his brain, wanted to tell her that he had no idea that she was connected to the originals until this morning or he wouldn’t have planned to kill them. He would have done everything in his power to stop everyone and anyone who tried. He wanted to apologize to her, but her next words startled him out of his frozen state.

“I can’t even look at you anymore.” She shook her head at him in disgust.

She looked at Stefan and muttered, “I need to leave, else I’ll do something I don’t want to do and I would regret it even more.”

Before any of them could say a word, she apparated out of there with Lavender’s body.

Stefan turned towards Damon and saw the look of desolation on his face, but there was something else. There was disbelief in his eyes which were filled with distress. For the first time, Damon looked like the century old person he was. There was no playfulness, no mischief, not even anger, but only sorrow etched on his face. Stefan didn’t know what will happen with Damon and Athena or where their future will take them, but he was sure about one thing. She had been nothing but kind to them. They were only strangers, but she helped them nevertheless, and he didn’t want Athena to get anymore hurt than she already had been.

“Damon.”

Damon gaze snapped to him, like he’d forgotten he wasn’t alone. It was clear to Stefan that he was bewildered and overwhelmed by the turn of events. His brother was struggling to understand everything, so he said softly, “She didn’t betray you, Damon.”

Damon opened his mouth to protest, but he held his hand up and continued, “She found out that was adopted and came to America in search of her father. She didn’t know who Klaus was until she met him couple of weeks ago. Klaus didn’t believe her at first and tried to kill her. Eventually, he did when she showed him her mothers’ letter. The day we saw her with the Mikaelson’s was the first time she talked to Klaus properly.”

Damon frowned at him and asked, “Why didn’t she tell me?”

Stefan gave him a look of pity and replied, “She came to the boarding house to search for you. You were out the whole night, so she gave me the letter to show it to you. I was trying to tell you everything when Elena came that morning, after which you left again. She tried to talk to you at the ball, but you weren’t ready to listen. I wanted to tell you, but I heard you and Elena… I wanted to kill you, so I left.”

“I threatened her at the ball.” Damon replied ruefully.

Stefan didn’t know what to say, so he stayed quiet for some time.

“I’m going to see if she’s alright. The letter is still in your bedside drawer, read it.” He said.

Stefan gave him a last look, before he blurred out of there.

* * *

** Salvatore Boarding House **

His heart was thudding in his chest as he blurred home. He didn’t know what he was expecting to find, but the only thing which seemed paramount was to know the truth. He cursed himself for his stubbornness, for not listening to her when she tried to talk to him, for not trying to talk to her and finding the truth himself and for thinking the worst of her. But each and every person he had ever loved had used and betrayed him in one way or the other, and he didn’t want her to laugh in his face, so he was cruel to her first. He slept with Elena only to forget about Athena, to remove every trace of his feelings for her; but it did neither, instead it only made him realize that his feelings for her were far stronger than they had been for Katherine or Elena.

He ran to his room and opened his bed-side drawer hurriedly. True to Stefan’s words, two parchments were lying there. They seemed old and were yellowing slightly. He picked them up and opened them slowly. He read the letter hastily and then looked at the other page, which was a handmade picture of Klaus. It was a wizarding picture and his name was written at the bottom.

His hands trembled and his breath came out in harsh pants when he realized the blunder he had made. She had been trying to tell him the truth all along and he was busy in his pity-party. He remembered the devastation on her face when he had threatened her at the ball, but he hadn’t stopped for a second. He had been as menacing as he could have been and he regretted everything he had done. It had been miserable seeing her so broken, knowing that he was the reason behind it.

Then his mind went to Stefan’s words this morning.

_‘Elena knew that Esther connected Athena to the Originals. She was aware that Athena would die if they killed anyone of them, still she didn’t tell anyone. She wanted them dead along with Athena, but why would Elena want her dead?’_

Damon’s eyes filled with unshed tears as he realized what it would have looked like to Athena. She might have thought that he deliberately wanted to kill her, he hadn’t cared about her ever or else he wouldn’t have planned her murder. But even after everything he did to her, she still saved him and Stefan yesterday from her monster of a father and aunt.

He wanted to talk to Elena, ask her why she lied to them, but it wasn’t important right now.

He needed to talk to Athena, let her know that he was sorry. That he was in love with her and to give him another chance because he could not live in a world where she would either hate or forget him. He clutched to pieces of parchments to himself like a lifeline. He remembered Stefan telling him to keep the letter safe. It was the only thing she had left from her mother. He folded it again and blurred out to meet Athena.

* * *

** Potter Manor **

Athena apparated to her house and finally let lose all the emotions that were building inside her. No one was here to see her, no one would judge her every move, she was free to do as she wished and she wailed. She curled on the floor and her body racked with sobs’. She didn’t know who or what she was crying for – Lavender or herself. Things would have been different if Fred or Sirius were still alive, and she cried even more for everything she had suffered. She was frustrated with herself, tired of crying, but couldn’t stop herself. It didn’t matter that the war was over, it didn’t matter that Voldemort was dead; all that mattered was she was the reason behind everyone’s death – her parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dobby, Fred and now Lavender… they all died because of her. She should have been dead, not them. Damon should have killed her, for her life was nothing but pathetic.

She opened her eyes, but snapped them close again. Lavender’s body was lying beside her, neck bent at an awkward angle and eyes staring ahead lifelessly, but she wasn’t able to move forward and close them. She wasn’t able to touch her, because she was the reason behind her death.

Finally, she took a deep breath and resolved herself. She closed Lavender’s eyes and whispered a small ‘sorry’ to her as her tear fell down and on Lavender’s face. She stood up and went to her room. She wasn’t sure she should do it or not, but she was determined to do it. So, she picked a parchment and a quill and started writing; after which she collected everything from Lavender’s room and started packing it all.

Once she was done, she went downstairs and kept the letter on the table, because she wasn’t sure whether she should send it or not. She knew that he will find it, if he or anyone else came looking for her. She was still bleeding and she winced in pain, but she had to do this. So, she took a dress which was lying nearby and transferred it into a portkey. She clutched it with one hand and Lavender with the other, just as the portkey activated.

After leaving Damon in the alley, Stefan ran to Athena’s house. Athena had been there for him when he was at his worst and he wasn’t going to let her face ‘this’ alone. He frowned when he saw her holding her friend close and a piece of cloth in other hand when it started glowing. His next action was purely based on reflex as he blurred forward and grabbed the cloth.

The action startled Athena as she looked-up at him with bloodshot eyes and whispered, “Stefan?!”

Before he could answer, everything around him faded and he found himself whirling in the air.

* * *

As soon as Damon reached her home, he knew something wasn’t right. It was far too silent and he wasn’t even able to hear her heartbeat. He blurred forward and into her house, but it was dead silent. Everything was still intact – the books, furniture, the bottles in her bar and everything else which had always been there. He blurred to her room to see if she was there, but she wasn’t. Her clothes were still in the almirah along with the pictures which were hanging on the walls, but there was no sign of Stefan or Athena. They couldn’t have left, could they? He had seen her not even an hour ago.

He went to her living room and looked around once more. However, his gaze went to the single envelope lying on the table. He stepped towards the table and picked it up. He noticed that it was addressed to KLAUS, and his dread increased. Even though he had a hunch what the letter might say, he still opened it and read.

_* * *_

_Dad,_

_I don’t know if I should be writing this, but against my better judgement here it is._

_I had to go back to England and I hate leaving without informing you, but right now, I think it’s for the best._

_I wanted to talk to you without any interruptions, but things had been… hectic, ever since we’ve met. I probably won’t be able to say this directly to you, so I am leaving this letter in hope to tell you things that you’ve wanted to know about me._

_The first time I read mum’s letter, I didn’t know what to think. Knowing that my real father was alive came as a shock. A part of me was confused and angry of being kept in the dark all my life; but another part was hopeful, that maybe I’ll have a family that I’ve always craved for. I was sure that you’d have a family, a life of your own and I didn’t want to interfere in that. But, the first time I saw you in the grill, I was surprised when I realized that you were a vampire. I was confused, but I thought that maybe you were turned after you met my mum which was why I blurted everything out. Later, when you told me that you were her friend, I got angry because you tried to kill me and I wanted nothing more than to forget your existence._

_In the short time I’ve known you, you did things that goes beyond everything I’ve fought for. You are ruthless and cruel beyond imagination, and I wanted to do nothing with you or your family._

_And that was the plan, until I saw you fighting for me._

_You’ve tried to keep me safe even in situations it wasn’t needed and you agreed on things, even though I knew you hated them. I don’t know how you knew, but I cannot begin to describe how I felt in the room you renovated for me in your house. And the portrait you drew was the best thing anyone ever did for me in all my life._

_In those moments, I saw the man my mum might have seen you as. A kind person, who I would love to know more about someday. A loving man, who I would love to call my father. I know things won’t be easy and despite everything life throws at us, I think we can overcome anything. And most of all, I want to thank you for trying._

_If you’re reading this letter, I want you to know that even though we’ve just met and the circumstances didn’t allow us to know each-other, but I am looking forward to know more about my family._

_You’ve asked me about my life again and again and I’ve never been sure about it, but now I am. I’ll tell you everything, whenever I meet you again._

_I’ll see you soon._

_Take Care,_

_Athena._

_* * *_

He read the letter again, just to make sure he wasn’t mistaken and he wasn’t. Stefan had been correct. She hadn’t lied to him, hadn’t betrayed him like he’d thought. The letter slipped from his fingers and fell on the floor while he stood there frozen, trying to comprehend the fact that he himself pushed away the one person who loved him.

Her words were ringing in his ears again and again.

 _‘I regret falling for you_.’

The pain he felt was so raw that he wasn’t sure he was able to survive it.

_‘It was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made and I’ll regret it as long as I live.’_

He sank on his knees as the intensity of his actions hit him like a ton of bricks.

_‘I will forget everything I feel for you, even if I had to obliviate myself for that.’_

He closed his eyes as his thoughts spun. She went back to England. She’ll rid herself of all the memories she had of him. Of all the times they had spent together. He pushed her away and it was all his fault. She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn’t know where she lived. He was a _muggle_ and couldn't go in her world. He felt like he was unable to breathe. A heavy weight settled in his heart which was odd because to him, it felt empty. The grief consumed him entirely and he felt like an empty shell of himself.

He stood up on shaky legs after a long time and without thinking, grabbed the lamp from side-table and hurled it across the room with an agonized snarl. It shattered to pieces, but it didn’t make him feel better. He went to the bar, picked up the bottle he knew was firewhisky and went straight to her bedroom. He removed a picture from the wall, it was probably the only one where she was alone, after which he settled on her bed. His eyes were vacant as he stared at the picture for a long time, then he started drinking straight from the bottle.

 

* * *

** England **

Stefan fell on the ground and winced. Yeah, he didn’t like her travelling methods at all. It wasn’t as bad as apparition, but he felt uncomfortable and nauseous. A pained groan brought him out of his musings and he saw Athena kneeling beside him, clutching her stomach which was still bleeding slightly. They needed to take care of it soon.

Athena looked at him confused and asked, “Stefan… What…?”

“I… I wanted to see how you were doing. I just saw the cloth as it started shining, I didn’t think and just grabbed it.” He explained lamely.

She didn’t reply, but sighed.

“Where are we?” he asked as he looked around with wonder.

Nestled amongst rolling hills and fertile meadows was the building which had several crooked stories attached to it. Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof, and he was sure that the entire building was most likely held up by magic due to its crazy construction.

“The Burrow, England.” 

* * *

 Oct 20th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Okay, Athena wont obliviate herself. She just said that in her anger.
> 
> Thank you for all your love. Your reviews are the only thing that pushed me to finish this chapters early.
> 
> I hope you liked this one and have a nice day!


	23. Haven't We Had Enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: Hey! I hope you are doing fine. I’m still out of country and will be back home next week, but I worked and am finally posting this chapter. I don’t know how this one turned out and I’m not happy with it, but anyway, here it is.
> 
> Someone asked me, so I want to assure you that I’m not going to turn this into a love triangle. It’s so common that it would become boring. Stefan and Athena are more like siblings, than anything else.

  **Potter Home, Mystic Falls**

He couldn’t remember how long had it been since he had been sitting here, but as he looked out of the window, he realized that it was almost midnight now. He tried calling Stefan numerous times, but it went straight to voicemail every single time. Damon was almost positive that Stefan was with Athena and he couldn’t do anything but hope, that Stefan would call him and he’d be able to talk to Athena. There had to be some way to make her listen to him. He didn’t know if he was more jealous or relieved that his brother was with Athena.

_‘It should have been him, not Stefan.’_

He tried to stand up, but staggered on his feet, as the now empty bottle of firewhiskey slipped from his fingers and onto the floor. His other hand was holding Athena’s picture tightly in his other hand which was her only thing he was left with. He was sure that she wouldn’t forgive him for what he had done. Not only he treated her like a pariah which she had enough of from the Dursley’s, but he threatened her and killed her friend on top of everything. He didn’t regret killing the girl and he couldn’t. He knew she was under Imperius Curse and it wasn’t her fault for casting the spells, but when he saw her torturing Athena, which he now knew felt worse than dying, he couldn’t stop himself. He acted on instinct which was how he had always worked and lived to see this day or else he had been dead long ago. He knew that he wouldn’t think for a second before killing the girl or anyone else who’d try to harm her or his brother, and he would do it again if needed.

Lost in his own misery, Damon moved towards the door blearily, tightly clutching onto Athena’s smiling picture in his hand and went downstairs. He had thought that he’d feel better after drinking that amount of alcohol, but he’d been wrong because instead of numbing him down, the pain in his chest grew exponentially. He reached downstairs and this time his gaze went to the drying blood scattered on the floor. He didn’t need to smell it to know that it was Athena’s and his anger inflated suddenly. Damon looked around and saw her letter lying on the floor near the table, where he had dropped it before. He picked it up and looked at it once again. As far as he understood Athena, he knew that there wasn’t anything he could do to earn her forgiveness, but he could do this one thing as an idea popped into his head. It wasn’t enough to atone for what he’d done, but it was a start. And for her he would do it. He folded the letter and kept it back in the envelope, after which he kept it in his pocket along with her mother’s letter and the picture, and blurred out of the house, the frame which held her picture still clutched in his hand tightly.

He went to the Mikaelson’s house, dropped the letter at the door, rang the bell and left. He just hoped the devil-incarnate would find it. Now that this was done, there was one more thing he needed to do. Ask a certain person some things which couldn’t wait any longer!

* * *

** The Burrow, England **

Stefan was just looking around when three people came out of the house and their eyes zoomed on Athena. He recognized Hermione, but not the other two. The redheaded girl called her Mum and Dad, while the other two ran towards them. Hermione didn’t spare him a glance and fell on their knees beside Athena; but before he could say anything, the redheaded guy fired a spell at him and he fell on ground paralyzed.

“Oh God!” Hermione said as she saw Athena and her eyes went wide.

“Merlin!” Ron breathed, once he tied the guy and saw Lavender’s body and Athena soaked in blood.

Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Percy and his wife Audrey came running outside and everyone gasped at the sight in front of them. It had only been months since the war and one of them was dead again. Molly’s hands went to her mouth in horror; while Arthur, Percy and Ginny tied the ‘guy’, before releasing the body bind curse. They pointed their wands at him and Percy asked menacingly, “Who are you?”

But before he could answer, Athena looked up at them and said in a hollow voice, “He’s my friend and he didn’t anything. It was a death eater.”

Their eyes widened as they heard this. They had thought that now Voldemort was dead, they could live their lives normally, but it wasn’t the case. Arthur released Stefan’s binds and gave him an apologetic smile; at which Stefan gave a tight-lipped smile back, not knowing what to do. He was feeling out of sorts with the wizards as everyone had the wands tightly clutched in their hands.

Hermione kneeled next to Athena, held her hand before looking into her eyes and whispered, “Athena, what happened?”

“She was imperiused. I saw her with someone before the person disappeared.” Athena’s voiced croaked.

Stefan could see that she that she wasn’t able to answer these people, so he decided to tell them what he knew, “Athena was already bleeding when we reached there. Lavender used… Crucio…” he stopped before looking at Athena for confirmation, at which she gave a single nod and all of them sucked in a harsh breath simultaneously, “on Athena and my brother. She bound me and was about to use some curse on Athena, but Damon snapped her neck before she could do it.”

Ron took a threatening step towards Stefan and asked outraged, “Damon?! He killed her?”

“I know she wasn’t herself, but we are predators. Our first instinct is to kill, not to think when it comes to people we care about and Athena is… important to my brother. He could have handled the situation better, but he is reckless and did what out kind would have done. I’m not saying what he did was right and I’m not defending Damon, but who knows what she could have done.” Stefan tried to placate the angry wizard. He knew what his brother did wasn’t right, but he also knew that Damon acted on his instincts.

“What are you?” Percy asked Stefan with narrowed eyes.

“Vampire.”

“Vampire?!” He shouted. Then he turned towards Athena and screamed, “Not only you told a vampire about our existence, but you brought him here? Are you out of your mind?”

“Percy!” Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Ron and Audrey exclaimed together.

Percy looked at them and asked, “What? It could land us all in Azkaban. Haven’t we lost enough?”

Before anyone could reply, Audrey looked at her husband and reprimanded, “Percy, now is not the time.”

“I am sorry. But I- I just wanted her to be with her family and I couldn’t think of any place else to go.” Athena whispered to no one in particular as her eyes filled with tears again.

“Oh, my poor dear!” Molly rushed towards Athena and hugged her.

“She isn’t stupid. The President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA) Mr. Samuel G. Quahog. knows all about it. And they are Americans, not Britishers.” Hermione said haughtily to Percy.

Molly’s patience was wearing thin. One of them was lying dead, Athena was bleeding and still convulsing with the aftershocks of Cruciatus, and they were all busy fighting with each-other.

“THAT’S ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU! NOT ANOTHER WORD!” yelled Molly and all their eyes widened. They hadn’t heard her use this tone on anyone since the war. Since Fred died. Then she turned towards her husband and they shared a look and he nodded at her. They had a funeral to arrange. Then she turned towards Athena and said softly, “Come on. Let’s go inside. We’ll take care of everything.”

Then she turned on Stefan, whose eye’s widened and he back away.

“I’m sorry, dear. Come on in. We’ll talk about it later.” She told him.

She turned and walked back into the house taking Athena along. Hermione and Audrey followed her while Arthur, Percy, Ginny and Ron stayed where they were. Stefan glanced around nervously and was faced with two redheads who were glaring at him angrily, so he decided to follow the lady and went inside. A tear fell from Ron’s eye as he stared at Lavender’s body, lying lifelessly in his garden. They were just getting over the people who died and now another one was dead. It seemed like it was a never-ending cycle of deaths to him and another tear fell. His dad gave him a sympathetic look and squeezed his shoulder before turning back towards the task at hand. 

* * *

** Mikaelson Manor, Mystic Falls **

He was in the living room talking to Elijah, when Kol and Rebekah came inside. They shared a glance and he raised his eyebrow at them.

_‘What was it now?’_

Rebekah gave him an envelope and said, “Someone left this on the doorsteps. You should take a look.”

It was a letter addressed to him written on a _parchment_ and he didn’t need anyone to tell him that it was from Athena.

“It was already open.” Kol added, at which both Klaus and Elijah’s arched their eyebrows in a very similar fashion.

Klaus opened the letter, dreading what he would find inside. As soon as he read the first word, he felt warmth filling inside his chest. It was from his daughter and she called him **‘Dad’**. Well, not exactly, but it was the first time she openly accepted him as her father and a sense of love that hit him in the next second, took him by surprise. He felt a prickling sensation in eyes and he was startled to find that his eyes were filling with tears rapidly.

_‘Athena was definitely Lily’s daughter. She had been the one of those people who were filled with compassion and their daughter was just like her. He couldn’t have been more grateful for having made the ‘ **mistake’** of sleeping with Lily in that moment.’_

He never knew what being a father was like and it never mattered to him, but now he couldn’t wait to know his daughter. It still felt surreal to him that he was a father, but being called ‘Dad’ by her changed it all. He blinked his eyes furiously to dispel them as he thought about his daughter. It pleased him greatly to know that she liked the painting and her room. It wasn’t such a big thing, but she was the only one in his thousand years, who told him that something he did made someone happy. Not only someone, but his own daughter. Moreover, he couldn’t believe that she was willing to give him and his family a chance to know her, even after everything they did to her. Even after knowing that he and his family were killers and he couldn’t explain the feeling of happiness that coursed through him. Yes, she left for the time being, but she had promised that she would come back and tell him whatever he wanted to know. And he wanted to know everything about his daughter, everything he should have known, everything he should have faced for her had known about her existence. He wanted to know about the war Esther mentioned, what she had been through and how she could have faced death?

He wanted to fly to England right at this moment, but where was he going to find her? He had no idea where she lived. But as he thought about it, an idea struck him like lightning bolt. He had a hunch how to find her or at least he was going to try. He had wasted enough time. He wasn’t going to waste more.

“Niklaus?” Elijah’s voice brought him out of his musings and he looked up startled. He had forgotten that his siblings were here with him.

Their first thought was – _‘who was the letter from and what exactly was in it that made Niklaus emotional?’_  They had never seen their brother like this, but then they realized that there was only one person who affected their brother like this, and it made them anxious to see Niklaus like this.

“Is something wrong?” Elijah asked as he shared a look with Rebekah and Kol.

Klaus didn’t reply, but showed the letter to Elijah, who read it and a small smile tugged at his lips. The only thing that came in his mind was – _‘their mother couldn’t have been more wrong. There might be darkness inside Athena, but her kindness and compassion overcame it all and he was sure that it would stop her from becoming like ‘them’ one day. She was definitely the best thing that happened to his brother and in extension to their family. One thing he was sure of – Anything relating to her would make or destroy them all. He just hoped it wasn’t the latter.’_

“You’re going to England.” He stated calmly, at which Klaus gave them a nod.

“And how exactly are you going to find her?” Rebekah asked.

Klaus just smirked and blurred to his room. He wasn’t going to wait. He was going to find his daughter.

* * *

** Gilbert House, Mystic Falls **

Alaric and Jeremy were in their room, while Elena and Caroline were sitting in the living room, enjoying a peaceful day after what felt like years when someone knocked on the door. Elena opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Damon standing there.

“Damon.”

“Elenaaa…” he slurred as he entered inside, closing the door behind him.

Her breath hitched as she observed him closely. He was drunk and a drunk Damon was never good. It mostly happened either he was extremely happy or because something must have happened. His being here after the events of this morning and that too drunk couldn’t end well.

“You’re drunk.” She exclaimed.

Damon wasn’t here to answer her questions or any pleasantries, so he asked what he wanted to know since this morning, “You knew?’

Her brows furrowed as she tried to understand what he was talking about. “What?”

“You knew killing the Originals will kill her.” he whispered.

Realization hit her as she realized what he was talking about. He was going to make her feel guilty about Athena, as if Stefan didn’t do it already. Why couldn’t they understand that she did what she had to do! Esther wasn’t wrong. They couldn’t see, but Athena was evil just like Klaus, her father.

“Don’t you understand? She is Klaus’s daughter. Esther told me that she could become just as dark as her father someday. I did it for all of us. Haven’t we lost enough because of Klaus that we need her daughter to mess-up our lives even more?” Elena tried to explain.

Caroline, who was sitting in the living room, pretending as if she wasn’t aware of the conversation going between the two, gasped inaudibly. She wanted to give Damon and Elena privacy, or at least some semblance of privacy because God knows what was going on between the two. Of course, she knew that Athena was Klaus’s daughter. Elena had told her after the day of the ball, but she forgot to mention that the girl was linked to the originals and would have been dead. She couldn’t believe that Elena would try to kill an innocent, a girl their age, even if she was Klaus’s daughter. She didn’t know how to feel about it. It wasn’t as if Athena had done something to harm any of them. In fact, from what she knew, the girl had saved the Salvatore’s from Klaus and Rebekah. She heard Damon speaking and focused on their conversation once more.

Damon looked at Elena incredulously. He was having a difficult time recognizing the girl he had come to know and care about. The girl, he foolishly thought he was in love with and he couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. “Are you even listening to yourself? How can you be so callous about killing someone? Someone who hasn’t done anything to you or anyone else? If you really believed that, why didn’t you tell us that she was connected with all of them? You didn’t tell anyone deliberately. If it hadn’t been for Klaus threatening Bonnie, she would have been dead!” he screamed at her.

Caroline moved towards them slowly as to not alert Damon of her presence. She knew he was in love with Elena and wouldn’t hurt her, but the way he screamed at Elena alarmed her. He was reckless, so she wasn’t going to take any chances. She knew she was being foolish because Damon won’t hurt Elena. Would he? She couldn’t remember a time when Damon would raise his voice at her. He would do anything, kill anyone for her, so she wasn’t able to understand why he was reacting like this. And why did it matter to him what happened to Athena? If it had been Stefan or anyone else, she would have understood, but she couldn’t understand why the girl affected Damon in anyway. He cared about no one, but Stefan and Elena. Nothing and no one else mattered to him!

She moved just in time to see Damon’s blood-shot eyes filling with unshed tears as he whispered to himself dejectedly, “She thinks that I planned to kill them even after knowing that she would die!”

Caroline was sure that she wouldn’t have heard him if it weren’t for her ‘sensitive hearing’. He looked so heartbroken as he looked up, that even she felt bad for him without even understanding the reason behind it. But one thing she was sure about, there was more between Damon, Elena and Athena, than the eyes met.

“Why are you fighting with me on this, Damon? I haven’t seen you talking to her in weeks. You get angry the moment someone even mentions her name. Now suddenly you care about what happens to her? I thought you yourself wanted it, because she was Klaus’s daughter. Wasn’t it the reason you hated her? What is all this about?” Elena sighed as asked him.

Alaric and Jeremy came downstairs when they heard the commotion, not knowing the whole conversation, but just in time to witness what happened next and it left them all stunned.

Her words were what triggered his anger. He knew it was no one’s fault but his own, but he couldn’t think beyond the fact that Elena made it worse. Everything was his fault and he knew it, but what he couldn’t fathom was that the girl he loved could have been dead, because Elena thought she had the right to take every single decision for everyone. She did what she felt was right without asking anyone else, once again. That too without informing what they would be doing and he couldn’t help, but compare her to another girl who had destroyed their lives. What he did next was because of his anger at himself for being a fool, at Katherine, at Stefan for being with Athena and making her happy when he couldn’t and lastly, at Elena.

In an agile motion that left even Caroline stunned, he blurred forward and pinned Elena to the wall, holding her by the throat.

“Da-mon! You-re hu-rti-n me.” Elena croaked out as both her hands went to his hand and she tried futilely to remove his hand from her throat.

“I made a mistake, just like I made a mistake by sleeping with you and I’ll regret it for as long as I’m alive.” He hissed at her menacingly as he tightened his fingers.

Caroline was the first one to recover from her shock. She blurred forward and pushed Damon away from Elena and situated herself between the two, ready to fight if it came to that. Elena fell down on the floor breathing heavily, while Damon crashed into the table which broke into pieces. He looked up in time to see Rik standing there with a wooden stake in his hand, looking from him to Elena, not understanding what had happened; while Jeremy was pointed the crossbow at him, looking confused.

Everyone was looking at him in an accusatory manner, but he didn’t care. He looked down at Elena who was looking at him with hurt shining in her eyes as they rapidly filled with tears, but they didn’t affect him like they used to do. They didn’t matter to him. After realizing that he wasn’t in love with her, he thought that he and Elena could have been friends. How wrong had he been! He couldn’t be friends with someone who reminded him so much of Katherine. So, he said the words he’s never thought he’d say.

“There is more of Katherine in you than just your looks. You’re more like her than I or anyone ever realized. After all, you proved that you’re her doppelgänger in every sense of the world!” He spat at her before leaving the house.

“What was that all about?” Jeremy asked though clenched teeth as he helped his sister to the sofa.

Alaric was looking at Elena. Her eyes were closed and tears were falling rapidly. Caroline gave her a glass of water which she took a sip from and kept it on the table. He knew Damon was eccentric, but what he had never imagined was him hurting Elena and after they had slept together the other day, because of which Stefan wanted to leave. What had happened from this morning to the night? There was something nagging him from the moment he heard Stefan telling Damon that _‘Esther connected all **six** of them together and Elena knew.’_ He was sure it had something to do with the Originals, he just needed to find out what it was.

Caroline shared a look with Alaric and said, “Elena. I think you should tell us everything.”

* * *

** 10 Days Later **

** Grimmauld Place, London **

It had been almost two weeks since he came to England and it was a pleasant change. One that he now realized that he needed more than anything. Athena was in her room which had been her ‘hiding place’ ever since they’ve been staying here. First thing he did when they came here was texting Damon and informing him that he was in England. After which he tried to talk to Athena and explain her the reason behind Damon’s actions, but she wasn’t ready to hear them yet. He understood her reasoning, Damon had been an ass to her which was an understatement, but he didn’t try to talk to her again about it. She needed time and he didn’t want to seem too pushy.

He was sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place waiting for Athena, while her house elf, Kreacher was cleaning the kitchen while muttering something under his breath. Stefan ignored the elf and contemplated everything that had happened in the past days. Athena was going to attend the funeral with the Weasley’s, while he would be going out. It was almost December and he had always loved London at this time of the year. It would give something to do, other than thinking what might be happening back at home and with his brother. Elena had been calling and texting him constantly, but he didn’t reply, no matter how much he wanted. He was here to clear his head and he didn’t want to think about her or coming here would be for nothing. Caroline called him to know where he was, so he told her where he was and would be back after sometime.

They stayed with the Weasley’s for 3 days and in that time, he realized that he liked the people very much, apart from Percy who either wanted to send him back or hand him to the authorities. Everyone had put their foot down and threatened the man, after which he settled some, but not much. He still couldn’t handle a vampire living with them and made it clear every minute of every day. Stefan didn’t want to impose on them and specially after what had happened, so he told Athena that he should leave and find a hotel for some days. Apparently, he chose the wrong time to say it, because Mrs. Weasley told him that he was their guest and wasn’t going anywhere. These were the kindest people he had ever seen and almost all of them treated him like family.

Apart from Percy and Ron, who was avoiding him like a plague. He knew the reason behind it was Lavender and he didn’t blame the guy one bit. If it hadn’t been for Arthur, Molly and of course, Athena, everyone would have killed Damon by now, he was sure of it. The only reason they didn’t act on their wishes was Molly and as she told him that they knew that stopping Lavender was necessary. Using Cruciatus curse was unforgivable and there was a chance that the person, which they all were sure was a death-eater, wanted Athena dead. She told him that they all understood it, but it was too soon and they weren’t ready to face it again. She was saddened by the death of Lavender and said that things could have been handled without killing, but she knew that it might not have been possible for a muggle to stop a witch or a wizard.

Mr. Weasley were fascinated by muggle inventions and wanted to learn everything he could tell. Stefan was still bewildered by the fact that these people had no idea about the world outside their own. What was happening, the inventions and especially the electronics – which clashed with their magic. He wanted Damon to know where he was, but his phone didn’t work until it was near the Burrow.

He also couldn’t believe how Molly took care of him as she gave him blood of the animals she cooked for the meals, two times a day and without even asking. He had been startled at first, but later realized that she was just like that – a warm-hearted and caring person. She was the one Athena thought of as a mother. It didn’t matter to Molly that he drank blood and she served it to him, just like she served food to her family. For the first time in his existence, he missed his own mother and he wondered if she would have been just like Molly. Taking care of him and Damon and loving them despite their flaws. Probably, they would be humans and would have lived a normal life then.

He looked around and sighed. This place and these people were a marvel. They had been through a war, lost people, but still were trying to live as normally as possible. He realized that Athena’s fiancée Fred was a Weasley when he met George, his twin. He couldn’t imagine losing his brother, but after seeing George, he shied away even from the idea. How tough it would be for all of them and especially for Athena and George, who would be reminded of her lost love, every time she would look at George and he would be reminded of his twin, every time he would look into the mirror.

When Athena told everyone that she would be staying at her godfather’s house, everyone protested, but they relented eventually after Molly made them promise that she would bring their food for them. Now, it had become their routine. Athena connected the floo with the Burrow’s and Molly, Ginny and Hermione brought their lunch and dinner daily.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Athena until she called him.

“Stefan!”

“Sorry. I didn’t hear you.” He said apologetically, as he looked at her.

She frowned at him and asked, “Are you alright?”

He wanted to roll his eyes at her, but instead he gave her a sympathetic smile. He couldn’t remember when he had last seen her smiling. It was like all her happiness has been sucked out of her. There were dark circles under her eyes which held no signs of life in them. She answered when asked something, but other than that she hadn’t spoken to anyone since the day they came to England. He tried to talk to her, cheer her up in any way he could, but it had all been in vain. He even told her that she should stay in the Burrow, but she outright refused him. There was only one person he had seen her talking to – George, and that too was on the 2nd day.

“You’re getting late.” He said as they moved towards the fireplace. He still hated that thing and it had nothing to do with the fact that ‘muggles cannot floo’.

“Are you sure you’d be alright?” she asked him concerned for the millionth time.

This time he did roll his eyes at her. “I’m a grown man. I can take care of myself.” He answered mockingly.

“Of course. I forgot that you are the age of my grandpa, maybe even older.” She said with a small smile.

He looked at her with narrow eyed, but his lips twitched upwards as she disappeared in the flames. It was the first time he’d seen a glimpse of his friend in what seemed like a long time. He didn’t know what it was, but he was just glad that she was feeling better.

* * *

** Somewhere In London **

Petunia peaked out of the window when someone knocked on the door. She opened the door, after making sure that the two standing there were ‘normal’ people and not some unwanted and uninvited ‘guests’ who didn’t belong in their world.

She smiled at the two handsome men and asked politely, “How can I help you?”

“Hello. I’m Klaus Mikaelson and this is my brother Kol.” Klaus looked into her eyes as he compelled her and said charmingly, “Be a dear and please invite us in. There are a few things we need to talk about.”

Petunia blinked and said, “Please, come on in.”

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: I should mention that Jeremy came back the same day Stefan left town. It will be explained in the next chapter.
> 
> I also want to inform you that none of my stories are abandoned. I’ll be working on them soon.
> 
> I want to thank you for all the love you’ve bestowed upon this little story of mine. Your reviews keep me going and are the only thing that push me to finish the chapters when my muse doesn’t work.
> 
> I hope you liked this one and have a nice day everyone! 
> 
> Nov 8th, 2018


	24. New Leaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. Hope you like it.

  **Mystic Falls**

Caroline was having a hard time believing that Elena could be so nonchalant about getting someone killed. Elena told them everything – from Esther’s plan to the point where Elena knew that Athena was also connected to the Originals and would have died. She, Rick and Jeremy were all left flabbergast after realizing that Elena didn’t tell this to anyone. She could see that Elena believed every word she told them. It wasn’t difficult to believe that Klaus’s daughter would be evil, but Elena trying to get the girl killed because she could be evil was something, she wasn’t able to comprehend. Her best friend Elena, the girl they had grown up with – caring, compassionate, loyal and empathetic person they had known was nowhere to be found when it came to Athena. Caroline knew what Klaus did to Elena was going to affect her somehow, but trying to kill a girl who hasn’t done anything to harm any of them wasn’t like her.

Jeremy had talked to Athena and he was positive that she was a nice person, nothing like her family which was why his sister’s actions shocked him the most. He tried to talk to Elena, but when it seemed futile, he left with parting words to her – _‘You should think about what you’ve done wrong before it comes back to bite you in the ass.’_

Alaric didn’t say much, but it was clear to the three of them that he didn’t approve and was disappointed at Elena. He had never interacted with the youngest Mikaelson, but from what he knew, both the Salvatore’s were fond of her or they would have planned one thing or the other to kill her. Else why would she be important to both Stefan and Damon? She saved them from Klaus. Why would she have done that? He didn’t know anything about her, but one thing he was sure about. He didn’t want Athena dead. At least not until she did something to hurt anyone he cared about.

Hearing that Elena slept with Damon shocked her. Caroline knew that Elena loved both the Salvatore’s and was confused between them, but she had never thought she would sleep with Damon. At least not while Stefan was still in the picture. As she thought more about it, she was convinced that this was the reason behind Stefan skipping the town, not the she could blame him.

But what really confused Caroline was Damon’s reaction and the fact that he attacked Elena for Klaus’s daughter. He had always been impulsive, especially when it came to Elena and everyone knew that he would do anything or kill anyone for her. She couldn’t help but think that there was definitely something which she was missing. How could Damon Salvatore attack Elena Gilbert, especially after he got what he wanted? Something was amiss, but what? As she paced in her living room, it hit her like a ton of bricks – Damon’s behavior towards Athena at the party in the woods and Elena’s jealously at seeing the girl with the Salvatore’s.

Caroline has always seen Damon standing right beside Elena no matter what or how wrong she was being. He was the person who would have killed anyone for Elena, but not recently. Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t seen them spending time together in a long time. Not in the grill or anywhere else. Damon’s flirtatiousness has ceased towards Elena. How had she not noticed this before? It was clear to everyone that both the Salvatore’s cared about Athena. Stefan was distraught by Elena’s betrayal, so it was clear that he thought of the girl as a friend if not more. Damon on the other hand slept with Elena, but tried to kill her when he realized that she posed a threat to the girl.

There could only be a single reason behind it all – _‘Damon liked the Mikaelson witch.’_

Caroline’s eyes went wide and her hands slapped her mouth as comprehension dawned on her. But the question remained – How did Damon Salvatore fall for Klaus’s daughter? Bonnie had told her that Athena was powerful. Did the witch do something or did Damon genuinely liked her?

 

Stefan would have known, but his number was still not reachable. Now, there was only one person who would be able to give her answers – Alaric or Damon!

She would have to wait and see whether she should involve Bonnie or not.

 

* * *

** Dursley’s House, London **

As soon as Klaus and Kol entered the house, they cringed simultaneously. It was a typical English house, but almost everything was either pink or peach in color – the wallpaper, the tablecloth or any other thing they could see. As they followed Petunia inside, they noticed that even the living room decorated in pastel colors – badge, salmon pink, and peach, but the house was spotless and surgically clean. The living room had a boarded-up fireplace, in front of which sat an electric fire. A big burly man with an extremely large face was sitting in front on the sofa watching TV. The room was littered with the pictures of Petunia, her husband and a fat boy, who definitely was their son because he was just as large as his father.

Vernon didn’t look away from the TV and kept chomping on his chips until Petunia said, “Vernon, darling? We have some guests.”

He regretfully looked away and at the newcomers as he asked, “Who are you?”

Kol looked around with ease as he settled himself on the sofa opposite the man while Klaus stayed where he was.

“I’m Kol and this is my brother Klaus.”

“What do you want?” Vernon asked grumpily, while Petunia was busy smiling at the two handsome men, being a perfect hostess.

Klaus looked at them and said, “We are looking for someone and I’m sure you would be able to help us.”

“Who are you looking for?” Petunia asked pleasantly.

“Your niece, Athena.” Klaus answered as he observed the two. He remembered Athena’s words perfectly – _‘All my life, I’ve lived with people who hated my existence.’_ These were the people, Lily’s sister and her husband who hated both Lily and Athena. He also remembered Lily grieving about the fact that her sister hated her and won’t be there at her wedding. Petunia wanted nothing to do with her.

Both the Dudley’s stared at them as their eyes widened. Vernon turned red as soon as he heard the name. He had thought that they had finally gotten rid of the girl and her kind. He wanted them away from his home. So, before Petunia could open her mouth and answer, he shouted at the men, “We don’t know where the freak is! She isn’t here.”

Kol tensed while Klaus asked through gritted teeth, “Freak?”

“Who are you and why are you looking for her?” Petunia interfered before her husband could say anything else. These men looked normal, but she could be mistaken.

“You see, the person you just called a _freak_ is my daughter.” Klaus said calmly with an underlined threat in his tone, but the couple didn’t notice.

Petunia’s eyes widened and she looked at the two sharply, while Vernon turned red as he yelled, “What do you mean your daughter? Petunia’s sister was her mother and is Potter’s spawn. She was left on our door when they died. I spent my hard-earned money on her, fed her, gave her a place to live under my roof, tolerated her freakiness in my home for all those years! That old crackpot fool lied and it was all for nothing?!”

Both the brothers looked at Vernon with narrowed eyes. The man had turned purple while shouting and was breathing heavily now.

“Are you one of them?” sneered Petunia as she looked at the two.

Kol arched an eyebrow at that. Even though he knew what she was talking about, he still asked, “Them?”

“Of course, they are Petunia! Freaks! The whole lot of them!” Vernon yelled angrily. Then he turned towards Klaus and asked, “She’s your daughter?”

It was clear that the man hated Lily and James. Both were thinking the same thing – _‘if the man behaved like this with them, two fully grown men, how would he have treated Athena all those years?’_

“Yes, I’m her father.” Klaus hissed at them coldly.

“We were told that we were her only living relatives left. Why wasn’t she given to you or you didn’t want her either?” Petunia asked as she tried to make sense of the situation.

“No wonder! She is a slag, just like her mother! She was never satisfied with what we gave her. The ungrateful brat!” Vernon spat gleefully.

Fury welled inside Klaus as the man spoke and his eyes flashed golden without his conscious thought. None of the three occupants missed it. Petunia’s eyes widened with fear and she took a step back, while Vernon’s heart rate spiked, but he wasn’t about to back down from some freaks. So, he steeled himself and shouted, “I will not have this wizarding rubbish in my house again! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Both of you or I’ll call the authorities.”

Klaus was on Vernon as soon as he finished, hand tightly wrapped around his meaty throat and Petunia screamed. Kol blurred towards her and held her face in one of his hands. He looked into her eyes as he compelled her and said, “You aren’t going to shout no matter what happens here. You’ll be answering anything we ask you and you are going to sit here without interrupting us. Can’t have anyone interfering now, can we, darling?”

Petunia repeated the words after which Kol released her and she sat on the sofa quietly, staring at her husband and the two men in alarm.

By now Vernon was struggling to breathe as the hand on his throat tightened even more and more. Klaus looked at him as his eyes dilated and he spoke, “We are here for some answers and you’re going to tell them to us truthfully or I’m going to make you regret even being born.”

He released Vernon who bent down as he breathed in lungsful of air. He turned to look at Petunia who was sitting timidly on the sofa and asked through gritted teeth, “What did you do to her?”

Klaus shrugged at him and said, “My brother likes to play with his food.” At which Kol smirked and winked at him.

“F-oo-Food?!” Vernon’s eyes widened as he shuddered.

“Oh, come on brother! We are not much different when it comes to playing with our food!” Kol replied mirthfully.

“Wh-what are you? What do you want from us?” Petunia stammered.

Kol looked straight at her and said cheerfully, “We’re vampire’s darling!”

“IT’S BOLLOCKS! There’s no such thing as vampires!” Vernon yelled, still breathing heavily.

Klaus has had enough and he lost his patience as the man screamed again. Vernon had shuffled backwards and away from him when he had released him. His eyes turned golden as black veins were pulsing under them. His fangs extended and the humans stared at him horrified. They didn’t get much time to even shout as Klaus blurred towards the man, held him by his throat and sank his fangs into Vernon’s throat. Vernon screamed as the pain hit and his eyes filled with tears. He struggled, trying to push Klaus away but was unable to do it. Petunia stared in horror but stayed where she was.

“St-to-p.” Vernon rasped.

Petunia wanted to scream as the man drank from her husband, call the authorities, but wasn’t able to. Klaus didn’t want to kill the man, at least not just yet, she he pulled one last gulp of his blood and retracted his fangs. Vernon fell on the floor whimpering, the front of his shirt soaked with blood. Klaus rolled his eyes at the man, grabbed him by the collar and practically threw him on the sofa, next to his wife.

“We’ll tell you everything you want to know. Just… Please don’t hurt us.” Petunia pleaded fearfully.

“I don't particularly like you and I didn’t come here with the intention of hurting you, but if you don't answer me... well then, I’m going to kill you slowly and I will make it painful.” Klaus told them as he smiled nonchalantly.

Her heart thudded in her chest and a shiver went down her body when she heard the vampire. Petunia looked at Vernon who was still looking shocked at the attack that had happened. She gulped as she asked, “Will you leave us if we’ll tell you everything we know?”

“Of course, darling!” Kol smirked.

Klaus looked at her and asked, “Where can we find her?”

“We don’t know, but there was this house. I heard her talking to her redhead friend about it. Number 12 Grimmauld Place which is in London. It belonged to her godfather. She lived there after Voldemort came back. We don’t know any more than that.” Petunia told him frantically, hoping that both the men would leave them alone.

Klaus looked into her eyes as he compelled her once again. “Tell us everything from the moment Athena was left in your care. Everything she went through and everything you did to her.” he knew that they hated her because of Lily and he wanted to know what she went through.

Petunia told them everything she knew from the moment Athena was left on their doorsteps, to the moment they left their house after the attacks started happening in London. He compelled her to tell him everything, so no matter how much she tried, she ended up telling him literally every single thing she was aware of – leaving Athena under the cupboard, not providing her food, making her do all the household chores once she turned four, never including her in any celebration – be it her birthday or Christmas, her going to that freak school of hers, to the return of Voldemort due to which they had to leave their home.

By the time she finished, she knew all the things she shouldn’t have told him, but couldn’t stop herself from and was now shaking with fear.

Klaus’s eyes were boiling as they filled with rage when he heard everything this woman and her family did to Athena. He had never spared anyone who even thought about harming his family and he wasn’t about to start now. He was going to kill these two. He might not have been there for his daughter before, but now that he knew about her, he would make sure she would be safe. His eyes narrowed at them, jaw clenched. Even Kol’s earlier playfulness was gone and he was staring rigidly at the couple in front of him. His eyes were cold and hard. None of them said anything for a long time. There was nothing but the sound of breathing in the room. Klaus moved swiftly as he walked towards the kitchen and picked the largest knife, which turned out to be the butcher knife.

Vernon, who had yet to speak started shivering violently as he saw the knife. He stood up and ran towards the door, but Kol was already there blocking his way.

“You promised you’ll let us go. We told you everything. Now let us go!” Vernon demanded on the verge of panic.

“Come on, mate! Don’t spoil the fun.” Kol smirked.

Apparently, he didn’t understand the severity of the situation and said harshly, “The girl was more trouble than worth. We should have thrown her out instead of bringing her inside that day!”

Kol’s eyes dilated and he compelled the man, “Go sit on the chair and keep your voice down. I don’t want to hear you screaming.”

Vernon did as he was told even though his heart rate spiked.

Klaus gave them a smirk which sent chills down their spines. “You’re going to suffer for what you did to my little girl. No one hurts my family and lives to tell the tale.” With that, he jabbed the knife in Vernon’s foot. A pained sound escaped him as tears fell, but he wasn’t able to scream. Petunia looked at her husband and turned her panic-stricken eyes towards their captors.

* * *

** Mystic Falls **

** Salvatore Boarding House **

Caroline entered the boarding house and looked around. There was no sign of activity or the fact that anyone was living here. Stefan wasn’t here and she wasn’t sure if Damon was, but she wanted to check on him, just in case. Things had been quiet for the past days and it was making her ansty. Things were never this peaceful in Mystic Falls for a long time and she just knew something or the other would be happening.

“Damon?” she called, but got no response.

She stopped in the parlor and focused on anything she could hear. She heard a faint heartbeat coming from the basement and went downstairs to investigate. She moved slowly, but her eyes widened when she reached the cellar.

“Oh My God!” she murmured.

The door was locked, but she easily saw the person who was locked inside through the bars. She wasn’t able to see his face, but the man was lying in the puddle of his own blood.

“What are you doing down here?”

She whirled around when she heard the voice, heart beating frantically. Damon was standing there, staring at her through narrow eyes and she gulped.

“Who is he, Damon?”

* * *

** Dursley’s House, London **

When Klaus felt that the man was beginning to calm down, he looked at Petunia and said, “Hurry up, love! We don’t have all day.”

Petunia looked at them with disgust and horror, eyes filled with tears. She wasn’t sure how long had it been, but it felt like hours or maybe even days have passed. One of them had drank her blood while the other mutilated her husband. They hadn’t killed them, but she was sure they would be killing them shortly. She just wasn’t sure she could take any more of this!

“You’re a fucking maniac!” she spat, tears flowing down her cheeks.

“Now, now… No need to be angry. I've been called much worse. The clock is ticking and it’s not going to get any better. The sooner you do it, the sooner I’ll kill you!” Klaus shrugged nonchalantly, like he was doing them a favor.

“P-P-Petu-nia!” Vernon rasped.

For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise, after which she brought the knife down and chopped Vernon’s fingers slowly until they were lying on the table, just like she was told to do.

“Did that hurt?” Kol asked as he looked at the fingers and blood transfixed. This was turning out to be the most fun he had in centuries.

The only answer he got was another pained groan. Vernon wasn’t able to open his eyes as pain racked his body. Black spots were dancing in front of him, his ears were ringing, the right side of his face was numb and he was able to smells and tastes the coppery blood which was in his mouth.

“Vernon! Oh, my goodness — Vernon!” Petunia choked out as she stared at the fingers lying on the table in horror, after which she dropped the knife and vomited all over the floor.

Klaus watched emotionlessly as Petunia did as she was told. The man coughed violently sending a thin spray of crimson blood onto the clean white carpet. Normally, he killed people swiftly like a predator hunting down their prey. But the things they did to his daughter were unforgivable. The scent of fear was thick in the air and it gave him a satisfaction which he had never felt before. They had both been compelled to stay quiet as Kol came up with the idea of letting Petunia be the one to torture her husband. Klaus was reluctant at first, but when he realized that this would be more painful and emotionally jarring, he agreed. One thing he was clear about, he would be the one to end their miserable existence. So, he compelled the woman to do as they say, which was proving more satisfactory than he had imagined previously.

He looked at the man who had tortured his daughter, kept her in a broom-cupboard for more than half of her life and concluded that nothing would be enough to avenge her. The man was deathly pale, swollen eyelids nearly shut and hair falling on the front of his forehead in thin clusters. There were cuts and bruises marring almost every part of his body and the smell of blood was thick in the air. Pained cries were coming from deep within his chest, rabid animal sounds that twisted into raspy moans by the time they left his lips. He tried to say something, but it came out as nothing but a guttural groan. Blood was dripping from every part of his body by now. It was time to finally finish this.

“You pissed-off the wrong type of people which is why you’re in this current situation. You shouldn’t have said anything about my girl.” Klaus said and Petunia looked up at him with hatred etched on her face.

“It’s your turn, darling. Go ahead!” Kol said buoyantly.

Petunia was shaking from head to toe as she closed her eyes and more tears flowed. She was sure that Vernon was almost dead, but she was thankful that Dudley wasn’t here or he would have been dead. Her breath quickened as she took the last breath and she felt dizzy, but she couldn’t stop herself. She shoved both her hands in the burning fire in the fireplace unceremoniously and screamed as she felt herself burning, but even then, didn’t pull her hands back. The man had told her to stay put.

“Your screaming is music to my ears.” Klaus told her as he smelt the burning flesh, but wasn’t sure if she heard as she was busy screaming.

Kol turned on the burners, after which both the brothers blurred outside from the back door. Klaus stayed on the street until he heard last of their screams and whimpers dying down, leaving only when he was sure there was nothing left of the house or its occupants. Until the house was consumed by the fire!

* * *

** 2 Days Later **

** Grimmauld Place **

It was a day before thanksgiving and Molly had finally put down her foot and told both of them that they will be having dinner at the Burrow along with everyone. Stefan was reluctant to go, but he liked the woman who took care of him like no one had done since his mother died, so he agreed. He was hesitant and uncertain, seeing the last time he met the family, his brother had killed one of their own and they tried their best to kill him. He was sure that if it hadn’t been for Athena and Molly, the redheads would have killed both him and Damon. Athena told him that there were still half of them who weren’t there that day and will be there at thanksgiving. He wasn’t afraid per se, but he was dreading having dinner with the whole lot of them. Stefan wanted to be civil and courteous to them, because Athena was important to him. He’d come to think her as his best friend or more like a sister in the last couple of weeks. She’d been there for him when the woman he loved betrayed him, saving both of them again and again even though she wasn’t obliged and had no reason to do so. And at this moment, he trusted her more than he trusted anyone else.

Stefan was glad that he decided to spend some time away from Mystic Falls. It made him think more clearly than he had in a long time. He was able to be himself without worrying about others. Athena seemed better after coming from the funeral. He tried to talk to her about ‘it’, but she had outright told him that she wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. She told him more about herself and her world and had promised to take him to Diagon Alley before he went back home.

Now though, he wanted to give the Weasley’s something but wasn’t sure what, so he and Athena decided to go to the market to buy something appropriate. Only if to show Molly that he was thankful for the efforts she took for him.

He followed behind her as she exited the building. It was still a marvel to him that this place was practically hidden and no one could find the house, not until they knew how to enter. Once they were out of here, his phone would start working again. He was sure that Caroline would have left messages, so he pulled his phone out of his pocket intent on calling her back, but collided with Athena who had stopped suddenly. He opened his mouth but closed it when he saw her standing rigidly, staring at something unblinkingly. He frowned as he followed her line of sight and his eyes went wide with shock.

Sitting in the park which was in front of Grimmauld Place, were none other than Klaus and Kol. Before he or Athena could say or do something, Klaus’s gaze snapped towards them. He smiled when he saw Athena, but it vanished as soon as his eyes landed on Stefan.

There was just one whispered word which every vampire in the vicinity heard, “Dad!”

* * *

Dec 6th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: First, I also want to inform you that none of my stories are abandoned. I’ll be working on them. I do have a life outside fanfiction. Shocking for some of you, but yes! Things have been a little difficult and I’m trying to get myself together.
> 
> It might seem rude, but I have a personal life and an official one at that. I work 12 hours a day, so I cannot spend all my time answering to one single person. More than 100 PM’s because you want me to direct the story in the direction you want is irritating. I’m not petty to take names here, but I hope you’ll get the hint from this.
> 
> Second, I lost my motivation for a while. I write because it makes me happy, but some of you have been extremely vocal about how this story and the characters suck. I’m always open for positive criticism, but I don’t know what gives people the right to verbally abuse and be violent with someone! I’ve said time and time that I am open to suggestions, but I am not here to take your frustration and rubbish. I can’t believe that people can be so cruel and crazy, just because of a story, which I might add I’m not earning a single penny from! I just couldn’t write after receiving such messages, but I won’t be giving up on something which makes me happy because of some crazy people.
> 
> Third, I want you to remember the fact that even though she seems older, Athena is 17 – a teenager, which means she’s just a kid facing everything alone. She’s never had parents to guide her, so she does things what she seems are correct. That doesn’t mean she cannot be wrong or make foolish decisions when it comes to her loved ones. How many of us can say that we’ve never made mistakes or we were perfect at that age? I don’t think there’s anyone. We learn from our mistakes and that’s how Athena will learn. But now, she does have a family and a father who would be there for her.
> 
> And lastly, I promise you that I love this story and will be finishing this no matter how long it takes.
> 
> I also want to thank the people who’ve supported me till now and for all the love you’ve bestowed upon this little story of mine. Your reviews keep me going and are the only thing that made me to write again.
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! Happy December everyone. :)


	25. Meet My Dad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: There might be mistakes in this chapter as it is unedited for which I apologize.

 

 

** Grimmauld Place **

Athena stayed rooted on the spot, staring at Klaus with wide eyes. What was he doing here and how exactly did he find this place? She had never told him or anyone apart from the Salvatore’s about it and she doubted both of them were on terms to tell the Mikaelson’s about it. She was so stunned that she didn’t realize that Kol was beside Klaus, at least not until she was picked up and crushed into a hard chest.

“Athena! My lovey niece!”

“Ca-n’t brea-the.” Athena gasped as she struggled to get out from Kol’s grasp.

Kol dropped her unceremoniously and she took a relieved breath. “It got boring without you.” Kol said at which she shot him an incredulous look and Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics. Stefan, meanwhile was looking at the Originals with narrow eyes, not knowing what to do. Stefan had the same thing in mind as Athena, _'What was Klaus doing here? Wasn’t he busy creating his hybrid army?'_

Klaus looked at her and marveled the fact for the first time that he had a child and not only that, but she looked just like him. It was surreal to say at the least. He felt a warmth growing in his chest when she called him ‘dad’. A feeling he couldn’t even begin to describe. One thing he thought he couldn’t have and neither had he given it a second thought, but now, all he wanted to do was make his daughter happy. She was still looking at him with wide eyes and his lips twitched as he muttered, “Hello.”

Athena came out of whatever trance she was in and blinked. “What…? How…?” she stumbled on her words not knowing exactly what to ask him.

Klaus understood what she wanted to ask and said in an uncharacteristic show of emotion, “I’m here to see my daughter, of course.”

She gaped at him like a fish not believing that he would travel across the ocean just to see her. He was always up to one thing or the other because from what she had seen, there was always some issue going on in Mystic Falls.

“You came here just to see me?” she asked disbelievingly, making sure she had heard him correctly.

Klaus looked at her and shifted uncomfortably, and Kol rolled his eyes. His brother was ruthless and never gave a single thought to anyone other than himself. Sure, he loved their siblings and even then, he had kept all of them daggered in the coffin for centuries. But a simple question from Athena and he was unable to answer, looking awkward as hell and like an imbecile.

Kol decided to answer for his brother and, supplied tactlessly enjoying this side of his brother. “Of course, we came to see you. Nick here wasn’t able to sit still after reading your letter.”

“Oh!” she whispered quietly unable to believe that he would come just for here. She was still staring at Klaus who was now glaring murderously at his brother.

He was feeling awkward which he had never felt in all his life. So, he turned his attention towards Stefan and said with a raised eyebrow, “Stefan! I wasn’t hoping to see you here.” He knew that Athena thought of Salvatore’s as her friends, but why would Stefan be staying with her? And why would he leave town at the same time as her?

Stefan stayed quiet while glaring at Klaus. He wasn’t sure why the brothers were here, but he knew that it couldn’t be good. He was here to forget about Mystic Falls, at least for the time being, but it seemed like it was too good to be true. It was weird to see Klaus, especially since he said that he was here for Athena. Maybe he should stay somewhere else until the brothers were here, but then he wasn’t going to leave her with them alone, even though he knew she could take care of them and probably better than him, if needed. So, he sighed and stayed put.

Athena stared at the two and could feel the tension oozing out of them. It wasn’t a secret that they didn’t like each-other which was an understatement. Not a couple of days ago, they were trying to kill the other. The way they were staring at each other, she was sure that they wanted to complete the task right now. She was sick and tired of people trying of kill one another. She was having a fine day and wasn’t going to wait for them to start a fight and ruin it. There was just one thing she was confused about. She looked at Klaus and asked, “How did you know about this place?

“Lily mentioned it once when she told me about her friends. It came back to me along with the other memories.” he lied effortlessly and she nodded at that. He wasn’t going to tell her about his meeting with the Dursley’s. as far as everyone was concerned, the house caught on fire, burning the occupants inside it. It was over and done with.

Kol couldn’t contain his excitement and was more than eager to learn more about her magic. She could do things he’d never heard about. “You know, it’s incredibly strange. We didn’t see you existing any one of these houses. Neither were we able to find the exact address we were searching for. We’ve been here for two days and not once did we see house number Twelve. So, where exactly did you come from?” He asked eagerly.

Klaus knew that the world she came from was different and he too wanted to know more about it. There were creatures he had never even heard about and this would help him in learning more about her. So, he also looked at Athena and waited for her to answer.

Suddenly, it occurred to her that in her shock she had forgotten that these two could be imposters. There were Death Eaters out there which haven’t been caught yet. This was simply the easiest way to gain access of Grimmauld. It was also a possibility that someone else could have read her letter, but she dismissed it just as suddenly. Her house in Mystic Falls was safe and she had taken extreme measures that kept everyone with malignant intentions from entering inside. Nothing has happened so far, so she calmed herself a bit. Athena looked at both of them for any malicious intentions and found none. Both their eyes were clear so they weren’t under Imperius Curse, but even then, she wasn’t going to take any chances, especially after what happened last time. No matter what, she couldn’t give the location away in case they were imposters. Even though she didn’t think they were, but that’s what magic did.

She cringed at the memory, but kept her wand in her hand and asked, “What did you do the first time we met?”

Klaus’s eyes widened at the suddenness of her question and Kol and Stefan frowned at her.

“What? Why would you ask that now?” Klaus asked as the memory flashed in his mind and he winced.

Athena’s hand tightened on her wand and she almost hissed, “Answer me!”

I tried to flirt with you.” Klaus answered with gritted teeth at which both Stefan and Kol’s head snapped towards him sporting a grimace.

Kol asked aghast, “What?”

Athena ignored Kol and said, “I’ll explain once we are inside. Would you like to come in?”

Stefan, on the other hand, sighed. He knew she shouldn’t trust Klaus about anything relating to her world. He was a person who didn’t even care about his own family and it was hard for him to believe that he was here just because of Athena. He knew from experience that the Mikaelson’s and especially, the hybrid was extremely self-centered and a manipulative bastard. And from what he had learned in the short time he’d known Athena, she was just the opposite – kind-hearted and compassionate to the core. It was just a plus that she was extremely powerful and possibly, the most powerful person he’d known in his long life. He’d come to care for her, love her like he loved Lexi and he still hoped that maybe someday, she and Damon would be able to sought out their issues, and then she could be the part of their family. He knew that she was the only one who could keep Damon in line and not only that, but she truly and genuinely loved his brother and thankfully for once, Damon loved her more than he did Katherine or Elena. His brother might have been an idiot and made the wrong choices, but there was no denying that it was his way of lashing out, which only happened when Damon was emotionally involved somewhere. Stefan just didn’t know if she would forgive him or not. Even if things turned out bad, he did not in any way wanted Klaus to take advantage of her.

She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. “I need you to read this scrap of parchment in your mind. Then look at the row of houses and recall the words written upon it. Remember, you just have to repeat it in you head and do not say them out loud, no matter what!” she told them as she handed the paper to Klaus.

_“Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.”_

They nodded and did as she said, recalling the words while staring at the old-fashioned houses as Stefan stared at them warily. Both the Mikaelson’s stared in front of them waiting for something to happen and when it did, they couldn’t stop themselves from gawking at the site before them. The houses number 11 and 13 were moving to the sides and number 12 appeared between them. Klaus stared curiously, while Kol stared in wonder. He hadn’t seen anything like this and he couldn’t wait to find out what more kinds of magic things were there which he’d never known.

Athena led them forward towards the battered front door. There was a silver knocker in the shape of a twisted serpent, with no keyholes, handles, or anything else that would indicate it to be a door.

“The house if hidden under Fidelius Charm. It’s one of the most ancient of the spells, extremely complex, but potent which involves the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. It is used for protection against enemies. It’s impossible to find anything or anyone hidden inside — unless, of course, it’s revealed. Sirius left it to me.” She informed them quietly as she opened the door.

They nodded, but otherwise stayed quiet. They entered in a long hallway which was lit with gas lamps and had a large overhead chandelier. They realized that the house was definitely ancestral and at a time, this must have been a grand entryway. They owned a place somewhat like this in early 16th century, even though that was more open and bigger. The hallway was dark, gloomy and cobwebby. The wallpaper seemed new, but the carpet was old and worn thin. The walls were covered with portraits of different people, but the most prominent was an enormous portrait of an old woman who was wearing a black cap. She was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taught and she started screaming as soon as they passed her.

“Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Mudbloods, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers? Vampires! Nasty muggle creatures! How dare you enter my house? Filthy half-blood! You dare defile my—”

It was so real that both Kol and Klaus thought that it was a window and the woman was screaming from behind it, until they realized that it was simply a life-size portrait, the most realistic, but the most unpleasant one they had ever seen in their 1000 years.

Stefan, who was used to the portrait of a screeching woman by now, just shook his head and went straight to the kitchen.

Athena turned towards the painting and muttered hotly, “Gahhh!!! Why can’t you stay quiet? You are dead!”

The woman responded by screeching louder, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear at their faces. Both the Mikaelson’s stared at the portrait and then at Athena, who flicked her wand towards the portrait and the curtains closed themselves.

“Athena?” Kol called.

She turned around to look at him with a raised eyebrow as he asked incredulously, “Were you just talking to a portrait of a dead lady who was screaming at us?”

“In the Wizarding World, portraits are able to talk and move around from picture to picture. They behave like they did when they were alive. When a magical portrait is taken, the witch or wizard artist use enchantments to ensure that the painting will be able to interact with the people in the usual way. The portrait imitates that person’s general demeanor.” She shrugged as she moved forward and the brothers followed her.

They noticed that most of the décor in the entry hall was made of serpents and there was an umbrella stand made from a severed leg?

Kol stopped short and stared at it in fascination. “Is that…?”

“Sirius told me that it’s the leg of a troll.” She replied without looking at the hideous thing. It was stuck there and no matter how much they’ve tried, they weren’t able to remove it, just like the portrait.

“It’s brilliant. Can I get one?” Kol exclaimed in awe, while Klaus and Athena rolled their eyes at him. Only Kol would find something like this ‘brilliant’.

They looked around and saw that on one side of the hallway was the dining room, featured a dresser holding a family crest and china; while at the end of the hallway were the stairs leading to the upper floors, decorated with a row of heads of some creatures, mounted on the wall on plaques.

There was a door at the far end of the entry hall and as they entered it and realized that it was the kitchen. It was a large, “cavernous” room with a large fireplace at the far end. Iron pots and pans were hanging from the ceiling above, and a long wooden table was sitting in the center of the room, which was large enough to fit a couple dozen people around for a meal. The room was ancient as well, but was sparkling.

Stefan was sitting on one of the chairs, while Athena took a seat next to him and motioned for them to sit as well. They sat on the opposite side and looked around quietly. It seemed that once their inception was done, they looked at Athena who stared back awkwardly.

She asked politely, “Would you like something to drink?”

“I am a bit hungry since I’ve been standing out there for two days.” Kol answered even as he glared at Klaus.

Athena nodded and shouted suddenly, “Kreacher!”

Both Kol and Klaus frowned at her, but were startled when a tiny creature with a snout-like nose and bloodshot bluish eyes appeared out of nowhere in front of them. They had never seen anything it. Its heartbeat was slow, but rhythmical.

“What can Kreacher do for Mistress Potter?” The creature squeaked as they both stared at it.

“Could you bring something to drink for our guest?” Athena asked at which the creature nodded and vanished in front of his eyes with a snap of his fingers, while muttering something about ‘his poor mistress’ under his breath.

Klaus remembered a creature similar to this who did a blood-test on Athena, but this one was somehow different. Kol, on the other hand, had never seen something like this and it appeared out of thin air. It fascinated him to no end. He opened his mouth to ask what it was, but before he could even start, Kreacher reappeared, placed three goblets filled with campaign in front of them along with two plates of full breakfast consisting bacon, sausages, eggs, toast and a pot of coffee.

Kol’s focus wasn’t on the breakfast, but rather at the creature who had just vanished with the snap of its fingers. He looked at Athena and asked excitedly, “What was that? Can everyone appear and disappear like that whenever they please?”

Athena smiled at her ‘uncle’. Looking at him made her remember the first time she saw Hogwarts. “It’s a house elf. They are magical creatures, who serve wizards and witches and are immensely devoted and loyal to the one designated as their master. Kreacher has always been in the Black family and I got him when Sirius gave me the house.” She answered him.

Klaus was observing each and everything keenly. He not only wanted to know more about his daughter, but the world she grew up in and especially the war which had been mentioned again and again, but he had no clue about it. He also wanted to know the reason she’d left Mystic Falls without informing anyone and with none other than Stefan, but he stayed quiet for now. “So, what’ve you been up to?” He asked casually.

“Um… Well, I and Stefan had to go to the Weasley’s for Thanksgiving dinner today, so we were headed out to buy something before going there.” she told him.

“Weasley’s?” Klaus asked with interest.

“They’ve been my family for a long time now. Mrs. Weasley has been like a surrogate mother to me ever since I’ve known her. I used to spend half my holidays in Hogwarts with them. Their sons Ron and George are my best-friend and… Fred… George’s twin, he… uh… he was my fiancée.” She choked-out. He was her family and he was making an effort, which was why she wanted him to know the truth.

All three vampires knew that her fiancée had died and even though Klaus was happy that he didn’t have to kill the guy as Athena was obviously way too young, he was just as sad at seeing her in pain. Stefan knew about Fred and had seen him in a couple of pictures with Athena and his twin, but he had yet to see said twin. Athena had told him that he wasn’t able to live in the Burrow, so he had shifted at his own place near his shop. None of them knew what to say.

Kol sensed the tension in the room and he didn’t want to see his niece unhappy, so he asked, “So, these Weasley’s… They’re like you?”

Athena’s head snapped up and she blinked a couple of times as if coming out of a trance. Then she looked at Kol and gave a nod, “Yes.”

“A whole bunch of witches and wizards?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“So, it settled then. I’m coming. I want to meet these people who’ve been your family when we couldn’t be there.” Kol announced gleefully.

Athena narrowed her eyes at him and said, “I know what you’re doing. You want to see what a house filled with magic would be like, not the people!”

Klaus was listening to both of them, but didn’t interfere. He would let his brother handle this because he too wanted to go, but only because he wanted to know about the people who’ve been with Athena all their lives. Who’ve fought in a war together.

She was too the point in her observation, but Kol was going to the Weasley’s with her, by whatever means necessary. “You’re not going to leave us here alone, are you?  It’s a dreary place. Its Thanksgiving and we are family, especially when we’ve come to meet you all the way to London.” He told her innocently.

Stefan snorted in his tumbler, Kol smirked and Athena groaned as her head fell on the table in front of her with a thump.

_‘This was going to be… entertaining.’_

 

* * *

** Salvatore Boarding House **

** Mystic Falls **

Caroline stared at the elder Salvatore who stared right back at her. She was here to check on Damon and to make sure that he wasn’t creating any trouble, but that was exactly what it seemed like. Stefan wasn’t here and neither was Ric. Bring Elena in this situation wasn’t an option any longer. Bonnie still wanted to be alone and Caroline didn’t know if she was enough to handle a crazy Damon alone. She didn’t know if Damon would answer her, but she had to know who the man tied with chains in the cellar was. There was terrible stench of blood all over the place and she was pretty sure that the man was almost drained.

Damon asked through narrowed eyes, “Don’t you have any other place to be?”

“Well, Stefan isn’t here so I came to see if everything was alright and by the looks of it, it isn’t.” Caroline said quietly looking at Damon.

Before Damon could answer, they both heard a muffled groan and their heads snapped towards the man. He opened his eyes blearily and spat some blood on the ground. He looked around until his eyes fell on the vampires and he smirked.

Caroline’s eyes widened as she looked at the man, if that could be said about him. He was a large, vicious-looking man with matted grey hair and whiskers all over his face. He had long yellowish nails and pointed yellow teeth which coated in blood, adding to his bestial appearance. His clothes which consisted of black robles which were filthy and looked uncomfortably tight. Suddenly, his head snapped towards her and she shivered involuntarily at the look in those blue eyes which could only be described as evil. _‘He definitely wasn’t human or even close’_ , she thought.

Damon opened the door just as the man looked around as if searching for something.

“Looking for this?” Damon asked as he pulled out the wand from his jacket and showed it to the man.

Those blue eyes snapped from the wand to Damon in anger, but it was gone as soon as it came.

He ignored Damon and looked at Caroline as leered at her in an English accent which she’d heard only Athena speaking until now. “Even though you’re a vampire, but you’re beautiful.” Then he turned towards Damon and said with a wink, “Reckon you can pass her to me when you’re finished with her? I'd say I can have some fun before I'll get a bite or two.”

Caroline stared at him with thinly veiled disgust as she reigned in her urge to vomit at the man’s suggestion.

Damon’s jaw clenched in anger. He knew the creature or at least he knew who he was from Athena’s memories and knew that he wasn’t joking. He also knew that the creature was extremely dangerous which was why he’d tied him with heavy chains and taken his wand. Damon needed to know what was he doing here which was how he found him, lurking outside Athena’s home. He was also sure that he was the one who used Lavender to hurt Athena. He just needed to make sure that there would be no more surprises like that again. Damon knew that he had to hit a nerve to make the man talk and that’s what he did. He looked at the creature and smirked as he snapped the wand in two. The creature who had been rather playful until now, suddenly bared his teeth and growled as he lunged at Damon, but was pulled back by the chains he was tied to.

Caroline gasped and stumbled back, unlike Damon, who merely arched an eyebrow with a smirk firmly planted on his face. This man… creature, seemed more like an animal than human which was strange as he was indeed, a human.

Damon blurred forward and shoved some wolfsbane down the creature’s throat and made him swallow it.

“Now, if you don’t want any more of it, you’ll tell me why are you here or I’ll kill you!” Damon asked as he watched the wolf coughing and struggling to breathe.

“Filthy muggles!” he spat at the vampire, “You think I’m the only one? She would have been dead if it wasn’t for you or your brother. But anyway, Potter will be dead soon along with the filthy mud-blood and the ginger blood traitor.”

“Who else?” Damon asked in a deadly voice. He would kill everyone who were a threat to Athena or at least he would die trying.

“Lover boy! You think we don’t know what you’re up to? I didn’t expect a vampire to cry like a girl. But you know the best part? We loved that you made Potter miserable, every second of it!” The wolf told and started laughing manically.

Damon’s anger increased at the reminder of how he made a mistake. He punched the wolf so hard that both he and Caroline heard the bones snapping as the wolf promptly passed out. He growled in frustration. He wanted to kill the wolf, but before that he wanted to know about their plans and how long had the Death Eaters had been keeping an eye on Athena. He turned around and saw Caroline staring with wide eyes which were filled with a bit of fear and a stubborn glint which he’d seen many times before.

He moved out of the cellar after Caroline and locked the door. He went to the parlor and poured himself some bourbon.

Caroline crossed her arms in front of her and finally snapped, “Damon?”

Damon groaned but answered, “If you didn’t notice, he is a very dangerous werewolf.”

She had noticed that much, but what made her wary was the wolf was different somehow. She had seen other werewolves, but this one sent chills down her spine and she couldn’t understand why, apart from the fact that a bite from him could kill her. What she wanted to know was why did he come all the way here to America to kill Athena?  All the suspicion that she had about Damon’s feelings towards the witch were gone now. Now, she was sure that he loved Athena, else why would he keep a wolf tied in his basement? Since the said wolf, for once, wasn’t here to kill any of them. What she wanted to know was, how did it happen? How did Damon Salvatore go from loving Elena to Athena?

“He’s not like others we’ve met.” She stated, but it was more of a question.

Damon sighed. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with blondie when he was having such tough days. He wanted to know more from the wolf and kill him as soon as possible. He slumped on the recliner and said, “Fenrir Greyback is, said to be the most savage werewolf alive. And on top of that, he’s a wizard.”

“More savage than Klaus?” she asked disbelievingly.

“Worse.”

* * *

** The Burrow **

Athena couldn’t apparate with three people, so they’ve port keyed to the burrow.

There was no doubt that her father was cruel and didn’t think without killing anyone. Kol was nice, but there was no doubt in her mind that he was just like his brother. She hadn’t forgotten the fact that he tried to eat her as soon as he ‘woke up’. She was dreading how this meeting would end. She also remembered Percy’s reaction when he’d met Stefan and she almost laughed when she imagined how he would react to the news that now only she brought 2 more vampires, but one of them was a hybrid. Not only that, but she was his daughter and not a Potter. She was also worried about Bill, who had a couple of wolfish traits after he was attacked in Hogwarts. Even though they’ve told him about Stefan, but still she wasn’t sure how he would react to three strange vampires near him and his family.

She was trying to calm herself down while the three vampires were waiting for her to get her act together. Well, Kol was busy gawking at the burrow, but still.

“Please don’t do or say something which will make them judge you. They’re my family and I want them to like you.” She pleaded with Klaus and Kol for the hundredth time, which earned a sigh from Klaus and an eyeroll from Kol.

“We’ll be on our best behavior.” Klaus told her with a smile and he meant it.

She nodded at him and after taking a deep breath, knocked on the door.

As soon as the door opened, she was enveloped in a warm hug. “Hello, Mrs. Weasley.” Athena greeted as the woman.

“Mr. Weasley.” She nodded at the man who smiled at her.

“Molly. Author.” Stefan greeted as he was also enveloped in a hug as well by Molly.

There was a chorus of “Athena!” and “Potter!” once she entered inside. Bill was talking with Charlie and Percy, stopped and greeted her. [Audrey ](https://www.google.co.in/search?q=percy+weasley+audrey+weasley&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAONgVuLVT9c3NEwqT88xLak0f8TozS3w8sc9YSmnSWtOXmO04eIKzsgvd80rySypFNLjYoOyVLgEpVB1ajBI8XOhCvEAAIAHbMJfAAAA)was sitting with a clearly pregnant Fleur, came and hugged her. Fleur, as usual was extremely sweet to her. She went and hugged Andromeda, who had been sitting and watching George, who was busy playing with a baby.

“Teddy?” she asked bewildered. How had he grown so much in such a short time?

The child turned his head towards her and gurgled. He was supporting ginger hair and grey eyes like her grandmother. It was the first time she had seen him ever since she left. Her feet carried her towards his godson and she picked him up without her conscious thought. Her heart melted when he gave her a huge smile and she kissed him on the head, promising herself that she would always be there for Teddy, no matter what.

Her eyes met George’s and she winced when she saw the pain his eyes, even though he smiled at her. No matter how much he tried to hide it, it was visible that he wasn’t fine without his twin.

She didn’t notice Bill tensing as he smelled the vampires, nor did she noticed Charlie mimicking his brother’s stance.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny came downstairs whispering something to each other furiously, but stopped once they saw her. They didn’t hug her like she had expected them to do, instead they shuffled awkwardly on their feet and gave her a smile, which to her seemed like a grimace. She narrowed her eyes at them and all their gazes snapped in one of the corners before coming back to her. She turned around and her eyes widened in disbelief. Sitting there, albeit uncomfortably, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

“Malfoy?!” She almost shouted and winced along with everyone else in the room. Even Teddy was staring her with wide eyes from where he was playing.

“Sorry.” She muttered embarrassed. Then turned towards the ferret and asked, “What are you doing here?”

Draco stood up and spoke, “She insisted…” as he pointed towards Andromeda.

“Dragged more like it…” Ron muttered under his breath.

Draco continued without giving Ron a glance as if he hadn’t heard a thing, “…that I visit her on Thanksgiving and Christmas this year and mother promised that we would. Andromeda didn’t inform me that she would be celebrating it here. Mother isn’t well, so I’m here in place of her. Malfoy’s always keep their word.”

“I bet they do!” Ron and Ginny said simultaneously and Molly silenced them with a glared.

“Athena, dear. You didn’t introduce us to her friends.” Molly said warmly, trying to distract everyone away from the poor boy.

“More vampires, Potter?” Percy taunted.

Athena winced, while almost everyone glared at Percy. She’d forgotten that she had ‘guests’ with her. She looked around and noticed different expressions on every person. Billy and Charlie looked ready to fight, Fleur was unafraid, Andromeda looked worried more than anything, while Malfoy looked like he was going to piss his pants.

“I promise that they won’t hurt any of you.” She tried to placate everyone.

“Of course, we know dear.” Molly tried to placate her.

Klaus and Kol looked around at the witches and wizards. They were fairly normal people, yet so different. Dishes were floating and settling themselves which amazed them. The lady, Mrs. Weasley had greeted both of them with ‘handsome men’ while the man Mrs. Weasley with ‘young men’. If they only knew! They waited for the family’s reaction in tense silence, not wanting to upset Athena.

Everyone stayed quiet until Bill asked after sometime, “How can you be so sure?”

 She wanted to tell them but wasn’t sure how. Apart from Ron and Hermione, no one even knew that she had been adopted. And now here was the man himself. Her father, who was not only a vampire, but a hybrid. How was she supposed to tell everyone? But she knew she had to do it, like ripping off a band-aid.

She took a deep breath and blurted out, “Because they’re family and he’s my father.”

Wide eyes, sudden gasps and stunned silence met her statement as the utensils which were on their way to the table, fell on the ground.

* * *

** Somewhere in Europe **

He hissed with anger and frustration. There was a sudden burst of green light and the man trembling in front of him fell down, dead. They had failed in such a menial task. They just had to bring Potter to him, dead or alive. How hard was it? This was their perfect chance, especially when she was alone and they had lost it because of the foolish man. But no matter what, he wasn’t going to give up until he succeeded in his mission. He knew where Potter was and he was going to strike when she was at her lowest. He was going to kill the vampires which would be easy, as now they had the girl helping them. He just had to wait for another opportunity.

* * *

 

Dec 25th, 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Some part of Athena is still hung-up on Fred. Some events will happen in the next couple of chapters which will help her in moving on.
> 
> She will not know about the death of Dursley’s until someone tell her. She has not connected to the Dursley’s ever since they left before the war, neither does she have information about the muggle world.
> 
> I also want to thank each and every single one of you who took time to PM me, who’ve supported me when I was sown and for all the love you’ve bestowed upon this little story of mine. I cannot even begin to tell you how much every single review meant to me which was why I worked and got this chapter out on Christmas. Thank You so much guys. You are the best! 
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, everyone! I sincerely hope that you have an amazing year ahead! :)


	26. Closure & Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: I would like to apologize for any mistakes in advance. Hope you like it.

** The Burrow **

The silence that followed her declaration was eerie. Athena had never seen the Weasley’s this quiet in all her life. Everyone was staring at her with their jaws hanging open and wide eyes apart from Ron and Hermione, even though, they too were looking at Klaus, assessing him. Yeah, she should have been a bit subtle, but it has never been her best suit. Klaus, Kol and Stefan were staring at everyone as well, waiting to see how everyone would react.

The silence was broken by George who asked, “Is that why you went to America?”

“Um… Yeah. I found about it after the war. I wasn’t sure about… uh… well, I didn’t know if it was the truth, so…” she finished awkwardly, waving her hand around, not knowing what to say.

“But he’s a vampire and by the looks of it, an old one!” Hermione exclaimed suddenly. She could see the resemblance between the two, but she knew that vampires couldn’t procreate. She had sensed the powerful aura that surrounded the man the moment she had seen him. She had researched all about vampires when she had first met Damon and he had attacked her. Damon and Stefan weren’t as strong as these two. These two were strong, but the blonde had an aura so powerful, that it made her shiver. His eyes held arrogance and he carried himself with a sense of superiority that she hadn’t seen in anyone before. Maybe not many could see it, but she had been through a war and knew instinctively when someone was dangerous. And everything about these men shouted that they were someone you should steer clear of.

Klaus and Kol’s gaze snapped towards the bushy haired girl. She wasn’t much to look at, but she was observing them like by merely looking at them would provide her the answers to the world.

“Are you saying that my brother here is old?” Kol asked with a smirk and Hermione blushed, either with embarrassment or the way Kol said it to her, Athena wasn’t sure.

“No. I… uh… I’ve been monitoring you since you entered in here and you’re both stronger than Stefan, who is fairly old as we all know.” She shot Athena an apologetic look but continued, “You’re stronger than him and as far as I’ve read, the older the vampire, the stronger he is.”

“You’ve been monitoring them? How?” Athena asked bewildered.

Hermione looked at her and stated simply, “Trouble tends to follow you like a shadow, so I started working on something when you first told me about vampires. Once I am done with it, it will tell us the strength and power of anyone with a simple spell and we’ll be able to deal with them accordingly. I’m still working on it but now, at least we know that it’s working. What I want to know is how can a vampire be your father? Vampires cannot procreate and it’s unlikely that these two were turned before Stefan.”

Athena blinked at her friend and shook her head fondly as she replied with a shrug, “We don’t know how it’s possible because they’ve been vampires longer than I’d initially thought. Maybe it’s his werewolf gene?”

“What?!”

“He’s a what?”

“It’s impossible!”

There was chorus of questions from everyone around and Athena winced. She should really learn how to shut her mouth. She looked around and saw myriad of emotions on every single face – from bewilderment, anger, surprise, contempt and to disbelief. Even Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Andromeda, and Malfoy were staring at her with wide eyes. It was so comical, that if the situation wasn’t serious, she would have laughed. She kept her eyes averted from everyone, especially Ron, Hermione and George, not wanting to see judgement or disgust on her friend’s faces.

Meanwhile, Kol was looking amused; even though Klaus was perfectly calm on the outside, he was tense and ready to kill if needed, and Stefan had a frown marring his features, worried for his friend.

Ron broke the tension as he exclaimed, “Blimey! It can only happen to you, mate.”

Mrs. Weasley rushed forward and pulled her in a hug. “Oh! I am so happy for you dear. And he’s a such a handsome man. No wonder you’re so beautiful.”

“You’re far too similar, I must say. It’s borderline creepy.” George told her with a small smirk, while Ginny asked, “Are you sure he’s not a twin or an older brother of yours?” she looked at both the Mikaelson’s with a lascivious grin while winking at Athena, who would have cringed at the innuendo, if she hadn’t almost sagged with relief, but the worst wasn’t over yet.

“This is absolute madness! You can’t believe this idiocy. How can he be a vampire and a werewolf at the same time? We haven’t even heard it before and he’s a muggle.” Percy exploded suddenly, unable to believe that his family were again hanging onto anything that was told, without even trying to figure out the impossible.

Billy stayed where he was, quietly observing everyone. He wasn’t worried about the vampires or werewolves as he knew that Athena wouldn’t have brought them home if they were a danger to them. Anyway, he had his wand if need arrived and not to mention, even he was curious to know the truth because one thing he’d learn in the past years was that, anything was possible with the-girl-who-lived.

“Percy, that’s enough! We’re here for thanksgiving and we’ll behave like a family until it’s done. Am I clear?” Mrs. Weasley yelled and every gaze snapped towards her including Malfoy, Klaus, Kol and Stefan’s, who stared at her open-mouthed, when instead of backlashing, not a single red-head replied.

* * *

** Salvatore Boarding House **

** Mystic Falls **

She stared at Damon with narrowed-eyes. From what he’d told her, he had found the werewolf lurking outside Athena’s house, unable to enter the premise because of some spell she had on her property. Damon had rendered the wolf unconscious and had bought him here. The wolf had been in the cellar from past two days and they both knew how dangerous he was for any of them. What she couldn’t understand was – why hadn’t Damon killed the wolf? Damon was a sadist and unmerciful, especially when it came to himself. There had to some reason and she wasn’t budging until he told her the reason.

“Why haven’t you killed him yet? If he gets out…” Caroline started, but Damon didn’t let her finish and snapped without looking at her, “I know!”

Then another thing occurred to her and she frowned. “Athena’s in London. So, what were you doing outside her house?”

Damon’s head snapped towards her and he asked curiously, “How do you know where she is?”

“Stefan told me. They’re together.” She shrugged.

“What?!” he chocked-out horrified as he felt his heart plummeting down to his stomach. The meaning behind her words didn’t occur to him. The only words ringing in his ears were ‘they’re together’. Why did it shock him? Why was it hurting him so much? Wasn’t this what always happened? Everyone chose Stefan over him, every single time.

“What?” she asked confused by his reaction, but then her eyes widened when she realized what her words might have sounded like to him. If she wasn’t sure about his feelings for Athena before, she was now. Damon looked devastated as if she had just stabbed him and she had never seen him like this before. Caroline didn’t know why, but she explained hurriedly, unable to see him like this. No matter how much she disliked him. “No! Damon, they went to London together. I meant that Stefan’s just staying with her. At her place. That’s all.”

Damon looked-up at her, eyes filled with anguish and she nearly gasped. There was no sign of the cocky and arrogant vampire she knew, instead she found someone who looked lost and utterly miserable. “They’re not together, Damon.” She told him softly, staying where she was while staring at him. He didn’t give any indication that he had heard her, but she knew that he had. He wasn’t like this even when it came to Elena. She wanted to know what exactly had happened! But for now, there was another thing which was more important than anything else. It was full moon today and keeping a wolf locked in the cellar wasn’t exactly the brightest idea.

“Damon. You have a wolf in your house.” She said slowly at which he rolled his eyes and snarled sarcastically, “Excellent observation, blondie!”

“You know today is the full moon, right?” she tried to ask casually, but it came out more panicked than she wanted to. At this point, she was unsure whether she wanted to stay here or just run as far away as possible.

Damon’s head snapped towards her, wide eyes staring at her which clearly indicated that he had forgotten about it. He stood up from the recliner and cussed-out at himself in very expressive words.

* * *

 How could he forget that it was full moon today? He was still berating himself while he was shifting the still unconscious wolf to the Lockwood Cellar in the woods. He should kill the wolf, but he still had some questions he wanted answers to. Who knew what else these people were planning and he needed to know what their plan was? They had tried to kill Athena and he was sure the wolf wasn’t alone and there were more like him from the patronizing way he had been bragging earlier.

Which was the reason he had asked blondie to talk to Klaus and bring him here. The original hybrid was the only one who would be able to help them and Damon knew Klaus would do this for Athena. Klaus hadn’t killed him and Stefan just because she asked him not to, so the bastard loved his daughter at least.

He threw the wolf on the floor unceremoniously, before attaching his wrists with the chains. When he was satisfied, Damon nudged Greyback with his boots, waiting for him to regain consciousness. As soon as he heard the muffled groan, he didn’t wait and shoved some more wolfsbane down Greyback’s throat, who choked and tried to spit it out, but Damon held his face tightly and made him swallow. He watched with satisfaction when the wolf groaned with pain for a long time, before opening his eyes which were red-rimmed and glared at Damon.

Damon waved the wolfsbane in front of him with a smile and said, “I’m sure you know what this is? Must’ve learned in that school of yours. Now, if you want to live to see another day, you’ll tell me how long have you been here and who else are you working with?”

Instead of replying, Fenrir grinned at him and Damon winced internally. This had to be the most disgusting creature he had encountered in all his life – pointed yellow teeth and lengthened blackening nails, giving him more ghastly appearance than any other wolf. If he was like this while human, how would he look on a full moon? As soon as he thought this, Damon shied away from the idea. He remembered Lupin’s transformation from Athena’s memories and he shuddered. No, he didn’t want to know.

“You think you can save her? You’re a muggle. You think you can win against us? You might kill me, but it won’t end until she’s dead.” Fenrir told him gleefully as he laughed. Muggles were foolish and too simple to manipulate at times.

The smirk dropped from Damon’s face as his anger rose. “Ah… Wrong answer! That’s not what I asked.” His eyes were burning pits of fire as he pulled out the wooden stake from his jacket and shoved it in Fenrir’s thigh, who for the first time screamed with agony.

“Damon!” he heard Caroline as she entered, and turned towards her. “Finally! Where’s Klaus?” he asked her who winced. “Uh…”

“My brother isn’t here and your friend said it was rather urgent.” Elijah told Damon calmly without looking at him as he entered the cellar, gaze transfixed on the wolf. Damon shot Caroline a glare, while Elijah continued, “What do you need Niklaus for?”

After the short explanation, Elijah gave a single nod and asked, “You haven’t killed him because he’s working with more wizards who want to kill my niece?”

Damon was standing with his arms crossed across his chest, wanting to get it over with knowing that they didn’t had time, but Caroline nodded.

Elijah looked at the wolf and instantly realized that there was something different about him. Maybe because he was a wizard? But what he wasn’t sure about was whether he should kill the wolf or lock him up for now, because they didn’t have the time to ask any questions. The wolf looked dead on his feet and needed time to recuperate even to answer a single question. What exactly could be done now? They couldn’t kill the wolf until they had more information, nor they had any way to contact anyone in Athena’s world. The best option would be to lock the wolf for the night and question him later. What incensed him was that the Salvatore hadn’t bothered to tell them before, when they could have done something and be done with it.

“And it didn’t occur to you that you should’ve interrogated him before or after the full moon? Especially someone with your penchant for trouble.” He asked with a raised eyebrow and Damon clenched his jaw even more tightly.

Caroline saw their expressions and jumped in hurriedly. This wasn’t the time or the place for them to start a fight. They didn’t had time. “It hadn’t been much long. Damon just found him yesterday.” She looked outside and gulped. “Um… guys! I think we should leave.” She whispered, eyes intent on the wolf.

Damon and Elijah turned towards the wolf just as he snarled in a terrible voice. Greyback’s limbs began to shake and his head started lengthening along with his body. His shoulders were hunching even more where he was tied to the floor with the metal chains. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. It was all happening quicker than they’ve seen before. They stared at the wolf in front of them, observing that it was extremely different from the ones they’ve come across. He wasn’t like the wolves they had encountered.

Caroline took one last look at the wolf and shouted, “Run!”

Elijah and Damon were quick to follow her, not waiting for the transformation to complete, quickly shutting the door of the Lockwood cellar on their way out.

* * *

** The Burrow **

The dinner, thankfully, went better than she expected. Her dad and uncle both had been on their best behaviour. They had stared disbelievingly at every wizard around when Mr. Weasley had asked them about the simple muggle contraptions like felly-fone or how a small box contained people in it and the use of a rubber duck, which he still had no idea about. They found a common and safer ground, where they discussed about their worlds. She didn’t fail to notice, that throughout the dinner, Klaus was tense and alert. The way he took the seat next to her and his eyes kept darting subtly to everyone and everywhere, Athena was sure he expected someone to curse him or her any second.

Things became better for her was when Ron and Hermione announced that they were engaged, which thankfully took the attention from her and everyone seemed happy for them, even Percy for a change. The best part, she was able to spend time with Teddy, who to her surprise, seemed happy while playing with her. Malfoy was the most uncomfortable person around, and Ron and Ginny’s ‘polite comments’ didn’t help in anyway, at least until Molly scolded them both. And she categorically ignored the fact that Ginny flirted with her father, uncle and even Stefan, who seemed uneasy; unlike Kol, who flirted right back much to the embarrassment of Ron.

After the desserts were served, and everyone was busy, Athena saw George slipping out of the house and followed him quietly. He didn’t need to say it out-loud that being here had been tough for him, probably tougher than staying at the apartment he and Fred shared. The whole family was here, everyone but his other-half. She was so focused on George that she didn’t notice the eyes following her.

He was standing at the patio, looking out at the vast sky. She didn’t say anything, just went where he was and stood near him, but her focus was only on her friend. She had been extremely selfish, leaving him alone because looking at him reminded her of her lost love. She’d never given a thought about how George was fairing! It must have been more difficult for him – looking around and not finding your twin, one person who could guess what’s in your mind merely by looking at you, growing up together and she couldn’t even imagine how tough it would be for him to look in the mirror and remember that Fred wasn’t there. He and Fred were her best-friends, her life support and she abandoned George. That’s what she did and she’d never felt more ashamed in her life. How does one bring back time? One doesn’t. It was as simple as that and she felt tears misting at the corner of her eyes.

“Don’t do it.” He said suddenly, bringing her out of her reverie.

“Do what?” she asked confused.

“Stop blaming yourself. You were as much a victim as everyone else. Nothing was your fault.”

“Wasn’t it?” she asked bitterly as she clearly remembered the killing curse which was meant for her, hitting Fred square in his chest. The only thing she cared about was that if he hadn’t pushed her away, Fred would still be alive. His life was much more important than hers. He mattered more to people than she did. He was the one who brought light and happiness to those around him, unlike her, who only brought misery and death.

“We are all grownups and we knew the consequences the choices we were making beforehand. You need to remember that no one fought for you, not even you fought for yourself. Our fight was for the truth we believed in. If it hadn’t been you, it would have been Neville or someone else.” He told her seriously.

She looked away from him and whispered, “If it hadn’t been me, he would’ve been here.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows? All I know is that you would’ve done the same for him.” He told her earnestly and she craned her neck to look at him. His expressions were so fervent that her heart went out to him. She swallowed thickly, unable to say anything when he said, “You know, Fred was out of his mind when we met you at the Shell Cottage… after you were gone for a whole year and when he saw what you went through at Malfoy Manor… at the hands of Bellatrix. Well, let’s just say that he didn’t take it very well. Which was why he proposed to you.” George spoke and she looked at him with a frown as he continued, “He didn’t want to stay away from you another second. At that time, the war could have taken years for all we knew, but he wanted to marry you right then, so you wouldn’t be able to leave and he could travel with you, no matter where or in what conditions. If you would have been married, you wouldn’t have been able to stop him from following you. He even planned to kidnap you and keep you locked somewhere until the war was over. He had it all planned and he hated what our lives had become.” He chuckled at the memory.

Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered how frantic Fred had been when he’d seen her in the Shell Cottage. “But you know what? He had never, in all his life, been prouder of anyone else.” Her eyes grew wide and snapped towards George as he said this. “You were this person, who had no one, but you still fought because people wanted you to. It was expected from you. You didn’t do it for revenge. You did it because it was the right thing to do. Just like everyone who chose to fight.”

He told her sorrowfully with a sad smile. They both knew what it meant, what he meant, but couldn’t say. Life was moving forward, like it always did and they were forced to move on with it. She moved forward and hugged him as a sob burst through her chest, then another and another.

“I’m so sorry, Georgie. I ran away as soon as I could. I shouldn’t have. Please… forgive me.” She hiccupped into his chest and sobbed even more when she felt his tears in her hair.

It took them a while to calm down but when they did, he motioned towards the chain in her neck and asked with croaky voice, “You’re still wearing it.”

Her hand went to the engagement ring which was still there and she whispered softly, “I can’t.” She didn’t need to explain, neither did he ask. They both knew.

“So, who’s the guy?” he asked casually and her head snapped towards him and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

“I’ve known you half my life, you know?” he said amused when she gaped at him.

She shook her head but answered nonetheless, “I made something out of nothing. I thought he… It was my mistake. It wouldn’t have worked anyway.” She shrugged.

“It’s Stefan’s brother, the vampire.” He stated and again she gaped at him, bewildered. She hadn’t told a single soul, haven’t even talked about Damon ever since she came here. How did he know?

“We might not be that close, but you’re still my sister.” George answered her unanswered question then asked, “Does he make you happy?”

“He did… until he thought that I betrayed him and turned into a devious bastard.” She informed and he snorted at the description. “It- it wouldn’t have mattered. I’ve been through more, but he killed Lavender. It was his way to get even. I should’ve known better.”

George replied after a long time. “Ron told me. Athena… I don’t know this guy and I’m not saying what he did was correct, but are you sure this is why he killed her?”

“Of course, he did! He wanted to hurt me because apparently, I hurt him. I tried, but he didn’t give me a chance to explain. He knew all about me. Knew what I’ve been through, but he didn’t care. He could have stopped her in anyway but he snapped her neck.” She all but snarled, eyes filled with anger.

George looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes which he’d become familiar with in the past months. There was an emptiness in her eyes which was worse than his. He had lost his twin, but he still had his family. Athena – her life had been like a game of chess. She had lost everyone she had ever loved – her parents, Sirius, Remus, Cedric, Fred and many other like Tonks, Moody, Lavender and the memory of Hermione’s parents, which she thought was her fault. He didn’t know much about these vampires, nor did he care about them. But, if he knew anything about Athena, her worst enemy was her bleeding heart and she’ll die before she let anyone get hurt, not if she could do anything about it.

From what Ron had told him, Stefan’s brother liked Athena and if someone like Ron could see that, there might be some truth in it. Killing comes as easily to vampires as breathing does to humans. George himself had never known about Lavender, apart from the fact that his brother dated her in school. A vampire’s first instinct would be to kill anyone who posed a threat to himself or anyone they cared about. In Damon’s case, it could have been Stefan and not Athena and he was sure that it was the reason the vampire acted on instinct. He could be wrong in his assumption, but he wanted Athena to be happy and if she had liked someone, there had to be some goodness inside this vampire. She had always taken hasty decisions in her anger and he wanted her to be sure about it. Either that or either to let go completely.

And if it turned out that Damon had deliberately killed Lavender to hurt Athena, well, he’d be at the receiving end of the Weasley’s.

Right now, all he wanted was to placate her. So, he pulled his hands up in a placating manner. “I know what he did was wrong and I’m not telling you to forgive him, but I also know that she used the Cruciatus Curse. She was under Imperius. What’s to say that she wouldn’t have killed you or anyone else for that matter? I want you to accept the fact that he was a muggle and probably had no idea what was happening. He is not a normal muggle. He’s a vampire and they’re known as dark creatures. Maybe he did it for a different reason than it appeared to you or maybe you’re correct. Whatever happened or whatever the reason, either you forgive him or not, I just want you to be happy. Fred would have wanted you to be happy. And it won’t happen until you stop blaming yourself for everything. Lavender was killed because of some Death-Eater. It wasn’t your fault.”

Athena stared at George, angry about bringing Damon into this conversation. He was right. Vampires were dark creatures and Damon hadn’t made it a secret that he liked killing. Hell, if he hadn’t known her, he would have killed her the first time they met in Mystic Falls. He had told her beforehand that humans were his food and she had accepted the fact easily. After all, all her life she had known about them, even on a personal level. Her father and everyone in their family, apart from Elijah tried to kill her sometime or the other. Maybe she had judged him too harshly. Maybe he didn’t do it deliberately, but no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn’t get the image of him snapping Lavender’s neck out of her mind. Couldn’t forget the glassy lifeless eyes that stared at her as she fell to the ground like a rag-doll.

No! It didn’t matter why Damon did it, she couldn’t forgive a killer. Nor could she forget. Not after what her life had taught her.

She cleared her throat and saw George looking at him concerned. She gave him a small smile and said, “Come on! It’s time for me to face the music.”

Now, she was just waiting for the inquisition.

* * *

** Salvatore Boarding House **

** Mystic Falls **

“What was that?” Caroline asked, once they reached the boarding house.

Instead of answering her, Damon turned to Elijah and asked, “Have you seen anything like it before?”

“No. It seems like a different kind altogether. How haven’t we heard about them before?” Elijah mused. Then he looked at Damon and said, “They’re different maybe because they’re wizards? We don’t know how to deal with them. He could be a problem and even more so if there are more like him.”

“These werewolves… they do not carry the wolf gene genetically, instead they turn when they’re bitten by a wolf on full moon. And this one, Fenrir Greyback – Athena told me that he’s the most ruthless wolf in the world. He doesn’t hesitate to bite young kids, even if they’re four or five.” Damon told them monotonously, lost in his own thoughts. He should have killed the wolf when he had the chance, but then he wouldn’t be able to find more about the wizards he’s working with. Athena and Stefan weren’t there, which he was thankful for.

Caroline cast her panic-stricken eyes on Damon and asked, “Do you think we should’ve killed him?”

Elijah spoke before Damon could answer, “For once, I agree with Damon. We don’t know anything about these people, how powerful they are or why they’re here now. Not killing him was the right decision. Now, at least we know that there is another species of werewolves out there. For now, he’s locked so we will deal with him tomorrow. Niklaus wouldn’t be happy, but maybe it could work for our benefit. The only thing we know is that they want to kill my niece. Which brings me to my next question Mr. Salvatore. Why are they after her?”

Damon’s eyes snapped towards Elijah, relieved that at least someone saw sense in what he did and why! But before he could take a relieved sigh, Elijah asked something which did nothing but increase his self-hatred. These people didn’t even know about her life, didn’t know who Greyback was and why these people had a personal vendetta against her. He was the first person she had trusted enough to show him her memories and he had broken that trust with his insecurities and foolishness.

He stood up and poured himself a glass of bourbon. He took a sip and replied, “It isn’t my story to tell. She’ll tell you when she’s ready.”

Caroline frowned. She hadn’t seen Damon this thoughtful ever since she’d known him, and Damon protecting Athena’s privacy, even from her family increased her curiosity. Shouldn’t Elijah know about his niece before Damon or anyone else?

Elijah’s eyes narrowed at Damon, but before he could open his mouth to speak, they heard a howl and their eyes widened simultaneously and they froze where they were. They had locked the cellar and it was impossible for anyone to break it, along with the chains he was tied to. It took them a moment to come out of their shocked state.

They heard another howl, closer this time and they were sure it was coming from outside the boarding house. He and Elijah shared a glance, conveying the same message loud and clear. _They would have to kill the wolf._ And they blurred outside without wasting another second.

There was nothing apart from moonlight, but the werewolf’s silhouette was easily seen.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Damon muttered tiredly as soon as his eyes fell on the wolf in front of him. How did he get out of those chains and the cellar, and of course his being here couldn’t end well!

The werewolf snarled as his eyes zoomed on the vampires. Just as he took a step closer, Elijah blurred forward, intending to crush its bones, the wolf reared and jumped. One of its long bony arms collided with Elijah, who flew back and crashed into the tree behind them. Caroline and Damon stared as Elijah collided with a tree and they heard a sickening crack, but didn’t get much time as the wolf came barrelling towards them, snapping its long jaws. They rushed forward, if one couldn’t stop them, maybe together they could, but Fenrir had his eyes only on the black-haired vampire. So, when he saw the girl coming towards him, he held her by the throat and dug his claws into her skin, well aware about the irreversible damage it would cause, especially to a vampire. His only regret in harming the girl was that she was a beauty and he wouldn’t be able to enjoy her. As Caroline rushed towards the wolf, Damon blurred towards the nearest tree and had just broken a branch, when Caroline screamed. He cursed when he saw his claws digging into her neck and blood seeping from them. Greyback dropped Caroline and turned towards him, snarling and snapping. The wolf reared and jumped towards the vampire, just as Damon blurred forward and shoved the stake straight into his heart, but not before he felt its teeth digging and tearing a piece of flesh from his shoulder.

The wolf was dead even before he hit the ground, but at the same time, Damon fell to his knees, breathing heavily. He looked up from the dead body of the wolf and at Caroline, who was staring at him with equal amount of dread he was feeling. First, he was confused by her reaction. She wasn’t the one with a werewolf bite, but then he noticed the wounds on her neck. The wounds which weren’t healing and looked inflamed.

His gaze connected with Caroline once more, but this time, he didn’t feel panic like he had felt before. He heard Elijah waking up but he didn’t look. His eyes went upwards and he stared at the sky numbly. 

* * *

Jan 24th, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EN: Hope you’re doing good guys. And for the late update, I fell sick and I quit my job. Life has been tough because of which I haven’t been able to reply to any of you. For which I sincerely apologise. But I want to assure you that this story will be completed along with the others.
> 
> Now, as to how Greyback got free? Well, it’s a spoiler. By the time I am done with this story, everything will be revealed along with other things which are left unexplained. Which had been intentional on my part. There might be 50 chapters in total, a couple of chapters more or less, but I know how this one’s going to end. I just ask you to be patient, my loves.
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who’ve supported me and for all the love you’ve bestowed upon this little story of mine. Your reviews keep me going and are the only thing that made me to write again.
> 
> Have a brilliant New Year!


	27. The Cure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: This chapter is unedited.

  **Grimmauld** **Place **

Athena sighed tiredly as she entered the kitchen and slumped on the nearest chair. Klaus and Kol followed her at a leisurely pace, while Stefan went out to hunt and to talk to Caroline as none of their phone’s never worked inside the house. She closed her eyes and thought back to the discussion they had with the Weasley’s. Things could have been a bit better, but at least no one tried to kill each-other and it was a feat in her opinion. Everyone had been shocked when she had told them that her family were the first vampires in history and were created a thousand years ago, known as Originals and her father was a hybrid. Everyone was astonished and unnerved by both the originals present, but thankfully they didn’t look at her like she was a freak of nature, which she definitely was. They obviously knew about the existence of vampires, but no one had heard anything about a hybrid before. No one understood how a vampire could impregnate a human, even if the said vampire was a hybrid, but Hermione had offered to search for her and Athena knew there was no use in telling her friend to stop. Hermione was nothing if determined and she would do anything and everything to search for answers.

Klaus and Kol were sitting beside her with a glass of champagne, while she was about to take her leave. She had a tough day and just wanted to retire for the day, when Stefan blurred into the kitchen and she frowned at him. It hadn’t been long and it definitely should have taken longer for him to hunt, but one look at his face and she knew that something was terribly wrong. His face was pale and he looked like he would break any second. In an instant, she was out of her seat and in front of him as she asked hurriedly, “Stefan? What is it? What’s wrong?”

He blinked as if shrugging something internally and his gaze went to Klaus, who looked back at him curiously.

“It’s Damon.” There was nothing but panic in his voice as he whispered quietly, but urgently. “He’s been bitten.” Stefan’s eyes flipped from Klaus to Athena, knowing that he won’t be getting the cure easily and from what Elen had told him, they didn’t have much time.

Athena sucked in a harsh breath. Even though Stefan hadn’t said the words, but she heard him loud and clear. Damon was bitten by a werewolf and she knew what it meant. She sucked in a horrified breath as her heart plummeted in her stomach. She felt panic churning inside her which she hadn’t felt in a long time. In that moment, she forgot that he was a killer who had killed her friend so ruthlessly in front of her. That he was someone who loved someone else, while he hated her. All she knew was someone she loved was dying and she couldn’t bear the thought of that. “What? How did that happen?” she choked out.

Stefan shook his head and murmured, “I don’t know. It was Elena. She told me that it all happened in a matter of seconds. Damon, Caroline and Elijah were there when the wolf attacked them…”

They heard the sound of a glass breaking and tuned to see Klaus and Kol standing and looking ready to murder anyone. Klaus was holding the now broken glass of champagne which he had crushed with his grip. His eyes were burning fire as he stared at Stefan and roared, “What were they doing with my brother?”

“Elijah is fine. It’s Damon and Caroline.” Stefan told him.

“Caroline?!” Athena gasped. How had someone manged to bite two vampires together?

Stefan met her horrified gaze with his panicked one and said, “The wolf didn’t bite her, but she got some injuries which aren’t healing. The part where the wolf scratched her is infected and inflamed.”

Now that he knew that his brother wasn’t harmed, Klaus frowned and said thoughtfully, “But that’s not possible. I myself have some experience and any scratches should’ve healed after she took some blood. The only thing that can harm a vampire is a werewolf bite.”

Stefan shook his head and muttered urgently, “We don’t have time for this right now. Elena said that Caroline’s already showing the symptoms and Damon’s behaviour isn’t exactly… lucid. It’s spreading faster than it did before. Bonnie’s trying to search something… anything to slow it down, but she hadn’t been successful yet.”

“What?” Athena asked alarmed as her eyes widened. “He’s been bitten before? So, there’s a cure? Do you have it?” she fired one after another.

“That’s what I’m here for. I need the cure for my brother and Caroline.” Stefan finished staring at Klaus, who stared right back at him nonchalantly.

Unknown to the silent conversation going between the two, Athena frowned, confused. She looked at Stefan and told him apologetically as dread filled her, “Stefan, I… we haven’t heard about a cure which can cure a vampire from the werewolf bite.”

“No. But he does!” Stefan replied as he gestured towards Klaus, his eyes never straying from the hybrid’s. He knew that it won’t be easy, but he wasn’t going to let his brother die or even Caroline for that matter, not if he could do anything about it.

Athena’s eyes went to her father frowning even more. No one knew that there was a cure and it could save the vampires from werewolf bites. They would be able to save Damon and Caroline, and she sighed with relief. But her relief was short-lived when she heard the next words.

“Now mate, why would I do that? You killed my brother and you along with your brother tried to kill me again and again.” Klaus asked amused, staring right back at the vampire.

Stefan stared at Klaus with his jaw clenched, while Athena gaped at him. She had forgotten about the animosity between her family and the Salvatore’s.

“I’ll do anything you say! My brother’s dying and he doesn’t have much time.” Stefan begged as he took an unconscious step towards Klaus and Athena could see the desperation clearly in those green eyes. She did not have siblings but seeing Stefan so distraught and begging for his brother’s life, even though he had been hurting because of what Damon did, made her heart clench with grief even more. Seeing Stefan like this made her decision for her. She wouldn’t let Damon die. Not because she still loved him, but because of Stefan. It was clear for everyone to see that without his brother, Stefan would flounder. No matter how much the brothers fought or hated the other, they loved each-other more.

Klaus took another glass from the cabinet and sat down on the chair beside Kol, who was watching the exchange with interest. He poured champagne in the glass and took a sip. He knew Athena was watching him, he also knew that she was close to both the Salvatore’s, but this wasn’t about her. This was about him and how the brothers and their merry gang had tried to destroy his life by one thing or the other again and again. Not to mention that they had killed Finn in hope that it would kill them all. They’ve deceived him again and again. The only reason they weren’t six feet under was standing right next to the ripper. He didn’t want to lose his daughter now that he knew of her existence and knowing her bleeding heart, she would do something that would make him loose his control and then he would lose her. So, he looked at Stefan and said beguilingly, “We all know what happened last time you said those exact words. Always on and off the wagon! Your humanity if your biggest flaw. You aren’t of any use to me. There’s nothing I want from you. Especially now, that I’ve everything I want.”

“Please! The wolf that bit Damon wasn’t like the one we’ve encountered before. We don’t know how long they have! Elijah killed him, so we don’t know anything about it and how it’s gonna affect them. From the looks of it, even Caroline doesn’t look good.”

Klaus shrugged unconcerned, even though his eyes narrowed from the knowledge that there was a different kind which they had no idea about. They could be lethal, especially considering the fact that they were so well hidden that even he had no idea about them. Even Kol had stopped looking amused and was curious.

On the other hand, Athena’s eyes widened when Stefan said it wasn’t like any wolf they’ve seen or heard about. The only other werewolf known were wizards and American ministry wasn’t as strict when it came to magical creatures. So, it could have been a wizard, but what was a wizard doing in a backward town like Mystic Falls? It wasn’t possible, was it? It couldn’t be a Death Eater, but with her luck it was possible. And then there was the man who had cursed Lavender. She was almost positive that whoever the wolf was, he in the town for her. She gulped and her eyes went to Stefan as she whispered, “Do they know his name?”

Stefan turned his head towards Athena, brows furrowed at the question. It wasn’t important. He needed the cure for Damon now, but when he saw her expressions, he answered anyway, “It was someone named Greyback.”

Athena’s eyes widened with horror when she heard the name and alarm bells rang in her head. He was there for her, but how did he know where she was? That would mean that the others who had escaped after the war knew as well. Caroline was innocent and even Damon didn’t deserve it. She felt bile rising in her stomach when she realized that another two people would die because of her. She made a mad dash over to the sink, hands gripping the counter as she puked.

The vampires watched in alarm as she paled drastically after hearing the name, before turning green and upchucking in the sink. Klaus blurred towards his daughter and starting rubbing soothing circles on her back, while he held her hair away from her face with her another hand. Once he realized that she was dry heaving, he pulled her towards the chair and called Kreacher, ordering him to bring a glass of water.

Kol and Stefan hovered around her, worried and confused, even though it wasn’t difficult for the three to register that it had something to do with Greyback. Klaus kneeled in front of her as she drank water and noticed that she still was pale.

“Darling, are you alright?” Kol asked after she kept the glass down and she nodded.

Klaus looked into Athena’s eyes and saw the faraway look in them. He knew she had been though a war, but that was about it. He had been patient, but he couldn’t anymore now that he knew that something was wrong and it didn’t take a genius to realize what it was. He looked into her eyes and said softly, “Do you know him? You can tell me anything, sweetheart. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Athena looked at her father and couldn’t help the small smile that graced her lips. Yeah, she had people who cared about her, but apart from Fred no one had ever said something like this to her. Maybe this was why family was important. But she became serious soon as she realized that she had to tell him about her past. Even Kol and Stefan were looking at her with anticipation and she could see hope in Stefan’s eyes. Hope that maybe they could save his brother. She took a breath and said quietly, “He was a Death Eater and was after me. I just don’t know how he found out where I was?”

Stefan sucked in a breath as realization hit him. She’d told him about Death Eaters and he knew that they were after her, but Klaus and Kol were oblivious.

Kol asked, “Death Eater?” while Klaus asked at the same time, “Why was he after you?”

Athena wanted to tell them everything, but she was more worried about Damon and Caroline. She had no idea what would happen to them and if her father had the cure, they could at least save the two, who shouldn’t have been dying because of her. Saving them was paramount, but she wasn’t sure if her stubborn father would give the cure to the Salvatore’s or not. On one hand, she could understand why he was reluctant to help them. They had killed his brother and had tried to kill the family. But on he other hand, she knew that no matter what, she would do everything to save the vampires, no matter even if they hated her. Once again, it was all because of her. How many people were going to suffer because of her existence?

“I’ll tell you everything you want to know, but we have to save Damon and Caroline and you have the cure. We don’t have much time. I can arrange a portkey and we should leave now.” Athena told Klaus whose eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched angrily.

“Why would I save someone who killed my brother? They’re still alive only because I promised you that I won’t kill them. What happens to them isn’t my problem.” Klaus almost growled.

Athena shook her head miserably and looked at him again. “I know that you’ve done more for me than anyone else I’ve ever known and I cannot thank you enough for that. But you have to help them. They’re in this situation because of me. I don’t want another name to add to the list of people who’ve died because of me. Please! Please! I’ll tell you everything you want to know. Just please don’t let them die. I’m begging you. Just, please…!” her voice cracked at the end as she looked at Klaus beseechingly.

Klaus was about to say no, that he didn’t care what happened to these people, but one look at her wide eyes which were filled with anguish and looking at him with such hope, that he found himself agreeing to whatever she had said unintentionally. Emerald eyes which reminded him of the first woman who didn’t treat him like a monster he was, his only best friend. Face which made him look like he was looking at a feminine version of himself – a perfect combination of Lily and himself. He nodded at her which earned him a blinding smile from his daughter and he sighed. What was it that he, the most terrifying monster found himself doing whatever she asked, just to make her happy?

Kol and Stefan looked just as shocked as felt himself, but he ignored them and focused on his daughter, who was now hugging him like there was no tomorrow and he found himself hugging her back and that giving the cure was probably worth it. 

* * *

** Salvatore Boarding House **

** Mystic Falls **

“There must be something. We cannot let them die, Bonnie.” Elena muttered as she looked at her friend desperately.

Bonnie shook her head and told her sadly, “I’ve searched everything. I’ve read Emily and my gram’s grimoire, but there’s nothing. It’s Caroline, Elena. I don’t want anything to happen to her.”

Elena nodded but said, “Things didn’t turn this bad when Tyler bit Damon. It took a couple of days and he was bitten just yesterday. You’ve seen that he’s already delirious. If Alaric hadn’t reached here in time…” she couldn’t complete her sentence as she shivered at the recent memory.

**.**

**.**

_She received a call from Elijah this morning, that she was needed at the Boarding house and it was urgent. She had told Alaric about the call, who was at school and had told her that he would be there at the Salvatore’s as soon as he can. She tried calling Caroline but she didn’t pick her phone. The first thing she saw when she entered was Damon passed out on the couch. He was pale and sweating, just like she remembered the last time he was dying in her arms. He was burning up, but didn’t wake when she touched his forehead. That’s when she heard sounds from the basement and frowned. Stefan wasn’t here, so it could only be Elijah, but what was the original doing here? She went downstairs and stopped short in horror when her eyes fell on Caroline. Several blood bags were littered around the room which were empty, while Caroline was busy scratching her shoulder. It looked inflamed and was bleeding badly._

_Elena sucked in a harsh breath and gasped when Caroline’s head snapped up. She had blood all over her face, in her hair and even down her dress. She stopped scratching her back as soon as she saw Elena and cried, “They’re not healing! Please, help me! I don’t wanna die, Elena.”_

_“Nothing’s going to happen to you. We’ll find something.” She told Caroline firmly, even though she had no idea what had happened to the two vampires, but it was clear that her friend was in no condition to tell her. Suddenly, a thought hit her and she murmured, “Have you tried to drink blood straight from the vein? Maybe it’ll help.”_

_At the suggestion, Caroline’s fangs descended, veins appeared under her eyes and Elena’s eyes widened at the hungry look in her friend’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Elena, but I don’t want to die.” With that, Caroline blurred towards Elena, but before she could attack the other girl, two hands snapped her neck and she fell to the ground._

_“Elijah!” Elena breathed, relieved. “What happened?”_

_“I don’t know what’s happening to Miss. Forbes. She wasn’t bitten, but she isn’t healing, unlike Damon.” Elijah told Elena as he picked Caroline up and locked her inside the cellar._

_“What?!” Elena asked panicked._

_Elijah turned towards the girl and mused, “Damon was bitten by a werewolf, but he’s showing the symptoms which normally take two-three days to make a vampire delirious, much earlier than they should’ve. Maybe because it was a different werewolf.” Then he looked at Elena’s horrified expressions but said, “I haven’t had the clue as to why Miss. Forbes isn’t healing. A scratch from even from a werewolf isn’t life-threatening to a vampire.”_

_“Who attacked them?” she asked._

_“Greyback wasn’t someone we knew. All you need to know is that he’s been taken care of. Miss. Forbes is… fine for now. Its Damon you should be worried about. He doesn’t look… good.”  Elijah finished indifferently._

_She looked him in the eyes and muttered quietly, “Klaus can save them.”_

_Elijah raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her. She was asking for the cure when only days back, she was trying to kill every Mikaelson along with her friends. He trusted her and she had deceived him by plotting to kill them with their mother. “Niklaus isn’t in the country.”_

_“Please! I’ll do anything if he saves them.” She begged._

_Elijah shook his head sadly. As far as he knew his brother, Niklaus would be more than happy to see the Salvatore’s die. “I’m truly sorry, but I cannot help you.”_

_With that being said, he decided to take his leave, ignoring the devastating expressions that crossed the doppelgänger’s face. He had matters to attend and even though he was curious to know how things were affecting the two vampires, they weren’t important. He wanted to know why the wolf was after his niece and how many more people were after her! He needed to contact Kol or Niklaus, who wouldn’t be happy. Which was the reason he called the doppelgänger. She was closer to the vampires and would handle them along with her friends._

_Elena looked at Caroline through the bars, who was still lying on the ground, unconscious and decided that Damon needed someone more than anyone right now. She turned to leave, but blinked when she heard a ringtone and realized that it was Caroline’s phone. She was thankful that it was Stefan and she told him everything Elijah had told her, who told her that he’ll be back soon and to take care of Damon._

_She went upstairs and stopped short. Damon wasn’t there on the couch where he had been before she went downstairs._

_“Damon?” she called tentatively. The last time they had met, he had tried to kill her. Elena didn’t know how he would behave as he has always been unpredictable and eccentric. She just hoped that he won’t attack her again._

_“Damon?” There was no response, so she went towards the stairs and called again._

_The hair on her back stood as she felt the wind, but there was no one when she turned around and she gulped._

_“Katherine!” the name was a whispered plea and she whirled around. Damon was looking at her like she was the eight wonder of the world. She knew that expression. Had seen it on his face when they were exactly in the same situation before. When he hallucinated about Katherine last time. It seemed like the same thing was happening all over again. He staggered towards her and fell on her as she struggled to keep him upright. He was breathing her neck while whispering Katherine’s name again._

_“Damon, it me, Elena.” She told him and he pulled back, blinked several times and shook his head as if coming out of a trance._

_“Elena?” he asked as he pulled father back from her._

_“Yeah. Stefan is coming home and we’ll find a cure for you.” She told him firmly. He was pale and sweating as he stared at her._

_“YOU! You did this! It’s all your fault.” He told her quietly and Elena was sure that he was crying._

_She frowned and asked, “What…?” but before she could finish, he whispered in an anguished voice, “I deserve this and even more.”_

_She moved towards him and said again, “Damon?”_

_His head snapped up and his eyes bled with red and he shouted, “She’s gone because of you!” with that, he attacked her. Her head collided with wall at the same time his fangs pierced her neck and she screamed._

_“Damon! Stop! You’re hurting me!” she begged desperately as she tried to push him to no avail, instead he started drinking more vigorously._

_Just as it had started, the pain stopped as Damon pulled back and turned around, only for Alaric to stab him with more vervain. Damon fell as Elena’s hand went to the wound on her throat and she looked up to see Rick looking at her with concern._

**.**

**.**

They had chained Damon inside his room because locking him in the cellar with Caroline couldn’t do any good. God knows what they might do to each-other in the state they were in. She, Bonnie, Alaric and Jeremy were sitting in the parlour, listening to Caroline’s anguished screams for help, while Damon was still out. They’ve refrained from going near Damon, but it was decided that Alaric and Bonnie would be the one to help him once he woke up. Klaus wasn’t here and they had no idea what to do.

Suddenly, Bonnie felt strong magic in the air and her brows knitted together, not understanding what it was, but whatever it was, it had her on edge. She stood up, looking around. Elena was about to ask what it was when they saw blue light shimmering in the air and the next thing they knew, there were four people in the living room beside them – well, three were lying on the ground, while Athena was standing, but still.

“What?” The one’s present there gaped, bewildered.

“How did you do that?” Bonnie asked Athena as she looked at the witch with narrow eyes.

“It’s a portkey. It allows us to instantly teleport anywhere we want.” Athena answered as she looked at Bonnie, showing her the utensil, she was holding, even though her focus was solely on finding Damon and giving him the cure.

“Damon and Caroline?” Stefan asked urgently.

“Caroline’s in the cellar and we had to lock Damon in his room after he attacked Elena.” Alaric answered as he looked from Stefan to the Originals to the Witch.

Elena looked at the four in front of her and her heart constricted when she realized that Stefan was with Athena and she had convinced her father to come here. She pushed that thought aside for the time being for the more important issues that needed their attention. Even though she knew, but she still had to ask, just to make sure or why else would Klaus be here? In case he demanded something in return, she would willingly give him anything he wanted. Caroline was her best friend and she loved Damon to see him such agony, even if he hated her now. He loved her and couldn’t stay angry at her for long. She’ll make sure to apologize to both, once Damon was fine again. She took a step towards the hybrid and asked, “Are you here to give them the cure?”

“It’s marvellous, isn’t it? Not days ago, you were trying to kill me and now here we are!” Klaus replied with a smirk as he took a step towards the doppelgänger, but the Bennet Witch stepped in front of her friend and glared at him threateningly.

Athena stepped in front of her father and said in a placating manner, “We’re not here to fight. This isn’t the time.”

Then she turned towards Klaus who threw a glass vial at Bonnie which was filled with his blood and said, “The cure for your blonde friend.”

Bonnie nodded and moved to go to the basement when Elena stopped her and asked, “What about Damon?”

Stefan showed her another vial and replied, “I have it.”

Elena looked him into the eyes and nodded before going downstairs with Bonnie, while Stefan went to Damon’s room and Athena followed. Klaus wasn’t about to let her go in front of a rouge vampire alone, so he went as well. The door was locked, but Stefan hurriedly opened it before entering inside with Athena hot on his heels.

Emotions spilled out when she saw the condition Damon was in and she sucked in a harsh breath. He was pale, gaunt and was sweating buckets. His hands were tied to the bed and he wasn’t even trying to free himself, but he looked up when he heard the sound of the door opening. His eyes were hazy and bleary, and to her it seemed like there was no recognition in them. He wasn’t wearing a shirt and the bite was visible to everyone and she shuddered when she looked at it. Greyback had managed to tear a piece from his shoulder and it hadn’t grown back like it should have.

“Damon!” Stefan breathed as he looked at his brother. He was even in worse condition than the last time and he felt a wave of grief hitting him at the realization that he could’ve lost his brother today if he hadn’t made that phone call.

He moved at Damon’s side and touched his brother’s hair. “I’ve got the cure. You’ll be fine, brother.” Stefan whispered through the lump in his throat.

“Mother.” Damon murmured looking around and Athena felt tears filling her eyes. This man seemed so lost and looked nothing like the person she had come to know or the murderer who killed her friend so ruthlessly in front of her.

Stefan corked the bottle open and poured it all down Damon’s throat slowly. He wasn’t going to take any chances. Once it was done, he sighed, waiting for the cure to work and sat beside his brother. He looked at Athena, who was focused only on Damon; while Klaus was standing beside her looking curious.

Damon blinked after a couple of minutes and looked around. “Brother?” he croaked as soon as his eyes landed on Stefan.

Stefan, Athena and Klaus noticed that even though Damon recognized Stefan, but the wound wasn’t healing. Stefan turned to look at Klaus who was looking at the angry bite with nothing but frustration.

Elena entered the room, unbeknownst of the tension in the room and said, “Caroline’s fine. Her wounds are healed. She’s still a bit out of it, but she’ll be fine.”

Athena couldn’t control herself after hearing that Caroline was fine and asked, “Why isn’t it healing?”

“I don’t know. It should’ve…” Klaus mumbled perplexed.

Elena’s eyes widened, horrified with the realization that Damon hasn’t healed yet. “Did you give him the cure? But last time the cure worked as soon as he drank it.” She told them.

“Maybe he needs more? It was a different species. It would make sense.” Stefan said unwilling to believe that the cure wasn’t working on his brother.

It bemused Klaus to no end. His blood was the only cure known to heal vampires from the werewolf bite. If it had worked on the girl, why wasn’t it working on Damon? So, he moved towards bed without any prompt and settled beside the older Salvatore. He bit his wrist before placing it on Damon’s mouth, who latched onto it instantly. Klaus pulled his hand back once the vampire had enough and they all waited for something, anything to happen. He didn’t seem to be in a daze anymore and his heartbeat seemed normal for now. But other than slight change in his colour and drop in his temperature, there was no change in his condition.

Stefan and Athena shared a look, conveying their emotions without words, not knowing what to do, but both reluctant to admit what they knew in their heart.

They didn’t have the time, neither did they had the knowledge of another existing cure. Damon was going to die without the cure and there was nothing they could do about it. Klaus’s blood had given them time, but the question remained, how much?

* * *

11th Feb 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  It’s a bit short, but I’ll try to update early this time. Hope you liked it. I would like to hear from you, even if you didn’t or if you feel that something’s missing. Positive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Have a nice day everyone!


	28. This Isn’t Goodbye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: I would like to apologize to everyone because I was unable to reply due to personal reasons, but rest assured, they were the only thing that prompted me to finish this chapter. I loved them and every one of you, who took out some of their precious time to review or message me. I will definitely reply to all now. Without further ado, let’s get started.

** Salvatore Boarding House **

** Mystic Falls **

Stefan, Athena, Klaus and Elena were sitting in Damon’s room, waiting for him to wake; while Bonnie, Jeremy and Alaric were in the parlor with Caroline. He fell asleep once his fever went down after drinking Klaus’s blood, but his condition only worsened despite of everything and Stefan and Athena had categorically refused to leave Damon alone. They had no clue what to do to save the one they both loved, but they weren’t going to leave him alone and this was the thing gyrating on Klaus’s nerves.

Even though he knew that his daughter was close to the Salvatore’s, but what he couldn’t understand was why was it affecting her so much? How long had she known the brothers? Not long, if he was correct. But seeing her right now, sitting on a chair beside Damon’s bed, upset and distraught over the elder Salvatore, troubled him to no end. She was way too young to worry about anything like this, especially his enemy. Then there were her words which were constantly ringing in his head like an endless loop – _‘I don’t want another name to add to the list of people who’ve died because of me.’_ Why would a 17-year-old think that people have died because of her? She was younger than everyone present in the house and to carry such a burden on her shoulders? He couldn’t even begin to imagine! At 17, he and all his siblings were clueless and naïve, without the knowledge about the monsters that lived in the world; but looking at her made him realize that she had seen more than he or any parent would’ve wanted for their child. He only had the knowledge of how Dursley’s had treated her and he had never been more satisfied about murdering someone. There was no doubt that Athena was smart, perspective, acutely alert of her surroundings and more mature than anyone he had met of her age, and from experience he knew that being through a war would do that to anyone. He just wanted to know who did this to her and kill every single one of those who wanted to harm her in any way.

He was brought out of his musings, when he heard the doppelgänger ask, “Caroline is fully healed. Why isn’t the cure working for him?”

Ah! He shook his head at her before he replied sarcastically, “That’s what I would love to know, darling.” It didn’t settle well with him that there was a species of werewolves out there which he had no idea about and moreover, a werewolf bite that his blood didn’t work on. This could be dangerous even for him and his family. He wanted nothing more than to find a wolf like the one who had bitten them and interrogate them until he got the answers he needed. But alas, it would have to wait, he thought wistfully.

On the other hand, Athena and Stefan were focused solely on Damon, looking more tormented than anyone else. Athena had been in situations where she wasn’t able to anything for her loved ones as they were killed in front of her. This situation wasn’t any different. She once again felt helpless, not knowing how to help Damon. She had thought that she hated him for killing Lavender so brutally and she knew she couldn’t forgive him for that, but seeing him in the state – moaning in pain, delirious and on his death bed because of her, she couldn’t stop the ripple of torment that spread throughout her body. She had been wrong to even think that by running away from this place and ‘him’, she would be able to bury the love she had for Damon. Everything she had worked on in the past days vanished as soon as her eyes landed on him. Suddenly, everything seemed inconsequential in front of Damon’s pain – the fact that he loved someone else, that he hated her with a passion because she was the daughter of his enemy or the fact that he was a murderer. All that disappeared in the wake of his pain and the knowledge that this was possibly the worst way to die for a vampire. She also knew that Stefan loved his brother and would go off the rails if something happened to Damon. And once again it was all her fault, but she just didn’t know what to do! She had floo’d Hermione and had begged her to find a way to search something… anything to save Damon, but Hermione hadn’t been sure about it. In fact, she had told Athena very clearly, that there was no record of a vampire surviving a werewolf bite. Klaus’s blood and its healing properties were their only chance, but it didn’t work. They didn’t know how long Damon had and she wasn’t leaving him, no matter what.

She blinked and was brought back when she heard a pained moan, alerting the occupants of the room. Stefan flew to his brother’s side in an instant; while Elena was already sitting by his side, wiping the sweat from his face with a towel.

“Damon?” Stefan said, hovering over him.

Damon groaned with pain as he moved slowly and tried to talk, but Elena stopped him and whispered, “Shh… You’re gonna be alright, Damon.” Choosing to ignore the fact that he had tried to kill her not days ago. She was in love with him and wasn’t going leave now, when he needed someone the most.

He opened his eyes blearily, blinking against the harsh lights, before turning his head slowly. Disregarding Elena, he looked at his brother who looked ready to cry. He would have said something sarcastic or made fun of his brother, but couldn’t because he felt depleted. He heard two heartbeats in the room other than Stefan and Elena’s which felt like were hammering inside his head. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a blurry figure standing near the foot of his bed and squinted his eyes to see more clearly. Ignoring the sounds and somewhat alert, now that he knew who was in front of him, he whispered croakily, “Athena?”

She walked towards his side of the bed, distinctively noticing how Elena had tensed, but dismissed her for the moment. She didn’t know what the girl’s problem was and fully intended to talk to her once everything went back to normal, but right now she focused on Damon. She plastered a fake smile on her face or at least tried to, but couldn’t after taking a look at him. He wasn’t looking good and she was doing nothing, but watching him as he withered away right in front of their eyes. She stopped beside Stefan and said, “Hey.”

Damon blinked a couple of times and asked, “Are you really here?”

“I’m here. How are you feeling?” she questioned.

He chuckled involuntarily at that, but it turned into a coughing fit. Stefan held a towel as he coughed blood, while Elena rubbed his back. Damon’s hand went to the bite on his shoulder and he moaned painfully. Just like her, Stefan was looking at his brother miserably, not knowing how to help him.

Once he settled back, breathing harshly, he looked back at Athena and murmured, “You should leave. I could hurt you.”

Athena swallowed at that, sharing a look with Stefan which wasn’t missed by Elena. “You’re not gonna hurt me.” She told him softly.

“I’ve already hurt you, haven’t I?” Damon asked with what seemed like a snort.

She sat on the bed in front of him, so she could into his eyes; took one of his hand in hers and said, “Don’t worry about it. Yeah?”  

Damon rested his head on the pillow as he closed his eyes and gripped her hand in his own tightly. Klaus meanwhile was staring at the close contact with narrow eyes and his arms crossed across his chest. Being close to the Salvatore’s was one thing, but this? He was seething, not caring about the fact that someone was dying. Even Stefan would’ve been a better choice, but Damon – the fool? She was just a child and shouldn’t be holding hands with anyone. Period! He was all but ready to rip Damon’s heart out in his anger, when the door opened and Elijah stepped in.

Elijah observed the scene in front of him with an arched eyebrow, but thankfully didn’t say anything. Everyone was so tense, that it looked like someone’s funeral. Not that he cared, but given the circumstances… Anyway, he cleared his throat unnecessarily, addressing his brother, “Niklaus. I would like to have a word. In private. There’s something you need to see.”

Klaus didn’t look away from his daughter, where the elder Salvatore was holding onto her like a lifeline. Eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. Elijah didn’t miss this and added for his brothers benefit, “Kol is right down the stairs, if the need arises.”

The three occupants of the room were frowning at them, but he gave a terse nod and the brothers left.

Elena looked at the door perplexed and asked Stefan, “What was that about?”

Stefan was still staring at the door with his brows knitted together as he answered offhandedly, “I… don’t know.”

“You don’t think they know something about the cure, do you?” Elena whispered to Stefan, forgetting Athena for a second; who glared at the girl and snapped despite herself, “They wouldn’t do that! Let me remind you that they came here to help.”

“That doesn’t mean that he willingly wants to help us. Klaus is a monster who doesn’t care about anyone but himself.” Elena said hotly.

Athena stared at Elena flummoxed. The girl was willing to argue right now about something which could easily be sorted out later? She didn’t know what, but there was definitely something wrong with her. No matter what, she wasn’t going to let an immature girl who thought of herself as someone ‘remarkable’, bad mouth about her father or her family for the matter. She knew the Mikaelson’s weren’t exactly angels, but they had spared these people after they killed Finn and even now, they were here to help. “Why would someone willingly help the murderer of their brother or the people who tried to end their whole family? He could’ve let your friend and Damon die, but my dad saved Caroline. It would be good for you to remember it.” Athena glowered, her eyes glowed brightly as she stared at Elena, who flinched back not only by her tone, but petrified at the way her eyes glowed otherworldly.

Even Stefan took a step back, afraid. In the month he had spent with her in London, he had read loads of books in the Black Library, but he hadn’t read anything about this. Her eyes weren’t yellow like a werewolf’s, but had glowed bright verdant despite them already being green. “Athena?” he called tentatively when he saw the terror still etched in Elena’s eyes. He just wasn’t sure where did the girl that he had fallen in love with, go?

Startled, Athena looked up at him blinking rapidly and flushed red at her outburst. She shot Stefan an apologetic look, but refused to even glance at the brunette.

“Elena? Can I talk to you for a second?” Stefan almost glared at Elena as he asked and then added as an afterthought. “Outside!”

Elena nodded hesitantly before casting an uncertain glance from Athena to Damon, but followed Stefan out without a word.

Athena sighed tiredly and focused her attention back on Damon, who was now awake and staring at the door. “I thought she would never leave. Gave me a headache.” He mumbled to her now and she looked at him confused, unable to understand the meaning behind his words, but nodded nonetheless.

He was still holding her hand in his sweaty one, but unwilling to let it go. After a short while he muttered so quietly that she almost missed it. “I didn’t think I’d get this chance. I thought that you would’ve removed me from your memories.”

Athena swallowed painfully at the reminder of the dreadful day, which at this moment seemed a lifetime ago and flexed her fingers before saying, “I could never do that, Damon. No matter what.”

“It’s a good thing too or I would’ve missed the chance to say goodbye.” He croaked out, eyes closed and breathing softly.

“This isn’t goodbye. I’m not gonna letting you die today.” She said it with such certainty, that for a second even he believed her lie easily, but then his shoulder throbbed with pain, bringing him back to back to reality.

“This is even more pitiful than the last time.” He grounded through clenched teeth. “I’ve done a lot of things in life that I regret, but killing the girl isn’t one of them.” Athena tensed, her body went rigid but he didn’t give her a chance to reply and continued, “She was hurting you. I couldn’t do anything before, but when I saw you bleeding and screaming on the ground as she tortured you, all I wanted was to kill her, even if she was under some curse. Two words and you would’ve been dead… and I couldn’t live in a world where you don’t exist.”

Athena stared at him, jaw slackened. There were many things she wanted to ask, but somehow, she wasn’t able to process his words.

Unknown and unbothered by her inner struggle, he continued blabbering, “The best decision of my undead life was to help you all those years ago. What a skinny thing you were! Even afraid, hungry and with a broken hand, you were ready to fight. Even then I couldn’t leave you. I should’ve known that you would turn out to be the most important person in my life.”

“Damon…” she breathed.

“I know that I won’t get the chance to say this now and probably I’m too late. You’ve always saved our asses and I was nothing, but awful to you. I hope that you’ll be able to forgive me someday.” He whispered pathetically and she closed her eyes to cease the tears that were filling her eyes rapidly.

She shook her head even though he couldn’t see her and uttered quietly, “Don’t think about it. Just rest.”

He shook his head adamantly and chocked out, “No. I know I don’t have time. You should know that I am in love with you. You made me happy like no one else had. You didn’t look at me like the lowest form on earth. You cared for me. Me and not because you wanted something in return, but because you loved me as well. And I ruined it all. I destroyed your trust and the love you had for me.”

Tear fell from both their eyes, but they didn’t notice it. Athena was in a whirlwind of emotions. Everything was happening too fast and she didn’t have the time to process it all.

“I know that I don’t deserve your forgiveness, but I crave for it anyway. It’s like someone up there knows that I deserve this for hurting you.” He joked. “I just wished I would’ve listened to you rather than being an ass. Knowing you and being loved by you had been a blessing, Athena Lily Potter Mikaelson.” He mumbled sleepily.

She wasn’t sure what to say, but the hand which wasn’t holding his went to his head and she streaked his hair softly.

“I don’t wanna hurt you anymore. I think I should sleep now.” He muffled before falling asleep, looking almost peaceful as she stared at him as more tears fell.

 

* * *

Everyone sat in the living room somberly. Klaus and Elijah had yet to return from wherever they’ve vanished to, while Kol was sipping bourbon from Damon’s stack keeping an eye on everyone. Caroline was still shaken from her ordeal and was sitting with Bonnie, who was trying in vain to search for a cure in Emily’s grimoire. Alaric was distressed knowing that there wasn’t anything they could do to save his friend. Stefan and Elena almost had a fight when he had clearly informed her to stay away from Damon. She was a grown woman and should know where she wasn’t wanted. Elena had looked at him with eyes filled with so much hurt, that he had to turn away from her, but he didn’t regret anything.

His brother was dying and wasn’t sure that he could deal with Elena’s tantrums right now. But despite his warning, Elena had refused to leave Damon and was now sitting with Alaric.

Stefan closed his eyes and for the first time since he was turned, prayed to any deity who would bring back his brother. He hated Damon with a passion, but he loved his brother even more and wasn’t sure if he would be able to come out unscathed if anything happened to Damon. If there was anything constant in his life, it was Damon. People came and went, but they’ve always been there for each-other.

Obviously, he had heard every word Damon told Athena and his eyes misted as realization dawned on him that his brother had given-up.

Stefan though, wasn’t ready to give up on his brother. He didn’t know how! Wasn’t sure how to say goodbye to his only family. That’s when he heard Damon’s heart rate slowing down and coughing; without another thought, he blurred upstairs with Alaric, Elena and Kol on toe.

* * *

Athena was thinking about everything Damon had said, when suddenly Damon coughed blood all over himself and started dry-heaving. His skin was paler than before, almost chalky and he was clammy. Eyes red-rimmed and he groaned with agony when he fell back on his shoulder. It was easy to see that he was having trouble breathing and she did the only thing she thought of – started muttering healing spells that she knew, but to no avail as they did nothing for him. Not even easing his suffering.

Stefan slammed the door open and blurred by Damon’s side. “Damon…” he whispered tearfully, reminding Athena of a small child and she had to look away. Again, she couldn’t help herself and cursed her existence. This was her fault, just like always. Again, someone was dying because of her. She stood up from the bed shakily, stumbled towards the bathroom and puked until there was nothing left. She felt someone rubbing her back in soothing motions and saw Kol kneeling beside her, looking at her worriedly.

She shook her head – to tell him that he shouldn’t be worried about her. That she was cursed and everyone dies because of her. There was no count of how many people lost their lives – merely in her 17 years. How many more were going to suffer because of her? They should leave her and run as far away as possible before they suffered as well. Or better yet, they should kill her because she was too coward to do it herself.

But she just sat there until they heard Stefan screaming at Damon and she pushed herself up before running out. Caroline and Bonnie were standing by the window, staring at Damon sadly. Alaric looked grief-stricken and he rushed outside, his shoulders shaking. Elena was standing beside Damon’s bed, wailing as tears after tears fell down her eyes. The door opened and she turned her head to see her dad and Elijah standing there, but if anything, they looked sorry if not anything else.

Athena… she just couldn’t pluck the courage to look at Damon yet. Instead, her eyes landed on Stefan, who was sobbing and shaking Damon, begging him to wake him up. This scene was too eerily familiar and she was pulled back to Hogwarts when Fred was killed and George was crying over his body just like this. She felt like history was repeating itself and she was in a never-ending cycle. The man she loved lying dead, while his brother was left mourning. It always came back to bite her.

Finally, she looked at Damon. Her knees felt weak and stumbled even in Kol’s grip. She felt like crying, wailing or expressing her anger at the world and fate in any way, but she couldn’t. She was so tired of grieving for someone or the other. She had cried so much that she had no tears left and she stood there statically, staring at the greying body of the vampire she had fallen in love with. The first man who showed her any form of kindness by taking her to the doctor and by buying her a week’s worth of food, when he could’ve easily left her.

She wasn’t ready for this. Wasn’t ready to say goodbye. So, she shrugged Kol’s arms from around her and walked towards Damon in a haze, ignoring the worried glance cast her way by her family. She sat beside him and shivered as she felt a cold wind surrounding her suddenly. She cast one look at Stefan, who was still staring at Damon, like he would wake up any second now, before turning back towards the man lying dead in the bed.

She put one hand on his chest, where his heart was and breathed deeply. Stefan looked at her confused and Klaus came towards her, frowning. Athena closed her eyes and focused. It wasn’t until few seconds later, that Bonnie felt the shift in air around them and her head snapped towards Athena. “What’re you doing?” she asked panicked, shivering by the blackness that suddenly surrounded her. She had never felt anything like this, nor has she read about it before.

If her panic wasn’t enough to startle everyone, then the next thing was. The lights around them started flickering, the house started shaking and they felt like they were hit by a sudden storm. All their eyes went to Athena, who was solely focused on Damon and they knew that she was doing it somehow. The alarm and horror that creeped inside them was mutual as they stared at the witch in barely hidden terror. Klaus was ready to stop her, when suddenly the lights went off and the sky outside turned dark, which was enough to scare everyone, because daytime and sun was at its peak.

“Stefan!” Elena screamed terrified.

“What’s happening?” Alaric asked at the same time.

Stefan was too much in shock to speak. It wasn’t merely dark, it was almost black and if he hadn’t been a vampire, he knew he wouldn’t be able to see anything.

“I don’t know, but it’s her. She’s doing it. There’s someone here. I can feel its presence.” Bonnie gasped alarming everyone.

Klaus blurred and held the witch by her shoulders and gritted out, “Who is it?”

Bonnie shrunk back into the wall behind her as she tried to make herself invisible from the unknown entity and shouted, “I don’t know! Its something I’ve never felt before. More powerful than I thought someone could possibly be.”

Klaus cursed and shared a look with his brother and blurred towards his daughter, but flew back before he could reach her. Elijah and Stefan, who were trying to reach Athena flew as well, breaking the table as Elijah crashed on it; while Stefan flew out of the window.

“Athena…!” Klaus screamed when he wasn’t able to reach her, no matter how much he tried, but got no response.

What happened next, chilled even him to the bones. He was sure that if it hadn’t been for his heightened senses, he wouldn’t be able to see it and sharp intakes of breaths and startled gasps from the vampires around him, told him that he wasn’t the only one or he wasn’t crazy.

“No, no, no. no, no, no….” there was a constant chant from the Bennett witch and he resisted the urge to snap at her or maybe kill her, because she wasn’t any use to him.

He tried to move towards whatever it was when he saw ‘it’ moving or more like floating towards Athena, but he was frozen, just like others. Whatever it was made him shiver with the power it was radiating. He couldn’t see what or who it was as ‘it’ was wearing a black cloak covering him or her from head to toe. Terror seized him when ‘it’ moved to stand swiftly over Athena and Damon’s dead body and touched both their foreheads simultaneously. As soon as the hand touched her, Athena screamed so loudly, that he doubled his efforts to free himself from whatever barrier was holding him. Stefan, Elijah and Kol were struggling similarly; while the Bennett Witch was still hiding with Elena and Caroline and their hunter friend was trying to figure out what was happening.

Klaus had never felt so helpless in all his thousand years. He was someone that everyone covered away from, but here he was afraid and ready to beg for his daughter’s life from whatever entity it was. But there was no need to beg, because whatever it was ‘vanished’ and in the next second, everything became normal like it had never happened. The darkness receded just as abruptly as it started, all the lights turned on and the house stopped shaking. The air around them cleared and they were free to move again.

Too shaken and stunned to comprehend what had happened, everyone watched in a stunned daze as Damon’s eyes snapped open and he woke up with a loud gasp, precisely at the moment Athena’s eyes rolled and she fell, just as Kol caught her, sighing with relief when he felt her breathing normally.

* * *

Athena’s eyes snapped open, only to blink again and again to adjust against the blackness surrounding her. She stood up from where she was lying on the ground and looked around, trying to find something or someone.

“Hello?” she called and her sound reverberated much to her surprise.

She felt the air around her changing and someone breathing down her neck. She whirled around and cried out when she saw who or more accurately what it was. The man, if it could be called that was gaunt, almost skeletal. He was wearing a black clock which covered all of him. The only thing visible were his eyes. The only thing that had scared her in the first place – his eyes were burning pits of fire as he smirked at her creepily and she gulped, backing away from him unconsciously.

“Wh-who…?” she stuttered, heart beating wildly in her chest.

The man’s smirked widened and asked curiously, but in an ominous voice, “A human playing with death?”

“What?” she whispered confused, frowning.

Instead of replying, he stated almost gleefully, “There are consequences which you’ll have to face.”

Before Athena could open her mouth to question him, he touched her with one of his fingers. She screamed as pain racked her body and she felt like she was burning. The laughter that she heard through her own screams was nothing but evil as she fell.

* * *

Somewhere beyond the wall, two red eyes snapped open. Staring curiously, he moved towards the barrier and frowned before pushing it with all his might. It didn’t break, but by some miracle, the 16-year-old fell out of the burning pits of fire and a vicious smile touched his lips.

 

* * *

March 24th, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the late update guys. I know this one is a bit short, but it was necessary to end it here as you might know that the story and all its chapters are already planned.
> 
> I was so shocked to see that most of you had the same theory that Athena’s blood would be the cure. It could’ve been, if she was a werewolf, which she isn’t. Maybe I’ll use it in the future.
> 
> Also, I have an exam in August because of which I’m unable to concentrate on writing stories. I’ll try to work as often as I can, but I’m not sure when the next updates will be. None of my stories are abandoned and I will be finishing them soon.
> 
> Lastly, I hope you liked it and would love to hear from you, even if is just to give me some ideas or if you think that I’ve missed something. Positive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Have a nice day everyone.


	29. Why Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: Because I made you guys wait for such a long time for the last chapter, I’m updating this one soon.

 Her eyes snapped open and she woke up with a loud gasp, breathing harshly and flinched back when someone touched her shoulders, trying to shuffle away from the unknown touch. She blinked when she heard a familiar voice and breathed to calm herself as she was pulled into an all too familiar embrace. Athena didn’t know why she was feeling such panic, but she held Ron back just as tightly. She didn’t need to look at his face to know that it was him because who else could it be? He had always been there. It took her a moment to realize that they weren’t on the run anymore and Voldemort was dead. She pulled back and was instantly engulfed in another hug.

“You Bloody Stupid Girl!” Hermione shouted as she pulled back, glaring at Athena.

She looked at her two friends and asked confused, “Um… What happened?”

“You almost killed yourself by the stunt you pulled. That’s what happened!” A voice said and she looked up to see Klaus standing at the door along with other Mikaelson’s, looking not too happy with her. In fact, they looked downright angry.

“Uh…” she wanted to ask them what they were doing in her house, but one look around, and she realized that she wasn’t in her house. She was at the Mikaelson Manor in her room. “What am I doing here?” she asked confused.

“We bought you here after you almost killed yourself.” Kol told her as he flopped down on the sofa, making himself comfortable.

Rebekah was the one who gave her a glass of water and she drank it greedily. She hadn’t realized how thirsty she was. She thanked Rebekah who just smiled at her.

“What…?” she asked eloquently.

Elijah looked at her and asked, “What is the last thing you remember?”

She racked her brain for answer and drew in a sharp breath. “Damon? Is he…?”

“Fine?” Klaus didn’t let her finish and asked through clenched teeth. “You brought him back from dead.”

“Oh.” She whispered, “That’s good.”

“Good? You ‘ve been unconscious for the past two weeks. We had no idea what you did or what happened to you for that matter! Or even if you would wake up or not!” Klaus bellowed and everyone in the vicinity shrunk away from him including Athena. Ron and Hermione’s hand went to their wands, ready to attack even if the man was Athena’s father.

Her eyes widened at hearing this. Two weeks? It couldn’t be. She was trying to bring back Damon’s soul, then it turned cold and then there was darkness… until…

Elijah stayed near the window and asked, trying to dispel the tension. “What did you do? We’ve seen many powerful witches, but we’ve never heard someone coming back from dead, like the way Damon did. A vampire coming back is unheard of.”

Athena looked at Elijah, frowning and shook gulped. “I… uh… There was this man…” She told them in a whisper. The vampires heard them easily, but Hermione and Ron had to strain themselves to hear her.

“A man? Who?” Hermione quired, eyes wide.

Athena swallowed hard as an image popped into her head. A skeletal man with burning eyes and laughing at her cruelly. There was fire and then… nothing. She shivered. She looked at the people staring at her worriedly and shook her head to banish the image.

Klaus meanwhile looked at his daughter concerned. Yes, he was angry by the stunt she had pulled, but she was turning pale, almost white and he was worried about her. She was so mature, that he had to remind himself that she was merely a child. He walked towards her bed, sat down next to her and asked softly, “Are you alright?”

Her eyes snapped to his and she shook her head, not knowing what to say. She was scared and had no idea why! She just knew that something bad was about to happen. Klaus didn’t think and pulled her into a hug and she clung to him, hiding her face in his shirt.

Hermione smiled at seeing her friend happy, knowing how Athena had always craved for a family. Even though Weasley’s considered her a part of their family, but this was different. This man was her father and the three her blood. And in the 15 days she had been here, she had seen how much they cared for her. Loved her. Not only the Mikaelson’s, but the Salvatore’s as well. Both Stefan and Damon had been worried about Athena, to the point where one of the two was always here. It was the second time since the… incident that they both had gone to their house. She wasn’t sure what to think of Damon. She herself would’ve been dead if it were for Damon and she hadn’t used her magic against him. Also, he had killed Lavender. She in no way liked the girl, but she was the one who had saved her from Greyback during the war. She just wanted Lavender to live happily like the others. And she had no clue what went wrong between Athena and him.

Ron on the other hand, looked as awkward as he felt, not knowing how to address these vampires. All apart from Kol, who he was playing exploding snaps with days back, earning a slap on the head from her and Rebekah.

Klaus stiffened when he heard the Salvatore’s entering his house, prompting Athena to pull back embarrassed.

“Athena.” Damon breathed as soon as he saw her and before he could think about it, he rushed forward and threw his arms around her, embracing her to him tightly.

Klaus growled along with Rebekah, Elijah observed the elder Salvatore curiously, while Kol narrowed his eyes at the display. They had obviously heard Damon’s confession the other day, but had ignored it in the favor of looking after Athena first. Now that she was fine, they weren’t going to let him live, if Damon tried anything on her.

Athena sighed with relief when she saw Damon health and alive, but stiffened as soon as he hugged her and everything came back. Yes, she had saved him, but she hadn’t forgiven him and she tried not to think too hard about what he had told her… before. He was still the man who killed someone ruthlessly and she couldn’t forget Lavender’s glassy eyes staring at her vacantly. She not only saved him because he was still the man she fell in love with, but also because of Stefan.

Sensing her discomfort, Damon pulled back and gave her a small smile, even though his heart broke when he realized how uncomfortable she was with him. When he woke up without pain and his shoulder healed, he hadn’t exactly been happy. Ever since he was turned, he had always thought about his eternal life. But now, he felt tired. He had made many mistakes, but the biggest of them all was hurting Athena. After realizing that the wolf bit him, he had made his peace hoping for death, but it was too good too be true, for he was cursed. Always had been.

When he saw Athena falling, the gravity of the situation hit him. She had saved him without realizing what it would cost her. The only thing that stopped him from killing himself was her steady breaths and heartbeats, reminding him that she was alive. Now here they were and he didn’t know how to earn her forgiveness or even if he would get it. But he was certain about one thing, he would do everything to make sure that no harm came to her even if she never forgave him.

“Hey, sleepy head.” Stefan said with a smile, her eyes warm and she smiled back at him automatically. He hugged her and whispered softly, “Thank You.” Before pulling back.

* * *

It had been three days since she ‘woke up’, and she was getting tired and grumpy. Her dad along with Hermione, Stefan Rebekah and Elijah were testing her patience and she was ready to burst. They had refused to let her out of the bed, apart from going to loo. They fussed over her constantly. She wouldn’t deny the fact that she had liked her dad’s attention when she woke up, but now it had become ridiculous. He had appointed either Hermione or Rebekah to follow her even in the bathroom, but she had put her foot down at that. After which he had told her that Rebekah could stand outside her door and still keep an ‘eye’ on her easily, much to her embarrassment.

Ron and Kol were the only ones not treating her like she was made of glass and break which she was more than grateful for. Kol was easily making his way on top of her list. He was clearly her ‘favorite uncle’, as he liked to call himself.

Other than that, no one had brought-up Damon in any conversation and she had never been more thankful a small reprieve. Even though she knew that Hermione was bursting to grill her about any more information about how she brought back and Athena could bet that her friend had already read everything she could find, to no avail obviously from the looks she was sending her way.

Her father was another issue. He growled every time he heard the name ‘Damon’ or ‘Salvatore’. If she hadn’t been ‘sick’, he would’ve either killed Damon himself or done something unsavory. She was sure of it.

She was just enjoying the temporary peace she had. 

* * *

Tom laughed manically as the people around him covered fearfully. He felt more powerful then before as he cursed the woman in front of him. The wand wasn’t his own, but it will have to do until he got ‘The Elder Wand’. Now that he had first-hand experience of what happened once you die, he was more resolved to live forever than before. Splitting his souls had been a mistake. This time, he knew what he needed and he was going to get it. But first, he had things to do. He just needed to wait a little for his revenge. And this time, he was going to kill the girl who became his end. 

* * *

** Mikaelson Mansion **

“What’s this?” Elijah asked intrigued as he eyed the shallow stone basin, while she extracted her memories and poured them into it. The same ones she had showed Damon, but with the addition of Damon being in one of them. She wanted them to know why Damon was important and why she risked her life for him. Sure, it was only a part of the reason, but it was the reason she had trusted Damon so impeccably in the first place. The part of the reason why and how she fell for him easily.

“It’s a Pensieve. A magical object used to review memories.” She stated offhandedly before looking at each of them and said seriously, “These memories are highly personal in nature and you won’t be able to do or change anything.”

The four siblings nodded eyeing the basin with curiosity.

“Now I want you to remember that these are just memories. It’s already done and over with.” She glared at them, especially at Kol and Klaus, knowing their nature, but it sounded more like begging to her.

“Can we see now?” Kol asked impatiently, earning an eye roll from everyone.

“Yeah. You just have to look down, right inside the cabinet.” She informed as Kol bent closer to it, the silvery light illuminating his face. “I’ll be back in the evening.” She told Klaus who nodded and she apparated. 

* * *

**Mystic Grill**

Athena was sitting in the grill with a cup of coffee, trying to figure out what had happened before and after she brought Damon back. She didn’t remember anything apart from the man and the burning fire in his eyes. She remembered her meeting with Dumbledore when she had died in the forest, but for some reason, no matter how much she tried, she came up blank. There was nothing but darkness, the man and a cruel laughter which was still ringing in her ears. She shivered involuntarily and pulled her wand closer to herself.

She was so engrossed in herself, that she didn’t see Bonnie sliding in front of until she cleared her throat and Athena’s head snapped up, startled. Both the witches looked at each-other warily, though Bonnie looked afraid more than anything.

Bonnie braced her shoulders and said, “I want to talk to you.”

Athena arched a brow a that, but nodded anyway.

“How did you do it?” It was out of Bonnie’s mouth before she could stop herself.

Athena stared at her for a long time and Bonnie squirmed under her gaze. Finally, Athena said with a sigh, “I don’t know.”

“You’re telling me that you brought someone back from dead without knowing how?” Bonnie asked incredulously.

Athena shrugged. It was the truth, after all. She had no idea what she did and how she brought Damon back.

Bonnie gaped at her, but hissed, “You mean to say that you probably brought a reaper down to bring Damon back and you don’t even know it?”

This brought Athena short and she breathed, “What?!”

Bonnie frowned, not expecting the reaction and said, “The power that you called for… I’ve felt it before.” Athena leaned forward unconsciously. “I’ve felt something similar to it whenever I’ve seen someone die, but it was nowhere near as powerful as what was in the house that day. It was like… I felt as if I was going to die.” She gulped. “The only explanation I found is a reaper. You somehow brought a reaper to bring Damon’s soul back.” She speculated and Athena gaped at him, like she was crazy.

Before they could discuss it further, someone called, “Bonnie?” They looked up to see Elena standing right beside them.

“Elena!” Bonnie stated surprised.

“What’re you doing here?” Elena asked as she kept her eyes averted strictly from Athena.

Bonnie stood up and said smoothly, “Waiting for Caroline.”

“I’m here.” They heard Caroline’s voice as she came with Stefan on toe and hugged Bonnie; while Stefan hugged Athena and pulled back before asking, “How’s my best girl?”

Athena rolled her eyes, shaking her head and said exasperatedly, “I’m fine.”

Stefan raised his eyebrows in disbelief, clearly calling out on her lie and she glared back stubbornly; completely ignoring the looks they were getting from the three girls.

“I’m leaving.” Athena told him and was surprised when Caroline said, “Wait! Why don’t you join us?”

Caroline smiled at her tentatively and she returned it easily. Bonnie stayed quiet, while Elena stared at the blonde with something akin to betrayal.

“Maybe some other time.” Athena replied with a small smile, ignoring the pout she got from the girl.

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion**

They fell out of the Pensieve, landing on the carpet. No one said a word. Rebekah’s eyes were filled with tears, Elijah looked solemn, Kol was busy cursing Athena’s headmaster – Dumbledore; while Klaus was staring at the basin with his jaw clenched.

None of them could believe that their niece went through so much. From Dursley’s abuse to Voldemort’s death. How bigoted her world was? How the man who was her mentor raised her, only for being slaughtered at the right time. They remembered their mother’s taunting words to Athena about her fiancée and had seen themselves how the boy had died to save Athena. How she willingly went to the forest and sacrificed herself and only now realizing why Damon was important to her.

Rebekah looked at Klaus who was still silent. Too silent and shared a worried glance with both Kol and Elijah, and whispered cautiously, “Nik?”

Klaus’s eyes snapped to hers and her own widened when she saw the fury in them and took a step away from him reflexively. Klaus picked the firs thing he saw and threw it at the wall with a bellow of rage.

* * *

It was completely silent apart from the sound of rustling of leaves in the wind as she walking around, lost in her own thoughts. She knew she couldn’t delay going back home and facing her family, especially her dad who was nothing if overprotective about his family. Athena still wasn’t able to fully process the fact that she had a father who actually wanted her. Not only that, but she had a whole family who cared about her. She truly had a home now. Now that her family knew everything about her past, she just hoped they wont pity her like everyone else. When Hermione had told her yesterday that she should tell her family everything, she had been dubious; but when Hermione admitted that her family and Klaus truly cared about her, her decision was made. She wanted to know more about them and in turn, she wanted them to know her like they should’ve from the start.

It was dark and not difficult to see the huge van stopping in front of her. She squinted against the harsh lights, tensing, her wand in hand, until a girl stepped out and ran towards her, asking for help. She felt no signs of magic and relaxed after realizing that the girl was a muggle. She should’ve known that something wasn’t right, but she never thought that a muggle would want to harm her. But with her everything was possible. So, when the girl told her that they were new in town and her friend got in an accident, and that they needed to find a hospital soon, Athena agreed to help them naively.

She didn’t see the man creeping behind her, nor did she see him pricking her with a needle and all but hissed when he pricked her on the neck. She whirled around and saw a man, another muggle standing there. Her left hand went to her neck and with her left, she stupefied him. She blinked dizzily, suddenly feeling weak and light-headed as the man fell. She didn’t have the time to do much as she staggered on her feet unsteadily when she tried to turn towards the girl, but was hit on the head with something heavy. She fell to the ground as her wand fell from her hand and the girl kicked it away from her hastily.

Her head was throbbing when she felt someone dragging her to the van and her head lolled to the side.

 _‘Who were these people and what had they injected her with?’_ she thought as they literally pushed her in the back of the van, closing the door behind them. She felt drained and weak as a newborn kitten, but she turned to her side and her eyes fell on another lump lying unconscious beside her. She couldn’t bring herself to move much, but after blinking a couple of times, she was able to focus on the person and she choked out, “Da-mon.” Before the darkness swallowed her. 

* * *

She moaned and her hand went to her head which was aching before she opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor which was cold and it was dark. The only thing illuminating the room was a small light somewhere outside. It wasn’t much, but it wasn’t black at which she sighed. Then it came to her what had happened and her head snapped up, eyes landing on the bars. She was in a cell somewhere and her hand went to her pocket, searching for her wand frantically. It wasn’t there and she remembered that she had dropped it on the road, and she closed her eyes miserably.

Her eyes snapped open when she realized that Damon was there as well, beside her unconscious. Athena didn’t know where she was, so she looked around. There were connecting cells and her eyes landed someone and she instinctively knew that it was Damon.

She moved towards his cell and called, “Damon?”

“They probably pumped him full of vervain. Won’t be waking up soon.” A voice muttered from the opposite side and her head snapped towards it.

It was too dark and she couldn’t see the man clearly, but he was much calmer than her and because he was locked just like her and Damon, she asked trying to curb her panic, “What’s happening? Where are we?”

Instead of answering, the man replied just as coolly, “Welcome. I’m 12144.”

* * *

March 26th, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know you might be thinking that they just can’t get a break! But let me tell you that this story is dark, one of the reasons its rated ‘M’. Damon and Athena will get their happy ending. Eventually.
> 
> I’m thankful to every one of you, who reviewed or message me.
> 
> Also, I’m not sure who to pair Bonnie with? Could Draco be the option? Or Jeremy? Suggestions would be appreciated. (Anyone from the TVD and HP verse)
> 
> Hope you have a brilliant day.


	30. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**(Not A Chapter)**

 

Okay, the interaction between writers and readers is almost non-existent here. People aren't happy and I am unable to dispel your queries. So, I thought why not convey the message here! Easiest way to answer all your questions.

 

First and foremost,  **I would like to ask if you want a sequel?**  I have two different plots in mind that would depend on whether I'm gonna write a sequel or not.  **In case I do write it, I will have to change the category from ROMANCE to DRAMA or HURT/COMFORT. And if not, then the category would remain the same and I will have to change some of the plot I have in mind.**

_ **The sequel will have 10-15 chapters at best. It would still be romance, even in the sequel and Damon/Athena will get their happy ending, probably better than they would get in this one.** **Not exactly a tragedy.** _

 

Second is the issue with  **ROMANCE between the protagonists**. This is my first story, so I have no clue what I'm doing here. When I focus on one thing, the other gets neglected and vice versa. I'll try to keep it in mind now that it has been pointed out to me. The next chapter will be a new start for Damon-Athena as they will face some challenges together, making her realize that Damon truly loves her. Damon will have to face consequences because she's a Potter and nothing is easy for her and he isn't going to leave, no matter what. Their issues are gonna resolve themselves, starting right from the next chapter.

 

Then there's the issue with  **Tom/Voldemort**  coming back. Many of you are worried that it will be a repeat of the original books. Let me assure you that its not going to be repeated. Tom will be making an appearance later in the story and that would only be in 1 or 2 chapters. I don't wanna spoil anything for you guys, but that would be the end of Tom. Its not going to come to a war. I have other things planned which are gonna take multiple chapters and not to mention the start of other pairings as well.

 

Finally, about  **Death**. We've all seen him as a nice 'person', dancing to 'Harry's' whim because he is the 'Master of Death'. But I decided to change it somehow. I read' The Tale of Three Brothers' and Death seemed somewhat evil to me, giving items to manipulate the three brothers. Inspired by that and wanting to write something different, I've made him just like that. This is a story and I had a vast horizon to explore, so I decided to do just that here. Death isn't happy that she evaded him again and again, and had managed to collect the Hollows even without wanting them or understanding their potential. By bringing Tom back, he's testing Athena.

 

**Things would go differently from here onward, if I write a sequel or even if I don't. Then the plot would change.**

**Just to get it out there, if I write a sequel, there would be a Major Character Death and the category changes from Romance to Tragedy. (Which I tagged on my AO3 account from the start itself, but we don't have the option here.) If I end it here, the category remains the same and the plot I had in mind changes.**

 

_**Mind you, even in the sequel Damon and Athena would end-up together, because I'm a sucker for Happy Endings.** _

 

Lastly, this story is rated 'M' not only it will have SMUT in the upcoming chapters, but also because its dark in nature.

Just thought I should tell you guys everything before people start throwing flames my way. Hope all the issues have been addressed, now. Thank you for everyone who's still reading the story.

 

Have a nice day all. 😊

March 26th, 2019


	31. The Cellar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: I wasn’t able to reply to anyone of you, for which I would like to apologise.

** Mystic Falls **

His blood was boiling as the images he had seen in the pensieve etched themselves into his brain. He agreed wholeheartedly when Kol said that instead of killing Dursley’s, they should’ve kept them alive and tortured them until they begged for death. They kept his daughter in a cupboard for the first 11 years of her life.

His whole family had been shocked when they saw Damon helping a 4-year-old Athena. Even though she had cuts and bruises all over her body and her wrist was broken, she was afraid to go to a doctor because her ‘aunt or uncle’ would get angry and punish her. She was treated worse than a servant, more like a slave and even Elijah wanted to kill them, after which he had told both his siblings that the deed was already done. Damon buying her food was the first time someone showed her kindness and his daughter had thanked him like he had given her the moon. He himself was grateful to Damon, now that he knew the reason, she was fond of the elder Salvatore. He refused to think anything beyond that because he would end up killing the vampire if he did. Not that he was opposed to the idea, but he knew that Athena wouldn’t… appreciate the gesture.

They had seen how she made friends for the first time and how happy she had been to be the part of this new world where she wasn’t ‘a freak’. They could’ve never imagined the things and creatures that existed in the World. Kol had wanted the basilisk Athena encountered in her second year, until she killed him. He had been disappointed, but was oddly proud that his niece was a ‘badass’. After which he was fixated on keeping a dragon as a pet, until Elijah reminded him that vampires and dragons probably wouldn’t go along well and he reluctantly agreed.

Klaus had been angry at first that Lily never told him about any of it, but he also understood why she hid it from him. After all, she thought he was merely a muggle, a ridiculous term in his opinion, and she herself wasn’t safe.

They saw Voldemort trying to kill Athena every year by different means until he finally came back in her fourth year after killing her friend and torturing her. They had stared bemused and Rebekah had outright hissed at the creature that emerged from the cauldron. _‘Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake’s with slits for nostrils...’_ The murderous rage he felt when the snake laughed while torturing his daughter was something he hadn’t felt before. Never in his thousand years had he wanted to kill someone more and he hadn’t been able to stop himself from attacking the creature. All but forgetting Athena’s words that he wouldn’t be able to do anything and Voldemort was dead, but was stopped when he passed right through the ‘snake’ and the memory continued. He couldn’t describe the emotion that filled him when he saw Lily’s ghost in the graveyard, telling Athena to run.

How the world had proclaimed her a liar when she told them the truth!

All the Mikaelson’s stared bewildered when her professor transformed into a werewolf. The wolf was different than he was and they saw how mindlessly he charged towards the dog, forgetting that it was his best friend. An Animagus was also something which piqued his interest, but he left it for later.

Umbridge was added along with Pettigrew to the list of people he and his siblings would’ve loved to torture, after they saw how the bitch had forced Athena to write with her own blood. Then there was Bellatrix – the one who had killed Athena’s godfather. Klaus saw the state she had been in when Sirius fell through the veil and he knew that he wouldn’t ever be able to forget Athena’s screams for him to come back.

Klaus saw Snape killing Dumbledore and remembered how Lily used to talk about him fondly. Her childhood friend!

They were left perplexed when the old bastard left Athena some clues, telling a 16-year-old to Kill Voldemort. He was glad that at least her friends stayed with her on the run when she was declared ‘Undesirable No – 1’. His urge to kill increased when she was once again tortured in the Malfoy Manor before the elf rescued her. He saw her destroying horcruxes, seeing Snape’s memories and decided that Dumbledore was the first one he would’ve preferred to kill. Even Elijah agreed. The bastard not only manipulated the whole world ‘for the grater good’, but he raised Athena only to be killed by Voldemort himself. He knew all along this would happen and played everyone like pieces of chess. Especially Athena and Snape, saving them for future.

He didn’t realize that he had fallen on his knees and was crying until Rebekah hugged him. Seeing his own child being killed in front of him was too much and he felt like burning the whole world to ashes. And he would’ve, if he hadn’t known that she was indeed fine.

They saw the dead look in her eyes when her fiancée was killed and again for the first time in his existence, he prayed for it to be over. Her to be happy, even though he wasn’t sure if anyone would listen to him. Voldemort died and they blinked, realizing that they were now standing in the living room.

Later, he calmed himself when Elijah pointed out that Athena would be home soon and wouldn’t be pleased if she saw the state the house was in. Along with the chaos, there were body parts of different people scattered around, not to forget the blood which was soaking the carpets, couches and the walls.

_When had he done this?_

* * *

** The Cell **

_Instead of answering, the man replied just as coolly, “Welcome. I’m 12144.”_

Athena frowned. “What?” As she realized that he had told her a number instead of his name, she gasped involuntarily as it occurred to her that he had to have been here for a long time for referring himself as a number. “How long have you been here?” she asked dreading the answer.

“I’ve been here since the World War II.” He told her nonchalantly.

Her eyes widened at the horror that filled her and she felt that she might puke any second. The man had been locked here from 1940’s and she shuddered. But to distract herself from getting sick, she asked, “Why have they kidnapped us? What do they want?”

“They carry out experiments on vampires. What I want to know is why are you here? You seem pretty much human to me.” The man said just as calmly, but she could hear the curiosity in his voice.

Even though she wasn’t able to see the man, she stared towards where his cell was horrified. Her panic turning into hysteria and she unconsciously moved towards Damon’s cell. What kind of people carry out experiments on another living being? An image of Umbridge came to her mind unbidden and she shivered. Yeah, people like her could easily do that. She closed her eyes and muttered under her breath, “Accio wand.” She waited for some time and tried again only to be disappointed when nothing happened. If the man heard her, he gave no indication and she closed her eyes miserably. “My dad and my friends will find us.” She whispered more confidently than she actually felt. The only thing curbing the terror she felt was the knowledge that Damon was with her. It was selfish of her to be happy about him being locked in such a place, but with him nearby, she felt somewhat safe.

He snorted, but didn’t say anything else. Athena looked at Damon, who was still unconscious before turning back towards the man and asked, “What’s your name?”

Before he could answer, they heard a groan from Damon and the man said, “Why don’t you ask your friend? He should remember me.”

It was said it with such conviction, that Athena was left puzzled. How did the man know Damon if he had been locked from mid-1940’s? Maybe they knew each other before he was captured? “You know Damon?” she asked unnecessarily.

There was another groan from Damon and he inhaled sharply. This time, the man didn’t reply, neither did she wait for it; instead, turned towards Damon, waiting for him to wake.

Damon opened his eyes slowly, instantly realizing that there was something wrong. He remembered that he was at the boarding house when automized vervain filled the living room. He tried to run, but someone shot him with a couple of vervain darts. Even though he had fainted afterwards, but he was mighty satisfied that he managed to kill the man who had shot him. He was lying on a cold floor made of stone and as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, all the bleariness left him instantly when he realized that this place was hauntingly familiar. He looked at the wall beside him and his fear increased tenfold when he traced his initials - ‘D.S.’ carved into the wall with his fingers. He remembered this place as if it has been yesterday and looked around wildly, when the memories of his time in captivity and being tortured which he had hidden somewhere inside his head, came rushing back.

“No, no, no, no…” he repeated out loud unintentionally.

“Damon!” He heard Athena’s voice and whirled around, only to find her in the joining cell.

His eyes widened even further when they landed on her. “Athena? No! What’re you doing here?” he asked as he crawled towards her and held onto the bars, trying to rein his increasing alarm.

“I don’t know.” She whispered as she moved closer, holding the bars just like him. “Are you alright?”

Damon’s head fell forward as he sighed. Trust her to worry about the well-being of others even if she was in the similar situation. “I’m fine.” He murmured as he used all his strength, trying to break the bars to no avail.

“Welcome back, 21051.”

Damon heard a voice, he’d never thought he would hear again. The voice of a person, he had long since buried deep inside. His head snapped up as he looked through the bars and focused on the vampire in front of him. How hadn’t he noticed before? Oh yeah. He was trying to control his own fear. He stared agape and asked needlessly, “Enzo?”

“It’s been a while, mate.”

The tension was palpable and Athena looked between the two vampires with a frown. “How do you know each-other?” she asked.

“Our cells were next to each other when I was locked here years ago.” He said nonchalantly before looking around and added, “We need to find a way to get out of here.” Damon told her, eyes still on Enzo.

“You still remember me? I thought you would’ve long since forgotten the person you left behind to die in that fire.” Enzo said sarcastically, but there was barely hidden anger behind the words.

Athena stared at the two, unable to believe that Damon had been here before. The man, ‘Enzo’ had said that experiments on vampires here. That explains how they knew the other, but that would mean… She looked at Damon and asked, “Damon? What the hell is going on?”

Damon swallowed back the guilt rising inside him, and winced. This was the last thing he wanted Athena to know. She already hated him and he didn’t want her to know this darker side which he had hidden from everyone, even Stefan. Nothing could be worse that telling her.

“We were locked here by Dr. Whitmore, who experimented on vampires, knowing that they heal from all the wounds. He used to out the internal organs into pieces every day, only to regrow them, so he could create some cure for humans. I was here from 1953-1958.” Damon told her monotonously.

Athena gaped speechless. “Oh My God!” she breather stunned. While Enzo almost yelled angrily, “That’s all you have to say?” staring at Damon, who stayed quiet, but his eyes tightened.

“That isn’t all. Let me tell you. I’ve been waiting for years to tell someone.” Enzo said as he made himself comfortable against the wall.

Damon clenched his jaw, but didn’t say a word.

“Damon and I were locked in this cell for years – tortured, beaten… humiliated. But we weren’t gonna let them break us. No. We decided that if we want to escape, we need to work together. We needed each other. I gave him all my blood rations for a year, so he’d have the strength to escape. Our plan began perfectly until it didn’t. When he killed all those people, I was waiting in the cage for him to release me. For my friend. My cellmate. The only soul I had connected with in all those years of captivity.” Enzo paused, betrayal clear in his eyes, while Damon kept his eyes strictly on the wall. He couldn’t look at Enzo, neither could he look at Athena, knowing he would find nothing but disgust. “Then the fire starts. Burns out of control, but Damon just can’t get the damn cage open. Looks me in the eye as if he doesn’t even recognize me… turns around… saves himself… and leaves me to die.” Enzo added dramatically.

There was eerie silence as no one spoke, until Athena cleared her throat and said, “Okay. We need to find a way to get out of here.”

A vein throbbed in Enzo’s forehead as he stared at the girl furiously and finally managed, “You think its that easy? In case you missed it, I’ve been locked here since 1940’s.”

Athena breathed deeply to calm herself before turning towards Damon and uttered, “I dropped my wand. Stefan’s our best bet. He and my dad will find us.” She nodded with conviction. “By now they will know that we’re missing. They will find us.”

“Points for optimism.” He said as she rested her forehead on the bars. “Unfortunately, Stefan doesn’t even know this place exists.”

She raised her head and looked at him with a frown. “How is it possible? You were here for five years.”

“For the first year I thought he’d rescue me. He didn’t. Once I escaped, there was no point in telling him. I never told him or anyone what happened here.” he told her wistfully.

Enzo looked at the two, confused. In the time Damon was here, he had said that he would find a way to free the love of his life ‘Katherine’ who was locked in a tomb. This girl was very much human and far from the description of the girl Damon had told him. He was positive that these two weren’t just friends. Since when did Damon cared about anyone but himself or Katherine? He hadn’t been in contact with his brother, Stefan for years the last time he was here, and he himself had suffered because he trusted Damon. He hadn’t missed the way Damon had been terrified when he saw the girl here – meaning, he wasn’t as worried for himself as he was for her. What he wanted to know was what exactly had happened and who the girl was?

Athena looked to the ground, trying to swallow back the bile. “Okay. But why are we here now? Why am I here?” she asked through her increasing panic.

“I don’t know.” Damon said as he looked into her eyes. His hands went to her knuckles which were almost white because of the tight grip she had on the bars. “Athena… I Promise, I’ll get you out of here.” He whispered, waiting for her to pull her hands back, but when she didn’t, he stayed like that. This was the closest he had been to her ever since he decided to be an utter fool and he didn’t want to lose it, but knew that it was probably because of her fear. Once they got out, things would go back to the way they had been from the past months. And he would find a way to get her out of here. There was no way he would let her stay in this dreadful place for long.

Athena looked at him and nodded, even though she knew there was no way out. But his expressions were so earnest, that she believed him automatically.

“I wouldn’t be sure about that.” A voice said and their heads snapped towards it together.

* * *

** Mystic Falls **

“Damon!” Klaus shouted, standing at the gate of the Salvatore Boarding House. He wasn’t invited in, so he and Kol stayed at the door waiting, before he lost his patience and shouted again, “Stefan!”

Where was she? Athena should’ve been back hours ago, but he was done waiting and he decided to go to her house. As soon as he stepped inside her house, he knew that she hadn’t been here in days. The only smell in the house was of her two friends, who came out and told him what he already knew. Which was why he was here! She didn’t know much people beside the Salvatore’s, one whiff and he knew she hasn’t been here as well. But what caught his attention was strong smell of vervain coming from the house.

“Klaus.”

He whirled around and saw Stefan getting out of his car. In the next second, he was holding Stefan by the throat, feet dangling in the air, choking him and growled, “Where’s my daughter? If you or your brother did something to her…”

“Stop!” Caroline shouted, but Klaus tightened his hold further, while Stefan struggled to breathe. “We don’t know where she is! We’ve been searching for Damon. We can’t find him as well.”

That got his attention and he dropped Stefan, who fell down, breathing heavily. Caroline was at his side in an instant, checking on him.

“Now love, you should start speaking before I start ripping people you care about.” Klaus said charmingly, earning a glare from the blonde, but remained unbothered.

“The air in the kitchen and living room was filled with vervain when I entered an hour ago.” Stefan said as he stood up, pulling something from his jacket and showed it to Klaus. “We found these lying on the floor.”

It was Damon’s cell and a needle filled with vervain.

“Wait. Where’s Athena?” Stefan asked anxiously, when he remembered the reason for Klaus’s being here in the first place.

There was a loud crack and they turned their heads in the direction. It wasn’t Athena, but Hermione and Ron, but something in their expressions alarmed them.

“What?” Kol asked before his brother could.

“I placed a tracking charm on our wands before the war. Athena never leaves her wand behind, but when I wasn’t able to find it, I used… uh… its not important.” Hermione uttered and pulled something out from her purse.

Klaus, Stefan and Kol stared wide-eyed. It was Athena’s wand! Her broken wand!

“You don’t think it’s the death eaters, do you?” Stefan asked the witch.

“There was no magical signature apart from Athena’s where I found the wand. I searched.” Hermione told them, already busy trying to figure a way to search her friend.

“We could use…” Ron started, only to be interrupted by Hermione. “It would take hours, Ronald and there could be a false lead if a witch or wizard is involved.”

“Bonnie could help!” Caroline exclaimed.

* * *

** The Cell **

The man turned on the light and Athena blinked, trying to adjust to it. The man standing there seemed like a doctor. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, a muggle if she was correct in her assumption. “I’m Dr. Wes Maxfield. I conduct experiments on vampires in hope that maybe their blood could be used as a cure for all diseases.”

She stared at him horrified, but then another thing occurred to her. She was a human and he conducted experiments on vampires. Something wasn’t adding up, so she asked, “Why am I here?”

He grinned at that, eyes shining brightly with a mad glint in them. “You see, I’ve known about witches from a long time now. But you… you’re special. When I was told that you’re the most powerful witch in the world, and as being the man of science, I was intrigued. I didn’t believe it until I saw Damon here healthy as a horse after he was bitten by the werewolf. Imagine the possibilities of what we could do together. How many lives will be saved if we found the cure?” he told her manically.

Athena stood up, staring at him appalled. “Experiment? You mean to say torture?” she stated hotly.

Damon stayed near the bar, waiting for the man to come closer so he could kill the bastard. Enzo stared at them, staying where he was. She wasn’t the first witch he had encountered, but seeing such a young girl who had been brought here to help the ‘good doctor’ was intriguing.

“They aren’t humans.” He told her offhandedly as he motioned with his hand. Two people holding guns, opened the lock to her cell and she panicked. “Who told you about me?” Athena questioned in order to think a way out of this. She could do magic without her wand, but wasn’t willing to risk it when there were guns in their hands.

“It isn’t important. The main thing is that you’re going to help me in finding the cure.” He smiled at her as the two men entered inside and she backed away.

“Wait!” Damon shouted after trying and failing several times to break the bars. “Let her go and I’ll stay here. You can do all your experiments… anything you want and I won’t even fight back.” He begged the man desperately, wanting to keep her safe by any means.

Enzo’s eyes shot up to his hair with disbelief. The same Damon who had left him to die was offering himself like a pig for slaughter.

Now, the man smirked. “This is why you’re here in the first place. You’ll stay here until we have her.” He pulled something out his pocket and showed it to them. “This here will ensure that she stays here.”

The glass vial was similar to ones they had in the Wizarding World and her apprehension increased. “What’s that?” she asked shakily.

“The man who gave it to me didn’t say.” Wes told her disappointed. “But I’ve been told to inform you that ‘the potion imitates the effects of the Imperius Curse.’ You’ll do everything you’ve been told and I need you to help me in creating the cure, even if we had to kill hundreds of these monsters.”

Athena’s heart hammered in her chest as she looked at the vial and the gravity of the situation hit her, but didn’t had the time to say anything as the two men held her by the shoulders tightly and started pulling her along.

She knew there was no way she could fight three men together, but she still had her magic. So, she mustered all the magic she could and flung the men away as soon as they touched her. Both of them flew away from her – one collided with the wall outside the gate, while other hit Damon’s side of the wall, directly in front of the bars. Without wasting a second, Damon blurred towards the man and snapped his neck through the bars. Athena stared as the man fell on the floor and then she heard a gun-shot. Her head snapped towards Wes who had his gun pointed towards Damon. “No!” She screamed as she saw Damon falling to the floor, dead and his blood forming a puddle on the floor.

She felt a pinch in her neck and realized that the man had stabbed her with a needle. Her vision blurred, and she lost consciousness. The last thing she remembered was the man pouring the contents of the vial down her throat.

* * *

** Mystic Falls **

Bonnie glared at the hybrid and his brother standing at her door.

“We wouldn’t have come if it hadn’t been urgent. There are people who want her dead and we don’t know who took her. Please. She’s my best friend.” The redhead, Ron, pleaded.

“Please Bonnie.” Stefan begged.

She might hate all these Originals and Damon, but Athena hadn’t harmed anyone as far as she knew. The girl had even been friendly until they stopped talking because Elena hated the girl. If a spell could save her life, she wasn’t going to let her die; especially since they could’ve killed the girl when the Originals were linked. She had trusted Elena at that time, but these people didn’t seem evil to her.

“I’ll need your blood.” She told Klaus and Stefan with a sigh, but wasn’t expecting the bushy haired one to jump on her, literally with a chant of Thank You’s.

* * *

** The Cell **

Damon moaned painfully as he blinked his eyes open. He was getting tired of waking up like this. His head was aching and he tried to move his hand where he had been shot, but couldn’t. Instantly he was on alert and his eyes snapped open as he looked around wildly. He was strapped to the surgical table in a familiar lab. There were two tubes injected in both his arms and it took him a moment to realize that the man was performing some kind of a blood dialysis on him. He struggled to get free fruitlessly, as he felt weak as a newborn kitten.

 _‘He had definitely been injected with something’_ , he thought warily.

“Athena?” he mumbled weakly, only to earn a snort from Wes, who entered with a couple of papers in his hand before checking the machines in the room. His eyes widened when he saw Athena, who followed Wes before standing beside him on the surgical table and his struggle to free himself increased. There was something wrong with her. He just knew it as he kept his eyes on her and whispered, “Athena?”

Her eyes flickered to him, but gave no response that she even recognized him. His heart sank when he saw the stony, almost lifeless look in her eyes. He had been with her for the past couple of months, they had been through ups and downs. He had probably seen every emotion in her green eyes, but never had he seen this glassy and blank look in them. His eyes went to the doctor he knew he was going to kill soon and snarled, “What did you do to her?”

Wes waved his hand offhandedly while reading something, not at all bothered and said, “You should be more worried about yourself.”

With that, he picked up a scalpel and stepped on the opposite side of Athena. Damon’s struggles intensified and he looked ready to kill when Wes asked her thoughtfully, “Can you immobilize him? I won’t be able to work if he kept moving like this.”

Damon looked straight at Wes, his eyes glaring daggers as he glowered through clenched teeth. “I’m going to kill you. Slowly, and I’m gonna make it painful.”

Athena’s hand went to Damon’s chest, but stopped before she could touch him. Her eyes met Damon’s and he saw a flicker of something in them. He looked into her eyes and begged, “Athena. I know you can hear me. Break out of it. You’ve done it before. And then we can go back home.”

Wes stared with narrow eyes as the witch’s hand waivered and stopped before she could touch him. The potion given to him by the ‘Britisher’ had worked as she had easily tortured 12144 before swiftly snapping his neck with a simple wave of her hand, like he had told her to. ‘The man’ had promised to give him more potions and ingredients which were only known to their kind – wizards and witches. He couldn’t even imagine having those in his hands. Now, he just needed to make the girl kill the vampire, just like the man had asked, in exchange for their secrets. He was almost near a break-through and couldn’t stop now. Maybe she needed a little push, so he pulled out some stack of papers from the nearby drawer.

“Athena.” He said and her eyes snapped to his. “These creatures don’t deserve your kindness or sympathy. And Damon? He’s nothing but a monster.” He showed her a picture of a boy no older than 10 and continued, “He’s Aaron Whitmore. He thinks that his entire family is haunted by a deathly curse. Do you know why? Because Damon here, killed every member of his family. The last one being his parents, not even months ago. He’s an orphan now. Do you know what it does to a child? Who else would do it to a child if not a heartless monster?” he asked with an arched brow.

A cold feeling filled Damon when he saw Athena’s expressions becoming vacant again. Her hand touched him and he felt a small current flowing through his body. He tried to speak, but realized that he was unable to move anything apart from his eyes which stayed on her, even though he felt the scalpel cutting his abdomen and tears fell down his cheeks.

* * *

Bonnie’s spell showed them that both Damon and Athena were at the same place. Now he along with Elijah and Kol were on their way to the house. It wasn’t far, about an hour from Mystic Falls and Klaus was driving as fast as he could. Stefan was right behind them in his own car with Hermione and Ron because apparently, they couldn’t apparate to a place they hadn’t seen before.

People were going to suffer as soon as he had his daughter safe with him.

* * *

_Everything around her was brighter than it had ever been and she felt content in a way she hadn’t felt before. She knew she was supposed to do something… fight back, but for the world she couldn’t remember why! Even though she couldn’t see who it was, but there were people paying in a very familiar garden. The Burrow! The sun was shining brightly and the Weasley’s were busy playing Quidditch. She found herself laughing along with Ron and Hermione and looked back to see her mum sitting with Molly, discussing something. Her mum looked up and smiled at her, and she grinned back._

_“Athena!”_

_She heard a voice, but before she could turn around, she was pushed into the pond. When she resurfaced and looked up, she saw Fred and George laughing merrily at her. Ron, who was right beside her was spluttering indignantly. George winked at her and Fred shook his head at his brother before kneeling down and giving his hand to her._

_She was about to take it when she heard a heart wrenching scream and whirled around, looking at everyone, but they were still busy in whatever they had been doing._

_“Athena!”_

_She heard again and blinked, focusing on her fiancée who asked with a dimpled grin, “Where did you go?”_

_She heard another scream and could swear that she knew that voice. Had heard it before._

_“Did you hear that?” she asked Fred, who gave her a funny look. “There’s nothing. Come on, lets get inside or you’ll freeze.”_

_She moved her hand towards his, but stopped. There was the scream again and she blinked. There was something wrong as she was sure this happened before. She looked at her mum who was looking at her worriedly and called, “Are you alright? Come out or you’ll get sick.”_

_She looked at the faces around her and shook her head when everything turned hazy. What was happening to her?_

_“Athena…!!!”_

_Fred screamed, or was it Fred? The red hair morphed into black and brown eyes turned to baby blue. She was so startled to realize that she knew the man._

_“Damon!” she breathed, just as she slipped and fell into the water once again._

* * *

Athena inhaled sharply as she blinked away the fog that had been clouding her mind. Looking around for her mum or Fred, she found herself in a lab and just like that, everything came rushing back. Her mum wasn’t there and nor was Fred.

The scream she had been hearing permeated the room and her head snapped to Damon, who was strapped to a table, bleeding profusely. His stomach was cut open and Dr. Maxfield was examining his organs. Her stomach churned at the image, but the rage that filled her at seeing Damon helpless and at the mercy of a mad-doctor was so overwhelming, that she wasn’t able to control it. The man not only tortured Damon, but he had forced her to torture Enzo before she snapped his neck. Even though she knew that Enzo wasn’t truly dead, but the man in front of her did it just for fun. Made her use an Unforgivable on someone who had already been through more than enough in his life, just for fun.

The anger that consumed her wasn’t foreign. In a swift motion that surprised herself, she raised her hand and the largest knife lying on the table flew straight into her palm. She might’ve made some kind of noise because Damon’s head snapped and he looked straight at her, now that her magic wasn’t keeping him immobile any longer. Maxfield turned towards her, frowning just as she stabbed him in the stomach.

He obviously wasn’t expecting her to break through the effects of the potion as he stared at her surprised before looking down and his hand went to the knife inside him. He fell on his knees, gurgling as he threw blood. She backed away from unconsciously him until she hit the wall behind her.

“NO…...!!!!!!!!!”

Someone screamed, but she was focused on Maxfield, who gasped for breath before dying in front of her. The next thing she knew, her dad was standing in front of her, looking at her anxiously, _‘as if she was the one who had been stabbed’_ , her mind supplied. Her eyes went to the body lying on the floor and she almost snorted when she saw Elijah checking his pulse. Even she knew that he would find none as the man was dead. She had killed him.

She kept staring at the body and provided unnecessarily, “I-I didn’t mean to…”

She missed the worried glace shared by Klaus and Elijah as Stefan helped his brother. Kol, Hermione and Ron were staring at her concerned, but she didn’t see them as her head started throbbing suddenly. Her hands went to her head, eyes clenched shut as she felt like someone was using the Cruciatus just inside her head. She wasn’t aware of the groans and screams that left her as she fell on her knees and the pain and burning grew, spreading throughout her body. The pain in her chest increased and she felt like she was having a heart-attack.

Everyone looked alarmed, apart from the Mikaelson’s and Hermione, who knew what was happening to her. Damon was leaning on Stefan or else he would’ve fallen. He wasn’t able to voice his concern as he too stared, but managed to drag Stefan along as he tried to move closer to Athena.

“What’s happening?” Ron screamed, eyes wide, hand clutched tightly into Hermione’s.

Her fist collided with the floor as she grunted loudly before she went silent, breathing harshly.

“Darling?” Klaus muttered and her head snapped up as looked straight at him, her eyes glowing yellow, obscuring the green.

* * *

March 30th, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I wasn’t going to write her memories again as I’ve already written two chapters of it, but some of you wanted to see the reactions of her family, so I kept it as short as I could.
> 
> Second, I’ve changed Aaron’s age because seen another orphan child hit Athena where it mattered the most. This way she was able to relate to him, making her forget why she should fight the curse.
> 
> Last, I’ve increased the pace of this story a bit and I want to finish it as soon as possible. It’s already been long and I’m not sure how much time I’ll be able to give it once I start preparing for my exam properly. Even after that.
> 
> Hope you liked it and have a nice day everyone.


	32. Recovery & Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: So… I apologize for the extremely late update, but between my muse being on a vacation, my job and an exam, it wasn’t coming to me. And this chapter was too important to mess up like I’ve done with some in the past. I’m still not happy with this one, but better late than never, right? It might make you happy after all the angst.
> 
> I don’t have a beta, so I would like to apologize for my mistakes in advance. Please do not copy this story.

  **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon stared at the sun rising in the sky through the window while sipping the blood. He could hear Caroline talking to Stefan somewhere in the house and barely resisted the urge to strangle her. Blondie was way too chipper in the morning for his liking. How could someone talk this much even before the birds started chirping? And for some reason, she has been spending more time here ever since Stefan returned from his ‘vacation’ as he liked to call it. He wasn’t sure what exactly was going on between his brother and the blonde, but he was absolutely positive that they would end up in the sack sooner than later. Damon thought that it was better than dating Elena because his brother seemed happier somehow, even if the girl loved to boss them around and he humored her for Stefan’s sake. He heard Caroline’s laugh as she flirted with Stefan and this was the point where he tuned them out.  He wasn’t in the mood to hear the useless tactics they were using on each-other.

Right now, though, he was ignoring them in favor of thinking about the girl who had changed everything from the moment she stepped into town. Damon knew that he wasn’t a good person, maybe when he was human, but not since he was changed. He also knew he was poison and destroyed everything that he touched; so, in hindsight he should’ve known that his friendship with Athena would end up ruined one way or the other. He should’ve stayed away from her in the first place, but he had never been rational. He had been a stubborn fool, hadn’t he? He actually managed to hurt and push away the one person who had loved him despite his flaws. He wanted nothing more than to take Athena’s pain away. Hide her from the world and maybe even himself, so no one could hurt her, including himself. She had been suffering all her life and it pained him to think that even he had played a big part in it. He wanted to hold her to him, ask for her forgiveness, erase the past months where he had been nothing but a colossal ass to her. He wanted to go back in time and kick himself for being such an utter fool, but he couldn’t do any of that.

She just couldn’t catch a break, could she? If it wasn’t this, then something else. He closed his eyes and gulped down the remaining blood in his glass as he remembered that even locked in a cell, Athena’s first instinct was to make sure if he was alright, and he had never felt more like a scum in all his life. He had seen every part of her life and predictably, she hadn’t killed anyone even through the war. Even Voldemort died because his curse rebounded, instead of being killed like he deserved. She had killed Maxfield and he was sure she killed the doctor because he was torturing him.

Unlike him, who had forgotten all about Enzo when they were getting out of the cell and burning the house on fire, Athena had made sure to get him out first. Even after realizing that she would be transforming into a wolf from now on, her first instinct was to offer help to the prisoner who had been locked and tortured for years, because it was certainly a possibility that he might not have anyone in this world. Enzo had thanked her before blurring out and hadn’t even spared him a glance. Not that he deserved anything more.

It had been two days, but he hadn’t been able to think about anything else, but the feeling of dread that had filled him when he had seen the cold, almost lifeless look in her eyes after whatever potion the mad doctor gave her. He knew her fight wasn’t exactly over. There were still wizards out there who wanted to kill her and he vowed to himself that he was going to kill them, even if he ended up dead. He wasn’t sure if she would forgive him, but this was the right thing to do. Kill the ones who were a threat to the girl he loved. But first there was something he had to do. Ask for the forgiveness he wasn’t sure he deserved.

* * *

** Mikaelson Mansion **

Klaus rolled his eyes as he saw Athena pouting as Kol once again won the video-game. Of course, he knew that his brother was cheating, but he didn’t interfere because it was the first time, he had seen his daughter happy. From what he knew about her, he was certain that she would feel guilty about killing someone, even if it was a mad-man, but he had been pleasantly surprised when she had shrugged nonchalantly about it. Saying that the man deserved it for torturing someone, even if it was a vampire. To say that her friends had been shocked would be an understatement, especially the bushy haired one and had been extremely vocal about her opinion until Athena had snapped at her. The red-head though had promised that he would be back with someone who would be making some kind of potion for her. He hadn’t heard about wolfsbane potion that could help wolves and was intrigued to see how it would work on his kind. Athena had been determined to go to her house, but to his utter relief, Elijah had somehow convinced her that she should stay with family, at least for the time being.

Klaus wasn’t going to say it out-loud, but he was grateful to his siblings who had been making efforts to make his daughter feel comfortable. Kol, Rebekah and even Elijah, and he had never been more grateful towards his family. But despite everything, he could see how tense she got every time the conversation went towards her transformation. Full moon wasn’t for another couple of days, but he needed to find a way to make it easier for her. He wanted her to be prepared because her transformation won’t be anything like the ones she had seen before. He remembered seeing the transformation of her professor in the memory and it had fast, extremely fast, dissimilar to his species. That was something he was going to search about, but for now, he needed to inform Athena all that he knew. There were symptoms that she wasn’t aware of, the changes she would go through before the full moon, the abilities like increased strength and accelerated healing, and superhuman physical prowess she would possess even in her human form. He was obviously going to ask the Bennett witch to find a way to make her transformation less painful and was merely waiting for her friend to show up with the potion, so he could see for himself if something like this would work on her or not!

As if on cue, he heard the sound of a gunshot he had become familiar with recently and heard two heartbeats – one normal and the other rapid. Elijah came to the living room at the same time as the redhead and the blonde, Draco, if he remembered correctly.

Grey eyes filled with terror landed on him and he smirked. He could almost hear Elijah rolling his eyes at him before greeting their guests.

“Mr. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy.” Elijah nodded towards the wizards who nodded back awkwardly.

Ron was looking around curiously and had somehow managed to stand as far away from Draco as possible; while Draco was looking around wildly as if expecting an attack any second.

“You’ll be the one making the potion for my daughter?” Klaus asked pleasantly, but there was an underline threat which wasn’t missed by either of the wizard.

Ron bit his lip from grinning as he watched all color draining from the already pale ferret. As if on cue, they heard bounding as Athena came running down the stairs and Kol wasn’t far behind and sat on the sofa with a leisurely pace. The brothers noticed as Athena shared a silent conversation with the red-head before some of the tension melted from her shoulders and she smiled, until her eyes landed on the blonde. “Malfoy.” She greeted without enthusiasm and received an equally dull, “Potter.”

There was an awkward silence where everyone stared at the other until Elijah cleared his throat and said, “Why don’t we move this to the living room?”

Everyone, especially Ron and Athena were left speechless when Malfoy decided to take a seat right next to her. They were aware of their history and knew that Athena and Draco didn’t like each other, but Draco ignored them all and opened his bag, pulling out the things he would need and said, “I would need you blood.”

Athena recovered fairy soon than Ron, who was still gaping and asked suspiciously, “Why?”

Malfoy looked back at her and said stiffly, “You’re different from the werewolves that we know. The wolfsbane potion was designed according to the wolves that were bitten. From what I’ve read in the book your… father gave Weasley, it was easy to summarize that the potion might not work on you. I will have to test and make changed accordingly.”

That seemed plausible and Athena nodded, but Ron wasn’t satisfied and asked hotly, “How do we know you won’t use it against her?”

“I’m not here to be insulted Wease… Weasley. I was forced to join the Lark Lord as he threatened to kill my mother. I dislike you just as much as you do me, but I helped when I could.” Draco shouted before adding, “Your fiancée contacted me to make the potion. I can leave if you wish!”

Klaus, Elijah and Kol were staring the conversation with raised eyebrows, ready to intervene if needed, but Athena stepped between the two and said a single word to her friend. “Ron.” A simple word, a name which spoke volumes as the red-head glared at the blonde but slumped back into his chair, grumbling about ferrets.

Athena sighed before turning towards her childhood nemesis and said, “Ron didn’t mean it like that.” Earning a snort from the two but ignored it and said softly, “I’m really thankful that you came here to help. Thank you for considering it.” Malfoy looked at her from where he was clutching his wand and bag, ready to apparate before nodding.

Athena sighed but asked with a smile, “Now, do you have a vial for the blood.”

It wasn’t long before Malfoy left, unwilling to stay in a place surrounded with vampires, informing Athena that he would be back as soon as he was sure the potion would work; while Ron stayed, apologizing on Hermione’s behalf after she had accused Athena for the lack of empathy because she showed no signs of remorse after killing a man. Athena waved it off, knowing that Hermione worried about every small thing.

* * *

** The Next Day **

Athena looked around as she landed in the woods. It was dark, but soon she was able to see the bright light that would lead her to her destination. She could’ve landed directly at the waterfall, but this place and the deafening roar of the water reminded her of the time when things weren’t so complicated. It felt like a lifetime since Voldemort died. Had it only been months? With a jolt she realized that it was almost Christmas. She didn’t even remember when Thanksgiving was? At Hogwarts they used to have a feast; even last year while on the run, she had Ron with her.

The twigs crunched under her feet as she looked at the oak-brown trees. It had been easier when she had simply followed Damon. She sighed tiredly as her thoughts went to the vampire she had fallen in love with. How had it happened so fast? She couldn’t remember the exact moment, but it had been all the small things he did for her. He had been the only one who noticed a bleeding child and took her to the doctor instead of ignoring like everyone else did. Maybe it was when he showed her this place or how he had been with her until he found out about her father. She remembered how devastated he had been while telling her about Katherine and everyone who had ever betrayed him. Athena had never given it much thought, but it couldn’t have been easy to find out that the woman you loved, waiting for her for about 150 years, only for her to abandon you for your brother.

She remembered the easy way he used to flirt, how his eyes shined brightly and his face lit up when he used to smile at her. She had forgotten it all until she saw him getting tortured, bleeding and his body parts scattered all over the table. She knew her family was worried about her, especially her dad, but she had just enough of the looks and hovering like she was going to fall apart any moment. Athena understood that they were understandably worried, but she just needed some time to come to terms with everything that had happened. All she remembered was the vampire that had been held prisoner for decades and Damon’s screams that permeated through her brain. No mater how much she tried, she was unable to forget how Damon had offered himself in place of her despite the knowledge of torture he would be going through. She couldn’t forget how she held Damon while he was being mutilated by the mad scientist.

Athena remembered Hermione’s reaction, how she had gasped with horror when she had told them clearly that she didn’t regret killing that man, not one bit. Hermione had looked at her as if she was seeing Athena for the first time. Somehow, she had managed to look horrified and disgusted all at once, but Athena couldn’t bring herself to regret it. If anything, she was glad it was her, even if it had triggered her curse.

She shook her head as she walked closer, the noise of flowing water increased steadily and she smiled involuntarily. The place had been so beautiful last time, that it could easily be called heaven on earth. She picked up the pace until there was no sound but the deafening roar of water. The Mediterranean-blue water was drizzling onto the rocks as it cascaded down the mountains and thundering down into a beautiful serenity-pool like a gigantic water spout. It really the most beautiful view she had ever seen.

Athena didn’t get much time to admire the view, because she found herself staring into the azure eyes of the vampire who was staring right back at her looking just as perplexed. Her eyes widened and she whispered, “Damon!”

“Athena.” Damon’s breath caught in her throat as soon as his eyes landed on her. He had heard someone walking in the forest and a heartbeat, but had ignored it in favor of focusing on his miserable existence and couldn’t have imagined that it could be her.

There was nothing but the sound of water splashing on the rocks, frogs croaking nearby and the birds chirping somewhere as they stared at each other, not knowing what to say. They hadn’t been in this situation ever since that fateful day in Mikaelson Mansion. Their gazes remained locked, frozen with shock until Athena blinked and looked away.

She cleared her throat unnecessarily and croaked out, “Wh-What are you doing here?”

Damon blinked before he shrugged and said, “I needed to…”

“…get away?” She muttered without realizing and he nodded.

Things went quite once again as Athena looked at the vast sky in front of her. Everything had been different the last time they were here. Even though they had been practically strangers, but things hadn’t been awkward. Even then they hadn’t talked much, but this time, the silence felt thunderous. How could it be? She was just about to open her mouth to tell him that she should leave, but before she could, he said quietly, “I can leave.”

Her head snapped towards him and she shook her head minutely. Why should he leave when he was here first? She swallowed back her nerves and muttered with an awkward smile, “No, you can stay.”

Damon was so surprised to see her smile, that he couldn’t do anything but blink. Sure, it wasn’t exactly a smile, just the tilt of her lips, barely there, but it had been aimed at him. He was still standing when she sat at the edge before frowning back up at him confused.

“Are you alright?” Athena asks quietly once he was seated beside her. Of course, she knew he was fine. Being a vampire gave him the advantage of being healed quickly, but she couldn’t stop herself from asking. Not after seeing his internal organs lying beside him like he was nothing but a corpse.

It took him a couple of seconds to realize what she was asking about and rolled his eyes before asking, “Shouldn’t I be the one asking that? Only one of us heals quickly.” He meant not physically, but emotionally as well. Everyone had seen her eyes which had turned yellow and knew about her transformation. He really wanted to make sure that she was alright or at least as much as she could be in the situation.

Athena looked at him with an arched brow and snorted. She held her left hand up for him to see before waving the fingers of her right hand over it. A deep gash appeared in her palm right in front of Damon and he hissed involuntarily at seeing her hurt.

“Athena. What…?” he started, but before he could complete his sentence, her skin started knitting itself and he closed his eyes tiredly. How had he forgotten that she was a werewolf now and could heal faster now along with the other things?

He didn’t say anything as she pulled her hand back as soon as it healed and stared ahead silently. He mustered the courage to talk to her, but words he had been planning for days failed as he looked at her while she stared at the water down below. Damon stared mesmerized as soft wisps of black hair swept past her ear and caressed the skin of her neck and cheeks. Those viridescent eyes rimmed with thick, long lashes that brushed her cheeks every time she blinked, seemed to bore into him every time he looked into them and loosing himself. Eyes that help all the deep-seated emotions which she never expressed, but still were so easy to read as the danced like fire through her viridescent eyes.

Knowing that he probably won’t be getting a chance like this anytime in the future, he broke the silence and said, “Athena?”

She didn’t look at him, busy staring at the fishes that were jumping out of the water every once in a while, and replied distractedly, “Hmm?”

“I…” He started, but stopped to gather his thoughts and she turned to look at him with a frown and asked worriedly, “What is it?”

He released a deep breath and spoke, “Athena. I want to apologize.”

She stared at him alarmed and murmured his name, hoping that he wasn’t going there. “Damon…” she didn’t want to do this. Not now. Not when she already had so much piled on her.

Damon stopped her and pleaded, “You just need to listen to me. Just this once… Please…”

Athena stayed quiet, but swallowed convulsively before nodding.

It was now or never, so he hesitated before he spoke, “I was really pissed off. I thought you knew about Klaus all along. Katherine, Elena and then you… I snapped.”

“I tried to t…” Athena spoke, but was stopped again.

He huffed with disbelief at how stupid he was and said hastily, “I know. I know that now, but I was angry. I thought you had been having fun at my expanse all along. You became important to me in such a short time… more than anyone else. Even the thought of you betraying me was too much. It was worse than anything I’ve ever felt before. And then there were you and Stefan…”

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion as she blinked at him. “Me and Stefan?”

“He stayed with you at the night of the ball.” He told her without a pause, his frustration seeping through.

“…because he didn’t want to hear his girlfriend having sex with his brother!” she snapped before her eyes widened as they met his, who was looking back with something akin to horror. “Sorry. That was uncalled for.” She added with a wince and he closed his eyes miserably.

Damon continued with a tired sigh, unable to believe what his stupidity had cost him. “That’s why I was with Elena. I wanted to feel something other than pain. I thought you and Stefan…”

“Stefan is like a brother I never had.” She told him dumbly before he could finish.

He nodded and looked into her eyes. “I should’ve talked to you instead of reacting the way I did, but then I saw you both at the grill. You were both leaving town. It was all too much.”

Athena looked back at him bewildered and added unnecessarily, “I was going back home. Him coming to London wasn’t planned.”

“I know.” He muttered pitifully.

Another thing occurred to her as he said this and her brain whirled. “Wait… that day at the grill.” Her gaze snapped back to him and decided to ask him now. “I need you to tell me the truth.”

He steeled himself before nodded, knowing what was to come.

“Did you…” she swallowed before looking back at him. “Did you kill Lavender because you wanted to hurt me?”

“No. Stefan was lying there lifelessly; she was hurting you and after knowing what it was like… stopping her didn’t occur to me.” He told her truthfully before taking a deep breath as he thought about his next words, but he wanted her to know everything. It was the truth after all, even if it made her hate him more.

“I’m not sorry that I killed her.” He continued and she gasped audibly. “My only regret is that I caused you pain. But I will do it all over again in a heartbeat if it means saving you… even if it is from myself.”

Athena was still gaping at him by the time he finished, staring at him open-mouthed, not knowing how to react to his confession. She wanted the truth, didn’t she? And here it was! Lavender was dead because of her, but before she could process it all, he looked at her seriously and added solemnly, “I cannot tell you, how sorry I am for hurting you. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, because I know that it won’t be easy for you. You asked for the truth… so here it is… I’m don’t regret saving you. She could’ve killed you, so I did what I had to do. Even if it meant killing someone and hurting you in the process. You know what I am? Selfish and I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you. This is who I am, Athena, and I’m not gonna change, even if it means that you would hate me for the rest of your life. At least you’ll still be alive! And I would choose you every single time over anyone else.”

As Athena stared at him, heart beating wildly in her chest, she realized that his eyes were filled with sorrow and unimaginable pain. She wanted nothing more than to hug him, to take away his pain like she had always wanted. She wanted to forget everything that had happened in the past months. She wanted to kiss him right now, but then Lavender’s glassy eyes flashed in front of her and the guilt came crashing back because his words weren’t enough for her to forget that he had killed Lavender. She remembered him telling her when they first met that he was a monster and loved killing and closed her eyes. She had known it all along, but had chose to ignore his nature. It wasn’t his fault… It was hers. She had ignored what her brain had been telling her and instead forgotten that Damon was a vampire. He might be her friend, but that didn’t mean he could overcome his true nature for her. Wasn’t her father and her family exactly like this? She had seen first-hand Rebekah and her dad torturing Damon. She had stupidly believed that they wouldn’t hurt anyone because of her. How naive! But she knew that she couldn’t forgive him. At least not right now. She wasn’t ready.

“Thank you for being honest with me, Damon, but…”

“I’m not finished.” He stopped her and Athena’s gaze snapped towards him as she frowned.

“I know that you hate me, but I have to tell you something. You wanted me to be honest.” He said looking at her, but it was more to himself.

“Damon…”

He stopped her again as he stepped closer to her and said, “No. You just need to hear it. Just this once.”

Her eyes widened at his proximity and her first instinct was to take a step back, but he looked at her pleadingly and his earnest expression stopped her. There was something in his face she couldn’t understand and gulped, willing herself to stare into his eyes.

Damon held her shoulders with both his hands, whether to keep her close or to stop her from disappearing, he wasn’t sure. He looked at her face, taking in the features and whispered firmly, “I love you, Athena.”

Her eyes widened even further and she jolted with a loud gasp, unable to comprehend his words, but Damon continued, not giving her a chance to respond.

“My life is filled with mistakes and bad decisions. One after another, but falling in love with you was the easiest part of it. It is the best thing that had happened to me every since I was born. I never believed that someone as pure… as good as you could love me, but when you told me that you did… it was already too late. I ended up pushing you too. I have loved Katherine when I was human and as a vampire, and Elena before I met you, but now…” he smiled softly as he looked into her eyes. “Now I realize that what I had for them wasn’t love. You see… after being so open, emotionally vulnerable with Katherine, I never allowed anyone to see this part of me… never trusted anyone… I have always been afraid, but with you… its different. Am I scared? Hell yeah. I know that you don’t love me anymore and I’ve lost your trust, but I’m not afraid to tell you… that…  you're the only one in my heart and soul, and will be the only one till the day I die… be it today or 1000 years from now. I don’t know when I fell in love with you… but I know that you’re the only one who made me feel loved in my long life, like I was worth it. When you used to smile at me, it made me feel as if I should pause everything and stay in that moment forever. You were the missing piece that made me feel whole in my 170 years.” He told her wistfully looking at her wide eyes and couldn’t stop himself from tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear as she shivered. “I lost it because I was too foolish to see the truth… and now… now, I’ve lost you forever.”

Damon blinked and felt a tear rolling down his cheek, but did nothing to wipe it. Instead he smiled at her painfully and said softly, “I hope that someday you’ll be able to forgive me enough to be my friend again.”

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and took in her smell, sure that after this she wouldn’t allow him anywhere near her. Damon stayed like that for a long time, unwilling to pull back, but he did and smiled at her before blurring out of there, leaving Athena shocked and stunned with disbelief, staring at the empty space where he had been standing seconds ago.

* * *

May 27th, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  So, here it is. Thank you if you’re still with me on this story and I hope you liked it. Positive criticism is always welcome. Thank You for all your reviews and sorry if I haven’t replied. Life got hectic!
> 
> Have a nice day everyone. 😊


	33. Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Vampire Diaries. They belong to J.K. Rowling and L.J. Smith. I am writing this just for fun and no money is being made.
> 
> AN: I do not have a beta, so I would like to apologise for my mistakes in advance. Please do not copy this story.

** Potter Home, Mystic Falls **

Athena was tired of her family hovering around her and equally aware of eyes that followed her constantly, like she was going to break any moment. She was tired of the pitying looks she had been receiving all week. On top of her coming transformation and Damon’s revelation which made her feel like a hypocrite, this wasn’t something she needed. The fact that she felt angry all the time, and Ron and Stefan’s constant visits about how she was holding up, she was about to snap. Which was why she was at her house after a long time for some freaking peace without anyone around. She understood that they were worried about her, but why couldn’t they understand that she had been accustomed to take care of herself. In fact, she had done it all her life! It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate their concern, but the last thing she wanted for them to be bothered about her. No matter how discreet her dad tried to be, she hadn’t missed how troubled he had been ever since they rescued her from the cell. Nor had she missed his conversation with Elijah about how he blamed himself for her situation, agonising over things which were out of their control.

As if that wasn’t enough, Damon just had to confess everything right in the middle of it all. Telling her that he didn’t regret killing Lavender if it meant saving her, and if the situation arise, would do it all over again. And the man had the nerve to disappear on her after telling her that he loved her! She had been furious at first, but now that she had the time to think about it, she realised that perhaps Damon did the right thing. Didn’t she do the same? Killed a man because he was torturing Damon? Wasn’t it exactly the same? Now that she knew that he killed Lavender because she was torturing her.  Athena didn’t regret killing Wes because he was hurting Damon and her only instinct was to save him by any means possible, so she ended up killing him. She hadn’t given a thought that he might have a family and hadn’t spared a glance back when he was burned inside the house. Has it been same for Damon? He didn’t know Lavender and for all intent and purposes, she was a stranger to him. She had not only tortured Athena and Damon himself, but his brother as well. She didn’t know who had Imperiused Lavender, but it could be entirely possible that whoever it was, would’ve killed her and maybe the Salvatore’s as well.

But Damon had known that Lavender wasn’t in control of herself, while she had killed Wes because he knew what he was doing! Should she actually forget and forgive Damon because he loved her? Athena was sure that if she did, the guilt which she had buried somewhere deep inside would kill her.

There was no doubt in her mind that she still loved Damon. Of course, she did! What gnawing at her the most was the fact that she fell in love with someone so soon after Fred! Did she even love him? And maybe it was her own guilt that was stopping her from contacting Damon.

It had been three days and she didn’t have the guts to contact him even now. She should’ve talked to him, especially now because he thought that she hated him, which wasn’t true at all. For some time, she thought she did too, but she had been too angry to understand the difference between being hurt and connecting it to hatred. There was also the fact that she didn’t think she could actually hate Damon. Even thinking about his words made her feel butterflies in her stomach and at the same time, it made her want to puke with the amount of stress and apprehension she felt.

Athena drowned rest of the whiskey down and felt it burning her throat. She heard a light bulb shattering somewhere in the house and winced, but ignored it in favour of pouring another glass for herself. Who knew? Maybe ‘drowning in her sorrows’ would allow her a reprieve she was searching for! But before she could pick the glass, someone picked it up and took a leisurely sip.

“Uncle.” She muttered sarcastically.

“You’re too young to drink.” Elijah chastised without looking at her.

“I’m old enough to drink! I’ve been drinking since I was 14!” She snapped at him angrily.

“Well… you’re the youngest, so suck it up.” Rebekah stated as she settled in front of her with a smile.

“Great… the whole family’s here.” Athena mumbled under her breath, knowing all too well that the two could hear her.

“Its just us. Nik doesn’t know.” Rebekah said before adding softly, “You know he wants to keep you safe, don’t you?”

I know.” Athena sighed. “Its just… too much. So much has happened and…”

Elijah eyed her niece and said after sometime, “You get your temper from your father. When we were human, he used to get just as angry if we ‘crowded’ him, sulking alone somewhere no one would know.”

“I’m not sulking.” Athena mumbled petulantly, but her lips twitched.

“Nik was extremely different back then. He has changed so much… more than anyone of us.” Rebekah added wistfully.

Athena faced her aunt and uncle fully and said, “Dad never talks about it. None of you does. Do you miss it?”

There was a long silence where Athena thought that she had crossed some kind of line and was about to apologise when Rebekah whispered, “I miss being human. I miss what we used to be. I miss that everything was so simple back then.”

“But things weren’t easy back then. We young and naïve. I remember how happy Niklaus used to be when he drew. I remember Mikael beating him because painting wasn’t a man’s work. It took him a couple of days to get back on his feet, but as soon as he did… he asked us to run with him. We declined, of course.” Elijah stopped as he looked at her and said with a rueful smile, “Now I wish I would have. Mikael was never a good father… He was strict, especially towards Niklaus. Things are so obvious, but they weren’t back then.”

Athena gulped as she thought about his words. Her dad was abused by his own father, but why? Why would Mikael abuse one child out of five? There was something she was missing. Something important, but what? Hermione had tried to search about the originals, but had came up empty handed and Athena thought that maybe it was one of the reasons her friend hated her family. There was no logical explanation anywhere about the Mikaelson’s, which had frustrated her to no end and Hermione was a bookworm, not willing to believe anything until she read it herself.

Athena looked at them and asked, “Would you tell me more?”

Elijah smiled at her. “Someday, but right now, there’s someone who’s waiting for you.”

She asked with a frown, “Who?”

“Mr. Malfoy. I believe he’s here to provide you with the potion.” Elijah straightened his tie as he stood up and Athena followed grumbling.

* * *

** Salvatore Boarding House **

Damon was still cursing himself as he neared the boarding house, unsure about what had prompted him to say all those things to Athena. On one hand, he was glad that he had told her; on the other, not so much. He wasn’t sure whatever left between them was salvageable or not, so he had decided to come clean. Now though, he had no idea if she would ever talk to him or not. He entered his house strolling at a casual pace, only to stop dead in his tracks as soon as his eyes landed on the man sitting on his recliner comfortably, like he owned the place.

“Enzo.”

“Hello, Damon.” Enzo raised his glass in greeting and smiled, but his eyes were burning fire.

“Oh, I love a good fire.” Enzo said warming himself up in front of the fireplace before he turned towards Damon. “It’s ironic, isn’t it? You left me to burn alive in one!”

“Aren’t we done with this? You tried to make me feel guilty. You’re free now. Go on and live your life.” Damon stated mockingly, shooing Enzo towards the door offhandedly.

Enzo looked at him with something akin to hurt, but it was gone within a second as he asked aghast, “That’s what you have to say? After leaving me that hell hole to die all you have to say is ‘go on and live your life’?”

Damon looked away from him and questioned, “What do you want me to say? I couldn’t save you!”

“Did you even think about me after leaving or you decided to live your merry life to the fullest?” Enzo asked sarcastically staring right at Damon, who stayed quiet. “You were going to leave me even now, didn’t you? If it hadn’t been for the girl, you would have left me to burn along with the house.” He gritted through clenched teeth.

“In case you didn’t notice, I was missing an eye along with some other body parts!” Damon snarled back.

Enzo’s eyes hardened and in a blurry move he pushed Damon back, who collided with the furthest wall before collapsing on the table below. The next thing he knew, he was being stabbed with a hot poker in his chest and couldn’t stop the scream that ripped out of him.

“You were my only friend. The only person I ever trusted and you looked me in the eye and left me burning behind the bars as if you didn’t even recognise me!”

“I’m not gonna fight you, Enzo. You can kill me if you want.” Damon gasped between breaths as blood spilled from his mouth.

Why? Why did you do it?” Enzo screamed as he twisted the poker slowly, enjoying Damon’s painful stuttering’s.

“You wanna know if I thought about you after I escaped and the answer is no!” Enzo puled the poker out harshly and pointed it towards Damon’s chest, directly over his heart, but Damon didn’t stop and continued even as a tear fell out of his eyes. “And I sure as hell wasn’t guilty about leaving you, because in order for me to save myself and leave you, I had to shut off my humanity, dammit! So, I flipped the switch and felt nothing. No remorse. No regret. No pain!”

“And now? What do you feel? Remorse? Regret? Pain? Even if I forgive you, Damon, it won’t make you any less of a horrible person.”

Enzo stood up from where he was kneeling beside Damon, teary eyes filled with fury and threw the poker aside before looking at Damon in the eyes and said, “You were the only person I trusted. The most important person in my life and you ruined me. That’s exactly who you are. That’s who you’ll always be. The person who ruins everyone he crosses path with. A monster!”

Enzo smiled humourlessly before he left, leaving Damon on the floor, empty eyes staring at nothing.

* * *

** Full Moon **

** Mystic Falls **

Tyler groaned as he blinked his eyes open. He was lying in the muddy ground somewhere in a forest. It had only been a couple of days and no one knew he was back in town yet. He remembered talking to Dean, a fellow werewolf after they had come back together from the Appalachians, and then nothing. He craned his neck a bit and the pain clearly indicated that someone had snapped it.

“Tyler!” someone hissed and he jerked awake. His head snapped towards the voice and frowned when he saw Bonnie standing next to him. The look of panic on her face was enough to set him on edge. “Bonnie? What…?” he asked hurriedly as he looked around, noticing the place for the first time and he panicked. He knew this place. Had been familiar with it not long ago.

She ignored his mumbling and told him panicked, “We don’t have time. We have to find a way to get out of here.”

His head snapped towards the gate when he heard an all too familiar voice. “Hello, mate.” His eyes landed on the original hybrid leaning beside the door, smirking at him before turning towards Bonnie and asked, “Are you ready, love?”

Bonnie glared at him and snapped, “I told you there’s no spell for this! And even if there was, I wouldn’t do it.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, darling. I know you have the spell… and just to motivate you a bit… I have a surprise for you.” He told her cheerily as he opened his phone and showed them a video. Elena was slumped and tied on a chair, eyes blinking sleepily before glaring at someone, but her head snapped towards the phone and her eyes widened.

“Bonnie?” she whispered croakily.

“Elena!” Bonnie sighed her best friend’s name as her eyes widened before turning towards the original hybrid and snapped angrily, “What are you doing to her?”

“Just a little insurance. Nothing you need to worry about.” He smirked.

“What do you want?” Bonnie growled through gritted teeth.

“Nothing more than a spell, love. We don’t need to go over it again, do we? About how our precious Elena will die if you tried something? And I promise, I’ll let you and the doppelgänger go unharmed.” Klaus drawled, smiling and the other two frowned.

“What about Tyler?” Even though she glared, but there was barely hidden alarm behind her words.

“He and I need to have a little chat once you’re done with the spell.” He said before adding thoughtfully, “Or maybe tomorrow.”

“He could die if I use him for the spell!” Bonnie told him desperately with something akin to terror as she looked between the two hybrids.

Klaus looked at her and said nonchalantly, “Don’t worry, I won’t let him die until we are done.”

“Why are you doing this?” Tyler snarled, his anger seeping through, trying to figure out what exactly was happening.

 Klaus arched an eyebrow and said, “You don’t think that I wouldn’t know where you’ve been all this time? Or with whom? In the Appalachians to break the sire bond. There, you met a pack of werewolves, among them was a girl. Gorgeous and with the same animal instincts as yours. Emotions ran high, and ambitions ran low. Sexual tension became something much more real… how long had it been? A month? More? You broke up with Caroline in order to appease your new girl, not even a week ago… on a phone, mate?” He tutted with something akin to disappointment, enjoying how Tyler’s eyes widened with horror and Bonnie’s with disgust.

Tyler’s lip curled up in a snarl and he jumped at the original without much thought, but Klaus was faster. It didn’t take him long to pin Tyler to the ground by his neck as he whispered, “Now, mate, we don’t want anything unfortunate to happen to mommy, now. Do we?”

He grinned when he saw the horror and dread that filled Tyler’s eyes and the fight vanishing before he turned towards the witch and said, “You should start preparing for the spell. We don’t have much time left.”

Bonnie closed her eyes tiredly as she clutched her grams grimoire to herself, while Tyler was glaring at the gate which had been locked behind Klaus.

 

* * *

** Somewhere in the Woods **

Agitated! That was the perfect word to describe how Athena was feeling right now as she walked deeper in the woods, trying to search for the cellar Caroline had told her about. She had bumped into the girl when she had gone to the Grill to grab a bite yesterday. That was another thing. Athena had been wolfing down the food ever since her transformation, like the wolf she apparently was now. Anyway, Caroline had been extremely hyper and too enthusiastic for Athena’s mood. The girl seemed nice as she not only tried to talk to Athena like they had been friends forever, but she tried to give her tips because she had seen her friend transforming in front of her own eye. She appreciated the fact that Caroline was being cordial instead of glaring daggers or plotting Athena’s murder like her friend Elena.

Of course, Stefan had told her everything about his ex-girlfriend and her connection to Katherine, and the fact that she was a doppelgänger, who her dad used to break his curse. As much as she was fascinated with everything, she felt really sorry for Elena and could understand more why she hated Athena and her existence.

Athena looked around, trying to locate the old estate which would lead her to the underground cellar. When she had asked, Caroline had told her that as far as she knew, there was no other wolf in town and the place could be safe for her first transformation. She seemed genuine, so Athena decided to forget that Caroline tried to compel her the first time they met and, in all honesty, there wasn’t a vampire who hadn’t tried apart from Elijah perhaps. Athena was even more thankful because she didn’t want anyone to see her like that, helpless and in pain. Everyone was anxious enough and she didn’t want to trouble them even more, which was why she decided to be alone tonight.

But of course, nothing could go as easily as she wished because she saw two people as soon as she entered the cellar. Tyler was pacing, while Bonnie was reading what seemed like a tome. She gaped at them confused, not understanding why Bonnie and Tyler were locked here for, but was even more baffled at the hostility thrown her way. She hadn’t seen Tyler in months. What had she done now?

“Uh…?” she was just searching for words to ask them all of this when she felt a gust of wind and heard her father’s voice. “Sweetheart, what are you doing here?” He was smiling at her as he asked in a silky drawl.

She narrowed her eyes at him at the expressions on his face and the tone, which she was becoming accustomed to. And knowing him, it was something he did often, especially when he wanted to appear faultless. “What’re you doing?” she asked suspiciously, not missing the look that passed between Bonnie and Tyler.

“Just a little spell they’re helping me with.” He told her pleasantly.

“If by helping you mean kidnapping and locking us in here, then sure we’re helping!” Tyler practically growled as his eyes flashed before turning towards Athena. “And you! We know this is all your fault, so you can drop the façade!”

Athena’s eyes widened, while Klaus’s expressions darkened as he took a threatening step between Tyler and Athena. “Now, mate. We don’t want to forget who you’re talking to, do we?” His voice was pleasant, but it sent chills down Athena’s spine. She had no idea what was going on, but by the dark look on Bonnie’s face, it didn’t seem good.

“Okay.” She said loudly as she moved forward, knowing that if she didn’t interfere, things were going to escalate soon. “What exactly is happening here?”

Klaus glared at Tyler, who glared right back. Bonnie stared at her for a long time before she said, “He has Elena.”

“What? Why?” Athena asked truly perplexed, even though she should have gotten used to it by now, but somehow it still left her stunned, what her life had come to!

Bonnie stared right at Athena and said, “He wants me to do a spell.”

“A spell? For what?” Athena asked confused before she looked at Klaus, who was glaring at the witch with his jaw clenched and whispered, “I could’ve done it.”

Tyler snorted, but it was Bonnie who spoke, ignoring the fury radiating in waves from the original hybrid. He wants me to transfer your curse to Tyler.”

“Wait… What?!” Athena gaped, truly baffled. “That-that’s impossible! Lycanthropy cannot be transferred from one to another!”

Bonnie raised her chin defiantly at Klaus and stated, “It is, but the pain of transformation isn’t. Its black magic and could kill the werewolf being used. Elena is just leverage.”

“Oh! Don’t be overly dramatic! He’s a hybrid and cannot die! A little bit of pain won’t hurt. He’s accustomed to it.” Klaus remarked lazily.

Athena looked from Bonnie to Klaus speechless, unable to process the information. It didn’t take her long to summarise that he was blackmailing someone to do black magic because of her. He didn’t want to see her in pain and transforming into a wolf is the worst kind of agony one could go through. Ever since she had known the vampires, she realised that they all had one thing in common – vampires kill anyone and everyone without remorse if it meant saving someone they cared about. They didn’t care about the consequences if it meant saving their loved ones. Damon did that. And now, her dad was doing the exact same thing, ignoring the fact that to save one life, they were taking the other. Maybe it was how vampires worked, just like every human did by being selfish and greedy. It was ingrained in them and couldn’t be changed and with a jolt she realised that the vampire traits cannot be changed as well, no matter how much anyone tried.

Yes, kidnapping and blackmailing someone wasn’t ethical, but he was doing it for her and her heart swelled with love for him despite the fact that she disapproved of his ways. Maybe others would frown upon her, but for Athena this act showed how much he loved her. As she looked at him, she didn’t see someone who was about to kill someone, but she saw a man who cared enough to go to such lengths for her. That’s what parents did, didn’t they? Sure, his ways were a bit… unorthodox, but all she saw in him was a father she had always wanted.

Athena blinked and saw him frowning at her worriedly and almost smiled. He looked ready for a fight, with her or with the other two, she didn’t know. She focused on him, ignoring the others as she stared into his eyes and whispered, “Dad. You don’t need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. You should let them go. And I’m not alone, am I? You’ll be there with me? I trust you.”

Klaus opened his mouth only to snap it shut. There was something in her eyes, an unnamed emotion that willed him to believe her, no matter how much he wanted to disagree. He stayed quiet, not wanting to terrify her because all his instincts were willing him to kill someone, preferably the hybrid and the witch.

“I can handle it. Trust me?” Athena asked softly when she saw a vein tickling with anger in his forehead.

His eyes slid to hers. And there it was again, an emotion he had only seen in Rebekah’s eye until now and he found himself speaking without his consent. “Witch! You can leave and Elena would he home soon.” He stated emotionlessly.

“What? NO!” Bonnie and Tyler gasped together

“I’m not leaving without Tyler!” Bonnie spoke firmly, hands twitching on her sides as if to strike.

“He’s not leaving until I get what I want, love.” Klaus told Bonnie with an arched eyebrow before turning to Tyler. “Just a warning… this place is filled with my hybrids. Make a move against me… and they’ll feel obligated to retaliate.” Klaus whispered and grinned like a Cheshire cat before adding just as softly, “…and you have no means to warn your mother.”

All their eyes widened with horror at the threat.

“Stay away from my mother! She has nothing to do with this!” Tyler bellowed, ready to run and check his mom. The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that one wrong move could endanger his mother.

“You’d be surprised how beautifully a threat can work, pal.” Klaus stared at him intimidatingly and then added with a smirk, “I want to know everything you’ve been planning with the wolves and your mother will live to see another day.”

Bonnie was still glaring at Klaus, uncertain about leaving Tyler, but if she used her magic against Klaus, surely his daughter would fight? And then there was no saying what he would do with Elena or Mrs. Lockwood.

She told Klaus menacingly, “You won’t harm him.”

Klaus replied with a raised eyebrow, “You are in no position to make demands, but I assure you, he’ll be alive by the time we’re done.”

Bonnie shared a look with Tyler, who was glaring at Klaus and left. Klaus looked at Athena, who’s gaze was fixed at the wolf indecisively and he rolled his eyes before uttering, “Now you… You’re coming with me.” He dragged Athena with him, not before leaving his hybrids behind. 

* * *

“Were you really going to kill his mother?” Athena asked as he pulled her along deeper into the woods.

“It doesn’t concern you.” He snapped before adding with a sigh, “I’m going to do everything I can to make sure that our family is safe.”

Athena wanted to question him further, but she chose to stay quiet, for now. And also, because she felt an itch under her skin which she was quite certain due to the moon that was rising steadily.

“Come on! We’ve wasted enough time.” Klaus rushed, thankful that she had decided not to be adamant and test his control.

“Wha-Where are we going?” Athena asked confused. Where was he taking her? There wasn’t enough time to go back and lock her, but wouldn’t it be better? Everyone she knew was a vampire and she didn’t want to risk any of their safety.

He stopped when they were directly under the full moon. _‘There weren’t enough trees to hide her from the moon now’_ , Athena shivered at the thought. She knew was stupid, but looking at the moon now made her heartbeat increase tenfold and for a second, she thought that she was going to pass out. Out here, it seemed more real as she looked at the moon directly above her. How could something be so beautiful, yet so horrifying at the same time?

She was bought out of her musings when she heard a voice. “The transformation… It gets worse inside. You should be out here in the moonlight.” Klaus told her gently before pulling something out from his pocket. He gave it to her and ordered, “Here. Finish this.” Her eyes widened when she saw what it was! The third and last vial of the potion Draco had left and she had forgotten to drink due to her nervousness. She nodded her thanks before swallowing the rancid potion down in a go.

The vial fell from her hand as she felt the bone in her wrist breaking with a sickening crunch.

“Its starting.” Klaus whispered to himself, focused entirely on her.

“Ow! Ow! Ahhh!” She gasped with pain as fell on the ground as the bone in her ankle broke.

“Now, listen to me very carefully. Its going to hurt… probably more than anything you have ever felt, but I need you to focus only on me and my voice.” He whispered to her softly as he kneeled in front of her.

Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead as the throbbing in her guts increased. Athena felt her body squeezing her organs as hard as they could. There was nothing but pain and she struggled to breathe as her eyes filled with tears. She was aware of her bones snapping as they rearranged themselves. She heard a strangled scream, not realising that it was her until she heard a familiar voice. A voice she knew meant safety.

“Concentrate on every breath you take!” Klaus repeated when she looked up at him and murmured pitifully, “Dad…”

He heard the bones in her body breaking as he saw her shuddering for breath.

“Focus, Athena! Transforming the first time take hours…”

“Hours?!” Athena gasped horrified as her glowing yellow eyes snapped to his, features contorted with pain.

“…if you fight it!” he completed. Their eyes stayed connected and she nodded visibly before another bone broke and she closed her eyes.

Klaus caressed her head slowly, fingers moving through her hair and whispered, “When you’re done, run anywhere you want… fly like the bird you desire to be. I’ll take care of the rest.”

They didn’t know how long it took, but Athena screamed at the top of her lungs as her eyes snapped towards the moon. The next thing Klaus knew, there was a pure white wolf standing in place of Athena, her clothes lying in tatters around her.

He stared at the wolf, who stared right back for some time before asking curiously, “Do you understand me?”

The wolf strolled closer and nudged him on the shoulder with its head before looking back into his eyes.

“Your mother would be so proud of you… just like I am.” Klaus whispered to her as he stood up from where he had been kneeling on the ground and smiled when the wolf growled at him softly before darting away.

* * *

Athena didn’t know where she was going, but all she knew was that it was freeing like it had never been. Even though she was caged inside a wolf’s body, but now that she wasn’t in pain anymore, she felt relaxed like she hadn’t since ever. Sprinting through the forest felt like a second nature to her and she had no idea how long she ran.

She ran like a free bird, darting around without a single thought in a mind until she skidded to a halt, only then realizing that she was standing in front of the boarding house. Her eyes landed on Damon, who was sitting on the porch, staring at night sky and without thinking she took a step towards him. She must’ve made some kind of noise because his head snapped towards where she was and stiffened visibly, staring right at her.

The wolf growled at him as it moved closer before stopping a few feet away. “What the hell?” he whispered eyes on the wolf when something occurred to him. “Athena?!” Damon muttered curiously when the white wolf made no move to attack him.

There was something familiar in the way those yellow eyes were staring at him and he all but yelped when it jumped right in front of him and gave his face a lick, all the way from his chin to his forehead.

“Oh my God!” Caroline gasped as soon as she saw the wolf practically on top of Damon; while Stefan, Stefan acted instinctively… pushing the wolf as far away from his brother as possible.

They heard a crunch as the wolf collided with a tree and focused on his brother, checking for any signs of a werewolf bite frantically. Damon on the other hand was gaping until he heard a whine and snapped at his brother, “I think that’s Athena.”

Stefan’s eyes widened along with Caroline’s, but Damon didn’t wait for them and blurred near the wolf, who was lying on the ground.

“Athena? Is… Is that you?” he asked perplexed.

The wolf looked right in his eyes and nodded before it went back to licking its leg.

“I forgot. She took a potion which helps a werewolf in keeping their mind even when they are in their wolf form.” Stefan winced as Damon’s head snapped towards him incredulously. “Athena, I am so sorry.” He muttered to the wolf who huffed at him before turning her head away.

“Are you hurt?” Caroline asked somewhat afraid.

The wolf growled at her softly before standing up slowly and limped towards the house. The three vampires were so flummoxed, that it took them a couple of seconds to run inside, only to find the wolf curled-up in a ball on the couch in front of the fire, liking whiskey from the glass lying on the side table, even though it was almost empty.

“That’s definitely Athena.” Stefan snorted and once again, Damon was filled with the irrational jealously that his brother knew more about the girl he loved.

It took them some time, but the vampires sat in front of her flummoxed, busy gawking at the wolf sleeping comfortably in their living room. By the morning, Damon was dozing on the couch while Athena was sprawled half on him, covered with a quilt, head pillowed on his thigh, drooling. Stefan didn’t think for a second before snapping their picture… for blackmail of course. It was going to be a hell lot embarrassing once they woke up and he was sure Athena would kill him even before Damon even had a chance, but it was worth it. So, he smirked before leaving.

* * *

June 1st, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  Google is a wonderful thing. It’s safe to say that the particular part was somewhat inspired from Hope’s transformation. It helped me in understanding about how Klaus behaved with his daughter, the first time she’s transformed.
> 
> Once again, I have increased the pace of this story or it will never be finished. It has 15 something chapters more, with or without the sequel, which is still undecided. If I end up writing it, that one has 15 to 20 chapters.
> 
> Thank you to those who’re still with me on this story and sorry because I was unable to reply this time. I will do that soon & Thank You to those who took their time to write a review. Hope you liked this one. Positive criticism is always welcome
> 
> Have a nice day everyone. 😊


End file.
